Imprint: When the Moon loved the Sun
by Garnet2015
Summary: When a new family moves into La Push, hostility begins to form between the two families. But when a member of Sam's pack imprints on the princess of the pride, the drama grows. What could be worse? Oh yeah the Volturi stepping in to cause more trouble.
1. Chapter 1

1

"_Mama tell me the story again of Maverick and Andromache." I asked, and my mother smiled a soft smile. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. She came from a line of beauty._

"_Alright my little cub." she replied curling into the bed. I emitted a gentle purr as I curled up beneath her breast. "There was once a pride of lions, ruled by a strong lion male who was a descendent of an African pharaoh. Even though his wife was the matriarch, this male protected her and her sisters and cousins and cubs and together the pride ruled a thousand years ago in ancient Egypt. On a beautiful night such as this, the queen gave birth to her first daughter, a beautiful daughter named Andromache named after the Greek wife of Hector. Now Andromache had numerous brothers, all that she knew were her siblings by scent alone. They all smelled the same. They were her army, her medjay._

_One day, travelers came to Egypt from Europe to trade goods and spices to the pharaoh. The lion people had never seen such pale skin untouched by the sun, so the pharaoh allowed them safe passage. But when they entered the pharaoh's temple, they were immediately seized, for their scent smelled like something other than human flesh."_

"_They smelled like animals!" I said happily, and my mother laughed and held me tight licking over my forehead._

"_Yes my cub, they smelled like animals. The pharaoh knew that there were other humans touched by the great animals' gods and given the ability to change. So he imprisoned the European settlers until he figured out if they were trust worthy or not. He spoke with his queen to gain more wisdom on the subject at hand. The queen thought these men were nothing, weak because they were so few, and so she advised her husband to let the traders go and offered a feast to gain their trust. After numerous conversations, the pharaoh and queen found out the traders were shifters of the wolf!" I scrunched my nose._

"_Dogs! Yuck!" I scowled, and my mother nodded I agreement._

"_Andromache was very curious of the travelers and as the only daughter of the pharaoh was invited to the banquet and there she met Maverick, the wolf prince of his pack. It was in that moment that the two locked eyes and immediately fell in love. Now Andromache's mother would never allow the two to marry and so over time they would meet in secret and love beneath the stars and moon. Some say his love was so deep for her, that he was willing to die a thousand times over than see her in the arms of another lion…"_

"_What happened to Maverick and Andromache mama?" I asked. She smiled almost sadly._

"_They parted ways, forced by time and space to forget about each other. Andromache married a lion worthy of her and had numerous cubs and created a strong bloodline of which we are directly born of." she said and slowly slid from my bed and tucked me in._

"_But Mama, how can a lion love a wolf?" I asked._

"_Maybe it was a disease that poisoned their minds and made them love each other… or maybe it was something in their spirits." she replied._

"_I could never love a wolf. They're smelly and gross." I spouted, and she chuckled lovingly._

"_You have been taught well. Rest my darling for tomorrow a new journey begins for you." I looked up at my giant bed that could fit many of my brothers and cousins. Yet I had it all to myself. I blinked and looked at my mother._

"_Wait, Mama, whatever happened to Maverick?" I asked. She paused in the doorway and looked at me with kind eyes._

"_Maverick grew up and had a family of his own and died when it was his time…._

There is nothing more sacred or important then family. My family was everything to me. You did what you had to do to protect your pride even during a migration such as this. My father, Leon King, was the protector of our pride. He was strong and powerful. He along with his cousin, Emery, were the only two males not born but accepted into our pride. My mother, Zena, was ruthless, but it was hidden by her innocent like beauty. Raised by a strong mother and aunts, she would do anything to keep power as matriarch. Then there were my older brothers, twins Micah and Leonardo. They were strong too, ready to kill and protect our family. My mother decided it was time to move and find a place to hide and lay low in. She wanted Florida because it was hot and we loved hot, but instead she took a major turn, at least in my opinion.

She wanted a place in Washington. Specifically, she wanted La Push and what she wanted, my dad was willing to give. He is a wealthy businessman who bought a large chunk of the land, much to the dismay of the natives who owned the land first. But that meant nothing to my mother, what she cared for was the survival of her pride. I stared at the moving van from the window while mother sat in the front passenger's seat. She was watching father direct the men as they carried our furniture inside our new home. It was made of wood, something was not used to.

"You might as well have moved us into a log cabin." I teased.

"The trees will provide perfect shade as there are large fields for grazing. We can hunt if we want or buy food in town. Give it time this entire land will be ours." she replied. Her hair was in a long French braid that disappeared down her back. She was in a white crop top and matching long skirt. Her golden sun tattoo that shaped around her naval had a sparkling glow to it. Everyone in our pride had them even the male cubs and my father and uncle. I watched as my brothers helped carry a heavy block of marble inside. It should have taken more men, but with my brothers' strength they did not need the help. It was warm today, so they were shirtless. Micah's caramel colored locks were pulled up into a messy bun while Leo's locks were braided back.

"You think the native's will try and talk to us?" I asked. Mother gave a light scoff.

"They can bark or howl or talk as much as they want… as long as they do not try and start anything." she replied.

"Should we not ask to see if Aunt Ma'at and the others need our help?" I asked, and mother exhaled leaning back into her seat. Her orange brown eyes were still watching my father. She was so in love.

"Your aunts and cousins and have their own homes to decorate. Let's give them space to settle in." she said. I only nodded and looked back out watching as the men continued to move our things into the house.

"Can I at least go out and look around?" I asked. Her nose scrunched up at the thought and she looked back at me. Her cocoa skin was flawless, no blemishes marked her.

"If you truly wish then fine. But stay in the parameter." she said. I bit my lip.

"But there's a beach a couple of minutes away." I added. She inhaled softly and nodded.

"Alright my cub, go, but do not be out long. Once everyone is settled we have much to discuss with the rest of the pride. If we are going to raise our cubs here, we must be sure everyone is on the same page." she said. I gave a soft hiss of happiness before leaning forward and nuzzling my head against her. She licked the top of my forehead quickly before I got out. I closed the door and began to move toward the street.

"Vitanja." Father called our warningly and I turned and looked at him. He just gave me a familiar look as if telling me to mind my mother's words. I gave a soft hiss and he nodded as if giving me permission to continue. I smiled and turned and took off down the road. I wore the same outfit my mother wore and so it flowed behind me as I ran. I loved feeling the wind against my flesh. I could taste it and the water of the beach and its sand. La Push is my home now, and I couldn't wait to experience everything it had to offer.

Author's Notes

So I had an idea for twilight and wanted to give it ago. Also more updates will be coming to Forbidden Temptation 2.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I ran off the road and into the forest. I could smell the scents of where my father, uncle and brothers marked their claim to the land. The sweet smell of urine, never will forget it. If cubs or adolescence ever got lost, they could use the marked trees to find their way home to their mothers. I could smell the ocean water up ahead and continued to run, faster and faster until I found myself ready to run off a ledge. I stopped quickly and looked out at the vast sea. The waves crashed beneath the rocks below and the wind was calm. I looked up at the sky noticing how different the clouds were from Tennessee. I would miss the heat and the blazing sun.

I looked over the edge thinking what would happen if I were to just jump right off. Only one way to find out. I began to jog a few feet from the ledge ignoring the scent of my brothers that was quickly invading the area around me. I would have to be fast. I made a mad dash for the edge preparing my body for the impact however, two large beasts blocked my path and I gasped stopping in my run. I almost stumbled over as I looked at the two golden lions that stood before me, larger than the average male lion should. Their eyes shimmered and their manes blew carelessly with the breeze. I groaned.

"Move!" I commanded with annoyance. Leonardo roared at me harshly and slowly the two began to circle me now, their forms slowly shrinking, their human flesh devouring the fur around them. Their manes locked together forming their dreads and now they stood naked before me.

"Idiot!" Micah said hitting me on the forehead with his palm. I hissed in reply as they continued to circle me.

"You ruin that outfit and mother may whip you." Leonardo stated.

"Ahhh," I said waving them off. "I was just having some fun… or at least trying to."

"Now is not the time for fun. Mutt scent is all over the area. Mother plans to have us all scout the land while the cubs remain at home. You are going to watch them." Micah announced and I crossed my arms.

"I'm about to be eighteen… shouldn't that count for something?" I asked. The twins looked at each other and nodded looking back at me.

"Oh yeah, it means everything. You've become a woman. You can officially mate now." Leonardo said. Micah scoffed.

"Not looking forward to the many males who come onto our territory to try though." he said with a sneer. That's right. Males will smell my scent from around the states close by. My family is not happy about it.

"Mother will choose your mate." Leonardo reassured. I honestly wasn't even thinking about at mate. Who cares anyways? Micah suddenly growled.

"I know what you're thinking so strike it from your mind." he demanded. I groaned.

"Come on, who even has time to think about all of that? We should be having fun." I said crossing my arms and Leonardo nodded.

"You will be a matriarch one day, maybe of our pride maybe a pride of your own. You need to be ready. When the big 1-8 comes, a lot of suitors will be coming for you, to start a pride of their own. It is our way." he explained. I frowned.

"You've both ruined our move in day for me." I replied and they both scoffed.

"You didn't move anything at all." Micah nodded. That was true and placed my hands to my side. Micah only placed his hand on the top of my head trying to make me feel better.

"Now come. The family is going to get together to talk and then we will prepare to scout the land." Leonardo demanded. I sighed and the three of us began to walk back into the trees.

"What if you run into the wolves?" I asked them both.

"Mother says we are not to engage them unless they attack." Micah said. Leonardo smirked viciously.

"And boy do I hope they attack. It'll be easier to claim all the land for ourselves and have the entire La Push area for ourselves." he explained.

"The wolves die and the lions create a new den. I like the sound of it." Micah added. Leonardo laugh and hit Micah's shoulder as they were leading me through the trees. As they spoke to each other, I found myself drifting into my thoughts thinking of what it means to be eighteen. It means I am old enough to marry, to go into heat, to mate and to have cubs of my own. Mother made it clear already that whoever was worthy was to stay among the pride. That's how it is with many other prides anyways.

To imagine my body carrying cubs inside it was a foreign thought to me. I wouldn't lie the thought of aggressive mating excited me, but not the end result. Plus with our genes pregnancy was always the end factor. None of my aunts ever had to try twice for a cub when they were in heat. It was honestly the only time they could ever get pregnant. Once we returned home I saw the moving vans were gone, and numerous trucks and cars parked in our drive way. Children were playing and wrestling in the grass biting at each other and laughing while my aunts watched on the front porch and talked. I could smell my litter mates were inside. They were going to start school with me soon. That was I excited for. We stepped up onto the porch and smiled at our aunts before entering the house. There place was crowded with many women and teenagers. The living room was full, my cousins on occupied the floor with my aunts and Emery on the couch. The dining room was full of people talking and I knew my mom and father were in the back with more of the family. The three of us entered and saw they were at the table with some of the older lionesses.

"Well good of you to join us." Mother said. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"I was gone for maybe ten minutes." I replied. Father shot a growl in my direction and I just bowed my head in submission. Mother stood up from her table and moved around it and began to exit the room. Father followed and then the boys and I followed and everyone followed behind us. We met in the living room, the cubs who were once outside were now gathered with their mothers and siblings in our large den. Mother and father stood together as all sat and crouched for our heads must never be above theirs when there was a family meeting. Mother let out a light purr as she looked

"My pride, my family, we have found a new place to call home." she started and I smiled as some of us cheered and others clapped lightly.

"Here we will raise our cubs and accept new mates for our coming of age. As are our customs, once the boys mature it will be their time to leave the pride, but we are not the savages we were hundreds of years ago, they will figure out through their education where they plan to go after they graduate where they plan to work and start their families. My wife and I had a long talk and have decided at the age of twenty-five, all men should leave the pride." he replied. I noticed some of my aunts hug their young male cubs and lick the top of their heads. I looked at my brothers worried for them. Females can stay, but males cannot. I tried to convince mom once that having four males in the pride would ensure our safety and survival since my brothers would never try and mate with their cousins, but some laws cannot be changed.

I forget we are also part human; the males are always allowed to come back and visit their family during holidays. I guess it isn't that bad.

"Tonight we explore Forks and La Push in both our forms. We need to know the layouts of our new home. We cannot ignore the fact that the dead are also living here and we are most likely invading on both their territories. They know we are here and may seek us out. But we are ladies, we will not act out violently and destroy them all. We will be civil unless they decide to not be civil." Mother instructed icily. Now everyone hissed and growled lowly, our eyes flashing a bright gold tint before darkening once more. We let our matriarch know we were with her and would follow her command. She gave off a motherly smile and nodded.

"Good. Now rest up. All your cubs will be here while we search. My daughter, Vitanja will watch over them." she assured. I felt warm hands on my shoulders and the top of my head that was equal to all of them rubbing their heads against mine. I smiled and rubbed my cheek on some of the tops of their palms to assure them. "We will discuss our children's education tomorrow." Father and mother bowed their heads to us and we bowed back. As we all separated, Emery was the last to leave.

"I will be with Ma'at and her sisters and cubs if needed." he replied to my father who nodded and rubbed his head against his cousin's before he left the house. The scent of the wolves was stronger as the hours went by. They were roaming the area increasingly. They wanted to talk I could tell. Mother and father lounged together on the couch while the twins were napping in their room. I sat on top of my window's edge and just looked out it for a moment.

I could see the birds perched on branches and a squirrel ran up the same tree causing the birds to fly away. I sat like this for hours now, not just taking a picture of everything outside my window. If something were different or changed, I would know. As the night took over, my vision began to change and shift so I could see things that moved in the night. I saw mother's form in the doorway and tuned to her. She was in a loose gown that was too big for her. Must have been one of father's old shirt from his weight lifting days. Her hair was wild, her curls defined and large. She stepped over toward me and cut on one of my lamps that sat atop my nightstand.

I could tell she was wild, itching to take on the night. She moved in front of me and I lowered my head into her chest as she placed her hands on either side of my head.

"Your brothers will be the closest to the house." she informed. I nodded leaning back to look up at her.

"They must not be too happy about that." I replied and she grinned.

"They are not, but they will still be exploring." she told. I nodded.

"Will you be bringing any food back?" I asked. She shook her head.

"We have stocked the fridge and the pantry and the fridges in the garage. If any of the cubs get hungry you can make them something. One of my sisters will bring back some meat I am sure of it." she told. I smiled some, but it faded as worry took over.

"And if one of the other species show up here?" I asked. She shook her head petting the side of my head.

"They will not leave here alive." she replied and I just nodded hoping it didn't come to that. I could hear the volume rise in the home as the numerous cubs filled the house. They were all mostly behaved when they wanted to be. Mother kissed the top of my head and left the room. I smiled and looked down some before looking back out the window. Now the front yard was filled forms of dark and light gold. Beautiful lionesses marked with different birth marks stood around four large male lions. But these large males were waiting for one female.

I finally left the room and moved down stairs and over to the window that was at the front of the house. A few toddlers were watching as well. I looked out the window to see Mother began to walk in the middle of the large pride, her naked form moving with such grace. It was almost like she wasn't touching the ground at all. She let her head fall back as a roar escaped her and her claws were the first to grow from her body and she reached up and tore at her flesh. Her skin shredded away like tissue paper and her curls clung to her body as it began to form a white boa like mane around her neck. Her body cracked and arched forward as she now was on all fours.

Her body grew to the same size as all the other lionesses. She now stood amongst them and roared our loudly to tell all in the land that she was here and she was coming. A few of the lionesses rubbed their heads under my mother's neck and my father did the same before she began to trot off into the trees. The golden sea of beasts followed behind her into the forest disappearing. They will not hurt any humans. That is a sacred law that if broken there is either banishment from the pride or death.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Most of the cubs are well behaved. The children between ten and twelve helped keep the babies and toddlers under control. I cooked some steak and hamburger meat. They could have eaten it raw, but I prefer the meat to be cooked so they don't get sick. Their immune systems are still getting stronger. As some of them ate, the older children were watching TV upstairs. I was sitting on the couch with five of my cousins lying on me.

Meat stained their cheeks and we were just engrossed in TV. A few more cousins joined us from upstairs and lied on top of the couch and on the floor in front of me. I wandered how everyone was doing outside? Have they run into any of the neighbors? Probably. I can only imagine how they're handling it. A quick smell caught my nose however, the smell of a dog who had just come inside from being under the hot sun. Wild. Keoni, a fifteen-year-old and Aunt Ma'at's daughter, was running down stairs.

"Someone's here!" she replied. I stood immediately and moved over to the window looking out it. I could see them in the trees, hidden by bushes and tree trunks. The hairs on my back stood as I closed the curtains and moved to the door. I pulled off my shirt and pulled down my pants as I looked at Keoni.

"Stay with the others!" I demanded, and she nodded as I moved to unlock the door. I stiffened at the thought of what was going to happen and slowly I opened the door and stepped outside. The air was moist, damp almost as my body shivered from the humidity. I stepped further out onto the porch looking out to the trees. There were three of them, standing large and intimidating as they saw me. Immediately their smell hit me hard and I sneered at the musk.

I stepped down off the porch and gave a low crouch. My right hand flexed as my claws extended, showing I was in the process of changing. My back began to pop outward as well. But familiar scents caught my nose immediately and I paused and looked to my left as a deep roar ripped through the air and Micah came running out standing before me now. He roared loudly in the directions of the wolves and now they jumped forward, coming into view. Three of them stood there. A dark silver wolf, a brown wolf, and a much larger black wolf stood in the middle. The silver and brown wolf began to move off to the side as if to corner Micah. Another roar, this time with a higher pitch, sounded from above causing the wolves to look up. I looked toward the roof to see Leonardo's giant form walking across the rooftop.

I smiled as he jumped down onto the ground causing a loud thunder like thud to emit from his paws. He was blotched with red blood spots. His muzzle was drenched red. My brothers stood a few feet apart and the brown and silver wolf moved back over to the black wolf as if to regroup. I watched the three wolves carefully, my brothers merely pacing back and forth watching and waiting for the wolves to make a move. It was like both animals were waiting for the other to strike. Throw the first punch so we can demolish you. The black wolf stared at us for a moment looking back at us one by one. The scent of our pride was flooding in around us and I knew the male could smell it.

He gave a grunt to his wolves and they began to turn and run back into the forest. The twins took a few steps forward to make sure they do plan to try a different type of attack. Now the front yard was flooding in with lions and they all met each other rubbing their heads against one another. My parents found us and rubbed their heads against mine before doing the same thing with the boys. I was relieved to be surrounded by them. I knew I couldn't fight three adult wolves on my own. But I would try for our cubs. Hours later, we were all sitting outside, now. Mother stood atop of the porch.

"We had a good patrol. The wolves shadowed us but did not make contact. However, we do not want to leave our homes and children unprotected. Until we know if we can be allies, we will keep our patrols close to the borders I have created. And if any of the neighbors wish to come here, they will speak to me." she replied before bowing her heard. We all bowed our heads in response. The next morning, it was pretty quiet. The smell of wolf was all over the area. Even after marking our territory they had come close to our homes numerous times. Luckily we are very alert even when asleep.

"So you can go to the reservation high school or go to the school in Forks." Mother said from the kitchen table as she looked at little brochure of both schools.

"Doesn't make sense for her or the others to drive out to Forks. Besides, the children could learn a little more culture. Lord knows they've never associated with Native Americans before." Father replied.

"Well there will be nothing, but Quileute children there." Mother told.

"And that means some of those wolves will be there. Their scent bathed the school." Micah announced.

"But they can't go to the Forks school either. The rotting corpses go there and I'd rather my young have issues with other animals then the mummies." Father announced. That's what we called them. The undead. Sure they drank blood but could devour flesh if they truly wished as well. None of their organs worked, probably ash beneath their marble like bodies. That was a mummy to us. Mother nodded handing father the Forks brochure and he threw it away.

"It's settled then. The children will go to La Push High." she replied looking at me as I ate my cereal quietly. "What's the matter my little scarab, you've hardly said anything all morning?"

I shook my head and kept eating.

"I'm fine. Just didn't sleep too well last night." I answered. She nodded with a light scowl.

"Yes. The mongrels' scent was everywhere. It's like sleeping with smoke all around you." she said standing up and moving from the kitchen. "They're bound to make contact with us soon. Love, if you could make the call and get our children enrolled in school. Luckily we haven't missed the enrollment deadlines." My father nodded.

"It will be done my love." he said, with a smile and she smiled back before looking at me.

"Come darling. The sun is coming out. Let's take to the field and sunbathe with the others." That made me smile now. The scent of the wolves so close to the house made me anxious and I couldn't fully sleep without waking up every so often. The hike into the mountains was an hour long until we finally came to a large field. The grass was short and gold like wheat. The women around us smiled happily and the cubs took off into the field. Their mothers followed, and mother and I just walked toward the middle of the field with leisure. Mother wrapped her arm around mine and patted the top of my hand.

"Soon all of this will be yours." she replied as she watched her cousins and aunts and sisters remove their clothes and lie down together. I looked down some thinking of her words.

"Was it always so easy for you… to rule over everything?" I asked looking up at her. She raised her head some.

"No. But times were different years ago. You had to be tough and brutal to keep your title. One of your aunts tried to fight me for power." she said. I looked at stunned now as we found a spot amongst some of my great aunts and we sat down.

"What happened?" I asked. Mother simply shrugged running her hand over her legs. They gave off a light sparkle beneath the sun.

"She lost." she merely answered, her voice calm and collective.

Hours passed and some of my family were sleeping while others were playing with their kids. Father, Emery and the twins were asleep further away. This was a good day. Mother had brought a book and was lost in the other world. I was bouncing Tiko, one of my aunts' newest cubs on my lap. He cooed and laughed happily. The sparkle in his eyes made me so happy. I licked over his bald head and he laughed even more.

However, a scent caught my nose, and immediately everyone in the pride stopped and turned to look across the field. Mother's eyes remained stuck to her book, her finger lifting only to turn the page in her book. Someone was coming, two men. My father and the other males began to raise their bodies up, but mother raised her palm leisurely to them and they stopped in their tracks lying back down. But they were definitely alert. They had bronzed skin and choppy black hair. The only thing that covered them were pairs of cut off shorts. Mother continued her reading as the other lionesses gave low growls of caution.

The two men stopped a few feet away from us. All eyes were on them and I held Tiko close to my body, my hand resting over his head. The older man stepped forward. The second man was a bit younger around my age probably.

"My name is Sam Uley… I am the alpha of the pack that reside here on the reservation. You are not welcome here and we will only ask you once to quietly leave our land." he said with authority. The lionesses and I looked at each other upon hearing his words. No one stood up, no one growled or hiss in the presence of this threat. These men smelled horrible. I finally looked to my mother and she finally lifted her head, the hot wind blowing against her face.

"There are about 800 people on the La Push reservation." she noted to no one in particular. It was almost like she was talking to herself. "It would be a shame… to have to kill you, your mate, your children and everyone else here because of an empty threat." She turned to look at the older man now and Sam replied with a low growl, his body shaking some as if trying to calm himself. Are these wolves so enslaved to their emotions that they can't even control a simple shift?

"Our pack is stronger than yours and we do not take any threats lightly." he stated lowly. Immediately I could see more wolves coming from the forest behind the two. Wolves of different colors and marks appeared from the trees in a straight line. I had never seen such diversity in a pack.

I looked at the younger man who gave a hard glare himself. He was baby faced, a small cleft in his chin made him look more distinguished. We all took note of the wolves who growled and attempted to snap at us. Mother let her eyes roam the wolves who now paused when Sam raised his hand and formed a hard fist.

"You have until tonight to vacate the area." he demanded. Mother let her eyes move from left to right as she observed the mighty wolves who were itching to attack. I could feel it. Mother replied by giving a soft smile as her eyes fell on Sam.

"That's quite a little pack you have there, Mr. Uley. I am sure they can do quite a lot of damage to a family of dead people." she said with an impressed smile before placing her hand over her chest. "Let me show you my pride." I looked at the two men now with a soft scowl.

"_Medjay!" _she shouted swiftly, the ancient Egyptian slipping from her. Immediately, every woman over eighteen shifted, their skin tore immediately, and their bodies grew swiftly. They formed a straight line and roared loudly as if challenging the wolves. My father and the rest of the males trotted before the long line and stood at the front.

The smaller line of wolves rushed to stand behind Sam. The other male who stood with him had shifted in a wolf with deep brown fur growling and snarling at the line of women. Sam gave a low snarl and crouch as he looked at the long row of lions that stood together. His arms were raised to stop his pack from charging. He was heavily out number. The lioness stood a few inches taller than the wolves, but both packs were large and intimidating.

The wolves growled and snarled and now mother just turned a page in her book

"So you see Mr. Uley, there is no point trying to prove how big your dick is." she said before looking at him with a dark threatening glare. Sam frowned down at her. "Because mine is bigger." Sam's glare was hard, and the anger was apparent in them as he kept eye contact with her. He turned so the side of his face was looking at his pack.

"Move out." he demanded and the wolves all growled and crouched lowly. Their eyes watched us carefully as they started to back away. Sam slowly backed away as well shooting us all a glare before turning and shifting quickly and following his pack back into the forest. I let out a relieved breath and looked at my mom. She didn't give a sigh of relief or run her hands through her hair in liberation. She continued to stare seriously at the wolves until their scent finally cleared out. My father moved up to her and gave a low growl. She gave a light hiss at him. My father grunted and took off into the direction of the wolves, my brothers and Emery following behind. The earth shook with the power of their massive paws stampeding together.

I knew what mother was doing. She was making sure they truly did leave and were not going after our homes.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Normal POV

Sam and his pack made it back to Sam's home. Once they had shifted and had dressed, Sam was the first to enter in angrily the rest of the pack following.

"What the hell just happened back there!" Paul snapped looking around at his pack mates for the answers. They knew these people, mostly women, who moved in on their territory were different and dangerous, but they never thought they'd be so quickly outnumbered.

"They're shifters like us," Embry said in shock, "but they change into lions, holy shit!" Sam was pacing back and forth. He had never see anything like this, never thought he'd live to see the day that others like them would come into Forks. Emily was just coming down stairs, worried immediately on her face.

"What happened?" she asked moving over to Sam placing her hand on his shoulder. Immediately, his tenseness died down as he looked at her.

"Shifters… but they're not like us." he said.

"We should get the elders together and discuss this." Jacob replied. "Bella's called and already the Cullen's are worried about them being a threat to us all." Sam huffed.

"We can handle this ourselves." he said. Paul nodded.

"Damn right!" Paul snapped. Seth winced now finally looking up at Sam.

"But they have babies." he suddenly said and everyone looked at him before looking at each other, their glares softening. Emily looked more alert now. She was stunned to even hear about people who could shift into other animals.

"They have children… well of course they're going to react violently." she announced looking at everyone. Sam shook his head.

"Emily it's not the same." he said, and she looked him over now.

"Have they attempted to hurt any humans?" she asked. Sam sighed heavily.

"Not that we know of." he replied.

"Have they attempted to fight you or the pack or the Cullens?" she questioned.

"No." Sam replied again and Emily nodded.

"So maybe a different approach is needed. You said they were lions?" she asked Embry who nodded. She nodded and looked at Sam placing her hand in his. "Come on, we've all seen enough discovery channel to know how lionesses act. Any outsiders coming even close to them or their young and they will react."

"But this is our land. They can't just come here and start taking over." Paul replied angrily. He was ready for a fight and upset that Sam made them retreat. Emily looked at him.

"Those houses they've moved into have been empty for years… they may have bought them meaning they didn't just storm in unannounced and take over the homes. They aren't vampires and apparently they aren't afraid of you guys. You ALL owe it to La Push to try and talk to them first. You really think they'd want to start drama if they have children with them?" she asked. Sam looked down thinking of her words and knew deep down they had made sense. Even when they approached the home, the girl didn't attack. Sam gave Emily a soft look before pulling her in and kissing her forehead.

"Always my voice of reason." he said. Leah finally scoffed and turned and left back outside. Sam looked at the rest of the pack. "We'll have a meeting tonight with the elders and figure out a peaceful way to greet the… lions. If they turn out to be a threat to Forks, then we will act. Until then no one is to bother them, not the women, their kids or the males. If you have to, be civil maybe one of us can get to know them."

Everyone nodded. Paul sighed with disappointment while Jacob raised his head.

"I'm going to go let my dad know so we can get everyone together." he replied.

Vitanja's POV

Mother led us back home where most of the adults were talking inside. I remained on the porch sitting on the rocking chair listening.

"These mutts don't respect us. We have given them no reason to be hostile toward us." One of my aunts argued.

"They aren't showing us they can be trusted." Emery said.

"And our girls will be going to their school. They could be targeted." My great aunt replied.

"Maybe an all our extermination would be the answer… show these dogs they've messed with the wrong felidae." another aunt said. I tensed in mild fear at this. I didn't want death to be what we brought to this land. Enough of that has already happened. Blood is sketched into the earth and everyone can smell it. It will never go away.

"Enough!" my mother snaps and all is quiet. "I hear your words of worry for our future cubs and selves. We have fought in enough wars… aren't you all tired of fighting? You know me better than anyone that I will kill anyone for our survival. But the world is evolving which means so should we. We cannot think primitive anymore. We must strategize for a better tomorrow for all of us."

"It sounds like you're considering speaking to them." Emery said almost offended.

"And if she is?" my father challenged.

"I have taken under consideration that we have just moved into another pack's territory. But we bought our piece of this land. We did not steal it or murder the people here to take it. We cannot have humans knowing about us. We all want to be safe. So when the dogs come to ask to speak to us we will hear what they have to say."

I smirked some. Of course, she'd never go to the dogs first. I blocked out the living room chatter and focused on the twins were doing hand stands and walking around trying to entertain some of the cubs. My mom's cousin, Leila approached and sat beside me. She's an older lioness, hair long and wavy, and faded white. Yet her skin was tight and smooth and her ears sharp like that of a cat. Her eyes were a rich gold and she wore numerous dresses from the old African tribes.

"It seems everyone is talking inside and have yet to ask what you want." she said rocking the chair gently. I looked at her and shook my head.

"I have not earned the right to sit amongst them during such important discussions." I replied. A low purr emitted from the back of her throat as she took hold of my hands and pulled me close.

"You will be a queen one day. Soon a pride of your cubs will roam this land, your male protecting the pride. Don't count yourself out just yet. You have Andromache's blood flowing through you. You were born to rule." she replied. I gave a gentle exhale as I slowly lied down and rested my head on her lap.

"Why aren't you in there?" I asked purring lowly as she ran her hand down the side of my head.

"Oh there is nothing in there I have not heard before. When you live to be my age, you tend to already know a situation before it happens, how to handle it or how to stop something before it starts. You learn how to start wars and how to finish them." she said. Aunt Leila used to be a matriarch of her own pride, but they all died along time ago. Now she just follows my mother and hunts for her. She plans to live out her days with her until she passes.

"I just want to experience my life before all the big responsibilities happen." I admitted and she nodded.

"And that's okay. You have to live a long life before you can rule anyways. You need to gain your own wisdom." she told and I nodded. Her words made sense. I mean I always knew I had some type of purpose growing up, but not taking over an entire pride and having everyone depend on me. I hardly got to have a human childhood because I had to practice being a lioness first. It wasn't fair. The front door opened and some of my aunts and Emery exited with my father and mother behind them. I sat up and looked at them as we all did.

"We are not to associate with the wolves of this land or with the vampires of Forks. If they wish to speak then they will come to us." she announced nodding once and we all bowed our heads at her. Later on that night, I was sitting with father on the couch. He was sitting on the ground and I was locking his hair up.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" I asked. He looked back up at me.

"Always." he said. I shrugged some.

"Why do you only mate with Mom? I mean I know humans do it but we don't." I mumbled some. He emitted a low laugh as he stretched some.

"Your mother likes to ask me that too. Even though, me being a young male it's not unexpected of me to have numerous females and have lots of cubs, I love your mother and I don't wish to mate with anyone except for her." he said. I tilted my head tightening his roots.

"Even though lions don't mate for life?" I asked. He nodded.

"Don't forget my little beetle, that we are all still humans and we are not defined by the spirits inside us." he said. I bit the inside of my cheek at his words. It would explain why my father and mother left out of the country when some of the women went into heat. Even though he loved my mom, he was still bound by his lion obligation. I respected him more for that, that even though no one would be upset if he mate with one of the other females, he chose to leave with my mother so the two could be together. "Your mother never told you this part of the story of Maverick and Andromache, but Maverick did not just love the princess… he had, what is known in the wolf shifting world, as imprinted." He said. I tilted my head now in curiosity at this new word.

"Imprint?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes. It is when a wolf spirit finds the love of its life: its soulmate. It's a deep love that the wolf has for that person. Usually they imprint on a human." he explained. I thought of the meaning before scoffing some.

"Sounds like that human doesn't have a choice in the matter." I said bitterly.

"Not necessarily. The bond can be anything the human wants: could be a romantic relationship, a sibling relationship, or even best friends. It's a careful process." he said.

"How do you even know all of this?" I asked.

"I traveled the world in the military before I met your mother… I met shifters of this wolf pack and learned of their ways." he explained. I sneered at the thought of something like that happening. That a spirit could feel that way for someone else and they couldn't do much to change this. Then I thought about Maverick and Andromache. He imprinted on her but they couldn't be together because of what they were.

"So what happened with Maverick and Andromache? If he imprinted on her, but they both moved on from each other, it's possible to not be together." I replied and father shook his head.

"No. Maverick probably felt like dying because a wolf's imprintee comes first. Nothing else matters. He probably died from being in immense pain of not being able to be with Andromache." he said. I looked down at his words.

"And we can't imprint?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No. But we can choose to love one person and one person only." he said looking over his shoulder and I turned to see mother standing in the doorway of the kitchen smiling. She was in a white kimono robe, her hair braided over her shoulder. She entered the room and father got up and met her.

"And that is why I never question your love for me." she said and I watched as they exchanged a deep and passionate kiss. I wanted their love, I wanted to experience that one day. I looked out at the window for a moment. It was the perfect time for a run. I looked back at my parents.

"Can I go for a jog?" I asked. My parents looked at me curiously and I shrugged. "It's been a while since I shifted." Mother nodded.

"Don't be out too long. Or else I'll send the twins after you." she teased, but I could sense the seriousness too. I nodded and got up and moved to the front door and left out it. I was met with the cool air and I smiled as my body heat rose at this fact. I removed my clothes, folded them and left them on the porch before looking up at the moon for a second. I dashed off the porch and ran into the forest. Everything passed me like a blur as I picked up speed. My heart was racing, but I was still surprisingly calm. I was used to this. I could feel it, the primal animal inside me is ready to burst through my chest.

My claws ripped from my finger tips and I tore at my chest and as I did I felt my bones cracking and shifting as I jumped high into the air, catching the moon's rays against my body as I finally landed on all fours. I felt like I had been in a very long sleep. I let out a loud roar. Birds flew above me and I looked up at them smelling their flesh. I started to move in their direction following them. I felt so wild, but free and untamed. I could feel the grainy earth between my claws and I continued to run now, the trees passing me even faster than before. Something runs past me and it grabs my attention enough to change my course of the run. A deer was trying to run from me and I chase it down jumping high to pounce on it.

My claws dig into its back and I tackle it to the ground sinking my massive jaw into its neck. A horrific scent fills my nostrils and I look up to see a flash of silver slam into my body and I am rolling through the dirt. But I'm agile and I'm back on my feet again. I see the dark silver wolf from earlier and I roar loudly at him and he replies with a louder roar. Who the hell did he think he was! We both continued to roar at each other circling each other and swiping at each other from time to time.

Paul's POV

I was running my normal route for patrols. I needed this, to feel the air on my face. I needed the alone time to think anyways. I couldn't believe those pussy cats got the best of us. Who did they think they were, coming into our territory and just moving in without permission? To me they were outsiders, they didn't belong. The leeches were already a problem that I had come to accept, but this, this took the cake. As I ran, I immediately picked up the scent of one of them, they were close. I had to think of a plan for this, we couldn't fight them or engage. But I wasn't going to run away either.

Someone had to show these cats we're top dog around here. Before I knew it, I was ramming right into one of them. It's one of the females. She was just about to maul a deer which ran off immediately once it was free. She rolls around in the dirt and gets up roaring loudly at me. Like that meant anything to me. I let out a deeper roar to show her I was not afraid or intimidated of her. We circled each other after a few seconds, and I got a good look at her. All the lions looked the same fur wise, except this one has some black marks over her eyes and between her snout. Three black dots: over each eye and on her nose. I kept a low snarl, letting her know I was ready to fight when she was.

Suddenly she's running at me fast, so fast it's like a snake striking. She plows right into my stomach and I hit the ground. It wasn't a hard strike, almost equal to her shoving my shoulder with her own. I see her jump over me and take off deeper into the forest. No way in hell was she going to get close to any of the pack's homes, not if I could help it. I was on my feet and taking off after her.

Vitanja's POV

What the hell was up with this wolf! All I wanted was to have some me time: stretch my paws, maul a deer and eat it. Was that so much to ask? I could sense he was following me. I was just trying to get distance between us so we could go our separate ways, but here he inches from my ass basically. But now it looked like I was being chased, that I was running away. That wasn't an option. I turned immediately and struck at the wolf and ended up being tackled off a rocky hill. I screeched as we tumbled down the hill swiping and clawing at each other. I could smell water close by. We hit the ground below and had a small scuffle before he rammed his head into the side of my body and tosses me through the air. Before I can think, water devours me and I immediately began to shift and face back.

I did not like being engulfed in water in my lion form. My body convulsed and my bones cracked as my form began to melt away. My hair flowed into the water as I shook my head and screamed silently. Once I finally reformed I swam to the top and flipped my head up, inhaling and flipping my hair off my face. I looked around for a second to see I was in lake. Then I remembered what had happened to put me here and I turned around finally to the edge of the water to see a talk bronzed skin guy standing across on the land naked. He looked to be frowning, before his face suddenly lightened up and he seemed taken back as he stared at me. I just panted heavily as I stared at the messy haired wolf. He was toned and visibly muscular. He was your average Native American, that I could tell. Why wasn't he saying anything? Why was he just staring at me?

"Uh… hi." he finally replied in a quick breath as if it were hitched.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I just stared up at the wolf, jaw clenched, the hair on my back still standing right down my spine. Calm greetings? What was he playing at? I didn't want to find out. I quickly ran from the water, well I tried to. I couldn't really get out fast because I was waist deep. I quickly crawled out of the water. He was there already trying to run after me.

"Wait!" he called out and I hissed at him.

"Get away from me!" I snapped and he paused holding his hands up.

"Woah woah woah, I'm not going to hurt you." he said quickly. Like I believed that.

"Like I'm going to believe the words of a dog who chased me through the forest and tackled me down here!" I snapped. He nodded and took a step toward me but I hissed violently and he paused.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was stupid." he said. His eyes were looking me over some and I was doing the same. I stared at his feet to make sure to be ready should he try to pounce. "I'm not going to hurt you." I finally looked back up at him not moving. I was sure if I moved he would too and I didn't want that either. I knew how to be patient and could stay still for a long time. Slowly I began to lean up from my crouch and he just watched, his hands lowering some.

"What's your name?" he asked. I scoffed at his question.

"You first. You chased me down here remember?" I stated and he nodded looking me over once more, his chest heaving some.

"Name's Paul Lahote." he said almost with pride and I just raised my head and looked him over some.

"Vitanja King." I merely answered. His face seemed to brighten as I answered.

"Vitanja." he replied biting his bottom lip now. "That's really pretty." I looked him over now not sure if he was joking or not. But I just nodded my thanks before backing away in the direction of the hill. A lion's mistake is turning its back on another predator and I will not allow him to get the drop on me. I could not smell any of the other wolves around, so I knew I was not walking into one of them. Now he looked concerned.

"Where are you going?" he suddenly asked. I finally turned and began to jog up the hill. "Wait!" I made it to the top in seconds. Paul was just as fast as he climbed up and followed me. I turned and hissed at him.

"Go home!" I snapped and began to walk on ringing my hair up. Now he jumped in front of me and I crouched again growling low. He raised his hands again.

"Woah easy kitten, I just want to talk. We both know there is drama between our families and I have been advised to talk if the moment… presents itself." he said. So it would seem Sam is trying a different approach as well. I looked him over wondering if I was the right person for this.

"You should speak to my mother then." I advised. He winced and shook his head slowly.

"I'd rather talk to you." he said smoothly. I looked him over some before looking up at the sky. It wasn't too late, I guess I could talk to him. That's what a matriarch would do, speak on behalf of her people. I inhaled some and looked Paul over again. He had an impressive and attractive body. Paul caught my eyes roaming him. "I'm guessing that's okay with you?"

"Might as well." I responded quickly before slowly crouching now onto my toes, my eyes never leaving his as he watches me crouch. He stiffens for some reason and starts to take deep and even breaths. Guess he was just as nervous as me, and he slowly sits down across from me. In unison we both let our bottoms hit the ground. Now we just stared at each other. This was strange. I could smell the adrenaline and aggression on him from earlier and now here he is all calm. I guess I should speak first.

"I can understand why your family was hostile. We came onto your territory without permission and you were all just protecting yourselves." I said and Paul nodded, his eyes just staring into my face. He was really focused on me and I felt my cheeks start to warm at the deep stare.

"Yeah… I've got to be honest, I never knew other shifters like you existed." he said. I nodded once.

"Yes. My family and I are descendants of lions. We were all born and raised in Africa, Egypt specifically. We started to evolve and spread out. We came here from Tennessee, migrating here to have more cubs and raise them." I explained. He nodded, his eyes now a bit hard.

"What are your eating habits?" he asked. I looked him over.

"Same as yours. We have evolved. Hundreds of years ago when animals were scarce we ate humans. But it was before I was born. I eat food from stores and stuff. I hunt animals to keep my instincts sharp. All of us do." I replied. He nodded.

"So what's the deal with your mother?" he asked. I raised my head some noticing he was shifting a bit on the ground as if uncomfortable, his legs tightening together some.

"She is a queen, the matriarch of our pride. We all follow her." I replied simply. Paul nodded his eyes widening some.

"So if she's a queen, then that makes you a…" he said. I shrugged.

"Sure. It makes me a princess in our world. It just means I will be a matriarch of my own pride one day." I informed. He nodded as if truly interested.

"And the houses you live in?" he asked. I looked away some not liking to be the only one answering the questions. But then again, his story is probably much like mine. They descended from an animal and have probably lived here their entire lives.

"My father is quite wealthy. My mother wanted the homes so he bought them. We paid and moved here the right way… so you all cannot try and chase us from our homes. Because we will fight you to the death to keep them." I stated. He nodded.

"Same if you guys are truly a threat." he said and I nodded.

"I assure you we aren't unless threatened… what about you, you let the vampires live here? Surely they are more of a nuisance than we are." I said. He scoffed and looked away with apparent anger.

"I don't really like them but we have a treaty with them. They aren't to go onto our lands or hunt any humans here in Forks. They eat animals." he said. I nodded slowly in thought of his words.

"They came here without permission once?" I assumed and he nodded.

"Yeah, but the deal was made with our ancestors. They've upheld their end so no one bothers anyone unless we need to work together." he said. I winced.

"Working with mummies. It's unheard of for us." I replied. He gave a soft chuckle.

"You call them mummies?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes. Just unwrapped. They are dead and with nonfunctioning organs." I replied. He smirked.

"We call them leeches." he said. Now I found myself smiling.

"That's way better than what we call them." I said. Before anymore could be said, the smell of lion was clouding our nostrils and the distance, I could hear long drawn out roars. It was my brothers they were looking for me. I immediately stood up now.

"I have to go." I stated quickly.

"Wait!" Paul was on his feet in seconds and before I knew it his hand gripped mine. I hissed in warning at him, for he had no right to touch me, but his hand remained around mine. He wasn't afraid.

"Can I see you again? Maybe you can speak to Sam and we can come to an agreement or something." he said. I shook my head.

"I cannot do that." I said pulling from him, but his grip was firm enough that I could not slip from.

"Look we gotta do something. You don't want a fight and now neither do I."

"Now?" I asked. So he did want to fight earlier. So what changed.

"Look if you can talk to Sam maybe we can come to an agreement and things can be fine." he said. The deep roaring was getting closer and I pulled from Paul and this time he let me go.

"I will talk to my mother. That's all I can do." I replied. Now the scent of wolves filled the air. Suddenly, a flash of gold stood around me as Micah roared loudly at Paul to get him to back away from me. In seconds, the black wolf from earlier was there with a few wolves of his own. Sam Uley. He roared loudly as well and Paul turned to him and raised his arms.

"It's handled!" he said. I Leonardo butted his head against my body and ran his tongue up my side. I rubbed his ear.

"I'm alright." I replied lightly. Paul turned and looked at me and I looked back at him with a calm stare to show no hostility. I just nodded at him and he nodded back before turning and moving back down the path my brothers came from. Micah snorted at the wolves before turning with Leonardo to join me.

Normal POV

Paul just watched the large felines leave, the girl, walking between them. She looked over his shoulder at him before continuing to leave. At that moment, his heart sank deeper into his body. He couldn't believe it, it made no sense to him. Sam growled at him to follow the rest of the pack, but Paul's feet would not move from the ground and if they did it would be to follow the girl, Vitanja. He had seen her before, but only in his wolf form.

It wasn't until he shifted and prepared to help her out of the water as a kind gesture, that he felt his body jerk some. When she turned to him, his entire body felt bolted to the earth as if he hadn't been bolted this entire time until their eyes met. He could see flashes appearing in his mind of them, sitting on the beach and her curling into his body as he wrapped his arms around her. Her naked body beneath his as he made love to her and his hand in hers as she pushed out his first child. Now they're standing in front of each other, fingers curled in one another as their foreheads pressed together. And then he sees a large lion roaring hard that snaps him out of his trance and brings him back to reality. He had imprinted, his wolf had imprinted on a lion.

He looked up at Sam confused and scared. Sam saw this replied with a light growl. Paul. finally shifted and looked at Sam.

"_Sam this isn't possible… I don't know what to do!" _Paul thought as he shared his thoughts of what happened when he saw the lioness at the lake.

"_Calm down, let's get to Emily's and talk." _he thought and the two took off into the woods. Paul's thoughts were all over the place.

"_Imprinted? On a lion? She's still a human though. Is this possible? Am I broken? What the hell!"_

"_Paul calm down!" _Sam thought as his third in command's thoughts grew louder. Images of the girl came into Paul's mind as he was trying to make sense of it all.

After a few hours, Sam met with the pack at the beach. They sat together around a fire. Paul just looked down at the fire confused, his hands tucked into his hoody pockets. He looked dazed as he was thinking to himself. At first he was ready to fight and kill the outsiders who barged in on their home, and now here he was missing one of them, wanting to be near her. He wanted to know about her, wanted to be close to her. Just to think had he not have made eye contact with her earlier in his human form, he could have really hurt her. Guilt set into his body now.

Sam looked around looked around at the pack.

"After seeing the information that Paul gathered from one of the lions, it's clear they don't truly want to start trouble with us. They don't want to take our land and they have legally paid for the houses they bought." he said. Everyone seemed relieved at their alpha's words.

Paul looked up at him and Sam looked down at him before taking a breath.

"And… we all just found out that Paul has imprinted on one of them." he said. Embry shook his head confused.

"Is that even possible?" he asked. Sam nodded looking at him.

"Yes. I spoke with the elders and it's still very possible. This… girl is still a human just sharing a spirit with an animal like us even if it's a different animal. And by our laws, she is protected." he announced. Paul looked almost stunned at this now, feeling relief that he wasn't crazy and that his imprintee would not be harmed.

"Well that's great and all, but who knows what that mother of hers is going to take to the news." Jared said.

"Yeah I mean she hasn't exactly proven that she's friendly." Leah said and everyone nodded.

"Who knows if they'll accept the imprint." Quil said. Paul found himself shaking his head, glaring slowly.

"I don't care what they think… I only care what she thinks." he said lowly. Jacob looked at his packmate. He knew what it felt like to imprint on someone who wasn't entirely human. He could see the pain in Paul's eyes as he thought about possible rejection. He then looked at Sam.

"So we talk to them," he said. "We go to them and form a treaty like we did with the Cullens. Maybe we can gain new allies in case we ever deal with a strong vampire problem. Let's not forget the Volturi are watching and if they try to attack we will need all the help we can get."

Paul looked at Jake smiling at his words. Seth nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea." he said. Sam nodded.

"Alright. But we gotta play this right. We will speak to their leader and see what we can discuss. But we have to be careful with how we bring this imprint thing to their attention. They may not like this information and could get hostile at any moment." he said. Paul looked away now wondering how they were going to bring it up without causing any hostility.

"Maybe you should talk to their leader one on one Sam. With everyone around it could make people anxious." Embry advised. Sam placed his hands on his hips and nodded looking down. He had to admit, their leader was vicious, he could see it in the way she wasn't afraid of his threats.

"Alright. Tomorrow morning, I will go to them, you wall will remain close be in case things go south." he told. Everyone nodded. Paul hoped this all went well. He could already feel himself wanting to go to her tonight and just tell her everything.

Vitanja's POV

We returned home and I noticed the lights were off in the house. My parents must have sent the twins to find me before going to sleep. The twins shifted back and followed me onto the porch.

"Hey how about we cut back on these nightly walks for a while huh." Micah said.

"Yeah some of us want to actually sleep through the night." Leo replied and the two walked inside before me.

"Yeah, sorry." I replied lowly before following behind them. After I showered and got cleaned up, I moved to my bed and just lied there staring up at the ceiling. I thought about the wolf I met today. He wasn't too bad of a creature. I respected that he wanted to keep his family safe. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep, until the smell of wolf alerted me. I sat up quickly, the sun shining through my window. One of them was here. I quickly moved from the bed and rushed downstairs. I could find my family anywhere until I moved down the stairs. The door was open and I moved out it quickly to see a bunch of Native boys standing there in cut off pants. The twins and father were standing on the front porch staring down at the boys and I looked around only to see mother walking off into the trees with Sam Uley.

I was immediately alert as I looked at father.

"Where is she going?" I asked quickly and he walked over toward me placing his hand on my cheek.

"Be calm. The pack leader came to talk and your mother would only agree to speak with their alpha alone." he said. I looked back in the direction of which I saw my mother until her form soon disappeared in the deep of the forest. I looked down at the group of people to see only one female amongst them. They all looked cautious and ready for a possible fight. My brothers were pacing slowly across the porch showing they were both anxious of mother leaving and cautious of the pack that was left here.

"Is this wise?" I whispered to him and father nodded.

"It is. Trust your mother." he said before looking down at the wolves.

"Since we have some time to kill, I got some tables in the garage. How about you all help me bring them out and we can have some breakfast outside." He offered. The boys and I looked at father as if he had just lost his mind. The wolves who looked to be young teenagers looked at each other and whispering as if not sure.

"What are you cooking?" the brown wolf asked. Father shrugged.

"I got tons of eggs, waffles, pancakes, muffins, bacon, sausages, biscuits, orange juice, apple juice, grape juice-"

"You had me at eggs!" the smaller of the boys said. The girl hit his shoulder and I finally saw Paul just looking up at me with deep unreadable eyes. Father smiled and nodded.

"Then let's get a move on." he said and moved over to the porch steps looking at my brothers with authority. "Keep the claws retracted." My brothers stared at my father confused but bowed their heads in compliance and he looked back to the wolves and began to walk down the steps.

He moved over to the garage and opened it up.

"We keep tables here for large family banquets and get togethers. Feel free to wait inside while I cook. You will not be disappointed." he told. The young wolves followed with caution keeping their eyes on my brothers and I. I just moved over to the twins and shook my head.

"Is this right?" I asked them. Micah inhaled some.

"Doesn't matter if it's right. We do what we're told. Come on let's get food started." he said elbowing Leonardo and the twins moved inside the house. I watched the wolves making sure they didn't try anything with my dad. I then looked back towards the forest where my mother was. My father and the wolves carried one of the rectangular tables out and set it down in front of the house. The brown wolf from before approached. I tensed some and looked him over as he gave a polite smile.

"Hi. I'm Jacob Black. Sam's second in command." he said raising his hand. I looked him over before slowly taking his hand and shaking it.

"Vitanja King." I announced. He nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Vitanja." he said. In an hour or so, we were all sitting at the table with large plates of food My father had promised. He introduced himself and then my brothers and I and Jacob did the same introducing his pack. Paul was sitting in front of me and he kept shooting me a smile when ever our eyes happened to lock which was almost all the time. We ate the food while the wolves looked at their plates and then each other warily.

"Oh don't worry, we haven't poisoned the food." Father said placing a large food waffles in his mouth.

"Yeah if we wanted to kill you, we would just maul you." Leonardo said taking a bite of his biscuit. Micah hit his shoulder and Leo just smirked and kept eating while the wolves shot him a glare. I just took a bite of bacon and noticed Seth was the first to take a leap of faith and try the eggs.

"Seth." Leah muttered and Seth shrugged and looked at her.

"What these eggs are really good!" he said. Father smiled.

"Glad you like them. I took a few culinary classes in my youth and I like to make lots of food now and again." he said. This made everyone follow him and begin to eat and before I knew they were going for seconds from the big bowls of bacon and eggs and sausages and pancakes. I just watched them eat for a second. Embry reaches over Jared and Jared hits his hand reminding him of manners. It was really no different than watching the pride eat. Maybe there was no real reason to be so hostile toward them.


	6. Chapter 6

6

I watched the wolves eat, my eyes moving to the direction my mother had left in from time to time. I was waiting for her to return and my appetite was slowly fading with my growing anxiety.

"So do you guys like imprint?" Seth suddenly asked and now all the felines looked at him and he shrank a bit beneath our stares since his pack looked at him as well. Jacob raised his hand at us.

"He didn't mean to offend." he said quickly and my father shook his head.

"It is alright. It's never a bad thing to get to know your neighbors. But know we do not imprint. As humans we males can have one or multiple spouses to ensure our blood lines continue in our prides." he explained. Now they looked worried.

"So this pride will get bigger?" Jared asked a bit worried and father shook his head.

"No. The males will leave the pride and start their own lives either with a pride or a human family of their own." he explained.

"Because young males could over power you." Embry assumed. My brothers and father laughed.

"Something like that. Soon the twins will be on their own to find mates and form prides of their own." he said.

"But you don't?" Quil asked. I could see Jake was tense and cautious as they continued to ask what seemed like personal questions to us. Father nodded.

"No. I am a one lioness, male. Besides in our system, the women are the matriarch. If anyone wants to challenge us for the power, they'll have to fight my wife." he said before eyeing everyone.

"She seems tough." Leah said as if impressed. I nodded.

"She is." I answered.

"When Vitanja is old enough, aka turning eighteen, it'll be time for her to find her mate and either absorb him into our pack or she will leave to form a pride of her own." Father added. Paul's head snapped up as he heard this and he looked at me.

"What?" he asked almost completely shocked. Now my brothers shot him a mild glare before Jake hit his arm and Paul just looked down.

"Sorry. He's just overwhelmed by all of this information." Jake said. My father nodded.

"It's a lot to take in. I can't help notice you are will high school age. Do you attend the local school?"

"Yeah. Everyone here does except for Leah." Jake replied. Father nodded with an impressed look.

"Well that's good. Some of our girls will be attending La Push next week. It'll be nice to know a few people." he said. Paul's eyes brightened some and he looked at me.

"You're going to La Push?" he asked. I nodded nonchalantly.

"Yes. My senior year." I replied. He smiled wide.

"Yeah me too." he said. I gave a polite smile and just nodded.

"I head vampires reside in Forks. Are they gonna be a problem?" Micah asked. Now Jacob's eyes darted toward him.

"No. The Cullens are actually one of the good vampires." he said. Micah snorted with disbelief.

"Vampires, good?" he asked.

"That's doubtful." Leonardo commented.

"_Silence." _Father demanded with a hiss and the twins bowed their heads in silence. Father looked at the wolves. "If you all vouch for them then I am sure my wife will be willing to speak with them as well so we are all allies." he said. Jared chuckled.

"Yeah, Jake only speaks highly of them because his imprint is one of them." he said. Jacob shot him a glare. Now we all seemed to tense a bit at the wolf's words and father looked at Jacob looked at him.

"Is this true?" he asked curiously and Jacob cleared his throat some.

"It's complicated. Her mom was a human when she was born. So she's half human and half vampire." he explained. The four of us were quiet for a moment finally looking at each other for a second. To meet a wolf who imprinted on someone who was not his kind was truly fascinating.

"Well… guess we could say you imprinted on the human side." Father said. I tilted my head some.

"A real Maverick and Andromache." I replied as if stunned. Now all the wolves were confused.

"Who?" Seth asked and I smiled as the twins began to pick up our dishes and carry them inside. They've heard the story numerous times and were a bit tired of it. But I wasn't. I loved telling it too.

"It's a story some of the royal families tell their cubs. Andromache is a feline shifter who we are descendants from. She was also a princess of Egypt and she fell in love with a man called Maverick… who was a wolf shifter. Come to find out, Maverick had imprinted on Andromache." I said. Paul's eyes flexed in shock as he leaned over some.

"He did?" he asked and my father nodded.

"Oh yes. The second he saw her in his human form, his wolf claimed her. The two were madly in love." he announced. Paul shook his head some.

"So what happened between them?" he asked. Father sighed heavily.

"Well as times were very different then and relationships were formed only to strengthen countries, their love could not be. Andromache married a strong lion male and they had cubs and started their new blood line." he said. Paul looked almost saddened by the story, more saddened then his pack mates.

"And Maverick?" he asked. I shook my head.

"From what Father told me, he died from the pain of not be able to be with her." I said. Paul slowly looked down some as if some sudden realization hit him. He slowly stood up and everyone watched him. He looked at my father with respect.

"Excuse me. I have to go. I have to prepare my books and buy things on my school list." he said. Father nodded.

"Of course. Education is key and you must be ready for it." he said. Paul shot me a saddened glance before moving and taking off into the forest. His packmates seemed worried for him and now I wondered if something had happened. But I could not dwell on the thought as I suddenly saw my mother coming out of the trees. I stood up immediately as Sam was coming out behind her. He didn't look upset or angry. If anything, they both seemed content. Mother looked at Sam and bowed her head at him. Jacob and the others moved over to Sam who looked at them all.

"Let's go." he said to them and I watched as they began to take off into the trees.

"See ya, V!" Seth called and waved. Leah hit him lightly over the head and the wolves disappeared.

Normal POV

Sam led the pack home after finding out that Paul had left without permission.

"_So what happens now?" _Jake thought as they ran deep into the forest. Sam let out a growl.

"_Zena explained her pride's way of life and since it's similar to ours, we won't have issues with them trying to hurt any of the humans. She admitted they won't try and take over our land since they'll migrate to another state in a few years." _he thought to them.

"_Paul will not like that." _Embry thought.

"_Will they help us kill any of the leeches?" _Leah thought.

"_We agreed that they will not go on patrols or look for trouble with them. If anyone is attacked, be it us, them or a human, or we give them information on a threatening vampire then they will assist. And we will come to their aid if they ever need it" _Sam thought.

"_And what about the Cullens?" _Jacob asked.

"_They have had negative run ins with vampires and do not trust them. They've taken on our treaty with them. Renesmee is the only one allowed on the land. This of course is void if there is a threat bigger than all of us. Zena has agreed to meet with Carlisle." _Sam added.

"_It's good to know we won't have issues with them." _Seth thought happily.

"_There's one more thing," _Sam thought slowing his run to a soft trot as they got to Emily's home. They all shifted and Sam looked at his pack. "Most of the females are still young enough to go into heat." Everyone tensed some.

"They actually do that?" Embry asked and Sam nodded.

"Yes. Zena has let me know that other males will come but only during times of mating. Since they marked their territory when they moved in, no other should come and if they do try, Zena has agreed to do what is necessary to run them off the land to protect all of us. She and her husband leave town during mating season as well as her two sons. This means, her daughter Vitanja will be alone with some of the younger females and their cubs. We will all watch out for them when needed. I'm sure Paul will agree because he imprinted on her. If anyone else wants to help out by patrolling around their homes, this could help strengthen our bond and cut down on any future problems we may have."

The pack looked at each other before Jared and Embry raised their hands.

"We'll help Paul." Jared said. Sam nodded.

"Thanks guys. I'm going to head over to Paul's you all get ready for your patrols." he said and the pack separated.

In hour later, Sam was knocking on the front door of the Lahote house. Paul opened it. He was in a black sleeveless shirt and jeans. Sam frowned some.

"You left your packmates without permission during an important meeting." he said. Paul's jaw clenched and he nodded looking down some.

"Yeah. And I'm sorry." he said. Sam's nodded.

"I heard from the others what happened. The story the cat's told of their people." he said. Paul nodded turning and just walking into his living room leaving the door open for Sam to walk through. He followed his third in command.

"So then you know, that this is already a lost cause." Paul said. Sam shook his head.

"You don't know that. Times have changed now. And the fact that a wolf can imprint on a cat means it's possible, rare, but possible." he said. Paul scoffed.

"Oh yeah, you think those high and mighty cats are gonna let me, a mutt to them, date their daughter?" he asked. "What did Zena even say when you told her about me?" Sam shook his head.

"I didn't mention it." he said and Paul frowned heavily.

"What? Why not?" he boomed and Sam crossed his arms.

"Because it was not the time. Besides it's up to you to talk to your imprintee. Maybe, this is your chance to get to know her and maybe something can grow between you too. If we can all come to trust each other, then who knows we may become genuine allies- friends. So when that time comes that you tell Vitanja that you've imprinted on her, then maybe it won't even matter to the lions." he said. Paul's anger brought on from stress was clouding his judgement but as he listened to his alpha, his stress began to deplete. Vitanja was going to be starting school with them next week. It'd be the perfect place to start something, to get her to like him. He finally sighed.

"Okay." he said. Sam nodded.

"Good. Don't go running off anymore. Can't have you guys running off every time you get emotional." he teased and Paul scoffed.

"I won't do it again." he said and Sam nodded before heading out the door.

Vitanja's POV

That night we all met at the beach, a large fire was in front of us and we just huddled together as Mother spoke.

"We have found a good home, my lovelies. The wolves will not be a problem for us, we will help when needed as they will help us. They are aware of our mating times and will do what is necessary to help keep our cubs safe when needed. We will not hurt any of the humans here no matter how annoying they can be. We forever have the upper hand when faced with human dangers, so think before you act. Next week some of our older cubs start school. They will watch out for each other. Soon new cubs will be born and our blood line can continue!" she announced and we all hissed and gave low growls. She informed us more about boundaries and the vampires she will meet to make sure they are trustworthy. She bowed her head and we bowed back in reply. I was excited, not about the wolves, but about starting school. I loved the new environment feel I got from being in a new place. I wondered what type of adventures awaited me at La Push High.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Monday

This school was your average size high school, with a parking lot in the front and back. There were a lot of Native students hanging out at their vehicles together. I drove my father's black truck with seven of my other cousins riding in the back. Father had bought us some cars from overseas. They just hadn't arrived yet. We drew some attention, but not much, I'd like to think. I stepped out of the truck and moved over to the back. My cousins jumped down and admired the place.

Cleola, a cousin my age looked around. Her hair was half shaven with long black locks flowing down the left side of her face. She had light brown eyes and dark gorgeous skin. She wore a yellow top that stopped just over her naval, her tattoo shining beneath the thin fabric. She gave a light hiss and looked at me.

"Predominately Native. Hope we don't have any trouble." she said and I led the walk towards the school with the others following.

"We aren't here to make trouble. The faster we do this, the faster we graduate." I replied. Lyra, another cousin of mine wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh yeah and then what? We move to another state and do it again?" she teased. Her hair was shaven like her mothers and her pearly white teeth showed with her wide humorous smile. All my cousins were beautiful. The glint in most of the student's eyes as we passed told me so.

"No. Then we all go into heat and find husbands." I said in a stuck-up tone, imitating my mother. We laughed and entered the building. Walking the walls fascinated us. The walls were a deep brown color and the lights shined on them illuminating the halls. There were students with long hair, short hair, Mohawks, piercings. There were numerous smells that made our eyes move all around. We found the office. Lyra opened the door for me and I led us all in. We moved to the front desk where a young teenager was sitting. She had long raven black hair and an oval shaped face. She was on her phone texting and I just looked around as did my cousins. I looked back at the girl and waited and she did not take her eyes off her phone. I stiffened at the rudeness and glanced at Cleola who was also frowning at the girl and she looked at me and I gave a curt nod.

She sneered and stepped up and hit the front of counter and the girl jumped, dropping her phone.

"We are the Kings! Do you not see us here! Give us our schedules!" she demanded. Some of the adults in the office jumped at the loud bang as well and the young girl made an embarrassed face before getting up and leaving into room. Cleola looked at me and I just smiled my thanks at her before another woman came out. She was older and a tad heavy set. The student came out behind her giving us a look.

"Hi. I'm principal Olivia Redwood. We have heard so much about you." The woman said kindly. What has she heard exactly? My cousins remained silent as they looked at the woman, trained already the matriarch or her cubs spoke first. I nodded politely.

"Hello. I am Vitanja. Can we have our schedules so we may go to class?" I asked with a calm smile. The principal nodded, her eyes flexing some.

"Yes of course. I have all your classes on my desk. One moment." she said and moved back into the office. We just stood there waiting and looking around at the small office. For many years we have been home schooled. Most of us grew up during segregation and so my father wanted to make sure we got the best education in a time when many didn't think we should have it. So seeing schools of kids of one color disgruntled me a bit. My classmates were my cousins who were also my litter mates. It was rare when we actually had to go to school with others.

We heard a passive aggressive snort from the girl.

"Who are you all supposed to be?" she asked smugly. I looked at her now as did Cleola and Lyra

"Someone who's anger you don't want to arouse." Lyra said with a bright and calm smile. We smirked at the discomfort in the girl's face before looking at Principal Redwood as she left her office.

"Alright, I have your schedules for you. Now some of you are sophomores and juniors and seniors so your classes are on different parts of the school ground." My cousins leaned in and whispered now to each other. I didn't like being separated from them and neither did they. The principal and girl watched and I leaned toward my cousins giving a low hiss to quiet them. I looked at the principal and nodded.

"We are unfamiliar with the school Principal Redwood. Could you show us around?" I asked. She nodded almost immediately.

"Yes, yes of course! We can stop by homerooms and drop off girls as we go. Come along." she said and walked around us and out of the large office. I followed her and my family followed me. The principal led us all over the school showing us the gym and the soccer field and the cafeteria. We ignored the curious stares of students and made note of everything so we could find each other when needed. Our eyes moved from our white papers to many doors to see the door numbers. We entered one long hall where two of my sophomore cousins, Tahlia and Monroe, would have their classes. When the principal stopped at a door she faced them.

"Alright, this is your homeroom girls." she said. Both girls tensed and looked at me, each of them taking my hand. Still young in lion spirit, the thought of being surrounded by complete strangers made them nervous. I smiled.

"_It will be okay. Listen and do what you are told. Learn. All of you." _I said to all of my cousins dipping my head in a light bow of which the replied by bowing their heads. Principal Redwood watched almost fascinated before she cleared her throat.

"I know it can be pretty scary being in a new place, but you have nothing to worry about." she said as she opened the door. The girls went inside the principal followed, I was guessing to let the teacher inside know who they are. Cleola sighed some.

"It's like being in a large wolf den." she said lightly crossing her arms.

"But these children are not all wolves. We owe it to our parents to be nice and do as we are told." I said. She looked uncertain and I just rubbed the side of her head of which on instinct made her do it back. Two boys were just walking by and saw us and looked very disturbed as they walked on. The principal returned and we continued our tour. She helped us find our classes and I ended up being the last one with her. We walked down the senior hall and I just looked at the grey green lockers.

"So Vitanja, if I may ask, where are you all from?" she asked kindly.

"Africa. I was born in the states though." I replied and she nodded, her eyes glinting with interest.

"Oh okay. Are your family settling well?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes. My mother likes it." I replied looking around some more.

"Ah what is your parents do?" she asked.

"My father is a business man. He travels for work. My mother was born into royalty. She doesn't work." Was my only reply. Now she looked very intrigued.

"Oh really? That's very cool." she said and I just gave half a smile before she stopped at a door. "Well here we are." She opened it slowly and walked in. I could hear low mumbling from the students inside. I saw rows of students who looked at me immediately. However a tall hand shot out and waved at me immediately catching my attention. It was Jared waving madly as if we were in a dark movie theater and he was trying to get my attention. I gave a polite smile and nod his way and looked at Principal Redwood who smiled at me.

"Sit wherever you'd like, Vitanja." she said. I looked around for empty seats and saw Jared smiling and pointing to the desk next to him. I was mildly tense as I wasn't expecting him to want me to sit next to him. My grip on my bag strap tightened as I moved over to the back of the classroom and sat down at the desk leaning a bit into it.

"Hey!" he whispered to me.

"Hi." I replied. Mr. Reeves, our teacher, did gave a ten-minute lecture about being on time and following the rules of the school and classroom. By the eleventh minute the door opened again. A part of me thought it would be one of my cousins who didn't want to be too long without me, but who came in surprised me. It was Paul. He was wearing brown cutoff jeans and a burgundy sleeveless shirt. His eyes found me immediately and he just paused in front of the class and just stared at me. I blinked curiously and tilted my head wondering what was going on. Everyone just stared at Paul as he stared at me and slowly they followed his gaze to me. I felt the hair on my back stand and it was different, it wasn't aggression and I couldn't explain it. What was the matter with him?

"Nice of you to finally join us, Mr. Lahote." Mr. Reeves said. But Paul did not move from his stance and finally Jared coughed rather loudly catching my attention and everyone else in the room.

"Aheemm hummPaulsitdown ahem." he coughed. I looked to the front of the class to see Paul moving towards us and I looked to my right to see there was an empty desk beside me, but there were also a few other empty seats in the row in front. But Jared was back, it would only make sense that he wanted to be back here. Now I looked at the desk I sat in. Was I in his seat?

Paul's POV

I woke up late, that much I knew I was hauling ass in my jeep to get here. I knew why I was excited. Vitanja was here. Today was her first day. I hoped it was going well. Once I pulled up and parked, I could smell the scent of lion all over the place. She was here. I then tensed at the thought of some of the douchebags here trying to make a move on her. Not while I was breathing. I hurried inside and took out my schedule to find my class.

"Shit I knew I should have looked for my classes earlier." I muttered. I moved all through the senior side searching for room 103. Reeves. Reeves. Reeves. Here it was. I just opened the door and went inside. Immediately, I am hit with a burst of cherry almond lotion and I just see her sitting in the back. My body stops moving and I just stared at her. Holy shit, she's in my homeroom? Holy shit she's in my homeroom!

My heart is pounding hard in my chest as she stares at me now. I feel a pull toward her, but my damned feet wouldn't move. She's in a blue blouse and matching blue capris and half of her hair is pulled back in a bun with the rest flowing down her shoulders. She's all I can smell, her eyes paralyzing me almost. For a second, I could have sworn I saw her golden lion eyes for a split second before melting away into brown hues. Mr. Reeves says something, but I can't even register it. All I hear is my own heart beat and my soul wanting to desperately hear her heart beating.

"Aheemm hummPaulsitdown ahem." Jared dramatically coughs. That brings me back to earth and I mutter a sorry and head to the back of the class. Does she even want me to sit by her? Would that offend her? She is like a princess and all. I was so glad I took my time showering this morning. Oh God but what if she can still smell the dirt and grime from last night's patrol? I think I can still smell it!

'Come on man, pull it together. Don't freak out.' I'm getting closer to her and her eyes don't leave mine. 'Ask if you can sit next to her. Yeah that's good.' Before I can even open my mouth, she starts to stand up. Was she going to move away from me?

"I'm sorry am I in your spot?" she whispers gently and I exhale, loving the softness of her tone. But to think she was inconveniencing me made me immediately shake my head. I didn't have to sit next to Jared anyways. I definitely preferred her.

"No it's totally fine. Um, may I sit next to you?" I asked ignoring Jared who silently mouthed 'woah'. Yeah had she had been some guy and not my imprint I would practically demand he move. She looked at the desk beside me and I could tell she was thinking about it for a few seconds before she nodded.

"Of course." she replied and I felt a wave of happiness take over me. A small victory for the day to be able to sit next to my imprint. The day was even luckier, because Mr. Reeves gave us the last forty minutes to talk to each other. Everyone was swapping schedules and trying to plan their entire year out by what a piece of paper said. And now I understood why. I wanted to know every class she was in. I wanted to know her lunch schedule and if she had gym class with me. She seemed baffled by the sudden burst of excitement in the room.

"Is it always like this in classes?" she finally asked.

"Uh yeah it's class. Haven't you ever been in a school before?" Jared asked. I wanted to ask her something, anything, but my mind was drawing blanks and I just lost in the features of her face. Her ears were mildly pointed like a cat and I had to fight the urge to not touch them.

"I was home schooled a lot." she admitted. Of course. I bet her father had teachers for her.

"Why? You too good for public school?" Jared teased, but I saw the uncomfortable look she was trying to hide and glared at Jared who just shrugged dramatically and mouth 'what?'.

"Well... it was difficult trying to control our other sides in public school. Gotta control your emotions to not give yourself away." she explained. I nodded immediately.

"Yeah, I totally get that." I replied and she gave me a light smile. I had to think of something else I could do or say to keep her smiling to make her like being here. "So Vitanja what other classes do you have?" She pulled out her schedule and looked it over.

"After this I have History, then Algebra, P.E. then lunch and then science and health." she explained. I had my schedule in hand already and was completely bummed I had no other classes with her. She then looked at me and tilted her head some. "What classes do you have?"

I held up my schedule immediately and leaned over just a bit so she could read what was on my paper. She leaned over toward me and looked at my paper and as she did, I raised my head just a bit silently inhaling her scent, registering it in my mind and deep into my wolf's mind so I always would know this scent was hers. I could smell the wind and dirt from her lion's spirit. I can never forget it. It made me feel hot.

"Oh, we don't have any classes together. That's too bad." she said. Is it really though? Is she just as upset as I was?

Vitanja's POV

As we finished discussing classes I leaned back in my seat thinking some. Finally I had questions and looked at both boys.

"Jared… Paul… can I ask you something?" I asked. Jared shrugged.

"Sure." he replied.

"Anything." Paul responded and I looked between both boys before motioning for them to lean in to me and they looked at each other weirdly before slowly leaning in. Paul did more than Jared which was okay. They may not be able to tolerate my scent so close.

"Do you both have imprints?" I asked lowly. They finally leaned back and Jared nodded with a smile.

"Oh yes. Most of us have." he replied. "My girl Kim, apparently had a crush on me for the longest time, and being the idiot, I am, I never noticed. Sam has an imprint and so does Jacob and Quil. Embry has yet to find his. But we're hopeful." he explained. I nodded. I bet that's hard for them, wondering who their imprint is and if it's someone they even really like. What if they liked someone before they could shift and find out that person isn't their imprint? I then looked at Paul who just leaned back in his desk and seemed to be sulking.

"Are you alright Paul?" I asked and he looked at me, eyes deep and alluring.

"I am. And I do have an imprint, but I haven't told her about it yet." he replied almost sadly. I tilted my head.

"Aw. Why not?" I asked. He inhaled some and shook his head.

"It's complicated. I don't think she likes me in that way and I don't want put her in an awkward position and I don't know, I guess I do not want to face rejection." he said. I nodded in understanding. I didn't know that pain. When I go into heat, my mate will come. The bell suddenly rang and I just stood up from my desk.

"I'm sorry. I hope one day you can tell this woman how you feel. Good bye." I replied and left out the class room.


	8. Chapter 8

8

This school had a calm vibe to it. I went through classes as usual, and now I was walking to the cafeteria. I felt my phone ring and I saw it was my father calling.

"Yes, Father?" I asked.

"Just wanted to inform you that your mother plans to meet with vampires residing here this weekend. She wants the main family there since we are meeting them in Forks." he explained. I winced.

"Why do we have to go to them? Shouldn't they come to us?" I asked.

"The wolves take their treaty very seriously." he pointed out. I nodded.

"Alright. When are you going back to work?" I asked.

"Next week. I'll be flying to Hong Kong." he said.

"How long will you be gone for?" I asked.

"Just two weeks. I'm going to finish up some paperwork. Have a good rest of your day." he said.

"You too." I replied and hung up. I found the cafeteria and moved inside. It was full of red young faces. I noticed no one else of another race was here. But I guess I should expect that of a reservation. I moved into the line and just picked up a turkey sandwich wrapped in plastic, some chips, an apple, and some water. Once I was out of the line, I noticed my cousins sitting at a table off to the back of the area. They saw me and immediately smiled, and my smile match theirs. I moved to sit by them and Cleola moved down to sit by me. I noticed all my cousins were here and wondered if this was their lunch period to eat.

We immediately engulfed each other into conversation of how this school was. They seemed genuinely motivated to learn which was good. If things went well here, then the younger cubs can go here once it's their time.

"Some of the students seem curious of us." Lyra pointed out as she was looking in the direction of a table of boys. They were handsome, eyeing us, as we eyed them back. I wasn't interested though. I couldn't be. Even though lionesses bred with humans all the time, it was expected of me to mate with a lion of high social status, or one my mother approved us. I just started to eat my sandwich when I noticed three girls moved up to the table, the one in front was the girl from the office who Cleola yelled at. I guess it made sense right now for Cleola was glaring daggers at the girl.

"You're at our table. Move." she demanded. I could sense she was tougher then what we saw in the office. My cousins remained seated and I glanced up at the girl before moving my attention back to my sandwich. But I didn't even get to bite it before it was smacked down onto my tray and it was slid off the table landing on the floor with a thud. It got everyone's attention and now they were watching with excitement waiting for a fight to break out. I stared up at the girl for a second. Her two friends started to tense as I was sure my cousins were standing up slowly now with intent to do harm. I just raised my hand calmly toward my cousins. We had to remember that no matter how much these girls annoyed us, they were still humans and we had the upper advantage.

My cousins slowly sat back down, light hisses escaping their lips. I continued to stare at the girl's face for a moment, my eyes sharp and focused.

"Walk away." was my only response before turning my attention back to my cousins and continuing my conversation with them. Dumbfounded, the girls backed away and started to walk back to another table. I could hear the girl telling her friends this wasn't over. After school let out, I walked with my cousins back to the truck. They were beginning to jump into the back when the revving of motorcycles caught my attention. I turned toward the entrance of the school to see some motorcycles turning in and more Quileute's dressed in black leather and jeans were driving in. I turned my attention back to my cousins and closed the trunk moving around to the driver's side and taking out my keys.

"Hey!" a thick tone yelled. It was close enough that I could tell it was directed at me. I turned to see one of the bikers getting off their bikes and walking over to me. He was large and heavily built. I could see the tattoos all over his neck and face. I just blinked as the man walked up to me, staring down at me. His dark eyes were hard as he was trying to intimidate me.

"Yes?" I asked. He frowned down at me taking a step closer to me, that his chest was inches from mine.

"I heard you were picking on my little sister." he stated. I just tilted my head some in thought. Didn't take a rocket scientist to know who his sister was. I leaned over his large form to see the girl from the office standing with the other bikers and crossing her arms smirking at me. I then looked up at the man and shrugged.

"I wouldn't use that word exactly." I replied, and he glared stepping even closer now for comfort. My cousins growled lowly and I raised my hand yet again to calm them.

"I hear you been messing with her again and you and I are going to have problems." he threatened. I stared up at him with a mild frown taking his threat into consideration. Still I had the upper hand against this large, feral looking man.

"Hey!" a familiar voice snapped as the two of us looked toward the end of the truck to see Paul, Embry and Jared standing there with cautious and angry glares. "We got a problem, Cheyton?" Paul immediately walked up to us, forcing his body right between ours and puffing his chest out to put further room between this Cheyton and I. What was he even doing here? Jared and Embry stood beside Paul now as they faced the large Native.

"Ain't no problem, Lahote. Just having a… civil conversation with the lady here." he said, and I smirked.

"Yes. Civil." I replied. Paul glanced back at me and then up at the biker.

"You and your gang know better than to come to this school." he threatened. The man raised his hands some smirking.

"Easy, pup. Like I said, me and the lady were just talking." he said. Paul suddenly got in his face, not caring that he had to look up at the man who now frowned down at him.

"Well you don't talk to her, look at her, or even think about her. You got that?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous. I was stunned at Paul's words as I stared at the back of his head. Maybe he was doing this because of our little alliance. Cheyton's stare remained as he slowly backed away from us. We all watched intently as he moved back to his bike, his sister staring in shock and arguing something with the older man. The three wolves looked at me and chuckled some.

"Your first day of school and already you're making friends with Mandy Littlestone and the Blackbone gang." Jared said. I tilted my head.

"Blackbone? I didn't think this reservation had any gangs." I said, and Embry nodded.

"Yeah. Usually drugs and guns. They feel the money they're making is helping the reservation, but really they're just a bunch of thugs." he announced.

"You really shouldn't be on their radar, Vitanja." Paul advised lightly and I just looked at him for a moment.

"Will they be a problem?" I asked. Jared snorted.

"For your family… nah." he said, and I just nodded before looking at Cleola and tossing my keys at her. She caught them but looked at me curiously.

"Head home." I replied before looking at Paul.

"Would you like to walk home, Paul?" I asked. My cousins gasped in shock. Paul's eyes flexed as if my question caught him off guard, a smile spreading across his face.

"Sure! Oh shit, I drove here though. I can drive you home if you want." he offered. I could tell in his face he really wanted to make my proposal to head home work. I nodded.

"That'll be fine." I said now moving with him.

"_Vitanja!" _ Lyra snapped, and I looked at them to see their looks of disapproval.

"_What will your mother think?" _Cleola asked.

"My mother will think what she wants to think. I will see you all later." I said and followed Paul to his black jeep. He opened the door for me and I got in. I watched him speed walk around the front of the jeep and get in.

"Um not that I'm not happy you decided to ride with me, but uh what was that all about?" he asked motioning toward my cousins. I sighed some and looked back at him.

"They just don't want me to get into trouble." I replied.

"They think I'm trouble?" he curiously asked. I grinned some.

"No. But you're probably the first shifter they've met who is not a lion. They're just being cautious." I replied, and he nodded slowly and started his vehicle and we began to move.

"So uh, what made you want to ride home with me?" I watched as we drove under trees on the road.

"I figured it would be a good way to get know each other more. Also I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me back there. You didn't have to do that." I replied. He shook his head and looked at me.

"I just didn't want to see you hurt." he said. I chuckled some.

"You think he could actually hurt me?" I asked as if amused. He shrugged, his eyes calm now as he kept them on the road.

"No. But you could hurt him which breaks our agreement with you… down the road it could lead to someone getting hurt." he explained. He was not wrong in his words. The man's threatening me was amusing enough, but I knew hurting him would get me and my family into trouble and I couldn't have that at all.

"Who is the girl?" I asked lightly.

"Mandy Littlestone, a real character." he said, but I could hear the warning in his tone. "She and I used to have a small fling. But I ended it a long time ago."

I nodded not really thinking too much about the girl or her biker brother.

"Well. They won't be a problem." I replied looking deep into the trees now.

"Good… so how are you liking La Push?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled lightly.

"It's nice. Very relaxed." I replied lightly. "This weekend we plan to meet the vampires in Forks. I think this meeting with truly determine if we will make this place our home until our next migration." He frowned some.

"Vampires." he said acidly.

"You don't like them?" I asked.

"Only because of what they are. When vampires are near, more of us turn, it's what must be done to keep the town safe. The Cullens have proven themselves one of the good guys but doesn't make me like them." he explained. I nodded as he explained.

"But Jacob imprinted on one of them?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah." he replied. I nodded. He imprinted on the human side of this woman.

"Things work in mysterious ways." I have concluded.

"Yeah. No kiddin'. So how often do you guys migrate?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Every five years." I replied. He nodded.

"So Sam told us he and your mom discussed going into heat and stuff. What's that like?" he asked. We were moving into the small town of the reservation and he stopped at a red light. We finally looked at each other and I inhaled some.

"Well, it's an intense heat a woman feels in her groin. She pulses and pants and feel pain." I replied. He looked concerned.

"It hurts?" he asked. I shrugged a bit.

"A little. But the pain subsides when the female finds a male to mate with." I replied.

"Do you guys… do that in your lion forms?" he asked. I respected his curiosity and interest in what we were. It would definitely make our alliance stronger if they knew about us.

"It's possible to. But most of us do it in human forms. Some of the young females will venture out to find mates. I will stay with the cubs until it is my time to go into heat, my brothers and uncle will leave to find mates of their own… if they successfully do this then when they reach the age to leave, they will have a family to go to." I explained. The light turned green the jeep began moving.

"Does that mean you won't ever see them again?" he asked. I shook my head.

"For holidays and to meet new family members will be the time we see each other." I answered. There were grocery stores and gas stations and even some lodge that had a huge electric buck on the front of it. It must be for hunting.

"So that's it then. You'll go into heat and a male will find you and then you have to leave with them. Just like that?" he asked. I sensed the anger in his tone and looked at him mildly confused.

"This upsets you." I stated. His grip on the steering wheel tightened hard. He shook his head.

"I just think you should be able to choose who you want to be with is all." he said. I looked him over for a second before looking ahead.

"Well who knows. Maybe I'll find the right person." I said.

"Would your mother allow you to just be with anyone?" he asked carefully. I looked down in thought of his words. I knew the answer to that already.

"No." I replied. Paul nodded slowly and just turned off the road and onto a side road I was familiar with. We'd be at my home soon. As we were surrounded by trees, I could smell some of the lionesses near. I saw flashes of gold shoot across the trees as they followed us. I glanced back at Paul and noticed the tattoo on his shoulders. I couldn't make it out but it was a perfect circle. I turned my body toward him and lightly raised my fingers to outline the black marks. He glanced at me now and I just leaned in to his shoulder a bit. It was two wolves facing each other to create another wolf.

"All of us have them." Paul said and I looked up at him. I noticed each of their tattoos earlier, but did not think much of it.

"To show you are a pack?" I asked as we now pulled up at my house. He nodded.

"Yeah something like that." he said. I nodded slowly before leaning back against the window so I had room to raise my shirt revealing my tattoo as well. His eyes immediately looked down and he leaned in to get a better view.

"This is the sun of Egypt." I said. "All shifters who have this are a member of our pride." I replied. Paul's hand gently came up and moved toward my navel but paused as he looked at me with questioning eyes. I nodded, and he continued to graze his calloused fingers around the ink. Slowly it shined a bit.

"Woah. Is that real gold?" he asked looking up at me. I nodded.

"Yes." I answered watching as he moved his thumb over the rays above my navel. My stomach suddenly tightened, and I couldn't help but laugh and immediately put my shirt down. Paul's eyes widened, and he started to smile.

"Oh my god are you ticklish?" he asked. I shook my head turning my body from him clearing my throat.

"No." I replied already calming myself.

"Oh that's cute." he said humorously and I shook my head before turning back to him.

"Hardly… but I have enjoyed this car ride with you." I replied, and he smiled warmly.

"Yeah me too. If you want to go for a ride or even a run in the woods sometime, I'd be down." he said. I leaned back some surprised.

"You would want to do something like that with me?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Yeah… I want to know more about you and your culture." he answered. Was he trying to joke with me? His eyes seemed genuine enough. But I couldn't be sure. A loud roar caught our attention and we both looked to see Micah and Leonardo trotting from around the house. They were cautious of course and I shook my head.

"I should go. Thanks for the ride home." I replied and he nodded.

"Yeah no problem. Heard the weekends supposed to sunny. You and your family should come to the beach when the sun's out. I think you'll like it." he offered. I nodded.

"It would be nice. Good bye." I replied opening the door. Suddenly, his hand curls around mine and I stop and look at him completely caught off guard. He looked like he wanted to say something but was frozen, his mouth parted but no words escaping. "What's the matter Paul?" Leonardo let out a fierce roar, that sounded like thunder crackling. It was clear they didn't want Paul here anymore, and both my brothers were losing their patience. He suddenly released me and shook his head.

"Nothing. Sorry." he said. He's so weird. I got out the car, my hand sliding from his much warmer one. I looked back at him and smiled.

"You have nice warm hands." I replied. He looked at me taken a back by my words.

"Wow, a lioness complimenting a wolf. I'm honored." he said. I scoffed playfully and closed the door. With my bag in hand I walked between my brothers who prodded my body as I passed them but did not leave their spots. Paul finally reversed his jeep and drove away. I noticed two lionesses jumped down from their hiding spot and trotted behind the jeep as if following him out. That wolf was a very strange wolf. The twins shifted beside me and looked down at me with a frown.

"Mother wants to speak with you." Micah said.

"And she's not happy." Leonardo stated. I knew mother was going to scold me, but honestly it was worth it to rebel a little.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I entered the house to see cubs running around on the floor and my aunts and older cousin on one of the couches, their eyes glued to the jewelry channel. I passed them and moved into the kitchen to see another one of my aunts cooking.

"Your mom is in your room." she directed me. I gave a withdrawn smile and nodded making my way upstairs. As I reached the top, I nearly was knocked over by two children who ran down stairs. I moved over to my room and slowly opened it. I could see Mom's slender form as her back was facing me. She was staring out my window. Her hair was pulled up with a color scarf wrapped around her head. She wore a tight black top and jeans.

"You know the human phrase still applies to us, my little cub." she said coolly as I closed the door behind myself. She slowly turned to me, her large gold earrings dangling beside her cheeks. "You do NOT take rides from strangers." I inhaled some.

"I was showing gratitude." I replied. She smirked and looked away from me.

"Gratitude for what, did he hold the door open for you in school?" she mocked and I shook my head biting my tongue in order to hold back my attitude.

"A biker gang came to the school with intent to threaten me. Paul Lahote, merely defended my honor like any man should a woman." I defended and she looked at me now, her fingers curled together, her eyes cautious. Her nails were painted a beautiful garnet hue.

"Did these bikers try to put their hands on you?" she asked. I looked away some trying not to look annoyed.

"No." I replied. "But it was implied they would in the future." She inhaled, her body tightening some.

"You are smarter than this, Vitanja, you know better than to do something like this with his kind." she said. I looked back at her finally shrugging.

"What's the big deal! We're supposed to be allies and yet we cannot hang out or anything?" I asked.

"No!" she snapped. I tensed now, and crossed my arms.

"If we're going to be here for a long time then we should at least show them we aren't trying to isolate ourselves. In Tennessee we were cool with everyone." I explained and she lightly strut toward me.

"That everyone you refer to, were humans. We had the upper advantage wholeheartedly. We owned the state like we own Africa." she said. Our family was deeply imbedded in the governments all over the continent. Our scent was Africa.

"He was just being friendly and I wanted to show that our family were not some stuck up people who think we are better than them." I argued.

"We ARE better than them, Vitanja. They are dogs, mutts with small minds." she stated strongly as she moved and stopped right in front of me. I just stared up at her.

"You want us to adapt. We have to start by showing we aren't prejudiced like the humans are." I replied. She leaned back and looked down at me with a flat stare.

"Our prejudices come from a history of war and violence. We cannot forget who we are. This Saturday we are going to be going to Forks to meet the vampires known as the Cullens. I don't want anyone to think we are a weak breed." she said. I frowned and looked away shaking my head.

"I get that. But I don't want to hate anyone just because you do!" I snapped looking up at her and her nose scrunched together at my defiance.

"I do not hate anyone, my cub. I am just showing that we are not a force to be reckoned with. You will not put yourself at the mercy of a wolf ever again." she demanded. I was starting to huff and puff some and I looked up at her.

"I can handle myself. You did raise me after all." I stated and she hissed lowly.

"You're stressed, you've had a long first day of school. Go run it off with Cleola and Lyra." she said and walked around me and left the room closing my door calmly. I expected her to slam it like a child, but once more she proves to still be the adult. I just hissed and looked away. I moved over to the window and saw my town cousins pacing around removing their clothes. I sighed heavily. A run sounded amazing. I met them outside and they looked at me with looks of disapproval. I scoffed.

"Not you too." I said and Cleola shrugged.

"You did this to yourself." she said unhooking her bra and throwing it at my face. I caught it with my teeth and spat it down to the ground.

"I did nothing wrong." I said removing my clothes.

"Getting into a car with a wolf is always wrong, Vitty." Lyra said and I shrugged.

"Maybe I am trying to show them we aren't all just some high and mighty species who look down on them." I said. Cleola shrugged.

"We are and we do." she said humorously. I smirked at her as the three of us were all naked.

"Tanja, Tanja! Can we come with you?" my seven-year-old cousin, Bithia, asked. I saw a few more of the young cubs standing behind her with pleading eyes. I looked down at her and crouched before her licking over her forehead playfully.

"You can't keep up with us yet. You're not old enough." I said and she pouted some patting one of her bantu knots.

"Please!" she begged.

"Might as well let them come or they'll sneak away and follow us anyways." Lyra said. Already she and Cleola were running into the forest and I looked at my cousins.

"Did you ask your mothers?" I asked. Bithia pouted.

"No." she said crossing her arms dramatically. I smiled.

"Next time." I replied and turned and ran after my cousins. I immediately picked up speed and jumped high into the air. I ripped my chest open revealing the thick brown fur underneath and felt my bones breaking to prepare for my larger form. Once I shifted, I landed delicately and caught up with my cousins. We rubbed our heads together and trotted into the forest.

"_God this forest is amazing!" _Cleo thought, her thoughts higher pitched and crackly as is all our thoughts. Trees were brown blurs all around us as I led lyra lead us. She was singing her mind.

"_This is happening. We are savages. This is happening we are savage!"_ the music played in her mind and of course it flowed through Cleola and I as we ran through the forest freely. We jumped off rocks and rolled in the dirt and kept running with the music.

"_Wolves in our own skin! We're savages. We act so primitive, we're savages! Do the rain dance, like you're on fire! Like you're on fire! We're savages!"_ We got lost in our own world as we ran together. But something shot across her quickly that made our minds stop shift to attention. A flash of brown ran past me and my instinct said to kill. My body slid across the dirt, my nails digging into the earth to slow me down so I could run after the pale faced, dark haired creature. The scent filled my nose immediately. Vampire. On wolf lands. That was an automatic kill in my mind. My cousins were right behind me, thinking the same. We were faster, the smell of my family was invading area. They were closing in. This vampire was dressed in some coats and jeans that's all I could make out. She suddenly turns left and my cousins and I follow, my form leading the charge.

"_She'll get away!" _Cleola hissed. I was closing in on her.

"_NO SHE WON'T!" _I jumped hard and had her locked in my sights. All of the universe told me my massive jaws were going to tear her head right off. But suddenly a flash of blonde was in my face and before I knew it a fist had connected with my face. I'm flying through the air and my back hits a tree and I side down to the ground shaking my head.

"NESS RUN!" she yells suddenly. I'm just staring in aww as I see my family all jumping through the air around the blonde vampire. It was like in slow motion as they were all in the air, mouths open and claws out preparing to all land on the vampire and rip her apart. But before that could even happen I see flashes of pale faces and then wolves come and tackle the lions down completely ruining the sun formation my family had formed to try and kill this female.

But it was Sam Uley and his pack defending the vampires. I was completely confused, but my anger and instinct to protect my family was burning hard in my chest. I got up and rushed to join the brawl, but a dark silver wolf blocks my path and I'm familiar with the scent. Paul. I swipe at him and try to get around him, but he blocked my path growling and barking at me. What the hell was his problem! Before I knew it, he crashes his body into mine and pushes us right over a hill. We roll down hard and fast, my mind is boggled and I feel like I'm falling forever. The roll is long and my body is stressed from the entire thing. Before I know it patches of my fur are flying off as I can longer keep control of my form. I feel fire suddenly ignite into my side but I don't know it is. I land on the ground and immediately get up as Paul is on the ground still in his wolf form.

He gets up and shakes his fur.

"What the hell Paul!" I snapped taking a step closer only to feel that burning once more. I groan now and look down at my side and gasp. Red pours down my side as a branch has gone through my side. My mouth drops as I feel my body shaking from pain that start to come. My hands come up to the wound but they're shaking so much. Hot blood rolls down my hips and legs and I look up to see Paul suddenly running at me, his eyes filled with fear and panic.

"Oh no no no, Vitanja!" he cried out. My legs are weak and they start to buckle as Paul places his hands on my back. "Oh shit! Don't move I got you." I looked up at him, the pain spreading through my body causing tears to flow down my face and I groan out more from it. I've never been impaled by anything before so this was all so new to me. I looked at my wound before looking up at Paul.

"What have you done?" I asked, my voice shaken and filled with pain. "Why did you do this?" He shook his head quickly and I felt I needed to sit down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" he said, his eyes watering now. He was rambling now saying something about wanting to protect me. I looked up to the hills to see it raining lions. Paul jumped back quickly as I was suddenly surrounded by my family.

"What happened!" I hear my mother yelling as I look up at her. She's naked landing at the bottom immediately and running over to me. Her eyes were filled with pain and fear.

"Mama." I cry out feeling my body suddenly shake and everything goes white as I feel nothing now.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Mother.

"WE NEED TO GET HER TO A HOSPITAL!" Father.

"Let's remain calm now. We can help her!"

"Don't you touch my sister you dead motherfucker!" Micah.

"Vitanja, wake up please!" Paul.

"I'm a doctor, I can help her."

"She can't go to a hospital if she wakes up in a panic she could phase right then and there." Father.

"SOMEONE JUST FUCKING HELP HER!" Paul.

"I have supplies at my home. I can remove the branch and do more for her."

"My daughter will not be touched by your rotting hands!" Mother.

"Enough Zena!" Father…

_I walked through the great pyramid, a torch in my hand, my eyes roaming the ancient texts inscribed in our walls. My body is painted in gold with black lines running over my nude form. I wanted to be a goddess. My youth was so dramatic. I find my mother at the end of the hall. She is in a white dress with golden beads around her hips. Her arms had gold bracelets around them and her hair was pinned back with a gold pin. In her hand is a torch. She turns to me and smiles._

"_Come my cub. See the grave of your ancestors." she said and I stand beside her and look at the numerous rows of skeletons. She lights one torch on the wall and suddenly one by one the torches began to light with fire and shine around the entire tomb. There was darkness below and if you fell, you would fall to your death._

"_This is where we will be buried?" I asked looking up at my mother and she shook her head._

"_No. When we die, we will be mummified and buried in the temple of the pharaohs." she said. A servant comes through the halls and bows at us._

"_My queen, some travelers have come from overseas. The king is meeting with them soon." he announced. My mother nodded and smiled at me._

"_Come, Andromache. Let's go meet them and see what they want." she said and I smiled and followed behind her, the tombs going dark once again._

I suddenly gasp and my eyes snap open.

"None of you will see her! This is all your fault!" I hear my mother yell.

"It was all a misunderstanding, Mrs. King." A calmer voice states. He sounds reasonable. I see a white wall above me and I turn my head to see I am in a room. A medical degree is hanging in a nice frame.

"Renesmee is allowed on the reservation as you well know." an unknown woman said.

"They were going to kill her!" a sharp female voice snapped.

"And you! You blonde headed bitch started this!" my mother shouted and now there was more screaming involved. I sat up now and looked down at my body to see I was in a white shirt. It smelled like the dead. I lifted the shirt and saw a bandage over my body. I slowly pulled it down to see smooth and soft skin. My wound was healed. So why was there still yelling.

"Mother!" I called out and it shifted the entire conversation.

"I am going to see my child." Mother says and I hear her moving about the house and the door suddenly opens and my naked parents and brothers flood in. Her arms wrap around me, her face soaked with black eyeliner and mascara. "Oh my little scarab!" She hugs me tight as I feel my dad's large hand rest on my head to comfort me. I blink rapidly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You took a bad fall." Leonardo answered angrily.

"It was that fucking wolf who drove you home. I knew he couldn't be trusted." Micah snapped, his eyes filled with anger. My head was fuzzy for a bit.

"Wait, where are we?" I asked.

"You're in my home." I heard a smooth-talking voice say and I looked up, my parents moving so I could see the blonde, golden eyed vampire. He's tall and in a doctor's coat.

"Vitanja, this is Carlisle Cullen. He helped you." Father introduced.

"Because his family is at fault." My mother snapped leaning back up to glare at him. I took hold of her hand now and she looked down at me. I gave her a gentle smile and slowly move to stand off the medical bed I was on. I could see more of them down the hall and I just looked at my mother.

"Let me here what happened." I said and she stiffened some but nodded. I would be a queen one day and would need to know all the facts of what's happened before ever declaring war. My mother knew this, hell she's been teaching me all my life. I took a deep breath and felt no pain from it. I was fine. I looked at Carlisle.

"You were the family we were supposed to meet this weekend." I replied. The vampire nodded.

"Yes." he said and I just moved up to him noticing his deep golden eyes. I titled my head as I stood in front of him. I stood on my tip toes and leaned into him, a low purr of curiosity leaving the back of my throat.

"His eyes are gold. What does that mean Father?" I asked looking at my dad who was going to answer.

"It means we eat animal blood." Carlisle answered and I looked at him surprised.

"Is such a thing possible?" I asked. He nodded once more.

"It is very possible for vampires to live off of animal blood." he said. I leaned back and looked him over before looking at my family and slowly backing away.

"So what happened? How did we get here?" I asked looking at Carlisle. He lifted his head some.

"Maybe we should all talk in the living room. Explanations are in order." he said. I looked him over before nodding once and moving to follow him. My family followed behind me and I noticed the nice furniture and paintings on the walls. I could smell the dead all over this place. The floor beneath us wooden and polished and very nice to slide on. Finally, we get to the end of the hall and we enter a living room. immediately I see them all standing together. My eyes widen some as I stare at each other them. Carlisle stands next to a small, brunette woman and wraps his arm around her. She is in a nice purple blouse and jeans. Next to them is another couple, a pixie haired small vampire and a choppy dirty blonde male. Next to them is a long blonde-haired vampire, she I remembered from the forest, and a large muscular curly haired vampire stroked her arm. She was glaring daggers at me and I finally looked at the last three with Jacob standing next to the dark-haired vampire who was also in the forest that I had almost caught. She definitely smelled different. He was holding her hand. Standing behind them was a red headed male and another dark-haired female.

I notice the wall beside us was not a wall at all, but a window. I noticed all of the pride was there, in their lion forms with Sam and the other wolves across from them. I could see Paul taking a step closer to the house as he saw me. Same snapped at him though, forcing him to stay back.

This was indeed a tense and dangerous situation. Mother and father stood beside me and my brothers just watched from the window. Everyone was glaring at everyone. Jacob and the blonde were definitely shooting me angry stares.

"Vitanja, this is my wife Esme, my children Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella, Edward and my granddaughter Renesmee." he explained. Now I looked at the father figure shocked as I looked at the young lady. She looked a bit curious of me as well.

"What happened?" I asked. Carlisle looked at his family and Bella suddenly stepped forward.

"You almost killed my daughter!" she snapped. Immediately, my family hissed in warning, making the vampires tense up. I raised my hand.

"Let her speak." I stated. Carlisle walked between us and his family.

"You must forgive Bella. It was a very intense moment that happened very fast." he said. I looked at Carlisle still tired from the events that happened earlier. I then looked at Bella and then Jacob.

"She was there to see you wasn't she?" I asked. Jacob nodded.

"Yeah. And you could have killed her." he stated angrily.

"She is not all to blame." Renesmee suddenly said moving to stand by her mother. Jacob moved behind her. Did he truly think we would attack her here. "I know we had a meeting with them this weekend. But my curiosity got the best of me. When I left Jacob's home, I smelled them and went looking for them. Any other shifter would have thought I was a threat, and they were right to assume I was a threat. I'm sorry." she said lightly.

"Don't apologize to them!" Rosalie snapped moving beside Bella. "That little stunt they pulled could have easily gotten all of us killed!"

"We don't do stunts, we maul to kill." Mother stated and now both my parents and brothers moved closer behind me as well as the Cullen kids. I raised my hands.

"Enough!" I yelled before looking at my mother. _"It was all a misunderstanding and you know it." _She glared at me but her anger was directed toward them. She looked away and hissed raising her hands as if to wash away this subject. I looked at Carlisle now.

"I'm sorry." I replied. Mother looked at me with shock and crossed her arms turning from us and just moving to pace in front of the door.

"It's alright. You couldn't have known." he said. I nodded looking at the rest of the vampires before looking at Rosalie.

"If only Renesmee is allowed on the reservation, how did you even know to be there?" I asked. Alice stepped up.

"That was me. I have the ability to see the future. We saw you mistake Ness for a rogue vampire and tried to stop you before it happened." she announced. I was stunned by this. She can see the future? Remarkable. I looked at each and everyone of their faces trying to determine what happens next. I then looked at my mother and walked over to her. She finally looked at me and I just smiled at her.

"_There is nothing else left to say. The drama is over." _I replied and she inhaled some and finally her dangerous glare softened and she just placed her hands on my cheeks and dipped her forehead to meet mine.

"_I was so afraid."_ she whispered and I could hear the pain in her tone, the pain of a mother for her child. I nodded softly and hugged her for a few seconds and she embraced me tight. After a few seconds, I moved back from her and she nodded and looked at Carlisle walking back over to us.

"This was all a misunderstanding. I can accept that. Since my pride lives on the wolves's territory we follow their rules. We will take down any vampire that crosses into their land with red eyes. We will not bother the vampire child when she crosses over. But as far I know the rest of you are not allowed on the land either unless of an emergency. We'll be cool as long as you are cool…" I know what she wanted to say next but she couldn't bring herself to continue her sentence. Father stepped up to Carlisle and nodded.

"And if you ever need our aid, we are here." he said. Carlisle gave a soft smile.

"Thank you. We are at your aid as well. I hope we can put this entire day behind us and start over." he said and held up his hand to my father. Now we were all staring intently to see what would happen. My father was a business, so shaking hands with anyone came natural to him. He raised his hand and shook his hand. Leonardo and Micah just shook their heads with disapproval before turning and moving to the door. I opened the door and let my family out. Micah wouldn't exit until I left out the door and I looked at the vampire family and gave a soft smile before looking at Carlisle.

"Thank you for taking care of me." I said and he nodded.

"It's not a problem." he said and I nodded and left out the door with my brother following. We moved down the steps of the house my mother just spun pointer finger in the air as if saying everything was wrapped up and it was time to go. The lionesses roared out and turned and took off into the forest. Sam and his pack began to follow, but Paul remained there for a moment. I stared at him thinking I was injured because of him. Now I felt raw emotions flood through me as I just shook my head and turned away from him ignoring his whines of protest.


	10. Chapter 10

10

I sat on the edge of my window that night. It was open and the wind just blew into my room, my white gown flowing with the breeze. No one had anything to say when we returned. We all separated to our homes and that was that. I could hear my parents speaking in the other room.

"I knew those mummies were trouble. They drew first blood you know. And those wolves! That boy caused her to get hurt!" my mother said in anger.

"Darling, it was all a misunderstanding and you know it. It's not sexy trying to look for a reason to be angry." Father announced.

"Do you not even care that the other creatures were responsible for everything that happened today!" she snapped.

"Of course, I care. But Vitanja is safe and so are the other cubs. It's over." he said. "Now come to bed and let me ease your mind from the day." Now that I did not want to stick around for. I quickly grabbed my sandals and climbed out of my window landing on my feet. It was warm out tonight so I figured, I'd walk down to the beach. Sure it was a school night, but it wasn't like I'd be tired. I merely took my time as I strolled down the street. I let the smell of the water guide me. I needed to think anyways and being at home was not going to help.

Why would Paul pull a stunt like that and risk causing conflict between our packs? In some way I could understand the misunderstanding with the Cullens, but Paul, I don't know. It's like he didn't want me to fight at all. Why would he stop me, why single me out? Why did he care? Surely he knew getting himself in trouble with my family was going to cause bad blood. My mother could have demanded an all out fight right there. How would he ever tell his imprint his feelings if he were dead.

I suddenly paused as I started to think back to the moments of when I first met him to now. He was always being weird around me, staring at me as if he was lost or something. His attitude with the bikers earlier was fierce. He was ready to fight them right then and there.

_"It's complicated. I don't think she likes me in that way and I don't want put her in an awkward position and I don't know, I guess I do not want to face rejection."_

_"Well you don't talk to her, look at her, or even think about her. You got that?"_

"_I want to know more about you and your culture."_

My mouth parted some as I looked down suddenly realizing it. I shook my head.

"No. No it's not true." I replied. Surely not. The rumbling above me made me look to the sky. The moon was out high, but I gently felt the sprinkling of the rain. But I didn't care. There was no way I was going to stay in the house and smell parent hormones. I hurried and followed the scent of the water. I moved down the hill to the sand and just stared at the waves as they crashed against each other. It wasn't violent crashes, but you shouldn't get in. The rain had already stopped and I sighed happily at his. But a familiar scent caught my nose and I tensed some and turned to see a jeep parked in the parking lot.

I held myself as I watched the lights go off and someone step out. And of course, it was Paul in a black sleeveless hoodie and cutoff jeans. He jogged down the sand toward me and I just stood there like a deer stuck in headlights. He slowed his jog once he was a few feet from me. His eyes were sad and filled with pain.

"What are you doing here?" I asked lowly. He just stood there staring at me for a long moment.

"I couldn't stay away." he said softly and I just stared at him a soft frown playing on my face. I looked away and Paul stepped closer to me.

"Vitanja, I'm so sorry about what happened earlier. When Sam told us the Cullens had crossed over into our territory, I was ready to kill them, all of them, but when they led us to the fight, I had to make sure you didn't get involved or get hurt. I knew you couldn't understand me so I…"

"You pushed me down a hill where I got impaled by a tree branch." I stated finally looking back at him. He close his eyes and looked down, his jaw tightened some.

"Yes." he choked out and looked up at me. I finally turned to him and inhaled. I couldn't believe I was going to ask this.

"Did you imprint on me?" I asked. His eyes widened and his body tightened visibly. He swallowed and nodded.

"Yes." he said and I winced and closed my eyes.

"Oh God. Why Paul?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't have control over it!" he said his voice filled with stressed. He opened his arms out to me. "But the second I saw what had happened to you, what I had caused, I wanted to die. I wanted your family to kill me right then and there." I winced and looked away some.

"So why didn't they, I wonder." I whispered.

"Oh your mother gave the order. But your father convinced her to back down." he said and I just looked up at him wondering if I should believe him or not. It didn't matter, everything that happened was wrong. It was all wrong. I walked around him finally and began to walk back to the forest.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home." I said.

"Vitanja, wait we should talk about this!" he said grabbing my hand. I immediately felt pain in my side as if reminded of what happened earlier. I hissed violently and ripped my arm from his.

"Stay away from me! I reject you!" I snap. His eyes widened and he just seemed frozen. I shook my head. "This cannot happen, we cannot happen. Go home." He was a wolf, I was a lioness, there was no future for us. It was forbidden. I just backed away watching as he just looked down, eyes widening more. I would not dare turn my back on him for he was a predator and I couldn't trust him. Once I was far enough, I turned and jogged back home. I had never rejected anyone before. And deep down it hurt me to hurt someone's feelings. But his feelings were not real, he didn't like me because he wanted to. He liked me because his spirit decided for him. And that wasn't fair to either of us. It was dangerous and I wouldn't risk backlash on anyone for this.

I could hear a scream coming from behind me. I stopped for a second and looked over my shoulder back toward the beach. I'm sorry Maverick.

Paul's POV

I stared at the spot she stood in for lord knows how long. I reject you! I reject you! I reject you! It just keeps playing over and over as it does, knots form in my body and start to hurt and spread through my body. My heart hurt and I could feel tears swell up in my eyes and fall. I never cried. My body is shaking and I just feel overwhelmed by my thoughts. My body colliding with hers and us tumbling down the hill. Us getting up and her snapping at me, but blood is the only thing I can smell.

"_What have you done?"_

"_Why have you done this?_

She was in so much pain, I could feel it in my soul. And it was because of me. I did this to her.

"_And it's your fault she rejected us!" _I had hurt my imprint and now she rejected me. I was shaking so badly, but I wasn't phasing. I whimpered as I finally leaned over, curling my fists into my hair and I could feel it all shooting through my lungs as I let out a blood piercing scream. It was hard and loud and it burned my throat quickly. I should have phased already, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I didn't deserve to phase. I didn't deserve to be with her. I didn't deserve to live.

My scream died and I just panted now moaning lowly up at the sky.

"I'm sorry." I cried out. "I'm sorry." I finally looked at the ocean that was crashing together. It was calling me. Come drink us in and let us put you to sleep so you don't feel pain anymore. I felt completely numb now. I just wanted it all to stop. This would make her happy, this would make up for me almost killing her. I let my feet drag me to the water. Slowly, my shoes filled with water, but I didn't even feel it. I just felt her pain. I caused this pain.

Come drink us all in. The water called me and I could hear her voice as it called me. Just keep moving forward. Do the right thing and disappear forever. You can't hurt her anymore if you disappear forever. Is this what Maverick felt when Andromache denied him. She probably told him they couldn't be together. Or maybe to stay away and that she rejected him.

Drink us all in, and feel her pain forever. The water sloshes around my waist and is going up my chest.

"Paul!" someone is calling out to me. I don't care. I just want to die.

"Paul!" someone else screams. I feel the water getting close to my chin before I'm grabbed and taken away from the beautiful water that calls me with her voice.

"NO LET ME GO!" I shouted fighting against the hands that held me.

"Paul, calm down!" Sam.

"What the hell are you trying to do!" Embry yells as they drag me from the water.

"JUST LET ME GO!" I yell trying to fight against them so I could return to the water, and drink it in.

"What's gotten into you?" Jared asked and finally I stopped struggling, the pain returning to my face as I looked at Sam.

"She rejected me Sam. She doesn't want me." I cried out and he winced slowly and placed my head into his chest.

"Okay. Let's get you to Em's." he said lowly. I didn't even want to be awake right now the feelings were sucking the strength out of me.

Vitanja's POV

I kept my hair down today as I slide on a navy green t-shirt and jeans. Cleola and the others arrived and I drove us to school. I didn't sleep at all last night. I was replaying everything in my mind from the moment I met Paul Lahote to last night. How could I not see this coming? His imprint? It wasn't possible. But Maverick and Andromache would say different.

When I got to school, I helped my cousins out and Cleola just jumped down beside me staring at me with worry.

"What's wrong? You've been quiet since yesterday. Was it the mummies?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. I just didn't get any sleep. Come on." I replied and walked with them inside. As I put my things in my locker I realized I had to go to homeroom. Jared and Paul would be there. I sighed not wanting to deal with them. I was sure there was going to be some type of issue. But I was strong. I would not be intimidated by any of them. I opened the door and moved inside and looked directly to the back and saw no familiar faces. I was stunned to see Jared and Paul were not here and I just inhaled some and exhaled with relief.

As I sat down, I looked over to Paul's desk. I couldn't help but feel something was wrong. I mean both wolves were absent. I pushed the thoughts from my mind and continued through with school. School today was dull, I was already settled somewhat after yesterday and was just ready to be done. I was walking to my first class when I noticed a scent. I paused realizing it was Sam Uley. I followed the smell outside and saw him standing next to my truck. He made eye contact with me immediately and he looked almost concerned.

I had no issues with Sam as far as I knew, but I wasn't a fool. He must know about what went down with Paul and I. Maybe he came to yell at me or maybe he too knew that Paul imprinted on me. I took some even breaths walked over to the truck.

"Sam." I replied professionally. He nodded at me.

"Vitanja." he said. I looked him over some.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. Something happened last night." he said. Now I felt concern.

"Paul." I assume and he nodded.

"You and I need to talk. Want to give me a ride to my fiancé's place home?" he asked. I tensed some at the request unsure if I should trust him. He shook his head.

"You're not in any trouble. Our most sacred law is that we can never harm our imprints." he said. I stared at him closely before sighing and nodding.

"Get in." I replied unlocking the truck and he nodded and got in. I walked around the front and looked toward the entrance of the school to see my cousins standing there mildly alarmed. I only smiled and raised my hand to them. "I'll be back. Do not worry."

I didn't have time to look at their disapproved faces. I got in, started the car, and backed out. I drove onto the main road.

"What's this about?" I asked trying to remain calm and collective.

"Turn here. Just keep going straight. You'll get to her home." he said pointing to an off road. I looked away and took the turn. Once more it was quiet and it was starting to make me anxious. "Years ago, I imprinted on my fiancé, Emily. I was dating Leah, her cousin at the time. You can imagine the drama that followed, breaking up with one cousin to be with the other." I arched a brow at the sudden start of this story. I glanced at him then looked ahead. He was calm and leaning into the seat as if he was completely at ease.

"No matter how much I fought the urge to stay away from Emily, I couldn't. She was the one for me, she was the anchor that kept me leveled. But out of respect for Leah, Emily rejected me. I understood her loyalty and so I too tried to fight the imprint. But I failed, miserably. One day, Emily and I had a fight and she said some things that set me off- made me lose control of my shifting." he said, his voice now strained and dark. I glanced at him and noticed the look of sadness in his eyes as he looked down at his knees. "I shifted and Emily was too close and I hurt her." He finally looked at me and I looked at him for a moment before turning me eyes to the dirt road again. I wanted to ask if she was okay, but I knew the answer to that since we were going to her house.

"She is a human?" I asked softly and he nodded quietly and I nodded slowly I return.

"I wanted to kill myself after I found out what I had done. I wanted to die immediately. Wolves will do just about anything their imprintee asks of them. So I asked her to tell me to kill myself." He explained. I winced at his words. I didn't realize how strong the imprint bond was.

"But she didn't." I replied and he nodded.

"She didn't." he said before looking at me. "Paul tried to kill himself last night." My eyes widened as I looked at him swiftly.

"What!" I snapped and he nodded once more.

"He blames himself for you getting hurt yesterday and thought drowning himself in the ocean would make up for it." he explained quietly. I felt my heart drop into my stomach and I felt complete shock and panic over take me.

"Is he alright?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. The pack is watching him. But I think you two need to talk. I can't have a suicidal wolf here… that's a danger for all of us." he said. I don't know why I felt pain rush over me. Yes I did. I rejected him, turned him away.

"Oh Ra." I whispered feeling the guilt overwhelm me.

"I'm not saying this is your fault," Sam added. "What happened all yesterday was an accident and you were upset and you had every right to be. When I hurt Emily, it was like getting shot in the chest over and over again. It wasn't her fault and this wasn't your fault. But I just want you to know we understand this situation because it has never happened before. Hell Jacob imprinting on a half human half vampire still shocks us. We don't want issues with your family which is why I came to you instead of your mother. This only involves you and Paul." he explained. I looked ahead letting his words sink in. God this was all so fucked up.

I could hardly think right now as a large wooden home came into view. There were plants on the large deck and chairs and wooden little figurines. Out front were shirtless boys and a fully dressed Leah. I cut off my truck and got out as Sam did. They all looked at us and Leah walked up to me and frowned. I immediately tensed.

"You. You did this!" she snapped. Sam placed his hand on her shoulder stopping her from getting closer.

"Leah back off!" he demanded. The door suddenly opened and out came a slender young Native woman. She had long black tresses and her eyes were a deep brown. I noticed the scars immediately and had to fight the urge to touch my own face. She stopped on the edge of the porch and just looked down at me. She looked almost mesmerized by me and I just raised my head up at her. Sam walked over to her and kissed the side of her head and immediately she smiled. But the scars did not move.

"Hey. Emily this is Vitanja. Vitanja, Emily." he introduced. I was at the bottom of the steps now and before I realized what I had done, I had left my hand to meet her, the woman of a wolf. I looked at my hand never before really initiating the gesture before. Emily took my hand.

"It's nice to meet you." she said politely before looking up at him. "He's awake." Sam nodded, a look of worry spreading on his face as he looked at me.

"Come on." he motioned me inside and I slowly stepped up on the steps and following him inside. I didn't even know what I was going to do once I saw him. If anything I was scared for I had never been in this position before.


	11. Chapter 11

11

This house was cozy and beautiful. Antique statues were placed on certain shelves and there were family photos hanging on the wall. I followed Sam to down a hall and he stopped at a closed wooden door. He looked at me and gave a nod, his eyes seemingly hopeful. What did he expect to come out of our talk? He left down the hall and I moved up to the door slowly. I knocked on it but got no answer. Had Paul fallen asleep? I slowly opened the door and saw a clean bedroom. Probably a guest bedroom. I peeked my head in and saw Paul, sitting on the bed, his back to the wall. His arm rested on his propped-up knee. He looked at me and immediately sat up more. He was only in pants.

"Vitanja." he said breathlessly. I came in quickly and moved over to the bed dropping to my knees which prompted him to scoot onto the edge.

"Oh Paul." I said taking his hands in mine and he tensed. "I'm sorry."

"No. Don't ever say that to me again. It's my fault." he said sliding his hands from mine. "I should have told you from the beginning, I should have used my brain."

"But killing yourself would have hurt your family." I said.

"I don't care." he said shaking his head and looking away. "A wolf's imprint means more to them now then their family." I winced at his words, to love someone more than your family, I didn't even know if such a world to live in was possible.

"I shouldn't have rejected you." I said and he faced me again.

"Yes you should have. You felt that way and I wouldn't want you to ever accept me if you didn't truly want me." he said. I shook my head gently finally standing up and looking at him.

"Your spirit wanted this… you're not supposed to have any feelings for me." I said. He finally moved off the bed and looked down at me shrugging in defeat.

"But I do." he said softly raised his hand to his chest, right over his heart. "My spirit and my wolf spirit are one just like your spirit and your lion spirit are one. I can turn off these feelings, and I never want to." I stared up at him feeling my nose get stuffy as my eyes water. I sniffled some and looked away.

"I don't have romantic feelings for you, because I hardly know you." I said. He just nodded looking down some, a tear streaming down his face.

"I know… I know." he replied. I looked back up at him now wondering in my mind what would Maverick and Andromache do. I let out a gentle breath.

"But that's not set in stone." I said and he looked up at me, eyes confused and deep. "Maybe this all happened for a reason and though we may never know what that reason is, all we can do is pick it up and run with it." He looked me over now, eyes still looking lost.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked. What did I want to do? To accept this would mean complete backlash from my family and at the moment that was not an option. But if I deny him completely, it may cost Paul his life and he did not deserve that.

"Maybe we should try and be friends. My people do not believe wolves and lions and coexist especially not romantically… but maybe you and I can change that. If my family can see that we can be friends and who knows maybe more, I don't know, then maybe the hostilities can finally end. I'm not promising I will fall in love with you over night, but I am promising to try and know you and your pack." I said. His body seemed to come to life almost with my words and he smiled some looking away.

"I can't promise that I won't fall in love with you over night, but I'm willing to go as slow as you want." he said. I slowly smiled happy to see some life being absorbed into his face.

"My family cannot know however that you imprinted on me. We need to wait until everyone is no longer hostile meaning we can be in the same area and not see each other as a threat. Once that happens, we should be good." I said. Paul nodded.

"I understand." he said. There was a light knock on the door and we saw it was Sam. He saw our positive faces and smiled before looking at me.

"Vitanja, your father is here." he said before leaving the room. I tensed at the thought of my father. They must have smelled my scent here and sent him to get me. I nodded and looked at Paul.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"Most definitely." he said. His words relieved me and I moved over to the door of which he followed. But before I let out it, I paused and turned and looked up at him.

"When did you imprint on me?" I asked finally. I needed to know when all of this started. Paul smiled gently and nodded.

"The night we first met… when I pushed you into a lake." he said as if now embarrassed. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"If pushing me into different situations is your way of courting me then I must say, I like your creativity." I replied and he laughed and followed me out of the room.

"Don't worry. I won't make a habit of it." he said. I moved out of the front door and saw my dad parked next to my truck. Micah was with him and they looked curious, but not entirely happy to find me here. Sam's pack remained on the front porch watching my family carefully. I looked at Paul and smiled casually.

"I'll see you later." I replied and he nodded and smiled at me.

"Definitely." he said and I moved down the porch and over to my father who walked up to me. He placed his hand on my head and I smiled up at him. But he did not smile in return.

"Give your brother your keys. You and I will ride back together." he said and now I was nervous. I handed Micah the keys and he moved and got into the truck. I got into the passenger's side of my father's truck and he the driver's side. Our trucks backed away from Emily's home. Paul still remained on the front porch watching me as did Sam and the rest. We drove in silence and I wasn't sure if he would even speak.

"You're beginning to stress your mother out." He finally replied, lowly.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong." I said.

"It doesn't matter what you THINK you did. We need to keep our distance until we know all parties can be trustworthy. It's the same with every state we migrate to. Why are you now choosing to be irresponsible?" he asked.

"I'm seventeen, it's my job to be reckless." I snapped and he growled at me sharply and I tilted my head down in submission. "When I was injured, Paul said mother ordered him to be killed, but you talked her out of it, why?"

"We did not need a massacre happening with all the lionesses here. The cubs would not have been able to take care of themselves." he said. A reasonable explanation, maybe too reasonable. I finally looked up at him.

"That's all?" I asked lowly and he just stared ahead for a moment.

"I see the way he looked at you when you were injured, the look of sheer panic in his eyes. It's the same look your mother had when you were attacked by vampires years ago. It's the look I gave her when I thought she would lose her title your aunt to gain power. The fear that stems from love." he explained. My body tightened at his words and it could only mean one thing. He knew. He figured it out. But I needed to hear it, I needed him to say it out loud.

"Say it, Dad." I said lightly looking ahead at the dead road ahead of us. "Speak it into existence."

"A wolf has imprinted on a lion." he stated. I closed my eyes and just looked down at my knees. Now it could no longer be a secret.

"Just imagine how Mom's going to blow up once she finds out." I said.

"Your mother doesn't need to know right now." he said and I looked at him stunned. "We need everyone to get along. When the right time presents itself then we will handle it. I figured that's why you were here instead of school." I was deeply shocked at my father's will to keep this secret to himself and that we basically agreed on the same thing.

"Yes. I told him we should be friends and see where that goes." I said and he nodded slowly.

"That'll work. It'll give everyone enough time to get used to our presence here." he said. I nodded feeling relief wash over me again.

"Are you going to take me back to school?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. Let's go get some ice cream." he said and I smiled happy that this day was not completely horrible.


	12. Chapter 12

12

My tongue swirled around the ice cream, the taste of sweet chocolate was a lot stronger to my senses. Dad and I were in Forks sitting in the parking lot of the ice cream shop.

"Are we not humans, Dad?" I asked staring at my ice cream now.

"We wouldn't be lions if we weren't." he answered casually, taking a bite of his strawberry ice cream. I looked up at him.

"But how is it possible for a shifter like Paul to… imprint on me?" I asked.

"You are a living being, just like he is. He did not imprint on your lion half, he imprinted on you, the human half. It's not up to us to question why things like this happen. The fact that we exist is still a miracle itself." he said. I just looked back at my ice cream licking it slowly.

"So it's not bad that this happened?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"I don't believe so." he said. I winced some.

"But Mom thinks so." I responded, and he looked at me turning his body some to me.

"Your mother is… traditional. As a matriarch she is held at a higher standard than all of us. She must keep the pack safe and uphold our ways of the past." he said. I nodded slowly.

"You weren't born of our pride, so you see things differently. You're so lucky." I said, and he laughed from deep in his stomach.

"Yes, that is true. I was a soldier in both world wars and I have seen and learned much." he explained, and I tilted my head turning to face him in my seat.

"Did you meet any shifters?" I asked. He shrugged and nodded casually.

"A few. There aren't many of them, but when I met I spoke to them and learned of their past." he said. I nodded looking down some.

"Should I accept this imprint thing?" I asked. He inhaled some before patting the top of my knee.

"That's up to you. Sure your mother will be upset it happened, but there isn't much she can do about it. What happened was planned out by Ra himself. We cannot question him or his decisions in the spirit world." he said tilting his head back and drinking the melted ice cream before crunching down on the cone. His words gave me great comfort. It helped in my belief that this wasn't my fault.

"So it'd be okay for me to date Paul?" I asked.

"Absolutely not!" he snapped making me jump before suddenly smiling and laughing. "I'm joking, love. Date who you want to date. But I will warn you now, if you decide to truly go along with this then you must make sure this boy is the first one you mate with for when a female goes into heat, she isn't thinking about the boy she is merely dating. The only thing in her mind would be to mate with a strong male and have babies. I can imagine that will tear a riff between you two if you aren't dating already."

I winced at his words and felt worry devour me.

"Is the power really that strong?" I asked. He nodded.

"Every male will smell you from states away. The closest will come immediately for you. If your will and feelings for this boy isn't strong, it will not matter. Mating to our kind is equivalent to blood for a new born vampire. The scent is strong and the only thing you will want is that male and that will determine your future mate." he explained seriously. God it was basically having the sex talk, except way worse. I've seen my older cousins go into eat. Their bodies were drenched with sweat as they moaned and writhed on the floor in desperation to feel the touch of a man. The scent alone was different. Sweet and hot. The males went crazy and fought each other to get to her. Life is all about starting and maintaining blood lines. My mother's bloodline was long and guaranteed to be everlasting.

We returned home and I received little backlash from my mother. Of course she was asking my father everything.

"Well why was she there in the first place?" she asked.

"She's a teenager just acting out. We had a long talk about it." My father said.

"Bullshit. She doesn't act out." Mother replied. I just sat in my room and listened to them.

"She's just curious of the wolves. They are her first wolves ever. Lord knows you made sure to keep any other shifter out of Africa. You can't get upset when she wants to explore a little. All of the cubs are curious. Is that such a bad thing? We're in their territory, we can't avoid them or act like we own this land. Things will never work out." he said. I smiled at his words happy that I was not the only one wanting to know these wolves. I expected a lecture from Mother, but it never came.

Saturday was exceptionally sunny today and so the family visited the beach. The sun made the water warm and so the cubs were splashing in the water. I sat with Mother and my aunts watching a few of the new mothers playing in the shallow end with their babies. I looked over to see Dad and Emery playing volley ball against the twins. Some humans asked to join and they agreed. Mother's eyes were glued to a book. She was in a gold on piece that had patterns in the back. Her hair was braided down and touching her blanket.

"Cleola is really enjoying the reservation school." Kimani, her mother said to the others.

"Vitanja, how are you liking the school?" one of my aunts asked. I smiled some.

"Been going to high school for many years. It's nothing new to me." I replied noticing some jeeps and trucks parking beside ours. It was Sam Uley with his fiancé and pack. We all noticed them and looked at our matriarch. Her reaction would be our reaction. She glanced up and saw the wolves who were moving to pull out surfboards from their trunks. Father and the others stared at her as well, confusing the humans who were playing. Mother looked with little interest and then looked back down at her book. All was well. I was ready for a swim. The sun was blazing, and I didn't want my skin to dry out anymore than it had.

I got up and ran to the water, diving directly in it. The water beneath was cold and relaxing. I opened my eyes feeling an extra layer of skin form over my eyes so I could see a bit clearer underneath. I looked up to see my cousins joining me and we swam together beneath the water before meeting the air. I felt Bithia wrap her arms around my neck and we swam around with the rest of our cousins. Further down the beach, I saw the wolves setting up their blankets and had bags of food. I could see some of them sitting with girls between them. Jared was sitting next to a small native girl with onyx black hair. Sam was sitting with Emily. Imprints. I noticed Paul, Jacob, Seth and Embry were playing soccer. My dad's volleyball game was what separated them from my mother.

As I was finally walking into the shallow area, I looked towards my father to see Micah running up fast and hitting the ball hard. The ball sored through the air pegging Embry right in the back of the head. My eyes widened as I watched Embry turn with a growl. Immediately, Paul and the others huddled around him.

"Hey what's your problem, asshole!" Jacob snapped. Micah smirked.

"Sorry." he said acidly. I tensed the confrontation and Father moved beneath the net and over to the boys. Sam met him half way.

"I'm sorry. We get a little intense when playing. Our way of getting excess energy out." he said. I was walking over to the scene. As I passed the twins, I hit Micah in the back of the head. He jerked forward from the unexpected hit and hissed at me. Leonardo smirked and I walked under the net and over toward Father.

"It seems your boys are asking for trouble." Sam said. I moved around my father's body and Paul harsh glare faded as he looked at me.

"Micah's just being territorial. Making sure no one gets too close to the cubs. How about you guys join us. Have some real fun." I offered. Dad looked at me stunned.

"You're playing?" he asked, and I batt my eye lashes at him innocently before looking at Sam.

"How about it? Us vs. You." I offered. Dad looked at Sam and his pack who looked amongst each other. Sam smirked.

"Okay. Let's do it." he said. I smiled and turned to walk toward the net. Father followed leaning into me.

"_But you will be putting a shirt on before you play." _ he demanded. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Father." I replied jogging over to our spot. Mother's eyes didn't leave her book as she just raised her hand in my direction, my t-shirt in hand. Why am I not surprised she heard everything? I took the shirt surprised she was letting this happen. My young cousins were definitely interested to see this play out. I returned over to my family and too a position at the front left. As I prepared, I noticed Paul moving to stand in front of me on the other side the net.

"Good idea for diffusing the situation." he said. I smirked.

"I know a thing or two about keeping the peace." I said. He grinned.

"Want to do something later?" he asked. I looked him over.

"Trying to get in my head already? Scared you'll lose?" I teased. He smirked.

"Yeah that's exactly it. How about this, I win we see a movie? You win we go to dinner." he offered. I looked him over with amusement.

"Looks like there's no lose-lose outcome." I replied liking the idea of both. He shrugged.

"See I'm smart." he said. I nodded and backed away from the net.

"Okay." I replied and he smiled happily before backing away himself and we began to crouch some preparing for Sam to serve the ball. We watched as he threw the ball high. Our eyes were locked on the white orb.


	13. Chapter 13

13

I would never show it, but Paul really did get in my head. How was I supposed to sneak out of the house and go out with him? My mom wouldn't allow it if she knew. I could sneak out? But that wasn't who I was. I usually could go anywhere I wanted, but here, things were different. I couldn't just go anywhere without my family smelling me. Maybe it was time for them to know. Absolutely not! Telling my mother what's happened could end horrible for everyone involved.

Our game was fierce and aggressive. My brothers and I were fast as where the wolves. The ball never touched the ground and no one wanted it to. No one wanted the other team to score a point. The ball was coming to me and I tried to spike it, but Paul was there, able to hit it right over the net and over to my Leonardo. I glanced at him and he smirked at me and placed his attention back on the ball. The humans who were playing were the only reason the wolves scored a point. Father hissed with a smirk.

"_Those wolves are not allowed to score again." _He demanded the competitiveness drenched in his tone. The twins and I nodded in agreement.

"Yes." We said in unison. Micah served the ball and hit it over the net. Jared came up and hit right back over fast. Leonardo was there to hit it right back over. Embry and Jacob run and jump to hit it but end up hitting each other and falling onto the ground. Who knows how long we continued to the hit ball. But the humans eventually left the game and with one final hit from Sam's palm caused the orb to finally burst. The hair emitting a high-pitched squeal as it rushed from the ball. I was a bit stunned that he managed to bust the ball. Everyone groaned as the alpha wolf smirked some and looked up at us.

"Sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength." he said.

"Another time perhaps." My father said before looking at us before turning and moving back over toward the pride. The game was over. I turned and moved over to the net and placed my fingers lazily on them. Paul approached and stood in front of me, placing his fingers a few squares above me.

"Guess there was a losing outcome." he said. I smiled politely.

"A tie is not a loss." I replied and his eyes gleamed now.

"You still want to go out?" he asked. I looked down some with mild uncertainty before letting my eyes meet him again.

"After Maverick, no other shifters were allowed in Egypt, in Africa even. You and your pack are the very first ones I have met. I… am curious of your people, your kind. Like you I want to learn about you." I admitted feeling mildly embarrassed. To say this to someone felt odd in itself. But I wanted to know what Andromache felt in this moment, how she got over the confusion and accepted Maverick's love. Paul's eyes softened as he slowly let his fingers slide down the net gently resting over my knuckles. I could feel the soothing warmth of his skin on mine and with my senses, feeling his temperature made a shiver move through my body. It was intense. I looked at his fingers over mine then looked up at him.

"So let's make it happen." he said, his voice soft. I tilted my head in curiosity.

"How?" I asked. He smiled.

"Let me take you to dinner." he said. I looked around at the beach unsure of his offer for a second before looking back at him.

"Where?" I asked.

"You like barbecue?" he asked. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"Barbecue is all you can eat meat to a lion. That's the quickest way to a lioness's heart." I said leaning in to the net some of which he did the same.

"I thought you might like that idea. Tomorrow night, we meet at Emily's at five." he said.

"Vitanja!" Micah yells sharply. I backed away from the net and turned to him to see him and Leonardo glaring with disapproval. But for some reason, I wasn't nervous or afraid of what they might think of me being so close to a wolf. I looked back at Paul to see him giving a firm glare to the twins. He wasn't intimidated or afraid of them. I had to give him props.

"Emily's at five." I confirmed quickly before running across the sand to meet my brothers. We began to walk back toward the pride. I glanced over my shoulder to see him still there against that net, smiling with pure joy. Honestly, I was nervous about telling my family what I was about to do, but seeing his smile, the smile of a wolf, gave me the push I needed…

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Mother shouted as I remained seated at the dinner table. Father just stood in the doorway of the dining room and kitchen watching as mother paced across the table from me.

"Why not?" I asked calmly.

"That should not even be a question. You know why. We do not associate with wolves!" she said hastily. I just looked down gritting my teeth some.

"I'll be eighteen soon, officially. Let me just have my fun and when the time comes to mate with a lion I will." I replied. Mother scoffed, her face twisted in anger.

"Do not tell me this is your little act of freedom, your- your Rumspringa!" she stated, her eyes watching me as she paced back and forth.

"But it isn't fair." I replied respectfully.

"Fair? Fair! The world is not fair, Vitanja. We of all people know that!" she preached before finally stopping in front of the table placing her hands on the tops of the chair. I could hear her excess breathing through her nostrils. "You like this boy?" I shrugged.

"There aren't feelings involved, but I want to know him." I admitted honestly and she gawked, face dropping as if hurt as she turned to my father.

"And what do you say about this?" she asked trying to remain calm. Father inhaled some and stepped further into the room.

"It isn't our way, but we can't adapt successfully and make good alliances if we cannot be genuinely nice to each other." he explained.

"So nothing? You have nothing to say?" Mother snapped angrily. He shrugged.

"We thought vampires were just as clueless as the wolves until it was proven that they can interact and live amongst the humans and even forming strong covens. The only difference between us and them is that we are alive and they are dead. These wolves are alive and they hate the dead just as much as we do. We cannot stop change, we can either deny it like some of the humans do or show them we are different- better by embracing this change and using it to our control." he replied. My eyes were filled with mild hope at my dad's words. Mother stared at me for a long moment before looking down some.

"Just dinner?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Dinner and maybe going for a walk." I pressed. She scowled a bit more before leaned back some.

"Leave us." she said and my father nodded and exited the room. Her shoulders loosened some as she shook her head.

"I don't understand you, Vitanja. Has my teachings not gotten through to you?" she asked. I stared at her for a long moment thinking of her words before nodding.

"But you have to trust that I can stand on all fours alone." I replied. Her lips pierced together and she looked away some, her eyes showing how deep into thought she was.

"Fine. You want to make nice with these wolves then I will allow it." she said lowly. I smiled and got up from the table, running across the wooden table and jumping in front of her and throwing my arms around her.

"Thank you, Mother." I said happily and I felt her arms wrap around me.

"But you will have some responsibility around here." she said. I looked up at her curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"Your father will be leaving for Hong Kong next week. In a few weeks some of the females will be going into heat, they along with your brothers and Emery will be leaving Forks to find mates of their own- maybe start a pride of their own. I will be meeting your father in Hong Kong when my time comes. This means it will be up to you and the wolves to protect the remaining cubs. Can you handle that?" she asked seriously.

Most of our powerful shifters will be gone and we will be unprotected. Any nearby males could possibly try and hurt the cubs here and force their way into the pride if not heavily guarded. I nodded.

"If everyone who goes into heat is gone no males should show. But if they do I will handle it." I replied viciously. She leaned back and nodded.

"Good. A feast will be held Monday night in the hills to celebrate our successful move here. Will you be fighting for my amusement?" she asked. I looked her over in thought. If a migration is successful it was customary to have a feast to praise the gods for the good fortune. That consisted of dancing and music as well as heavy sparring to show the matriarch the lion is ready for battle. I'm old enough to be challenged. I nodded.

"If any of my cousins challenge me, I will fight." I replied. She smiled and nodded placing her hand to my cheek.

"Alright then." she replied before sauntering from the room and up the stairs. I watched her leave and finally released a large breath. I wasn't sure if her blessing was real or if she had hidden intentions, but for now it didn't matter to me. She was making the first step toward progress and she should be proud.

The next morning, I found myself running my hands over all my outfits. I had dresses, I had skirts and blouses made by the most fashionable and popular clothing designers, but none of them I felt were good enough.

"But why him?" Leonardo asked as he sat on my window. I shrugged.

"It's just an outing. Don't act like you guys don't do that." I replied. Both twins made habits of mating with human females all the time. Mother hated it, but tolerated it for the mere fact they were boys. I was to be a ruler to her. I was different.

"You could go out with any guy though." Micah said as he sat on my bed letting his hand slide across my dresser and knocking my pencils and papers off of them.

"I could go out with a vampire." I teased. The twins hissed lowly in reply. I only smirked and pulled out a red and white plaid dress. "What about this?" The boys shrugged.

"Girl we don't know." Micah said and moved off the window and Leonardo joined him as they walked to the door. I huffed in annoyance. They chuckled humorously.

"Just don't fall in love with him." Leonardo said.

"Yeah, Mother will definitely freak out." Micah teased as they left my room. I cringed at their teasing. I don't think I would ever fall in love with Paul. This was all just to prove that both species could actually coexist and be friends. Nothing wrong with that. I looked down at my dress and just placed it back in the closet and squealed with annoyance.

"Hey, hey what's all this hissing now?" Father asked as he was passing my room. I looked at him.

"I don't know what to wear tonight to this meeting with Paul." I said. He gave an amused smirk.

"Darling, I go to meetings, you're going on a date." he said. I huffed.

"Don't call it that. I'm sure he doesn't see it that way." I replied with embarrassment.

"He imprinted on you. To him, this is a date." he said before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. He handed me a golden card.

"Hit the mall, or whatever it is they have close to it, and find something. Your car also just got in, it's in the garage." he said.

"Dad!" I called and he paused in his movements and looked at me. I shrugged. "Why are you so… cool with this?" He grinned.

"Because you are my daughter first and a princess second." he replied before heading back down the hall. I looked at the card for a moment. I wasn't a huge shopper, if anything Mother would hold something up and make me try it on. If I liked it, she made sure to have it in my closet by the end of the day. I left my room and headed for the stairs. I moved to the garage and saw my silver Camry waiting for me. I got in and backed out of the garage and took off. I was glad to have the time alone. I had much to think about aside from tonight's get together with Paul. Soon the females old enough will go into heat. Males will come looking for them and will follow them anywhere.

The young males will soon go off to find mates of their own and start families. Only a rare few of the males will go and start a family with one female. I was incredibly lucky that some of the wolves agreed to help. Without our strongest members we wouldn't stand a chance. As I drove on the empty road, I noticed some forms across from me at the cliffs. Their scent told me it was Sam's pack. I did my best to watch the road, but when I saw one of them falling my eyes widened and my feet hit my break hard. My body jerked forward and I put the car in park. I got out and moved across the street to watch them. It didn't look like they were alarmed and they weren't even calling for help it seemed.

"They're cliff diving."

My head snapped up and whipped over my body and I saw the hybrid standing in front of my car.

"You." I said with mild caution. She gave a gentle smile.

"Renesmee. You're Vitanja." she said taking a few steps over to me. I hissed lowly at her and she immediately paused. She too was careful.

"Yes." I replied and she nodded.

"I was just leaving Jacob's place when I smelled your scent." she replied. My eyes moved over her body. She smelled human, but didn't look it. How strange.

"Okay." I replied not knowing why she would not return to her coven.

"Look, I know things started off on the wrong foot with your family and my own. I just want to try and make things right if I can." she said. I tilted my head not sure of what she could possibly do.

"You should probably speak to my mother then. She is the matriarch." I explained and she nodded giving a light chuckle.

"I don't think she would like me too close to her home." she said humorously.

"She wouldn't like you too close to me." I replied calmly, yet with authority as well. She nodded.

"Fair enough… where are you off to on such a murky day?" she asked. I wasn't sure if I should tell her anything. What would be the point? But she was Jacob's imprint. Did that mean she was good? Could she be trusted.

"Going to look for an outfit." I replied. She smiled a bit more and raised her hands some.

"I would be honored to assist in helping you find something if you will allow me." she said and I just looked at her more, the caution still in my eyes. But she probably knew where the clothing stores were. I inhaled some before giving an unsure nod.

"Fine." I replied and moved back over to my car. I opened the door before noticing Renesmee had not moved from her spot. She just faced me instead. I could tell the question was there but she wouldn't give voice to it. Could I let her in my car? Maybe that was a step too far, but in some sense, it would feel rude to make her walk or run. I sighed heavily before motioning for her to come. She smiled and moved over to the passenger side and got in. I felt immediately tensed.

"You don't have to fear me. I don't drink blood or anything." she assured.

"Trust me, fear is not a word that describes what I'm feeling right now." I replied lowly. She nodded slowly.

"Okay… so tell me. What's this occasion for the shopping?" she asked. I tensed once more and kept my eyes on the road even though I wanted to stare at the girl out of warning.

"I hate a date." I replied lowly. Her eyes popped some.

"That's always nice. If I may ask who it is?" she asked.

"You may not!" I snapped quickly. Her body tensed and she looked away already seemingly uncomfortable. I blinked a bit and exhaled feeling guilty. I sounded like my mother now, talking down to someone she felt was inferior to her. "I'm sorry… I've never had your kind so close to me before." She looked at me, eyes soft and kind.

"Are there not many vampires where you are from?" she asked. I inhaled some and nodded.

"Some, but they are not allowed in Cairo or the territories around Egypt." I explained and she leaned forward some.

"Egypt? I know some of the vampires there." she said. I gave half a smile.

"I know none." I replied and she nodded before sitting back in the seat. "You know any good clothing stores around here?" Her smile grew.

"I know a few in town!" she said with excitement.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Renesmee's human scent filled my car and I was honestly thankful that she had a human's scent. No family member would ever ride with me if a vampire's scent filled the space. We drove into Forks and she showed me numerous boutiques and small little hole in the wall stores.

I kept my distance from the half breed as we moved from store to store. The clothes here were so ordinary, so very beneath me. We wouldn't even let our cubs wear some of these clothes. But I knew I was in no position to be picky and I figured a simple blue sleeve racer back shirt and blue shorts would be all I need at the last shop. However, my shopping buddy found numerous clothes and jewelry.

"You sure aren't the shop til' you drop kind of girl." she pointed out and I glanced at her.

"I wouldn't wish these clothes on my worst enemies." I said observing a few on a dress rack. The prices were high and I would never understand why.

"You shop at high end places for designers I assume?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Sometimes." I replied as I moved to the front of the store. "I usually have my clothes made." As the woman scanned the clothes, I heard the door open and some laughter coming from it. I didn't think anything of it until a hand smacks down on the glass counter in front of me. I glance up to see Mandy staring at me with a vicious look.

"Well looky here, little miss rich girl out shopping. Probably spending daddy's money." she said acidly. I looked back at the checkout girl as she slid her card back over to me. Renesmee watched with a bit of curiosity and nervousness. "You know we got some unfinished business." As the girl folded my clothes and placed them in the bag, I just looked at the Native girl. I knew why there was hostility and I had to admit that I was the cause of it.

"I apologize for how me and my cousins acted in the principal's office. It was rude." I replied seldomly before grabbing the shopping bag. Both Renesmee and I moved to leave, but Mandy and her two black leather cladded older women behind her did not move.

"You know, I may have actually forgiven that piss poor apology if you weren't going around stealing our men." she said. My body froze a bit at her words and I focused all my attention on her now.

"What do you mean stealing your men?" I asked.

"Vitanja, let it go." Renesmee said lightly. She rolled her eyes over me.

"You and your little band of misfit cousins coming to our school and flirting with our guys. It's bad enough the whites come on our land like we're some kind of tourist attraction and then here you guys come, the rich black family with your money and snobby attitudes. And now Paul is following after you like a lost puppy." she said angrily and my eyes began to dilate some and I tilted my head.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I asked lowly. She puffed her chest out and got in my face and her hands reached up to shove me, but my body hardly moved. Her human strength was like wind to me. She looked at me stunned and confused and came up with her hand to smack me, but I caught her hand quickly.

"Vitanja!" Ness said in shock, and I gave her hand a light squeeze which was just enough to heavily bruise her hand. Mandy let out a scream dropping to her knees immediately in pain. Her two friends dropped to get her and I took this chance to walk around them as if they weren't even there. I left the store and walked out to my car. Ness followed quickly and we got in my car and took off.

"Wow that was cool." Ness said.

"She'll live. I didn't even break her hand." I said calmly watching the road now.

"I… I'm sorry for what she said to you." she said.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked coolly.

"I… I don't know. You've been around long enough, I'm sure, to experience racism and I've watched enough movies that anyone saying "stealing anyone's man" comes from a place of bitterness and anger." she said and I leaned back in my seat some.

"You're a half vampire… I don't know how your age is affected, but I know I will be on this planet long enough for racism to die out. Or at least I hope I out live it. I could care less about what Mandy thinks of my relationship with Paul. If she disrespects me again, I will do more than just bruise her flesh." I said angrily and coldly. It quiet in the car now and I realized, I had no idea where I was going. I merged on the shoulder of the road and just looked at her now. She didn't look worried or afraid to be in the car. "Thank you for shopping with me." I didn't sound thankful and we both knew this, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Your welcome. I hope in the future we can be friends." she said. I leaned back caught off guard by her words.

"Why?" I asked. She shrugged giving me a sort of mystified look.

"Why not?" she asked. Because you're not one of us. You are of another animal kingdom to us and that means you will always be a threat. I wondered if I should drive her home to her coven. I was sure Mother would not approve, but that thought made me want to do it.

"I'll take you back to your coven." I said and she chuckled some as I merged back onto the road.

"You can call them my family you know. What if I always called your family a pride?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing, because that is what we are. Family is a human term, not an animal term." I said.

"But aren't you all more human than lion?" she asked.

"Our souls are intertwined we are not more of anything." I replied.

"That a nice way of thinking about it. Turn off this road here. You were completely knocked out the last time you were at our place." she said. Even though I could find their home by smell alone, I decided to follow her instructions and drive into the trees. I was content on quiet, but it seemed the half breed did not have that in mind.

"So has your pride ever gone to war with any other lions or vampires?" she asked. I kept my eyes on the road before looking down.

"Once. Some vampires from Italy came, but our medjay were enough to drive them out of the land. We never met them face to face. They never got close." I explained.

"Italy…" she said lightly looking ahead in deep thought. I didn't ask what she was thinking because I didn't want to know. We finally made it to the front of her home. It was nice and polished. Jasper and Emmett were waiting on the front porch. I crinkled my nose at them and Ness looked at me.

"It was really nice getting to hang with you. I hope your date goes well." she says. I glanced at her and just nodded. "I'm guessing you won't help me take my bags inside?" I just looked at her as if she was crazy and she smiled and nodded.

"No I'm pushing it, I know." she said and finally got out of the car. "Uncle Emmett can you help me with my bags, unfortunately I got a lot."

"Oh boy. Sure!" he said. In seconds he was standing by the back of my car. I hissed lowly, not liking how close he was, since his sit was full on dead. I looked at Ness who arched a brow and smirked.

"I'll carry them to your door, but that's it." I said and got out quickly. The smell of _them _was everywhere. Emmett was still standing there, smirking as I opened the back door and just grabbed some of her bags.

"I can only imagine how you girl's day went." he said and I didn't reply. I just shut my door and moved over to steps of the porch. Jasper was already there with his hands out.

"Let me help you with that." he said. I placed the bags in his hands, making sure our skin didn't touch in the process. Jasper arched a brow at me, a sign he noticed it.

"Renesmee…" I could hear Bella's monotoned voice from the top of the stairs. Ness smiled up at her and moved up the steps. "You should have told me you were out with her. Does Jacob know?"

"Mom we had fun, it's okay. Everything's fine." she said.

"We don't know that we can trust them. You don't need to go off with one of them." Bella said lowly, as if whispering would somehow make her words any less hearable. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand at their being too many vampires and I was sure the rest was going to come out. I moved back to my car.

"You need to let us know when you plan to do something like this." Jasper said carrying the bags up the stairs.

"Don't worry," I said moving over to my car and opening the driver's side. I looked up at them, "I won't be coming near any of you again if I can help it." I got back in my car and immediately drove off. I didn't care if they approved of me or even liked me because I didn't entirely like them either. On my way home, I ran my car through the car wash before heading back home. I lounged in my room until it was time to get ready. Once I was dressed, I walked down the steps and noticed my parents and brothers were waiting for me at the bottom.

"I'm not going to prom." I said with embarrassment.

"Where are you meeting him?" Mother asked.

"Emily's home." I replied.

"Who is Emily?" Father asked.

"Sam's imprint." I replied.

"Good. We might as well know their loved ones." Mother said placing her hands on her hips.

"Not everything is was, Mother." I replied.

"It is when it comes to situations like these. If he does anything to make you uncomfortable, oversteps in anyway… he will live to regret it." she threatened quite seriously.

"We are meeting for dinner and whatever happens next, happens." I stated and she frowned at me, and Father took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"We trust your judgement, Vitanja. We know you can handle yourself. But Paul is still a young hormonal boy." he said.

"Yeah meaning, if he tries to take your virginity…" Micah started seriously.

"We're going to take _his_ virginity." Leonardo finished. My parents just nodded in agreement with the threat. I knew they serious, and I knew this was a big deal for my family. I have heard and respected their concerns. A lioness going on a date with a wolf, it was absurd. No one had ever done anything like this since Maverick and Andromache.

"I will be back tonight." I assured with a smile before moving out the door once more. It was a little after four. I was making good time, I thought. I got in my car and took off. Through the drive, I casted my family from my thoughts. I didn't want to think of what Paul and I were. I just wanted us to be normal. As I neared Emily's house, I saw Leah, Seth and Jared on the front porch. Jacob was just exiting the house when I got out of my car. They all immediately saw me and I felt mildly nervous as I approached them. Seth gave a big smile.

"Hey Vitanja!" he said happily. I smiled at him.

"Hey Seth." I replied lightly and looked at Jared and Jacob. "Is he here?"

"Yeah just finishing up getting ready." Jared said. Jacob grinned.

"You should have seen him earlier." he teased. Jared let out a quick laugh.

"Yeah right. "What if this shirt is too ugly?"" he asked.

"What if my cologne's too much?" Jacob asked.

"What if the place I take her too isn't good enough?" Seth added as they all began to laugh. The door finally opened and Paul came out glaring at them.

"Okay, shut up now." he said before finally looking at me. He was in a brown sleeveless hoody that showed his broad arms and long blue jeans. His hair was combed and tamed and he just gave me the same noticeable stare I was giving him. He took a step down the porch as I took a step up to get a closer look at him. His scent intoxicating, and it was not just the Axe body spray he had on, no I smelled right through that. He had a natural nature musk that reminded me of an open field.

"You look very nice." I complimented.

"You look amazing." he gushed. I just smiled wide at his words.

"Oh god." Leah said as she rolled her eyes and moved back into the house. Paul didn't even acknowledge her as she just gazed down at me.

"Are you ready?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah totally. Want to ride with me?" he asked. I nodded still smiling.

"Sure." I replied and we moved down the steps and over to his jeep.

"Hey use protection you two!" Jared called. We both tensed and looked at him, Paul with a glare and me a look of embarrassment until we moved to his jeep. He opened the door for me and then got in himself. He reversed and we headed back into the woods. I looked back at my car as we passed it and I felt mild reserve leaving it here.

"Don't worry, no one's going to steal your car if that's what you're worried about." he said. I shook my head.

"No it's not that." I lied before looking at him. "Look tonight, I don't want things to be weird between us. I don't want to think about us being a lioness and a wolf. I just want us to be us." He smiled coolly and nodded.

"I want that too which is why I want to change up our plans tonight." he asked. I tilted my head at him.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked. He smiled some.

"Dinner and some tree climbing. It's supposed to rain tonight, but only lightly. Sometimes I go deep into the forest at night. The trees are incredibly beautiful when it rains at night. I don't know it's hard to explain, but the moon illuminates everything. With our special eyes, we'll see things differently than most. I've never taken someone with me before. Maybe you'd like to experience that with me." he offered and I was curious of these things that he has seen and I nodded.

"I would love to see what you see." I replied and he smiled warmly gently placing his hand over my own which rested atop of his center console. I looked at his hand as it rests atop of mine. He was a shade lighter than me, but our hands still had beautiful brown shades that blended perfectly together. It was at that moment, I knew he and I weren't so different after all. I found myself smiling at this realization.


	15. Chapter 15

15

As Paul drove, I let my eyes see into the blurring forest. I inhaled the scent of this new land. Hunting grounds, mating grounds… it was all ours even with the wolves and vampires here. I could smell the rain above in the clouds.

"What's on your mind?" Paul finally asked and I looked at him before giving a gentle smile.

"Thinking of the new cubs that will be born after the females go into heat. It's always a beautiful thing knowing your pride has expanded." I replied. "The sky here is different from Tennessee, from Africa."

"What was it like living in Africa?" he asked. I smiled wide.

"I wasn't born there, but when we visited it, it was magical watching time evolve and the people around it. I should be sad that we had to move about and watch our kingdoms turn to ruins, but it was nice still being able to venture out and be with the people." I replied. He tilted his head in curiosity glancing at me the road.

"Why do you all move?" he asked. "I mean not that I'm upset by it."

"Well when the photograph was becoming popular in the 1800's we realized that people would start to find pictures of us and start to question our youth and accuse us of having powers or being involved with voodoo. It could have started a massacre in many different states if we stayed. So my mother left some of her sisters in power while we are away. Their children and children after them keep control over our borders. Even though the humans have presidential power in the different states, many of them are related to us by blood and will always follow behind my mother and our pride since we are the direct descendants of Andromache." I explained. Paul's eyes flexed some as I spoke.

"So you're like really old then huh?" he asked. I smirked some.

"Does that turn you off, imprinting on an older woman?" I asked. He shook his head, a light smile playing on his face.

"Nothing about you could turn me off." he said firmly and I looked him over some at his words not knowing how to feel about him.

"What about you? Do you know much about your ancestors?" I asked. He crinkled his nose and shook his head.

"Nah. Not much only what the elders told us. It's a long story, I'll tell you about it one day." he said. I nodded.

"Alright." I replied. We arrived at what looked like a wooden bar. There are neon lights flashing above the entrance. Mateo's Bar and Grille. Once Paul stopped the car, I got out and observed the place. There were old Native men sitting in rocking chairs smoking. The parking lot wasn't very big but there were cars in each spot. A few motorcycles as well. We rounded the jeep and moved up to the door.

"Mateo makes the best steaks in all of Washington. You're going to love it!" he gushed as we stepped inside. I noticed some of the old men watching me as we entered and once inside, it was bright and full of people. There was a bar in the back and beside it was a door that led to the kitchen. I expected to be hit with the smell of cigarette smoke, but there was none. Close to the walls were booths and in the middle of the floors were square tables.

"Hey, well if it isn't Paul Lahote! Haven't seen you here in a while!" I heard a happy, gravelly voice say. It was coming from the man behind the bar. He was older with long black hair. I could see a few grey streaks in them and he had on a black tank. His arms were covered in tattoos. I could tell from his deep eyes he was a man with a story.

"Hey Mateo! We seatin' ourselves?" Paul asked raising his hand in greeting to the man. The older man nodded.

"Sit anywhere, I'll be with you in a sec!" he called out. Paul placed his hand on the small of back and guided me toward the left of the building. We sat at a booth, the seats smooth and green. I noticed Paul's eyes were happier than before.

"What do you think?" he asked motioning around the place. I smiled and nodded as I looked at all the pictures of nature and animals. There were even a few pictures of Native Americans from many years ago.

"I like it… I can feel the history of this place." I replied looking back at him. Paul nodded looking the place over again with pride.

"Yeah. A lot of youths come here after school. Mateo is really cool with keeping most of them out of trouble. Before I shifted, I got into trouble. Almost ran with the Blackbones." he explained folding his arms over the table. I tilted my head.

"Why?" I asked. He smirked some.

"Because I was angry all the time. Whether it was my parents fighting or friends moving away. I just felt abandoned and soon started getting into fights at school." he explained. I tilted my head watching the emotion of dread fill his orbs.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"I met Sam. Just in time too, I started taking on the changes of my wolf and now, I have a real family who will do anything for me as I would do for them." he explained and I smiled happily and nodded.

"Well that's good. Family always comes first." I agreed. He nodded.

"What about you? When did you start to change?" he asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but I was drawing blanks. I looked up in thought wondering when did I first shift.

"Lord, it's been so long, I can't even remember. I'd be lying if I say it starts during puberty. Some cubs can shift when they are mere babies, others when they are older. It just depends on the lion." I replied. Mateo finally came over and he smiled down at us as he placed two menus in front of us.

"Well Paul good to finally see you back. Who's your friend?" he asked smiling at me of which I smiled back politely.

"Mateo, this is Vitanja King, Vitanja this is the owner, Mateo." he said.

"A pleasure to meet you." I replied.

"Likewise, Vitanja. I hope he's been saying good things about me." he said shooting him a humorous glance of which we both chuckled.

"Of course." I replied.

"Well what can I get you two today?" he asked. Paul and I glanced at our menus and I felt silly doing so.

"Well Paul here says you make a good steak." I replied and Mate frowned slightly.

"Just a 'good' steak?" he asked.

"The best!" Paul replied and I smiled at them both.

"I would love a steak, well done. With a baked potato with a water." I replied. Paul nodded.

"Same here." Said as he handed our menus back to the owner. Mateo arched a brow.

"Just one? Usually you somehow manage to eat three steaks." he said. Paul chuckled nervously but my eyes brightened at that.

"So the man has an appetite." I said. Paul rubbed the back of his head now.

"Well you know me. A growing boy has to eat." he said. I smiled liking that. As lions we ate a lot even in human form. I kept smirking.

"So get three steaks. I'll get three as well." I replied looking up at Mateo who looked shocked now.

"Woah, your eyes may be bigger than your stomach. I've never seen any girl Paul brings in even try and order a steak. Usually it's a salad." he said. Paul ducked his head down at his words and I could tell he was embarrassed. I shrugged casually and looked at Mateo again.

"I'm a new breed of girl. If he can handle it so can I." I said smiling at Paul who grinned.

"Alright then: six steaks and two baked potatoes, and two waters." he said. Mateo just nodded slowly.

"Ohhh kay." he said and moved back to the kitchen. Paul looked at me stunned and leaned into me.

"Can you really eat three steaks?" he asked lowly. I grinned.

"I can actually eat a lot more. My stomach may be human, but it still needs pounds of food from the lioness in me." I replied. He blinked wildly.

"I'm impressed." he said. I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact he thought my large appetite was some kind of good quality.

"So you've been here with multiple girls-" I started, but Paul groaned and ran his hands over his face.

"God, I didn't expect Mateo to say that." he said and I shook my head.

"It's alright. If anything, I'm jealous. You get to go out with girls whenever you want. I've never been on a date before." I replied. He looked at me intently.

"Never?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Never. My family is very close knit. There's no need to date if we are just going to go into heat and find another lion. We are all about continuing our blood line." I replied. Paul winced some and looked down at his hands.

"Is that what you want? Just to continue your bloodline and make babies with a lion?" he asked lowly. I could tell this conversation could be tense if I didn't take his feelings into account.

"Well, growing up that is what I was raised on, and that's the circle of life for our kind. Even as a human." I replied. He nodded very slowly before looking up at me.

"Do we have a chance, you and I?" he asked. I stared at him intently for a moment thinking of his words.

"I don't know, but you have caused a stir in my family ever since we've met. It's different for my family and my mother does not know how to deal with you. But I like it. You and your pack still cling to your human sides. You have imprints and friends and can still do things of your own free will that is not for the sole protection of your family. Even though my pride can do the same, the mere thought of not being a pride is quite a thought and scare for them. But I want to see how much of a stir you cause." I explained slowly opening my hands out onto the table to him. I didn't know why I did this, but it was a nice feeling having his hand over mine back in the car. Paul looked at my hands and it was mere seconds, before his hands covered my own. They were warm and soft compared to the earlier days I had met him. His hands were calloused and rough. He looked at me with deep eyes.

"As long as I get to be near you, and you want me near, I'll stir things up even after they found out about my imprint no you." he said. I found myself smiling more. I could see the look of confidence in his eyes. I had never seen that look of emotion remain in any person's eyes after seeing my family. Maybe there was more to this imprint thing than I thought.

Normal POV

Zena's smooth fingers gently grazed over her daughter's pillow. She was thinking of her younger days when she would chase after her little cub in the pyramids. She was always so filled with mischief. But now she is older and dipping her feet in the disgusting mud the dogs played in. She could feel her husband in the doorway.

"Why is she doing this, Leon?" she asked lowly finally cutting on Vitanja's lamp and looking at her husband. Leon just sighed heavily and entered the room looking around at the soft purple color of her wall.

"She is a part of a newer generation, Zena. During our time, we didn't have the luxury of relationships and friendships. It was just about keeping the King name alive." he explained. Zena scoffed.

"She was never so defiant before." I replied. Leon chuckled and wrapped his large arms around his mate's slimmer form.

"She is your cub. Whatever you wanted, you got. Whatever she wants, she will fight to have." he said licking her cheek to soothe her worries. Zena closed her eyes for a moment and looked down.

"I just want her to be ready for when she starts a pride fo her own." she stated.

"Exactly that's what you want for her. She's not the only cub to want to go out and live their lives away from their families. Other cubs wish to do the same." he said.

"I don't care about what the other cubs want. Their parents will raise them how they see fit, but she is our child. I want her to meet a strong male-"

"Like you did." Leon replied as if checking off a list.

"And have children…"

"Like you did." Leon added.

"And be a strong lioness whose authority no one will ever challenge." she finalized with certainty.

"Like you are." Leon replied kissing her cheek. "Vitanja will always know the love of our pride. But in a new generation, we must accept that traditions are going to eventually change and they may start with her."

Zena's eyes softened as she leaned in to her love's hold.

"Maybe so." I replied.

"I mean I broke tradition when I agreed to only be with you and to only father our children. Your parents were not happy about it, but they still respected it and you wouldn't let them run me from the pride." he said and Zena smiled at the memory.

"Because you are mine and I would let no one take you from me." she admitted looking at him and gently leaning in to kiss him. However, the revving of wild engines cut through their romantic gesture and the two looked at the window noticing a bunch of bikers coming up their driveway. Immediately they frowned.

"What's this now?" Leon asked. Zena frowned at the intruders coming onto her territory, her eyes flashing a deep gold as she watched the men get off their bikes.

"Fresh meat." she replied viciously and walked from the room with authority, her fingers curled together.

Vitanja's POV

The food was delicious. I had never tasted such juicy meat like this. I was definitely enjoying myself. Paul and I looked at each other, both our cheeks were stuffed with meat and potatoes and we managed to laugh through it all. He definitely knew his meats. After we finished, Paul paid and we were out the door.

"Wow that was delicious. You know your foods." I replied as if impressed and he smirked as he opened the door for me.

"One of my many talents. But now it's time for the real fun to start." he replied. There was a soft rumbling above us and we both looked up at the dark sky before looking at each other. "You ready?" I nodded.

"Yeah." I replied and got in. I was very excited to climb trees for I had never truly done so. It seemed Paul was opening my world to very new experiences and new ways of thinking as well.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Vitanja's POV

It was dark as Paul's truck pulled off the main road and onto a trail. It was hilly, and pitch black. However, I saw everything clearly. The smells everywhere were did not alert me to danger. I could hear rumbling from the clouds above and I leaned forward and looked up at the sky. Pale grey clouds covered the stars as a drizzle of water began to hit the front window. Paul glanced at me.

"You okay? You still trust me to take you up here?" he asked. I looked at him now before nodding once.

"Yes." I replied. He nodded.

"Good." he said with relief. I tilted my head some leaning back with my head resting on the headrest.

"You sound reassured." I noted and he nodded his eyes looking from me to the road and to me again.

"Well yeah, I mean ever since I imprinted on you all I wanted was for you to trust me to need me-" he trailed off. There was a silence now as I knew he purposely quieted himself.

"To want you?" I asked quietly, enough for him to hear me. His lips pierced together and looked out his window and shrugged some.

"Yeah." he replied and I looked away some and bit my cheek not sure how to respond. I glanced at the windshield again.

"When a female goes into heat… she usual goes for the first male that finds her. Sometimes they may fight when they first look upon each other, other times they become one immediately. We do not care about what we look like in human forms. Even if that male has children with other females, he still belongs to her. We… mate for life. Like my parents. Like your imprints." I informed lowly. I could feel Paul looking at me, eyes deep and curious.

"Are you trying to tell me what to expect for our future?" he asked. What was I trying to tell him exactly? Am I letting him know what's going to happen when the day comes that I go into heat? In some ways, yes. But I am telling him the realities from my mother's teachings. I looked at him now with confident eyes.

"I am trying to tell you that if you can smell me and find me when that time comes… you can have me." I replied. I could feel his body tense and his scent changed. It was the same odor from when I met him the first time in our human forms. He was also this tense. The smell is somewhat similar to my parents when they mate. Arousal. I had never smelled such a strong scent and I have lived long enough to know a strong scent in a lion. But in his scent, it was different. Muskier. It wasn't disgusting or horrible like I always thought wolves would smell. It was natural and once more I found myself drawn to it. Paul finally looked away and cleared his throat and we were silent for the rest of the drive. The rain came down a little faster and it made me a bit more exciting to see these sightings he wanted to show me.

"I am excited." I replied and Paul and I looked at each other. He seemed a bit caught off guard by this and so I nodded in the direction of the windshield. "To see these things, you want me to see." He nodded smiling wide as he looked ahead, the truck slowing down.

"Good. Because we are here." he said putting the truck in park and cutting off the engine. He then looked embarrassed as he looked at me, his eyes looking over me. "We're going to have to hike a bit. I'm sorry I don't want your outfit to get dirty or your shoes…" I shook my head pulling my shirt over my body to reveal the black tank beneath it. I then leaned over and began to remove my wedges. I then looked back at Paul and smiled.

"I am ready." I said and began to get out of the truck.

"Really? I mean you aren't going to find it a turn off that you may get sweaty or your feet getting dirty?" he asked. I closed my door laughing dryly.

"You think too much of me, Paul." I said as we began to meet in the front of the truck, the front lights illuminating our body. The rain had lightened up but didn't stop completely. "Just because my family has money, and we dress in expensive clothes does not mean we do not like to get dirty." He smiled as if impressed.

"Well then in that case…" he said and began to lean over and I tilted my head watching as he just removed his black tennis shoes with ease. He threw them right over his truck and my eyes followed the pair as they landed in the back of his truck. I looked back at him surprised and he just shrugged as he held out his hand to me.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I looked down at his large hand and was hesitant for a second before looking up at him and he could see my hesitant, but he was not upset or hurt. What we were doing together, was just not heard of in my pride. But maybe it should start with someone. I lifted my hand placed it in his and he smiled more and turned and began to lead me right into the damp and mucky grass. There was no trail to show us the way. I was relying strictly on Paul and his senses.

My toes were damp and slimy and it did not bother me even after the shower and lotioning I did to make them smooth. Paul's hands never left mine either as we both moved higher into the dark mountains of the forest.

"Do many people hike here?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Thrill seekers love getting lost here. I tried once, but my sense of smell and instincts wouldn't allow me to get lost. I heard a loud cawing above me. A crow most likely.

"Getting lost is a thrill to humans?" I asked and he looked back at me, our bodies invisible to the human eye, but I knew we could see each other.

"Oh yeah. Some of us like to go soul searching here. It's peaceful." he said. I nodded as I looked at the ground to make sure I didn't step on any sharp rocks or sticks.

"Aren't you worried of predators stalking you?" I asked. He snorted sarcastically.

"We're the predators." he reminded and I nodded in agreement.

"True." I replied. My hair was damp now and I was starting to sweat, but so was Paul, so I didn't feel too bad. The cool rain dripped on us and I noticed steam moving and disappearing into the air. It would make sense, his hand if anything was the main reason for my sweating. But he had a firm grip on my hand. It was locked and I knew he wasn't letting go of my hand unless I asked him to. So why haven't I asked him to? I can easily walk beside him, keep up with him if he continues in either forms. I don't know, I guess I felt protected with his hand in mine. It was like my father who used to hold my hand as a sign of protection when we were in Africa.

Humans still kidnapped young girls for human trafficking and sexual slavery. But with my father beside me, no one would even think to try anything and if they tried it would be with guns. Dad took special offense to that. I found myself smiling at our locked hands and quickly looked away to force my lips to curve back into place. Finally, we were on flat ground now and Paul stopped and looked at the sky now, closing his eyes and inhaling. Water dripped down from his hair and over his forehead smoothly running over his nose and chin and down his neck and so on and so forth.

"We're here." he said and I looked around noting the sounds of birds and insects all over. The trees are large and plump and filled with branches some weak, others thick. A lot of the branches merged into the branches of other trees and I wondered if we were careful could we walk across them. Paul led me over to a tree with some branches that were high off the ground. A human couldn't jump it but we could. "Ladies first." I looked up at him mildly intimidated by the tree high only for the silly thought that I could miss and fall.

"Don't worry I'll be right behind you." he said. I was mildly confused.

"What are we supposed to do when we get to the top?" I asked. He shrugged smirking.

"Guess we'll figure that out when we get up there." he said and I tilted my head thinking I liked the fact there was no plan. I nodded and began to back up and he watched with curiosity as I got some distance. I locked my eyes on the tree branch I wanted and without much thought, I ran fast for the tree and crouched when I was close to the tree and jumped, my toes and fingers curling on the trunk and my body just pushed up grabbing onto the thick branch I had my eyes locked on. I looked down to see Paul right behind me, jumping off branches and moving high up to me. I smiled as he took hold of the branch I had grabbed onto and just dangled one handed.

"Gotta get to the top!" he exclaimed and pulled his body up and jumped off that branch and just headed higher up. I smiled happy he could keep up. I pulled myself over the branch to where I was standing and immediately crouched and pushed up grabbing ahold of another branch and followed Paul to the top of the tree. There were a few branches above us. But the sky was as clear as ever, the stars finally finding their way through the clouds. We were still covered by a few branches as I didn't assume we would stand at the very top. Now we were both standing on the same sturdy branch facing each other. I was still and steady feeling the rain drip off the leaves and fall onto my face. Paul was close to the base of the tree and I stood in front of him looking around for a moment. It was quiet and we held on to the branch above us and now I looked around.

"What now?" I asked. Paul just smiled and closed his eyes.

"Close your eyes. Listen." he said and I just looked his face over. He looked calm and content. I moved closer to him so I wouldn't fall, but I closed my eyes and looked up as he did. I could hear the gentle wind hitting our face. The cool water sliding down my body right over my spine causing me to shiver some. I felt the branches against my fingernails. I heard a small bird chirping and it echoed in my mind for a bit. I then heard multiple chirping. It's babies.

"Open your eyes." Paul said and I opened them and the second I did, I saw the moon staring down at us and I was stunned at how close it felt. It was big and vibrant and as I looked around I could see the trees were brought to light by the moon. I could see nests all over the different trees with beautiful colored birds nesting in them. I looked up at my fingers, feeling something crawling over my knuckles and it was a green caterpillar. Its color was rich and beautiful eve for a creature so small. The rain picked up a bit, but feeling its cool refreshing beads moving down my body made me smile. I felt so at ease.

I looked around some more to see all the small and tiny creatures that lived in the trees around us. Two squirrels chased after each other jumping off of branches in a chase no one would understand except them. Everything was more alive, vibrant. I felt tamed at this moment.

"The moon reveals the beauty of everything here." I said looking up at Paul who smiled. His eyes were a deep grey, not their usual brown hues. I was stunned that he had the abilities to change the forms of his eyes. But then again there was much I did not know about the wolves and what they could do. I could only see this change due to my own eyes changing to their lioness orbs of deep and rich yellow.

I noticed his eyes were also intently staring down at my face. I could see the yellow tint of my eyes in his, we were that close, staring at each other.

"Your beauty was revealed to me the very night I met you." he said lowly and I just tensed lightly as I knew what was going to happen and his face leaning into me verified it. I had never kissed a wolf before… but tonight he was not a wolf. He is a man. I feel my face leaning to meet his. For a split second however I pause and he sees this and pauses as well, our lips inches from each other.

"I'm afraid if I do this… it'll be out of curiosity I want to explore." I replied truthfully. I wanted him to know that what I felt, that I wanted to experience this feeling inside me.

"It's okay, we can be curious together." he replied lowly and raggedly, and we both stared into our eyes, the eyes of two different species divided, meant to never be so close. Would either of us pull back? Would I pull back? However, he whispers something heatedly against me, and it makes my body shiver.

"Kwop kilawtley." he whispers. I do not know what it means, but it was enough for me and we finally lean in, inhaling each other's scents as our lips collide.

His lips are hot as I feel the heat pulse through my body and completely overtake the cool rain. I feel my arms slowly start to leave the branch above me and his arms follow my actions and slowly lock around my waist as my arms lock around his neck.

Normal POV

Micah and Leonardo observed the six men who were moving off their bikes. Leon opened the door letting his wife lead out onto the front porch. Now all four of the lions stared down at the large Indian who got off his bike. The air was thick from tension and moist from the upcoming rain that was about to hit.

Zena stared down at the large human who began to move toward the porch.

"Good evening." Chayton replied with a venomous smirk on his face. Zena watched calmly.

"Silly little Indian boys should no better than to walk onto black people's territory. Don't you know that can get you shot?" she purred humorously. The six men laughed and Chayton just shrugged.

"I mean no disrespect, but it seems justice needs to be served tonight." he said. Zena just stared at him for a moment, unamused already.

"I'm listening." she replied. Chayton just looked behind her and all over the front of the house.

"Your daughter, Vitanja," he said bitterly, "attacked my sister. She's been bullying her at school ever since your little family moved to our reservation. So now it's time for payback. But don't worry, we don't plan to hurt her too badly." Micah and Leonardo looked at their mother in unison who just continued to stare at the large biker, her face unreadable. Leon looked over at his wife as well, all four calm and collective as if the threat on their family meant little to them. Finally, Zena just nodded, inhaling and exhaling.

"Well, I can't stand a bully and our family are _firm_ believers in "an eye for an eye". So you may have your pound of flesh if you stick to your promise that you will not hurt my daughter too badly." she said innocently, voice filled with understanding. Chayton observed Zena's face thinking it was too easy that a family would just give up their child like that. He knew there was a chance his boys would beat and rape the girl. As he took a step, a dangerous step, closer to the porch, Zena raised her head.

"But she is not here. She is in town on a little date." she announced. "You should be able to find her." Chayton looked around at the three males and heard they had moved with a lot of other people. Trying to take them on wouldn't get them the justice he felt he deserved. However, he just nodded.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find them. Let's ride boys." he commanded. Zena watched the humans mount their bikes, and began to back out and turn and ride off into the darkness. She then stared out into the distance her animal eyes seeing them. Without saying anything else she just turned and looked at her husband. Leon's face was dark and still as his eyes began to fade out into their gold hues. Slowly she turned and opened the door moving back inside the house, as her mate and sons began to tear at their flesh and rip from their clothes. Three large forms of gold rush into the darkness of the forest.

Author's Notes

Okay so for the Kwop kilawtley. I did research and saw a lot of different ways to spell this and that there was a little word war on if Jacob said "Stay with me forever" or "I love you". Anyways, I'm sticking with this spelling and the "Stay with me forever" phrase, just a heads up.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Vitanja's POV

Paul was a very pleasurable kisser. We stood atop the trunk for Ra knows how long tasting each other's lips. His scent washed over me and devoured me. It was becoming addictive to me now. Without much thinking I let my tongue run up the side of his cheek and he leans back with wide, amused eyes. Inwardly I was stunned I felt the need to even do that.

"What was that?" he asked. I blinked rapidly.

"Something we all do within the family. A sign of affection." I replied lowly feeling the warmth in my cheeks rise with embarrassment. He smirked now.

"Am I allowed to do that to you?" he asked. I thought about it before a second.

"Maybe not in front of my family… yet." I replied. He looked me over some, his arms never leaving my hips.

"You want to tell them about us?" he assumed and I shrugged.

"We can't hide it forever. We share minds when shifting. They're bound to find out." I replied and he nodded with a slight wince.

"You're right, but I don't want to get you in trouble with your family." he said. I looked down nodding gently before looking up at him.

"What will happen, will happen. We will handle it when that time comes." I replied. I could hear a slight creaking and crackling noise beneath me and we both looked down noticing the thick branch was slowly starting to give way to our weight. We both looked up at each other with soft eyes.

"We should probably get down." he said. I nodded.

"Right." I replied and just stepped to the side letting gravity take over and I just dropped, my back facing the ground, my righting reflexing taking over causing my body to shift and finally land on all fours. As I stood up, Paul was climbing down, eyes popping with shock.

"Woah that was cool!" he said and I laughed some.

"Yeah, not so much when you have to be dropped high as a child in order to find out we can do that." I said and he tilted his head, face laced with interest.

"Someone dropped you out of tree?" he asked with disbelief. I nodded.

"A lot of toddlers are dropped from high places by their parents to make sure their instincts kick in." I said as we began to walk down the hill we initially came up at. Paul was at my side immediately.

"Aren't your parents afraid you'll get hurt?" he asked. I nodded looking up at the sparkling sky.

"Someone is always at the bottom. Besides the adults look to make sure our bodies start to turn. If they don't then they know to catch us." I replied. He nodded slowly.

"Woah that's crazy. Your family… seem to live their lives as lions more than humans." he said lightly as if watching what he was saying. I nodded.

"Yes. Stories of our people say we started as lions and then turned into humans so all we know are the instincts of lions first. We had to learn to be humans." I replied. I noticed our feet began to buckle as we knew we had to be a bit more careful moving down the hill. My hand shot out toward him and his hand met mine immediately. I glanced down at my hands as it did this on instinct.

"Yeah I get that. We descended from wolves so none of us hunt them here. A grave offense." he said and I nodded in understanding.

"You were humans first then turned into wolves… it's strange we are complete opposites." I replied. He smirked.

"Yeah well opposites attract." he added. I gave a light smile.

"I feel like I haven't asked much about you or your people." I replied.

"Well you already know most of the things about us. You on the other hand are a whole different ball game. I never even knew other shifters even existed. I mean are there different kinds?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know. Africa used to be closed off to both shifter and vampire alike. My mom only allowed a select few in with their covens and they followed our laws. We are the only ones I know about." I admitted. He nodded giving a dry laugh.

"There's so much I don't know." he said and I nodded in agreement.

"Well ask and I will tell you what I know." I replied. He smiled and nodded. The ground was cold beneath my feet now. My feet were caked in dirt and grime. I would truly have to wipe them off before entering the house. When we finally reached the bottom, we saw the truck where Paul parked it. I made a move to walk toward the front and over to my side, but Paul stopped me, pulling me back and pressing his lips hard into mine. I was surprised by this but found myself replying immediately as he pressed me into the driver's side door.

His hands caressed my face and slowly we pulled back, but it was only inches.

"Vitanja… I want to ask you something." he said breathlessly and I just looked at him noticing the darkness in his eyes. I nodded and watched as he seemed to be withdrawn as if holding back. "You being in heat… is that the only time you can be with someone?" I felt knots forming in my stomach at his question and I looked down mildly embarrassed and I leaned back a bit against the door and his face dropped some as he leaned back some.

"No… but I have never done it with anyone before. It's unheard of with us. But it can happen." I replied. Paul's eyes sharpened on me for a second as he leaned back.

"Oh my god… do you only mate to have babies?" he asked and I shook my head quickly finding myself laughing a bit.

"No. No we can have sex for pleasure as well." I replied. He blinked rapidly, the life returning to his eyes now as he leaned back.

"Oh… good. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just ambush you with such an important topic." he said. I tilted my head looking him over now.

"So why did you?" I asked curiously. He took a small step back giving me room and he shook his head.

"I won't lie, kissing you up there in the tree, brought everything to life inside me. The wolf in me is shouting for me to claim you since there is a slim possibility another male can. It… infuriated me but, I wanted to know that if we date, that you're not going to just want me for babies. I know female lions can give birth to tons of babies, and I mean I'm not against it! I want you to have my babies. But I want a real family with you too. I know that's probably something you've never heard of but that's how I'm wired. It's what I want." he said, and I could sense his fear, his nervousness to admit this to me.

I knew it was important to him. I raised my hand and placed it over his chest and he lift his hand to rest it on mine.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I don't think either of us are in the right space to discuss babies. But I understand and accept that that's what you want. It is something we can discuss down the road as we grow closer." I replied. His eyes were filled with hope now.

"So there is a future? That's what you want on your own?" he asked. I nodded some.

"I cannot say we are an official couple, because we have much to learn, but I do. I will not flirt or show interest in another male while we are becoming closer." I replied. "This I promise you." His eyes showed relief to this and he sighed with relief and nodded.

"You have no idea how much that makes me happy, hearing that. I couldn't show interest in another and even if I had the choice to, I wouldn't want to." he said. If imprinting did not exist, we would be putting that to the test, but as I could not change that, I just nodded and smiled leaning in to him, my eyes glancing down at his lips. He leaned in to me gently letting his lips meet mine. After a few minutes of that, we wiped our feet off with a towel he had in the back of his truck and we left the dark forest. We drove through the darkness of the woods with soft smiles on our faces. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep, until the car had stopped moving. Before Paul could gently shake my leg, my eyes opened and I saw Emily's house. I blinked and looked around shifting a bit in my seat.

"Hey." He said gently and I inhaled some before realizing our night was over. I stretched some.

"Guess that hike made me tired than I thought." I replied with a gentle smile and he looked at me sympathetically.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Not really a good first date if I'm already tiring you out. If you want we can head to my place. It's not too far and I don't want you falling asleep on the road." he explained and I smirked.

"Do you want me mom and aunts running through houses in a rage? She'll think you kidnapped me." I said and he laughed some and he nodded.

"Fair enough. Guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." he said and I nodded.

"Alright." I replied watching as he leaned in to me once more. He sure liked kissing me. But I liked kissing him too. I leaned in as well and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "Good night."

"Good night. Drive safe." he said. I smiled and exited the truck and moved to go to mine. I got in, started my car, backed out of the drive way, and drove off in the direction of my house. I was definitely sleepy, but I could handle staying awake until I got home. Familiar scents began to make me feel more at ease I smelled the marked trees of my family. As I turned into the driveway I smelled the familiar scents of tobacco and beer. The same smell of the bikers when Mandy's older brother challenged me. I was alert now as I parked the car, cut it off and hurried inside. Once I entered, I only saw the hallway light on. I didn't smell blood. Only the scents of my family. I quietly moved to cut the light off and lock the door and moved upstairs swiftly and quietly. I moved to Micah's room and opened it quietly.

He was asleep, shirtless, with his leg hanging off the bed. A deep and content purr emitted from his body. His chest rose and fell gently. I moved to Leonardo's room which was a door down and saw him curled up on top of the sheets. It's too hot of course. I finally moved over to the opposite side of the hall and quietly opened the door to my parent's bed room. They were there, eyes closed, even though I was sure they sensed me there. They did not stir once. Mom's body rested atop of Dad's chest, their hair wrapped with a black silk scarf and pink and black bonnet. I closed the door and sighed with relief. I moved over to the bathroom and took a quick shower before heading back to my room. Finally, I looked at my phone. I never touched it since I left for my date. There were no missed calls or text messages from anyone in my family. So why were the biker's here?

Maybe they came and my parents made them leave. I looked up mildly worried now. It was obvious because of what happened with Mandy earlier. Cheyton wanted payback? All of these were thoughts I couldn't even begin to worry about right now. My family was here and safe and the house was clean and neat like a model home. I noticed it was only ten. I was out with Paul for only five hours? It felt honestly like eternity. Everything slowed down when I was with him. It honestly felt like I had spent the entire day with him. If that's what a date was, I wanted to experience that again. I slid on my night gown and got into my bed, and immediately fell asleep.

The sun came quick, but the smell of the dead caught my attention first before the smell of wolves. I sat up immediately, and looked at the door to see Micah and Leonardo standing there in black boxers.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Vampires and wolves are at the door." Leo said and I was confused for a second but obviously, it was because of the bikers.

"What have you done?" I asked swinging the blankets off my body and moving from the room. They followed me down stairs and already the front door was open and I cautiously moved to the door way to see my parents both standing on the front porch. Across from us were all the males of the Cullen family. Behind them was Sam and his entire wolf pack. I looked to my left and right to see a row of lionesses on either side of the house.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Mother asked looking at Carlisle who looked tense and he raised his hands.

"Sam asked us to be here as witnesses. Edward can read minds and so that's how we are communicating." he said. Mother looked at the blonde headed vampire coolly before looking at Sam. The large black wolf released a low grow.

"Sad our inkling of trust has diminished so quickly." she said dryly. I was immediately tense and nervous as I noticed Paul's silver form was standing behind Sam and beside Jacob's brown form. He looked at my pride with hard eyes before looking at me and I could see the softness in them now. Sam snarled some and Edward finally stepped forward.

"Some members of the reservation were badly wounded last night. Sam says your scents were all over the scene. You broke the treaty of the alliance." he informed. My body tensed as I looked at Mother. Did she really hurt the gang members? She wasn't foolish enough to make that command? Father suddenly stepped down off the porch. Low snarls of cautiousness came from both lions and wolves.

"My wife had nothing to do with what happened last night." he informed. Edward glanced at Sam before glancing back at Dad.

"So what did happen last night?" he asked. My father looked at the jet black wolf with no fear in his eyes. If anything, they lacked all emotion.

"Those gang members came to our property looking for Vitanja to inflict violence on her for an earlier altercation that happened between her and a family member of one of the men. My wife gave no orders of attack. However, I took this threat personally and so my sons and I went after the gang as they left to look for my daughter, and merely trashed their bikes. It was dark and they did not see us. I saw to it personally that their wounds were not fatal." He said. I looked at the back of my father's head with a wince at the news. Paul released a snarl and Sam barked back at him as if calming him down before looking back at us.

"Even if they did deserve a hell of a ass whoopin'." Leonardo said aggressively. Mother just arched a brow at the wolves as if saying "see?"

"Why didn't you call the police?" Edward asked. Emmett and Jasper were eyeing the other lionesses making sure they didn't make any unexpected moves.

"These thugs have been on this reservation for years… you as wolves are not protecting your people from them and your police are not strong enough to deal with them." Mother said firmly, stepping off the steps to stand by her husband. Sam snarled a bit at her words. "Now they signed their death warrants when they came here looking to hurt my daughter, but we showed restraint for _your_ humans. My husband is not just a king, he is a father. My sons are not just princes, they are brothers sworn to protect their family." She said pointing at my father and brothers.

"And I would do it again to _anyone_ whether they be: wolf, vampire or human who makes threats against my family or hurts them." My father concluded darkly. He looked from Paul to all of the Cullens when he said this. Carlisle now took a step forward and looked between the two species.

"Sam… I have personally seen to the men brought in. They are all alive with bruises and cuts. They will all live." Edward's lips pierced together as if someone was yelling in his ear.

"You all still violated the treaty by attacking them. An attack is still an attack." he said. I could smell the tension growing between both pack and pride and I stepped forward. I had to do something, before things got out of hand.

"Then punish me then!" I said out loud causing everyone to look at me now. My family moving up to me now.

"Be quiet, child!" Mother demanded and I just tore from their holds and approached the Cullens, in some way approaching Sam.

"Those men came here looking for me. Then maybe I should give myself to them then so they can do whatever they want to me to get their revenge. Because they won't stop, that's what violent and dangerous gang members do. It makes no difference if they are your people!" I said strongly to Sam. And what I said was true and the wolf leader knew that. The gang members are Quileute and everyone needed to accept that. "They will not stop trying to take revenge on me and my family will never stop trying to protect me which means this could end in blood shed, but I will not let you hurt them because you can't handle your people. I can go to them, if that will cause peace between us. I can let them hurt me or rape me or torture me if it will allow our treaty to continue."

As I spoke each word, the wolves looked more and more disgusted and agitated at my words. Carlisle and his sons winced at my words and turned to look at Sam. Paul snarled heavily looking at Sam and I knew they were having some type of discussion in their minds. I feel Mother's hand grab me hard and turn me to her.

"I would rather slaughter every Indian on this fucking reservation before I ever let you make a decision like that!" she said and Father and the twins moved around us again.

"This is not good negotiating, Vitanja." Father said.

"Enough!" Edward suddenly yelled as Sam let out a loud bark. We all looked at the vampires now and I looked at Sam and then Edward. "The treaty still stands… we will consider this act as an act of self-defense. The men had intent to hurt you and any father would do what you did to protect their child. Their laws won't allow anything to happen. Since they weren't personally attacked themselves, then we will forget it ever happened." he explained. Their laws? What did that mean? Carlisle and the others looked at Sam who just turned and began to move into the trees. In seconds, the vampires disappeared swiftly. It was over, just like that. I looked at Paul and I could see the apparent anger in his eyes. I didn't know what he was angry about, but I had a few guesses. I used my words of possible rape and torture with his hot-headed emotions knowing he wouldn't ever allow me to give myself up like that, therefore he was probably letting Sam know this so they would have to find a way of peace. Maybe he was angry that Chayton was coming after me to hurt me.

All the wolves turned with light growls and disappeared into the woods. Classes should be interesting now. Immediately Mother pulled me into her. The lionesses moved around us now as they slowly began to shift back. Mother pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"That was a foolish thing you did." she said. I shook my head.

"No. I just prevented an all out war." I said. Father lifted his head some observing now slowly smiling with pride. He saw the intent behind everything I said to Sam.

"What do you think they meant by their laws?" Micah asked and Mother shook her head.

"I don't know, but I want to know more about their wolf laws. If the wolves are so uptight about keeping everyone safe, even the humans that wish to hurt us, then we cannot trust them." she announced to us. Everyone murmured and whispered amongst themselves. "Those men came to our home, our territory with the intent to hurt one of our own. You've all seen these poor excuses for men and women. If any of them confront you or try to hurt you as if you were a human on their level, you will protect yourselves. These people have no idea how beneath us they are."

We all bowed our heads at her in understanding. But inside I was discouraged. We were back at square one with everything again.

"And the wolves?" one lioness asked.

"We keep our distance. Respect when you have to, but no one is making you socialize with them. Now… we have a party to prepare for and cubs that should be in daycare and school." she said with authority before moving back onto the porch and into the house. As women began to move off into the forest, in the direction of their homes, I couldn't help but remain still looking in the direction of the forest where the wolves once were.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Normal POV

The wolves ran into the forest quickly, all of their minds racing.

"_They broke the treaty!"_ Leah snapped.

"_WHAT DO YOU KNOW LEAH YOU DON'T HAVE AN IMPRINT!" _Paul snarled causing the two to snap at each other.

"_No one died and from what Carlisle said they weren't badly hurt!" _Jared growled back. Sam just snarled as the pack continued to run. They pushed themselves to run even faster until they were closing in on Emily's home. Paul's mind was black as he was failing to control his rage. Everyone shifted, and Sam had to order Paul to calm down so he could shift back. The second he stood back up, Paul was snarling and huffing.

"They were coming after Vitanja, Sam! My imprint, to hurt her! They're lucky Leon stopped them or else there would have been nothing on this fucking earth stopping me from ripping them apart!" he snarled. Everyone looked at the beta with understanding and nodding slowly.

"Paul's right." Jake said and Sam glanced at him as he was deep in thought thinking on if what he did was the right move. "If anyone was coming after Ness… or Emily or any of our imprints, we'd kill them whether they were from the Rez or from Forks." A flash of anger immediately flashed in Sam's orbs at the thought of anyone trying to hurt his imprint. There would be nothing protecting her enemies from him. He honestly didn't know if he would stop his brothers from killing someone who hurt their imprints. Finally he calmed himself and looked at his pack.

"I understand completely, the situation that happened, but it cannot happen again. This means we need to take care of Cheyton Littlestone and his gang because we cannot have them doing this again. The Kings were lucky because they had the darkness and rain on their side, but if it happens again who knows what could happen, so right now they cannot have any enemies that lead to us cleaning up their mess." He explained. Everyone nodded in agreement looking at each other. Jacob stepped up.

"I'll talk to Bella and talk with Charlie to see what can be done. I may not like all of those lions, but Vitanja is right Sam. The gang is dangerous and they could do or hurt anyone they choose to. I'm not saying we shouldn't protect them, but it's hard to do our jobs and protect people when we are also protecting a group of men who terrorize the others." he said. Jared and Embry nodded.

"He's right. The gang needs to go." Jared said. Sam looked at each member of the pack and he received a respected nod from each of them. He looked at Paul who was just looking in the direction they came from, where the lions were.

"Alright. I'll talk with the elders, Jake you talk with Charlie. We'll patrol later after everyone gets out of class." he said. Everyone nodded and began to separate from each other. Paul started to walk past Sam and the alpha caught his arm. Paul looked at him swiftly with an annoyed frown. "You or her need to tell the rest of her family about you imprinting on her."

"They're not ready for it." he said through clenched teeth.

"I don't care." Sam shot back. "We have laws that Vitanja falls under now and soon Zena King is going to notice the way you look at her, the way you act around her and if you keep this secret for too long and they find out through different channels, they could become greatly offended." Paul stared at Sam with a scowl before nodding once and it was enough for Sam to let him go and move toward the house. Paul just stood there for a moment in thought of everything that happened today.

Hearing Vitanja say what she said drove him to the brink of insanity. She would give herself up like that and be hurt. She had no idea how much pain her words caused him, but he knew why she said it. She would do anything for her family and he would do anything for her. He grabbed a pair of clothes he always hid in a large bag behind a jagged boulder and began to get dressed. He grabbed his keys from his pants pockets and moved over to his truck. It was time to pay Cheyton a visit in the hospital.

Vitanja's POV

After watching the twins leave to scout the area, I threw on some jeans and a black tank with a grey cardigan over it. I pulled my hair from out of my shirt knowing Mom was in the doorway watching me with her arms crossed, her body slumped on the doorway.

"How was your date?" she asked coolly. I glanced at her as I began to grab my bag and begin to put my books in it.

"Fine." I replied. I really didn't want to discuss this after what just happened this morning.

"Just fine? Not magical or an experience you would ever forget?" she asked. I paused and looked at her now with challenging eyes.

"I like him." was my only response. She raised her hands up and rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Why?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Because he's interested." I replied. She snorted.

"Yeah I noticed that." she said and I shrugged.

"What do you want me to say, Mom?" I asked sharply.

"That this is a phase, that this is an act of rebellion and that you will grow out of this, meet a suitable lion and have his cubs." she stated. I groaned.

"Mother there is more to life now then just breeding." I stated. She nodded slowly, curling her fingers together and letting them fall at her front. She gave a dry smile.

"Yes you are right. Survival is key for any pride or pack. I have kept our pride alive for hundreds of years. Our blood is so pure we may never age. Some would say now is the time that you should have a life that is better than mine. That is what any parent wants for their child, to live a better life and have more than what their parents had." she explained and I felt my body shaking with anger.

"But you had everything!" I snapped and she hissed lowly at me in response as if warning me. I shook my head looking at the wall above my bed. "My parents were rulers, their parents were rulers, we were the true rulers of Africa yet we let pale faced people come to our motherland and steal its people and rape its land of its resources. We survived in our forests, never once being captured and taken to America to be slaves. No, we came here of our own free will and a very small number of Africans can say that! Because we didn't care about humans not even our own humans that were being taken to a fate worse than death!" I hadn't even noticed I had raised my voice. Mother just stood there stunned at my words.

"All so that our blood lines could continue on. Well you got what you wanted, Mother. Our bloodlines aren't going away for a very long time. We will rule Africa forever, with the humans thinking they have power, of course. It doesn't matter who I decide to be with. Because the Felidae name will never fade. It won't stop when Leonardo has children or Micah or me." I said feeling tears stream down my face as I just wiped them away finally.

"You know, sometimes I forget that we are not really even the good guys." I said as I grabbed my keys off my nightstand and just shoved past her. I didn't care what she had to say or whatever smart remark she was just thinking of. I moved downstairs, entered the kitchen as Dad was at the table with his laptop on the table and a briefcase.

"Seems I will be leaving earlier than expected for Hong Kong. I will be leaving tomorrow morning." he informed as he raised a plate with two bagels on them. I took the food and kissed his cheek. Him leaving early was nothing new to me.

"At least you'll be here for tonight's party." I replied and he just hummed in confirmation. He was so calm and collective like he didn't just go after a group of bikers last night. But then again it was the past to him. He was always ready to defend his family. I was out the door and in my car, just eating my bagels off my lap as I left the driveway. I was mildly worried about how school was going to go. What if I saw Mandy and she started trouble? Or if Paul was upset about my father attacking the bikers. There was so much going through my mind. I had to calm down, I was stressing myself out over nothing. I felt my forehead began to heat a bit and I cut on the air and just fanned myself. I finished my bagels just as I was arriving at school. I could see the familiar cars of Cleola and my other cousin's vehicles and so I parked beside them. No one was waiting for me which I was not too surprised at. They were forming their own personalities and hopefully making friends with others. I smiled at this thought and grabbed my bag looking around for Paul's truck or jeep. I didn't see either and I looked down feeling the heat rise over me again.

I took even breaths and just headed into school. Nothing strange happened yet. But a few of Mandy's friends were staring at me when I saw them. They were afraid, that much I knew. I just had to stay away from them then there wouldn't be any problems. She should have accepted my apology when I was generous enough to give it. God, now I felt like my mother. I moved to room 103 and immediately looked to the back to see Jared, but not Paul. I looked down with disappointment but moved to the back. Jared saw me and smiled a big grin. This gave me hope that I wasn't hated entirely by the wolves and everyone in this school. I sat beside him.

"Hey." he said happily.

"Hi. I'm glad to see you here smiling." I replied. He looked at me curiously and confused.

"What? Why?" he asked. I shrugged and looked at him worried.

"After everything that happened, I thought you would have hated me. Where is Paul?" I asked lowly.

"He's running late and don't worry. I don't hate you. We all talked and we understand why things happened the way they did. I mean your dad and brothers didn't hurt those jerks so its fine. If they tried anything when Paul was there, man they'd be shredded meat." he said. I wondered why he was running late, but I didn't ask on it. Instead, I scoffed.

"Yeah right like you all would hurt the people you're sworn to protect." I replied looking ahead. His face dropped and it was completely serious when I looked back over. It took me off guard.

"You have no idea. One of our most sacred pack laws are that no wolf can ever harm or kill another wolf's imprint. No exceptions. That's the main reason Sam agreed to keep the treaty between us. If we fought you this morning, it would mean you potentially getting hurt and it's against our laws. And we live by that law with humans too whether they know it or not. Paul would have killed those guys if they ended up finding you like they planned. So your people did the right thing… hell they saved their lives." he explained. I was stunned by the explanation, but remembered Sam told me about the imprint law when Paul had tried to hurt himself. I slowly looked down at my desk. I hadn't realized an imprint was so important to this pack. I nodded slowly.

"Then it's probably best they know soon about Paul imprinting on me then." I replied. Jared just shrugged casually.

"Not my call." he said.

Paul's POV

I stared at Cheyton as he lied still in the hospital bed in front of me. It was easy to get in here. The Forks hospital didn't care much to look into the Quileute records to ensure family members were who they said they were. The vampire doctor caught me and heavily advised me not to do anything stupid. Like I would make a scene in such a public place. He looked peaceful, probably very relieved to be alive after his so-called motorcycle accident. That's what his chart says. It also doesn't say there was any signs of an animal attack. Pity. His face is bruised and I was sure the rest of his body was messed up too. It wasn't good enough.

He was coming to hurt Vitanja, my Vitanja. The wolf inside me screamed for me to just rip his throat out with my bare hands. I wanted to. I wanted to kill every biker in this hospital for what they planned to do to _my_ imprint. My nose twitched into a slight snarl at the thought. I forced myself to calm down as I walked over to the head of the bed. If I killed him, the rest of his gang could retaliate against the lions thinking they did something. I could be caught and thrown in jail. The emotions in my eyes slowly faded the closer I grew to this asshole. I raised my and over his face and could feel him calmly breathing. It pissed me off just to feel the air come from his nostrils. His eyes slowly started to open and he blinked a bit looking over at me.

"Lahote-" but his voice was muffled by my hand over his mouth and nose. His body began to jerk immediately as his hands came up to my wrist trying to pry it away from his face. But even a large man such as him, with large guns for muscles couldn't remove my hand from him. I heavily frowned as I leaned over him.

"You come near Vitanja or her family ever again… and I will rip you're your stomach with my bare hands and pull out everything I can get my hands on as you watch me. And you will die slowly." I said in a deep, dark tone that I didn't even recognize. But the fear in Cheyton's eyes showed me he understood. He nodded as quickly as he could before I pulled back and allowed him to breath. "The only reason you are alive is because I'm allowing it. Remember that." I said nothing else except open the hospital door and exit.

Vitanja's POV

I hated that Paul plagued my mind for most of the class. Was I worried that he missed class because of me? Is he really upset with me? Or was it something else I would never know about? I found my forehead feel as if it was about to sweat and I fanned myself noticing the air wasn't on in the classroom. I needed water. I excused myself and moved down the empty hall to the nearest water found and just leaned over drinking in as much water I could. Hell, I needed a lake. I leaned up and finally crossed my arms in thought of everything I was feeling. Someone turned the corner and it caught my attention immediately. I looked over and was immediately filled with relief as I saw Paul stop in the hall as he saw me. We both just stared at each other and I wondered what he was thinking.

He didn't look angry or upset. He just looked fixated on me. Slowly I walked up to him and he did the same until we were directly in front of each other.

"Skipping class?" I asked lightly and he just looked down for a moment and then shook his head and looked up at me.

"I just threatened to kill Cheyton Littlestone if he ever comes near you or your family again." he said flatly. I tensed lightly and stared into his eyes as he spoke. The darkness in them was scary even to me. It was worse than looking in his eyes after he tried to kill himself. I couldn't stand the look then and I can't stand to see nothing in his eyes now. I slowly raised my hand to his face and as it connected with his hot flesh, my thumb rubbing over his cheek bone, I watched his eyes soften on me as feelings returned to them. I slowly smiled and wrapped my arms around him pulling him into me so our lips could meet in a heated kiss. He wrapped his arms around my lower back and pulled me into his body immediately.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Once class was over, Paul walked with me to my locker. I rummaged through it feeling myself lost in my thoughts about everything that's happened over the past few days. A student who I didn't even know approached us. He had big rimmed glasses and wore a polo shirt tucked into khaki pants.

"Hey we are all making get well cards for the Littlestone family. Mandy's brother Cheyton and a few others were in a motorcycle accident last night. Spread the word." he said and walked on. I sighed heavily.

"This is all my fault." I said putting a folder in my locker. "Had I not been sincere in my apology, Mandy would not have gotten injured and her brother wouldn't have tried to come after me."

"You apologized. That's good enough and she should have accepted it. She didn't let it go." Paul defended crossing his arms now.

"Yes, but we are back at the beginning." I said closing my locker and looking at him now. He tilted his head, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My mother thinks you all value a dangerous gang of people over the innocent. She can't trust you will truly uphold the alliance between us. To her, your pack chose Cheyton over the safety of us." I said.

"But Sam agreed to keep the treaty." he said. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. Everyone saw you all ready to defend them this morning. She wants us to stay away from each other yet maintain respect when needed." I said closing my locker and walking down the hall. Paul was right beside me looking me over.

"What does this mean for us?" he asked.

"It means we have to be cordial with each other. I thought about telling my mother about the imprint, but I felt it would only cause more tension. We have to wait for it all to go down again to where we don't mind each other's presence in the same area. Like at the beach." I said. He sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face.

"Okay then I guess we have to be cool. Guess this means I can't hold your hand and or kiss you in public?" he asked as if let down. I bit the inside of my cheek in thought of his words.

"Well if we did that and my cousins or family would see and go and tell my mother. The secret would be out and I won't be able to control the situation." I explained before looking up at him. "We have to wait on the public display of affection. You walking with me now shouldn't raise too many heads."

Paul just nodded.

"Sam thinks we should tell your Mom." He said and I looked him over in thought.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked calmly. He inhaled and exhaled loudly.

"I mean we should be the ones to tell her. And maybe this could ultimately combine our packs and prides." he said. I found that a bit hard to believe.

"I'm sure, Maverick and Andromache thought that at one point too." I said and he stiffened some.

"Well what do you think we should do?" he asked. As we came upon the gym doors I just shook my head looking up at him.

"I'll think of something. My father knows you imprinted on me." I replied. His eyes widened now.

"You think he'll tell your mom?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. Male lions aren't always concerned about their cubs dating lives unless the spouse is abusive." I said. "My pride plans to keep their heads down and just keep to themselves. Maybe we can give it a few days for us to be in the same area with each other again and then we tell her."

"Think she'll let me take you out again?" he asked. I began to smile before looking around mischievously.

"Maybe… I told her I liked you." I said. Paul's entire body seemed to inflate at my words and he smiled.

"You did? What did she say to that?" he asked.

"Her usual banter. But she hasn't forbidden me from seeing you or the others so maybe this will be okay." I replied. He smiled and took my hand bringing it to his lips and kissing the top of my knuckles.

"It will be." he said and I smiled and separated from him and moving into the gym. Coach David gave us a free period as long as everyone dressed out. I was sliding my plain white t-shirt over my head and pulling on my red gym shorts noticing Mandy and some of her friends on the other side of the girl's locker room. Her arm was bandaged up. I knew I was going to get back lash for this, but I had to try. I slowly walked over to her and her friends nudged her side and Mandy looked at me with a sneer as she rolled her eyes over me.

"What do you want?" she asked. I looked down feigning guilt before looking up at her.

"I'm sorry I hurt your hand the other day. I heard your brother got into an accident?" I asked. She scoffed.

"Like you care. He was out riding around looking for you, you know." she said. I continued to stare at her with kind eyes nodding.

"I see." I replied. She looked me over once more with calmer eyes, yet there was still anger in them.

"But maybe that's my karma for always using my brother to handle things for me, to hurt people. I guess the spirits finally had enough. And he could have died… because of me." she said, her voice breaking down some and I just looked away for a bit before looking back at her. It was time to give her, her space.

"Well I am glad he is still here." I replied before turning and moving toward the locker room doors.

"Hey!" she called out and I turned and looked at her. She slowly nodded at me.

"We're cool." she said and I nodded lightly at her before leaving the bathroom. Lunch came and I sat with Cleola and Lyra and a few new friends, humans, they had made. One of them was named Kim. She mentioned Jared a few times, and I knew she was his imprint. I didn't say much as I listened to them talk about boys and classes and the future ahead of them. Jared and Paul came over to our tables with trays of food in their hands.

"Hey mind if we join you ladies?" Jared asked. Cleola and the rest of my cousins looked at me as Kim happily moved over for him to join. I just smiled and nodded at them, my eyes telling them to be respectful. I looked at Paul to see he still stood at the end of the table, eyeing the empty spot beside me. I smiled and moved over so he could sit. The conversations continued even though my cousins were being watchful. But I could tell by how much cousins still wanted to react to their new human friends that they were starting to join in conversations with Jared and Paul. They may be lions, but are still young girls who yearn and value friendship and validation from others. I noticed they no longer wanted just family validation and this made me very happy.

Maybe if our parents saw us like this they wouldn't be so hostile. When school was over and Paul and the others had to leave to patrol, I was with my cousins now.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun. I can't wait for the food and wine." Lyra said with excitement.

"I want the dancing and fighting." Cleola said with happiness.

"I just want to be naked and painted in gold." I said causing my family to laugh.

"So those wolves were not what I expected." Lyra said and I looked at her now.

"How do you mean?" I asked as we left onto the school's parking lot. She shrugged.

"They don't seem too bad. They're actually really nice and our age." she said. Cleola hissed at her.

"Don't let your mother catch you talking like that." she spat. I elbowed her ribs lightly.

"She can speak how she wants. We are in their territory. If they want to be genuinely friendly and show us that they are not mindless dogs like we've all be raised to believe, then I think it's worth respecting." I replied. Lyra smiled happily at defense and Cleola just shook her head.

"You of all people should know better, Vitanja. That Paul boy was sitting awfully close to you if you ask me." she said.

"Well I didn't ask you." I said sternly at her and she bowed her head at me.

"Of course." she said. I sighed and brought her face to mine, nuzzling the side of her forehead nipping at her ear.

"Let's not argue. Tonight, we will have fun and enjoy this new land we are on." I replied as she hissed playfully pulling back from my hold on her ear. I waved and separated from them before getting into my car and driving off. I did five miles below the speed limit as I wanted to just enjoy the ride. I had my window down letting the cool air hit my face.

When I returned home, all seemed normal in my house. All of my aunts and cousins were here running about the house putting trunks of weapons and tables into the backs of their cars for tonight's celebration. Mother saw me from the kitchen and nodded at me to come over. I moved over to her and she took my hands in her own.

"I've thought about what you said earlier." she said. "Things are changing around here and I cannot expect for you and your brothers to be like me and your father."

This means father got to her.

"So I will not be so harsh with you when it comes to your dating and wanting to be friends with others." she said. I was stunned at her words, but happy nonetheless as I leaned in and hugged her.

"Thank you, Mom." I said happily.

"Oh my you smell like sweat and dogs. Go and shower. Your Aunt Mikayla is preparing the body paint." she said with excitement and I had to stop myself from squealing before nodding and running upstairs. I stripped out of my clothes immediately and jumped in the shower. As I bathed in silence, I felt a soft tingling start to emit from my stomach. I looked down at my navel, the sun tattoo glowing and shining still. I touched it gently before suddenly feeling my heart starting to race and I found myself panting heavily. I groaned now feeling overwhelmingly hot. I panted harder now touching my chest and moaning out in discomfort.

Now that tingling spread all over my body and I whimpered now at this feeling.

"Mother." I moaned out as I cut off the shower. I was on fire now as my legs began to wobble heavily. My hands moved between my legs as the tingling was raging from my entrance. What's happening? What was going on? This feeling was pulsing through me, my vaginal walls are ringing and vibrating with life. "Mother!" There's no way she can hear me from downstairs with all the racket going on.

Normal POV

The kitchen was full of women cooking different dishes from their past. Pots covered the stove and filled the oven. Zena was walking around admiring everyone before pausing in the doorway of the kitchen and the living room. Her nose picked up a familiar scent and she was tense now as she looked around at the cubs who kept playing, not knowing the smell enough to recognize what this meant. She began to look at her sisters and cousins to see they caught the scent too. They were all looking around to see if it was them who had unexpectantly gone into heat off schedule.

"It's not possible." the matriarch said. As Zena looked around she finally noticed the smell came from above. Her eyes widened as the door suddenly burst open and dark eyed Emery was standing there snarling and panting heavily. He smelled the intoxicating aroma of a young female in heat.

"EMERY NO!" Zena screamed as he dashed across the room running up the stairs. Zena was swift as she followed. "LEON STOP HIM!" Emery ran down the hall, almost knocking down a few toddlers as he did. The scent was wild in his mind as he reached up to grab the handle of the door only to be immediately tackled across the hall to the ground by the brutish strength of Leon.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Vitanja's POV

I was shrouded in darkness, unaware of much around me before feeling a warm body beneath me and my mother's scent filled my nose. I felt safe and protected. I opened my eyes feeling my forehead being rubbed. I looked up.

"Mom?" I asked.

"I'm here." she whispered. I took even breaths as I realized I was in my room, my body against hers.

"Wha… what happened?" I asked gently and she leaned back against my headboard.

"You experienced your first heat. It didn't last long, but you passed out." she explained. I winced as I took in her words and I looked around some. There was silence all around. There is no noise around the house.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Your father saw Emery out of Washington, your brothers took the mature male cubs on a different path. Their mothers followed suit. Your remaining aunts and female cousins are at their homes. Like human women can start their periods together, I felt it necessary for them to remain home until tonight so the other girls wouldn't go into heat." she explained. I groaned shaking my head.

"That's not normal is it, to go into heat early is it?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No it's not. But from you anything different could happen. You've always been the special cub." she replied. I winced at her words.

"Why would you say that?" I asked. She sighed and crossed her legs together.

"When I was pregnant with you, something strange had happened to you." she said looking away with a gentle shake of my head.

"What happened to me?" I asked sitting up more and crossing my arms and legs now. She blinked some as if holding back tears.

"You had shifted inside me." she answered looking at me. My eyes popped a bit at her words.

"What?" I asked and she nodded swiftly looking at me.

"It was nothing the doctors had ever seen. In the ninth month, while I slept, you turned inside me. It was the most painful thing I had ever experienced in my life. I thought I was going to die… I wanted to die. But those thoughts faded when the doctors told me you were still healthy and strong to be able to shift as a fetus. You were gifted." she said. I was stunned and terrified as I listened and she wiped her nose and looked down at her knees.

"You came out of me a bloody golden ball of fur and claws. You nearly tore me in half coming out. I bled for hours. And they handed you to me and the second I brought you to my chest, your hairs fell away revealing the beautiful melanin underneath. You cried and screamed, but you were alive. I had never been so happy to have my first girl cub." she said softly. "I would let no one near you, not your father or brothers. You clung to me as I wanted you to. You were able to open your eyes in seconds, you instincts kicked in immediately where it takes some cubs a few weeks. But you were perfect." I stared at her for a moment reaching out to take her hand and she took it immediately.

"Some of the elders felt you developed fast and so you may go into heat when you were thirteen human years. Human girls bleed at that age. That's why you were constantly guarded by my medjay when you were younger." she told. I swallowed some thinking back on the days when I was always being watched or my mother's guards were never too far from me. I felt suffocated.

"I remember you never let me out of your sight most of my adolescent days." I replied and she nodded.

"Human mothers worry their daughters could be kidnapped and murdered and molested. I was worried you may show your true form to the humans. You were a very smart child. Some of the elders recalled Andromache having the same talents as you. Shifting as a cub in her mother's belly, having instincts within minutes of birth, and growing up wild and insanely beautiful. They believed like she, you were touched by Ra himself. Maybe Ra is the reason that Maverick imprinted on her and changed her life forever." she told. My hand tightened on hers briefly and I looked away some.

"Do you think she was unhappy that Maverick imprinted on her?" I asked. Mother looked at me with deep, eyes before shaking her head gently.

"No. I think she chose her duties and family over her true want. But back then, family was all that mattered." she said. I felt knots forming in my stomach as I looked away nervous and afraid. Because I knew now was the time to tell her. "You're shaking. What's wrong my little scarab?" I finally looked back at her and inhaled and nodded.

"Paul imprinted on me." I said. Her body grew mildly tense as she looked at me, her eyes becoming more emotion filled as she finally looked away. She moved from the bed and stood up now, crossing her arms and looking down at the ground.

"How long have you known?" she asked. I moved from the bed as well.

"Not long. A few days." I replied and she closed her eyes and sighed.

"I am guessing his pack knows this being the reason they did not immediately call off our treaty." she said. I nodded.

"In their pack, they are not allowed to hurt or kill an imprint… Paul visited the biker who came here last night looking for me. I saw it in his eyes that wanted to kill him." I said. She hissed some.

"But he didn't." she said angril. I shook my head.

"He threatened him to stay away from me, from all of us. He cares for me." I explained. She finally looked back at me and I could tell she didn't fully believe me. "I wouldn't tell you this if it wasn't true."

Mother stared at me for a moment before sighing and looking down at the ground.

"If this is true, then... maybe it is needed in order to strengthen and fully seal our alliance." she said. My body inflated with happiness at her words. "I am not happy you kept this from me, however. But I guess that is all I can say about this." I ran up to her hugging her quickly. To seal an alliance in our pride meant an everlasting alliance between families. Usually this happens through marriage or the family is absorbed into our own, but I guess this is just as good.

"Thank you, Mother." I said. She placed her hand on my shoulders pulling me back. Her eyes were kind.

"We will need to speak with the others on this of course. Your father and brothers then the rest of the pride." she replied. I nodded. I could only imagine how everyone else would take the news. After the rest of the pride returned, they moved up into the mountains to prepare for the celebration. All that was left was the royal to join them. But before we could do that, we all sat in the living room.

"We will keep a close eye on Vitanja to make sure she does not have another episode again. She should be alright, but from the new information I have received I wouldn't be too surprised if he is the cause of it all." Mother started.

"What are you talking about?" Father asked he was seated in his rocking chair. Mother looked at him almost withdrawn as if about to deliver some bad news.

"It seems one of the wolves imprinted on your daughter." she said. Now it was silent all in the room and Leonardo put his hand over his mouth dramatically.

"Whaaaat? He imprinted on her? Oh my Ra that's such a shocker to me." he said sarcastically. Mother looked at him stunned.

"You're not upset?" she asked. Micah leaned forward and shrugged.

"Mom we aren't living in ancient Egypt anymore. I mean it's not a big deal. If he's imprinted that just means she's got a forever loyal boyfriend." he said and I looked at each one of my brothers and father Mother pointed at all of them, eyes furious now.

"You all knew didn't you!" she yelled and now all the men were defending themselves and pointing at each other. Father stood up.

"I figured it out way before Vitanja even knew." he said. Mother hissed violently at him and moved up to my father who did not seem intimidated by her anger.

"And you decided to keep this from me." she assumed.

"Yes. Because what would you have done if you had found out earlier?" he asked.

"I would have done something about it." she snapped.

"You were willing to destroy an innocent relationship for your benefit." Leonardo said casually leaning back in the sofa. She growled at him.

"SILENCE!" she demanded and the twins bowed their heads. I just remained standing letting the pieces unfold as it was so supposed to. Mother then looked at Father.

"Explain yourself." she commanded.

"When I found out, it was during a hostile moment between all of us. Since there was nothing that could realistically be done, I decided to observe the wolves to make sure their intentions were good and pure and they have proven that." he said raising his voice now.

"Not to me!" Mother spat.

"It is not up to you!" Father growled. "This is good for both of our families. As we used marriage in the past, their imprint is a marriage now. The wolves cannot hurt us or Vitanja and we cannot hurt them lest we endanger everyone." Mother just glared at my father now hissing some as she looked away and over to the twins.

"And you're both okay with this?" she asked firmly. The twins nodded.

"We've already made our intentions clear." Micah said coolly.

"Yeah he hurts her, we hurt him." Leonardo finished and I couldn't help but feel even more joy as the males in my family were on board completely. Father wrapped his arms around Mother's hips and she hissed at him as she didn't want to be touched, but she did not pull from him either.

"Oh come my little venomous scorpion, what's the worst that could happen out of this? We will gain strong allies. You've never been against that." he said rubbing his face against her cheek. She groaned and looked away.

"They are wolves." she reminded.

"Yes they are wolves. Give them a chance." he said licking the shell of her ear. Mother just looked down lost in thought before shaking her head.

"We have a lot of people waiting for us. Let's go, I don't want to think any more about the news I just heard." she said moving back from him and heading to the door and stepping out of her dress. The twins followed after her and I walked up to my father smiling up at him and he rubbed my shoulder and kissed the side of my head as we followed after them as well. Once naked we all shifted and followed Mother into the trees. I was excited, excited to celebrate with my family, eat tons of food and just get lost in the beauty of what we were. I thought of Paul as I ran. Now things are different. I thought there would be war, but instead I just have a mildly upset mother who is still processing all of this.

I was sure she never thought she'd live to be the lioness who has a wolf imprint on her cub. Let's hope when it was finally time to talk about everything things would be civil. The sun was slowly setting and as we reached the large field, Mother let out a roar alerting every one of our presence. We shifted and approached our family as they smiled and was placing food on large picnic tables. There were all sorts of cooked meat and vegetables and sides dishes from one end to the other. I watched as some of the older women were painting my young male cousins gold with jars of gold paint. I smiled and moved over to them and they all greeted me and began to pain my naked body as well.

Drums were playing in a deep rhythm as some of my aunts chanted and clapped their hands. Emery was among them smiling and laughing and my father joined him smiling at them. Mother had taken a seat on a large blanket where some of her sisters and their cubs joined around her. Large torches were lit to light up the sky. Just of wine was being brought out from some of the jeeps. It felt great feeling the elder's hands on my body as they rubbed the paint over me. I purred happily and smiled when long beads were placed over my neck. They were all gold. A beaded gold belt was placed over my hip by another elder. It was like no one even cared about my little incident that happened earlier.

And for this I was happy. Once I was done, Leila came over with something in her old hands. I looked down at it to see it was a golden mask.

"Your mother's mask. She used to wear it as a teenager when we celebrated. I figured you may want to have it. She no longer wears the mask of Bastet. But maybe you will like it instead." she said holding it out to me. I slowly took the golden mask in my hand. It had weight to it and I slowly turned it over noticing it was made out of gold. I could feel the power in the mask alone as I could imagine the chanting from the older tribes now long gone. I looked up at Leila to see her moving over to my family that had formed a large circle dancing and trilling to the music. Some of them wore masks and jumped in the air to the beats of the spiritual music. I looked back down at the mask. My entire body was painted gold from my neck and down to my toes. I put the mask on and completed the gold body paint.

I moved over to my family and began to chant and trill with my family becoming one with them.


	21. Chapter 21

21

With everyone dancing about to the beat of the drums, the temperature seemed to increase around it. The sweat however was not enough to melt away our body paint. When I needed to breathe, I moved over toward the table where people were grabbing food with their bear hands. I made my way over to the very end where there were jugs of lined with red lines for wine and blue lines for the water. I pulled my mask back and poured me a cup of water only to raise a jug and down it.

"That's not lady like at all." Father responded humorously as water poured down my chest. I looked at him and panted gently.

"Well everyone has an insane heightened body heat temperature." I replied, and he grinned and raised a jug of wine to his cup and took a nice size gulp of it.

"It seems we have company." he said coolly. Now that I was no longer surrounded by the scents of my family, it didn't take long to notice the scent of wolves off in the distance hidden in the trees. I was tense now looking over at Mother and her sisters who were laughing and playing with their babies.

"What are they doing here?" I asked carefully looking off toward the trees to see their bodies standing side by side each other.

"It seemed after the little situation we had this morning, your mother decided to invite them as a sign of good faith that things would be okay between the two families." he said taking another drink. I was worried immediately and tensed.

"Before Mom found out about the imprint." I concluded. Dad nodded slowly and smiled.

"Should be fun." he said with a smirk. Fun? Was he insane or just drunk? Immediately some of the younger toddlers in dresses and pants with their faces painted hurried over to us.

"Uncle Leon, Uncle Leon! We want to hear more stories about the Tsavo lions who ate a bunch of railroad works in Africa!" one of them said clinging to his arm. My father let out a bear of a laugh.

"Of course little ones. Let's gather around the fire and I shall tell you about the ferocious man eaters known as the Ghost and the Darkness." he said. I watched as the children pulled my father away and now I was reminded of the dark tale my father used to tell me about them. The Ghost and the Darkness were well known in our world. Two man eating Tsavo lions who attacked many African and Indian railroad workers killing hundreds for sport. Legends say they were two shifters who had a brain disease that made them crazy. They could no longer change back to their human forms and they succumbed to their instincts and blood lust. They dragged men away from their tents and tore their skin off, so they could drink their blood. No matter how many traps were set, and thorn walls were put up they could not be stopped.

Until John Henry Patterson came along and killed them. Some say the lions killed only 50, but when my father and I traveled to Tsavo and hiked the hidden caves and came upon a cave filled with human remains that covered the floors, we knew there were hundreds. I pulled my mask on causing the thoughts to disappear. Now the drums were gone and now it was time to play music on the loud speakers that were in the back of the jeeps. 60's music started playing as our aunts and cousins of those times began to dance. We watched them get lost in the music of their time smiling at the memories. I joined in all the dancing of history. A lot of my family lived on their own in different states before deciding to live the rest of their lives with my mother's pride.

I continued to look to the forest to see the wolves still watching. Some of them departed from the group. Guess they saw once we were not planning to hurt anyone they saw no reason to stay. The 60's music transitioned into 70's music and then the 80's where my brothers and their litter mates joined in dominating the music which I didn't mind. The best thing about our celebrations was that we always celebrated the culture first before moving on to the recent and more expected music. In a way everyone got to have a moment from their pasts before embracing the change of life itself. Our feet were caked with dirt and grass and finally I found myself exhausted from the long hours of nonstop dancing.

No one seemed to notice or care that the wolves were here practically mixing their scents with ours. I had taken a few steps from the celebration noticing Paul and three other wolves were still here. I suspect maybe it's Leah and Seth and Jared or Embry. Who knows, but they didn't seem to be going anywhere. Paul took a few steps to the edge of the woods, but a growl from one of his packmates stopped him. Maybe they decided not to make themselves known. I wanted to tell him that my mom knew, that he was probably allowed to come and observe the celebration.

"Everyone it is time for out great sparring matches!" Aunt Ma'at called. I stopped in my movements as the harsh beating of the drums erupted into my mind. Challenge! This got my blood rising. The wolf's ears perked up at the beating of the drums and I began to back away and turn back to the party. The news would have to wait.

I moved to sit with my Mom and I watched as everyone began to spread out and sit in a giant circle. Two males brought out large chests filled with weapons. My father finally moved to stand in the middle of the large circle.

"My family!" he called out and we shouted and cheered in reply. "We have found a new place to call home, to build strong bonds and to see the birth of new cubs brought into a new era!" The drums beat calmly by my cousins as some of us chanted gently.

"Now we have danced and have eaten and have awaken the gods themselves to our celebration! So now we will show them our power with blood and gold!" he said and I smiled happily as we all clapped and cheered. He began to look at us all now with challenging eyes.

"Now who wants to start us off?" he asked. The maturing cubs all looked around at each other, wondering who would step up first. Who wanted to challenge each other. I removed my mask and sat it beside me as I began to stand up. Everyone began to watch me as I moved to the middle of the circle standing before my dad.

"I will be the first challenger!" I called out looking around at my family. They trilled and shrieked loudly in response and I looked around at the many different faces to see who would like to challenge me.

"Now who will be the next challenger?" my father asked. Everyone looked around at each other. Come on we've done this many times. Surely no one was nervous or afraid to have a friendly sparring match with me. Finally someone stood up and we all gasped in happiness to see it was D'nai, one of our male cousins. He was older and larger, and very well built. His skin was coco rich and dark as he was not painted gold. His hair was shaven, and his eyes were bold and strong as was his jawline.

"I will be your challenger!" he announced. I smiled wide with excitement as we approached each other, pressing our heads together in happiness. Everyone cheered in happiness and joy. We emitted low purrs against one another to show what we were about to do was out of good fun and love. Before we separated he gave the side of my cheek a quick lick and we all laughed in response.

Paul's POV

It was like watching a documentary. Sam told us Zena King herself invited us to their celebration and I couldn't have been happier. But Sam was not convinced the lions invitation was purely good. So instead of joining like we had been invited to, we watched from the trees.

"_Won't they be upset that we didn't show up?" _Seth asked.

"_I doubt they truly cared if we came down or not." _Leah thought.

"_We are just going to watch and make sure nothing unusual happens." _Sam commanded.

"_Like what they're going to sacrifice a goat or something?" _ Embry teased, and Sam growled at him and kept watch. I didn't think much in reply, I was too busy looking for Vitanja. Finally, I saw her, her body painted in gold and gold jewelry clung from her body. She was out of this world beautiful and I watched as she put a mask on and danced with her family. It was definitely an honor to watch them dance to their native music. As the hours kept on, I just watched her dance and move about in wild fashions. Sam finally grew bored and was convinced nothing bad was going to happen so one by one the pack left. But this wasn't before Sam commanded we remain hidden. I growled in reply. I stayed behind of course. As did Seth, Leah and Jared.

"_You guys can go you know if this bores you." _ I thought to them.

"_No way this seems like a really cool party." _Jared responded.

"_Wish we could go down there. I mean we were invited." _ Seth thought with a low whine. I understood what he meant. I wanted to go down there too and be with Vitanja. I wanted to dance with her and have her paint my body gold as to experience the ways of her people or at least show them I was interested in their ways. I noticed she was approaching the trees that hid us. She knew I was here and that must mean her people knew too. I was drawn to her immediately, I made a move to meet her, but Jared snapped at me.

"_Paul no! We have to stay back tonight."_ he reminded me. I growled in anger and snapped at him. He of all people should know better than to stop me.

"_They already know we're here. Let's not make anyone uncomfortable because you can't keep it in your pants." _Leah thought bitterly.

I growled in warning at her telling her to watch it. However, I noticed the beating of the drums changed and it was much harder and louder. I looked back at Vitanja and noticed she was looking back to her people. Something was going on and I could tell she was excited by it. She looked back at me before turning and moving back to her family. Something was happening, and I was definitely curious about it. I watched as her family moved to sit in a perfect circle. Leon stood in front of everyone speaking.

"My family. We have found a new place to call home, to build strong bonds and to see the birth of new cubs brought into a new era!" he spoke. Everyone seemed happy and cheered at the lion's words. "Now we have danced and have eaten and have awaken the gods themselves to our celebration! So now we will show them our power with blood and gold!" he said and now I was growing very tense at where this celebratory speech was going.

"_What's he going on about?"_ Jared thought.

"_I don't know, and I don't like it." _I responded.

"Now who wants to start us off?" he asked. My ears perked up as I noticed Vitanja walk into the circle.

"I will be the first challenger!" she called. Everyone cheered as if utterly happy that she just volunteered to fight a tribute or something!

"Now who will be the next challenger?" Leon asked to the crowd and I looked around wondering who would come out. Obviously one of her female cousins. I was completely wrong as I watched a very large guy walk into the circle.

"I will be your challenger!" he roared. His voice was deep and I let out a grunt as I watched them push their faces together.

"_She's going to fight that!" _Seth asked.

"_No Seth, she's going to have a cuddling contest with him." _Leah responded with wide eyes. This lion was massive. How did I never not notice him? I watched the two depart their faces, but not before he ran his tongue up the side of her face. I immediately snarled in anger as I remember Vitanja doing the same thing to me up in the tree.

"_Something we all do within the family. A sign of affection."_

"_Easy Paul." _Jared thought. But I was finding it very hard to do so.

"_If you ruin their celebration, Vitanja will be pissed at you!" _Leah snapped. The thought of her glaring face at me was the only thing to make me whine lowly. I didn't want to embarrass her in front of her family. I chanted to myself.

"_It's just a harmless lick, it's just a harmless lick, it's just a harmless lick."_

"_Hey Paul, I'm thinking it's just a harmless lick, man." _Jared thought grunting at me. I snapped at him.

"_Oh shut it, Jared!" _I replied with annoyance.

"_Look they're starting!" _Seth thought excitedly. We looked back down and I saw at Vitanja had a large spear in her hands as well as this other guy. They both had their backs to each other preparing obviously. My heart was pounding hard. I couldn't watch my imprint fight even if it's just a friendly fight among family. It was bad enough that both of them were naked and standing close to each other. I didn't like this. I didn't like this one bit. If that guy hurts her in anyway…

Vitanja's POV

The drums beat steadily now, and I took comfort in their beat. We both had our spears in hands, backs to one another, and our forms were posed and steady. I was facing mom who just watched with a soft smile of encouragement.

"Ready! Begin!" my father yelled out.


	22. Chapter 22

22

The second I heard my father's voice, we spun around immediately smashing our spears together. With our strength we forced the sticks harder together to the point they cracked in our hands. Being the felines we were, D'nai dipped down to trip me but I jumped swiftly and cracked him over the head with the broken spear and ran over to the weapons trunk grabbing the first pair of shiny objects that I saw.

I grabbed two large knives and spun out of the way as my cousin was right behind me missing a landing blow. He threw the sticks down and removed a sword swinging it violently around him. I smirked at he gold that shinned from the handles of our weapons. We backed away from the trunk swiftly, eyes watching each other sharply. My cousins chanted and bounced their bodies on the front of their toes. The beating of the drums, mixed with their chanting gave me power. I ran fast for D'nai and he charged me jumping up and slamming his sword down on me. I gasped and dropped to my knees, clanging the knives together in the form of an X above my head.

His strength was magnificent, but I was managing to block his sword. But for how long I did not know. We were both using our inner strength. Our arms shook with force, and the shaking moved down our bodies. I was only on one knee and I would have to get on both knees if I was going to retake control of this. I forced me other leg up, my knee cramping from the movement, but I pushed him back just enough and began to slice the air at him. I was really trying to hit him, but he was so fast, he dodged every blow. However, he stopped moving and sliced through the air so quick, I didn't see the blade slide the top of my hand so fast, a stream of blood shot across the grass.

It happened so quick before I could even calculate another move. A vicious roar tore through our battle and everyone looked up to see a familiar grey wolf running at us swiftly. Three other wolves were right behind him. My eyes widened as flashes of gold struck my vision. Micah ran up and collided with Paul immediately. Leonardo and Emery rushed past to strike the three wolves. Everyone growled and shrieked preparing to shift to meet the threat head on.

However, I hear my Mother screaming and shouting commands. Everyone scattered rushing into the trees and moving to their vehicles and driving away. I look around at all the sheer panic that overtake this beautiful ceremony. D'nai looks around and then at me stunned as he dropped the sword and ran shifting to follow his mother and sisters into the forest. He didn't even have a full mane, yet he was all but fifteen. I looked down at my hand to see the gash that would have been atop of my hand was gone.

My parents are at my side immediately and we both look up to see the raw attack of lions and wolves clawing and biting at each other. Patches of fur is flying everywhere, and I couldn't even comprehend what happened.

"We must go!" Father hissed, and we turned and ran jumping into the air and shifting. We landed lightly and darted toward the entrance of the trees. Mother stops to look at my brothers giving a loud and ferocious roar in retreat before turning and running off into the forest. She and I left, but Father stayed behind to ensure our family joined us. When I could finally see them, I felt at ease as we rushed off into the darkness.

"_Who do those wolves think they are?"_ Leonardo thoughts shrieked through our minds.

"_Something must be wrong!" _ I thought. I was following behind Mother when she suddenly stopped and turned to me with a vicious hiss. I paused in my running and growled with confusion. My body was crouched and my hears bent as I hissed lowly.

"_He's your pathetic mate! Fix this! Do not come home until you do!" _ she demanded before turning and running back off into the woods. I did not move from my crouch as I watched Father and the rest of my family disappear over a hill. I let out a low growl in reply before looking around at the darkness around me. I growled lowly before circling the spot I walked in before trotting off in the other direction. I didn't even know where I was going, but it didn't even matter. Paul's scent was coming my way. I looked around before suddenly seeing his silvery form come from behind a tree. He moved right up to me and I immediately growled and swiped at his face, claws out with intent to wound. What was his deal? How could he just do this in front of my entire family! We let out low growls at each other and I hissed swiping at him to stay back every time he released a soft wine wanting to come closer.

He then crouched down whining heavily. I was still as I watched with a warning hiss as he slowly crawled over to me gently smelling the paw that had been my hand wounded by D'nai earlier. He gave a soft lick, his ears were flat and he finally rolled over onto his back submitting his belly to me. I didn't have to be a wolf to know the signs of total submission. I looked down at my paw noticing he was bringing his muzzle back to it. I now remember D'nai swiping his blade across the top of my hand causing me to drop my weapon.

Did that set Paul completely off, seeing me hurt in our match? I leaned down and ran my tongue across his face before pressing my forehead into his face. He returned the lick whining some more before rolling onto his stomach and standing up. I watched as his body arched and shrink down to normal size. The fur melted away and I watched his bronzed skin appear. His hair was messy as he finally stood up staring up at me. His eyes looked sympathetic.

"Vitanja, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I know this was super important to you and your family and I should have just left when I had the chance to. But seeing the pain on your face when he did that to you… I just lost it." he said. I remained in my sitting position and I just gave a low growl in response before hissing lowly. I could tell he didn't know what this meant. "Look if you don't want to talk to me for a few weeks or months or years that's fine. I just don't want you to get in trouble with your family or this endanger the treaty." My tail whipped back and forth in thought of his words before merely got up and began to pace around a bit. Paul watched as I did this. My bones broke, and my body began to crack back down to size.

As I moved behind a tree and I was on my feet again, I walked around it again and faced him. My hair was wild as it rested over my chest. The paint had smeared away due to my body heat. I stared at him with blank eyes.

"What you did today… could be seen as an attack to my family." I said coldly. He winced some and nodded.

"I know. And I'll do whatever it takes to make things right again." he said, and I just looked down. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to fix this. So I just walked toward him and then walked passed him. He didn't move as I was sure he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Come." I said lowly and just kept moving. I kept my eyes on the darkness again listening to the insects and the birds and all the other sounds of nature around me. Paul walked beside me but didn't say anything and I didn't look at him either. What was I going to say to mother? Or the rest of my pride? After that little display it just seemed like the wolves planned to ambush them and attack them at a harmless party. They could have all shifted and attacked them though. The lionesses could have slaughtered Paul and the wolves, but Mother stopped them. She ordered everyone away. Why would she do that? I was sure this was fuel she needed to take some wolves down who stood in her way of having all the territory. But she did the exact opposite. She retreated. No one in the pride will forget that.

"Can I say something?" Paul asked. I thought about rolling my eyes, but I didn't.

"I don't care." I replied.

"I know this probably means we can't tell your Mom about the imprint, but I'm fully ready and willing to tell her myself so she knows it's not your fault." he said. The ground was cold beneath my feet and I felt sticks snapping and breaking and bugs squishing beneath my soles.

"She already knows." I finally responded. Now he walked around me and stood in front of me.

"Wait what?" she asked. I walked around him and continued walking in the direction of my home.

"Yes. Only she, my father and brothers know." I replied.

"So what happened? Did your mom get mad?" he questioned.

"She was slowly accepting it but after what happened tonight, I don't know what she will do." I answered honestly. He placed his hands on my shoulders stopping me now.

"Let me talk to her." he said. My eyes widened as if he were crazy.

"What no way." I said trying to move around him, but he wouldn't budge now.

"Look this is my fault. It's time I step up and show your mom I'm not afraid of her and I want to be with you." he said. My body slouched a bit, giving in.

"Fine. But you should probably head home and shower and be fully dressed when you do." I advised. He scoffed now.

"I'm not leaving you out here on your own." he said.

"I can take care of myself." I said quickly, but his hold on my shoulders tightened as he stared at me firmly.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself. We head to my house, get cleaned up, and I'll take you home." he said with authority. I could see it in his eyes that he felt very strongly about this. He was worried, and I could see that as clear as day. I only nodded, and he removed his hands from me and held out his hand to me. I looked at his palm for a moment. He was afraid for me, scared I would get hurt in a harmless fight.

For us lions it wasn't anything knew to get injured. But I'm not just a lioness now. I am a wolf's imprint and from what I have seen, wolves are very possessive and protective of their mates. I took his hand and he pulled me off in another direction.

"Imprints are very important to a wolf aren't they?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yes. They're the only thing keeping a wolf bolted to the earth. They're a wolf's whole world." he explained, and I glanced at him.

"I'm your whole world?" I asked, and he looked at me, eyes soft and gentle.

"Yeah. You are." he stated. I nodded some looking him over a bit.

"You're always going to be like this aren't you, protective and worrisome of me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah probably." he said and I just smiled gently. "I know that probably makes me sound clingy."

"No. It's fine. Had that been any other situation, I would be worried for my family too. Now that I understand why you did it, I'm not upset anymore. Although sparring is my favorite thing to do amongst my family. It is what we have been doing since we were cubs. There will be fights amongst our pride like I'm sure you do amongst your pack." I explained. He nodded immediately.

"Of course! I understand and I'll try and control myself better. I really want your family to like me." he said, and I smiled before suddenly stopping as a scent catches my nose immediately. I looked around immediately as I opened my mouth to taste the air.

"You smell that?" Paul suddenly asked, and I nodded swiftly.

"Yes." I said as a let out a low growl. We looked around wondering where it was coming from.

"Are they of your pride?" he asked lowly. I shook my head quickly.

"No. And if they're this deep in the forest, they don't care about territory rights, they're here for blood." I said. Our eyes scanned the darkness around us and Paul pulled me close to him.

"Stay behind me, V." he said, his tone dangerous and low. In seconds, his body rips a part again as his fur emerges and his wolf form takes hold. Just as he does this a primal roar rips through the air and we both look up to the hill above us to see a large male lion standing above us. My eyes widened at the blank stare in the intruder's eyes. Paul responded with a vicious snarl before running up the hill fast to charge the young male. My eyes widened as the two clashed violently with each other and came tumbling down the hill. I jumped out of the way swiftly as the two hit the ground hard.

Blood and fur flew crazily as the two slashed and mauled at each other. For once in my life I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. My instincts said to jump in and do something, but you never get in between two males fighting. That was always the rule. Paul bit down into the male's neck, but his fur is thick and I can't even tell if his fangs penetrated him. Paul had the intruder on his back, but with the male's hind legs he kicked him off and Paul hit the tree with a whine and slid down it. My eyes widened as I watched the male's eyes finally fall on me and I felt everything in me go blank as my other form takes hold.

Roars are exchanging, and claws are swiping at each other. Blood is everywhere as the intruder and I clash together hard. I feel immediate pain as claws scrape down my body and chest. I slash at the intruder's eyes even as he has me on my back. Paul jumps on his back, sinking his jaws into the top of the intruder's skull. The male roars out loudly as he his moves back to try and wrestle him off. Another wolf comes from no where and lands on the male and then another and another. I get to my legs licking at my wounds as I see the male shake off the wolves by leaning up and slamming his body into a tree. The wolves fall off him and he hurries away. But the wolves are right on their trail. Paul is with them. I was exhausted and in need of rest. I was met with a light tan wolf. His human scent is familiar as it's mixed with his wolf half. Seth. He leans his head against me and gives a soft whimper before pushing me gently in another direction.

We both trotted off together and I followed him until we were in familiar territory. Emily's house. Seth shifted first.

"Emily we're back!" he called out. The porch light is on and Emily is running out immediately with a blanket.

"Is anyone hurt?" she asked.

"Vitanja's bleeding." he said.

"There's some shorts inside, Seth. I've got this." she said and Seth glanced at me before nodding and running inside. Emily looked at me lightly holding the blanket out to me. My ears lowered immediately, and I hissed in warning, almost too tired to recognize her scent. "It's okay. Vitanja. You're safe." My eyes observed her face, the scars etched onto her like a tattoo made me remember the story Sam told me about her. Finally, my body began shift and I found myself on my hands and knees now. I feel the weight of the blanket around my body as she helps me to my feet.

"My family will know what happened. They'll be here soon." I whispered weakly.

"We'll cross that road when we come to it. Let's just get you cleaned up." she told, and I nodded and followed her inside. I was seated in her kitchen where she got a bowl of warm water and a cloth and came over to me.

"My wounds are gone." I told her, and she nodded with a soft smile.

"Yes, but the blood is all still there." she said dipping the cloth in the water and gently pressing it to the side of my forehead. "What happened?" I sighed.

"A male wanting a pride." I merely replied. I feel the cloth gently moving up and down my cheek. My eyes are closed, and I feel a low rumbling emitting from my chest as I purred.

"Well I sure Sam and the others are handling everything." she said. I didn't respond, only because I had nothing to say in that moment. "Here let's get you showered and you can put on one of my gowns." I nodded and stood up and then looked at Emily.

"Can I use your phone to call my parents?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course. The house phone is in the living room." she pointed. I nodded in thanks and moved into the living room. It was very nice and cozy. There was a huge brown sofa and rug on the floor with a coffee table on top. There was a huge tv across from it with a wii set there. I saw the phone and dialed my father's phone. It didn't even finish the first ring when it was answered.

"Vitanja?" he said worriedly.

"I'm fine, Dad. Is Mom and them around?" I asked. There was a quick shuffling now.

"Vitanja, it's mommy, we have the lionesses out looking for the intruder, where are you!" she asked.

"I'm fine, Mom and I'm safe. The lion came after Paul and I and he took care of it. I'm with his pack and I'm safe." I said.

"I will have you father bring you home." she said. But in that moment, I didn't care about coming home. I needed to know that Paul was okay and safe.

"No. I am fine and safe. I will come home later on. You told me not to come home until I fixed this." I said.

"Fine, consider it fixed, but you don't need to be out there while the enemy is out there." she said. I had never heard her so scared before, so frightened. I heard heavy footsteps and I looked up to see Paul walking in cut off shorts. He looked wild and messy and blotches of blood were all over his body. I tensed at the sight of him.

"I meant what I said Mom. I will come home when I am ready. I promise. I love you." I said and hung up the phone. My body was shaking as I whimpered at the sight of him. I opened my arms and he immediately moved into me, embracing me quickly.

"Oh Ra." I cried and looked him over. "Are you alright? You're bleeding." He shook his head.

"It's alright. I'm fine. Everything is healed." he said and I just leaned back and before I knew it my hand came up and smacked him, not hard, but enough to make him jump. He rubbed his cheek looking at me crazy.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"For scaring me to the point I thought something bad was going to happen to you or making me think I was going to lose you tonight or for making me feel these things I've never felt before." I said quickly, and he just looked at me sympathetically before pulling me into him again and once more I was wrapping my arms around him. His hold was the only thing keeping my blanket together.

"It's okay. I'm here now. Nothing is going to happen to you." he said. I sniffled leaning into his warmth smelling his flesh. I felt calmer now after each inhale.

"Is your pack alright?" I asked softly, and he nodded.

"Yes. We are all fine." he said, and I slowly leaned back holding the blanket to me.

"And the male?" I asked. He looked down slowly.

"Dead. We tore him a part and burned his body so no one would find him." he said. I closed my eyes in relief and just leaned back into him now.

"I am grateful to you, Paul. All of my pride will be." I said. He gave a soft hum.

"You think so?" he asked. I nodded.

"You and your pack risked your lives for me. My mother will not forget that." I explained, and he smiled and leaned in kissing me passionately. I leaned in to him wrapping my arms around his neck, the blanket falling off my body.

"Hey, V! Glad you're safe!" Embry called and Paul immediately broke the kiss to glare at him.

"Hey don't come in here! She's not decent!" he yelled and I just laughed and grabbed the blanket pulling it over my body. I could see Sam and the others entering the kitchen and I was happy to see them, happy to see they were all safe.


	23. Chapter 23

23

After a few minutes of collecting my thoughts, I walked with Paul into the kitchen and looked at everyone. They were all covered in sweat and blood. I took in their tired faces and finally looked at Sam who had Emily in his arms embracing her as she looked so afraid.

"Thank you all for your help tonight." I replied.

"Hey you're our allies, it's what we do." Sam said looking at me. "We know that there was a little problem at your celebration…" I nodded and looked at Paul who was just looking down withdrawn and guilty. I took his hand and he looked up at me stunned and I smiled at him before looking at Sam.

"This makes up for it. You all risked your lives to fight a full-grown male lion tonight. Anything could have happened and I am honored to call you my friends." I replied. Seth was the first to smile and everyone nodded slowly and gave weak smiles.

"I'm sure your pride will have second thoughts." Sam said and I looked at him and nodded.

"I will speak to them. My mother will not ignore this. I will make sure of it." I said strongly and Sam nodded.

"Good. Everyone get home and rest up." he said looking around and I watched as everyone nodded and got up slowly from the chairs and headed outside. Emily moved over to me and stared at me with caring eyes.

"It's late, why don't you take some of my clothes and get cleaned up." she said. I nodded and Paul pulled me into him some.

"You want to… stay over at my place tonight? My mom won't mind." he said. I had never slept over at another person's house who wasn't connected to my family. The thought sounded amazing. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes." I said softly. As he and I waited in the kitchen for Emily, Paul offered me some muffins. I took one and nibbled on it silently and as I did, I started to get lost in my thoughts. Male lions, rarely ever just barge onto other lion's territories, especially shifters unless they had a really good reason to. They have human minds. He could have easily been killed.

"Come back to me." I hear Paul say and I look to see him moving around the table to stand in front of me. He crouched before me and took my hands in his. "What's wrong?" I stared at his worrying eyes and shook my head.

"I think… that male was here for me." I said. Paul's eyes shifted from curiosity to confusion.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. I opened my mouth softly but the words didn't flow so easily from me. I sighed.

"I went into heat earlier today." I replied. His face loosened some as he looked a tad stunned.

"You did?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I think the male may have smelled me and came for me." I said. He winced some before looking down as if thinking then back at me.

"Did anything happen when you went into heat?" he asked. I shook my head immediately.

"No. I passed out and awoke to my mother. She and I had a talk about my childhood and then that's when I told her you imprinted on me." I told. "She wouldn't let any man touch me. I had gone into heat earlier than the others. She thinks you're the cause." Now he began to smile some.

"I made you go into heat early?" he asked and I felt my cheeks heat up again as he began to eye me some.

"I don't know. It could be anything." I said swiftly and he grinned leaning closer to my feet.

"Do you want me Vitanja?" he asked softly as his lips gently pressed into my own. I replied softly before feeling his lips trail over to my neck. I inhaled sharply as I felt his teeth graze my flesh. His scent filled my nostrils and I gripped the blankets tighter around me to keep control.

"I don't think now is the time for this." I whimpered weakly.

"She's right now isn't."

Paul immediately back to see Emily standing there with an arched brow.

"Come on Paul, you all just got into a big fight and already you're trying to hit on her in my kitchen." she said with disapproval. I looked down quickly feeling guilty. I didn't think my words would attract Paul so quickly to me that he would try something. But he didn't look to guilty over it.

"I'm sorry Emily." I said quickly and she just smiled at me.

"It's not your fault. Paul has a way of swaying women. Here's a bag of some things for you. There's different stuff and a night gown I don't wear anymore." she informed softly and I smiled some as she handed the bag to me. With one hand I reached for it.

"Thank you for your kindness, Emily." I said gently and she grinned.

"Hey we girls gotta stick together. The wolf girl, the vampire girl and the lion girl. Keep the blanket too." she said. I wonder who the vampire girl was. Maybe Renesmee? I continued to smile as I looked at Paul who smiled at me.

"Let's get go." he said and placed his hand around my shoulder and guided me from the kitchen and out of the house. We walked over to his truck and he helped me into the passenger side before getting in himself and driving from the house.

The blanket was warm and soft and I just snuggled into it a deep purr emitting from me.

"Wow never thought I actually heard you purr before." he said gently. I stopped and glanced at him.

"Yes. I am a cat, it happens when I am happy." I replied.

"You think if I rub your head you'll do it?" he asked. I gave him a mildly cold look.

"I wouldn't recommend it." I said knowing he was teasing me. I sighed some and smiled. "I'm glad you and your family are safe." He smiled and shook his head.

"They are my pack, my brothers. You are my family." he said. I stared at him with light eyes. It was so easy for him to say that, yet I could not say that back and for that I felt mildly guilty for it.

"I've never thought of having just a guy in my life as a family… because most males are absorbed into the pride and continue the family. You will never be allowed into the pride like that." I said gently before groaning gently. "And I don't like knowing that fact." His eyes softened on the road as he shrugged.

"That's okay, because I don't want to be absorbed into your pride… you don't have to leave it and I wouldn't have to leave my pack. My pack likes you and soon, one day, your pride will like me, and you and I can start our own prack or pide." he said and we both just laughed softly at his attempt to combine our families. I leaned over to the steering wheel now and rested my hand over his hand and he removed his hand and curled his fingers with mine. He has proven to me that he cares and somehow in this small amount of time I have come to care about him. There is something there and he proved it to me tonight by standing- hell he proved it to me when he stood up to Cheyton, stood up to my family, and stood up to a male lion for me. His scent is something I cannot stop thinking about, his arms around me makes me melt.

"I am your imprint. I accept that and accept you." I replied. Paul looked at me seriously and slowed the truck down to a halt and looked at me with large eyes.

"You want this?" he asked and I nodded turning to face him.

"I want you." I admitted and I could see the hope and happiness grow in his eyes as we leaned in and crashed our lips together gripping each other's faces. We pulled back smiling at each other as our foreheads nuzzled against each other. We leaned back and he continued driving our hands never leaving each other. We pulled in to a small neighborhood of what looked like wooden houses. He shushed me as we got out. I guess his mom was asleep. Luckily, I was good at stealth. We entered through the back and there was a small light on in the kitchen over the stove. It was small, but clean and well kept. He led me down the hall and I could see pictures on the wall. He then opened a red door and we slipped inside. He cut on his light and I saw a clean room with a large bed in the back facing a window. Across from it was a dresser with a TV over it. To our left was a bathroom and to my right was a large closet.

"Wow a clean room, I'm surprised." I teased and grinned and closed the door quietly.

"My mom is super obsessed with cleaning. Luckily it rubbed off on me." he said as he now walked over and stood in front of me with a gentle smile. His hand lightly ran over my shoulder over the blanket and down my arm.

"I'm really happy you want this- want me." he said as if completely shocked. "When I first found out about imprinting, I didn't like the thought of it, because we didn't belong to ourselves anymore. We would be mindless zombies to the women our wolves chose for us. But it doesn't feel that way at all. It's a feeling I like. To feel your warmth against me, to see you smile, just brings me happiness and if that's the price of an imprint, then it's the best price to pay." Our palms found each other beneath the blanket and I smiled at his words as our palms connected.

"It is new for me, but I know these feelings that I feel are real. I like it when you're near, I like the feeling of your flesh, the smell of your skin when you're so close to me." I admitted as we stood even closer to each other. His eyes softened on my face as he nodded.

"Sam says the imprint also feels the wolf is her soulmate. That she feels empty without him." he said and I shook my head.

"I don't ever want to feel that." I admitted and he shook his head.

"You never will." he said and I smiled and leaned in letting our foreheads touch again.

"Shower with me?" I asked gently and he nodded.

"Ask and I will give." he said and I smiled and finally let the blanket drop as I sat the bag down. It felt odd being naked in front of him now, because we saw each other both naked when we first met. But now things are different. We different. Paul's eyes just drank in my body and he inhaled sharply. He lifted his hands and unbuckled his pants and just slid them down. He wore no boxers and he took my hand and we just entered the bathroom. It was clean and nice inside with black and white patterned rugs and a nice black shower curtain. Paul steps in first and helps me in next. We smiled at each other and he just lifts his arm up behind him and turns the handle, the shower head immediately raining down water on our bodies.

As the water hit our flesh, steam arose immediately and disappeared into the ceiling and I lifted my hand and raised my hand pulled the shower curtain closed. He raised his hands to caress my face as he leans in and presses soft butterfly kisses over my face and I smiled and gently raked my nails over his chest. He responds with a soft growl and comes up and kisses me and this time, it's deep and possessive. I wrapped my arms around his neck and open my mouth immediately letting our tongues meet. This time it's more than minor kisses and attraction. His hands slide up my bareback and gently his fingers run over the middle of my back. I emit a low rumbling from deep in my body and neither of us comment on it. I pull back and release a deep sigh as I feel my face rubbing against his. My hands began to run over his shoulders and back over his chest.

His hands stroked over my hair and back and we pulled back to smile up at each other and before I could even think of what to do next Paul leans in and run his tongue up my chin and over my cheek. I leaned back a bit stunned at the action before my lips beat my brain by smiling wide. I pull him back into me and our lips meet again. We take turns cleaning each other. I wash the soap off his chest as I finished cleaning it and he just smiles down at me we do this in silence. Neither of us have spoken in a while and we didn't need to. I turned and pulled my hair over my left shoulder so he could run the sudsy wash cloth over my back. He does so with one hand hooked on my hips and I smile before feeling my eyes close as I feel I want something more than just a cleaning. I gently push up against him and I feel his grip tighten as my bottom gently presses to his crotch.

He immediately drops the cloth and he turned me to face him. He takes my face in his hands and pulls me back into a deep and passionate kiss. I respond and he lets out a soft growl as his hands move down my back and over my bottom giving it a firm squeeze. I reply by biting his bottom lip and that tells him what I want. He cuts off the shower and pulls back and pulls the curtains open and steps out. He helps me out and immediately lifts me up by my bottom. I hiss in mild surprise and lock my legs around his hips as I grip his chin and lean down devouring his lips again. He wants this. I want this. There's no going back. But why would I want to?


	24. Chapter 24

24

Paul walked over to cut off the lights before moving with me over to the bed where he lied me down lying on top of me in the process. His eyes were foggy and filled with a deep and dark desire. I had seen this look in his eyes before when he first met me at the lake and I emerged from the water. I hadn't realized he had felt this type of way for me before. The blankets were damp for only a few minutes before our body heat dried it all up. My hands roamed through Paul's hair as his body murged with mine, his face disappearing into my neck to nip and suck on my flesh leaving small little spots on them. The thought of losing my virginity tonight, did not phase me or make me nervous.

I've learned about it for years and knowing any minor pains heal quickly. I was sure I could handle this. I feel his hand gently slide over my breast before cupping it slowly. A slight shiver shot down my back as I feel his lips traveling down my throat, his body moving only a few inches down. I watched his face moving toward my other breast before taking my now hardened nipple into his mouth. I gasped at the electricity that shot through my body from the mere action. I let out a soft whimper as I have not felt such fuzzy feelings since I went into heat.

It was dark, but I was sure I saw him smirking as he tugged gently at my dark little bud. I bit my lip feeling his other hand move from my breast and gently slide over my stomach. I feel his middle finger gently outline my tattoo before continuing further south. I knew what he was doing, and I started to tense a bit.

"You okay?" he whispered with a light concern. I nodded.

"Yes. I'm alright." I replied softly. He leaned up to nuzzle my head a bit and it distracted me for a bit, but feeling his fingers start to gently explore my vaginal lips I felt myself go mildly lifeless as I wanted all my attention on his finger. Things are way more complicated now. This isn't just about mounting. There's touches and kisses and licking involved that I had never been told about. Because mating was for keeping the bloodlines alive. This night would not be for making babies but for experiencing pleasure. I spread my legs further a part for Paul as his fingers began to press back my vaginal lips and I feel one of his fingers begin to gently prod at my entrance. His hands are the first to ever touch me there and I tense a bit as he gently pressing two of his fingers inside me. There was tightness and some resistance from my muscles, but no pain. Paul kisses all over my face as if to sooth me. Maybe he thinks I'm feeling pain. So caring he is. I let out a gentle breath as I feel him push deep inside. My walls lock down around his fingers.

"You alright?" he asks again, and I nodded leaning to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I'm ready." I replied in a breathy tone. He looked at me carefully.

"You sure? You're really tight." he said, and I nodded.

"It's okay." I replied kissing his lips again and nods and moves between my legs positioning himself before me. But I can see the look of hesitance on his face and I tilted my head some. "What's the matter?" He looks in my eyes and shakes his head.

"I've hurt you before… I don't want to hurt you again." he said and I leaned back against the pillow taking in his words and slowly I raised my hand to his cheek gently caressing it.

"It will hurt for only a little bit. I trust no one else to do this except you." I replied leaning up and gently pressing my lips to the side of his neck. I have heard from older women about how people have sweet spots, places that just drive them insane with pleasure. I started with his neck and just planted soft kisses all over his neck gently sucking on his jugular. I can smell the hormones rising in him as I do this. He moans and groans gently as my tongue runs over his delicious skin.

"Ah… V." he moans lowly as I can hear the control in his tone slipping. I wrap my hand around his neck and continue to suck on that one spot first light and gentle before applying pressure and sucking hard. He releases a low growl and I feel his cock throbbing against me now and it starts to push against my entrance and with my other hand, I move it between my legs and use it to spread my lips open. In seconds the head of his cock connects with my opening and pushes right in. Our hips meet and we both gasp at both the intrusion and the tightness. It does hurt, but I've honestly felt worst pains than this, and I was happy that it didn't hurt too much. Paul closed his eyes and rests his forehead against mine. I can hear him growling low and deep, his body shaking some.

"Are you alright?" I asked lightly, and he shakes his head quickly, yet his eyes do not open.

"Yeah, just kind of going insane right now. I don't want to lose control." he replied. I tilted my head confused.

"Control of what?" I asked. He finally opened his eyes and looked at me with cloudy eyes.

"Control of myself. I don't want to be too rough." he admitted. Was rough so bad? Maybe to him being too hard on my first night would shatter him.

I nodded and gently wrapped my legs around him showing him that I was okay and comfortable. I emitted a soft purr caressing his face and watching his lip twitch as if he was trying to control himself. It took a few minutes and I was stunned, he really did need to focus on not losing control. He took even breaths before leaning down and devouring my mouth. His tongue pushes right past my lips and I released a moan in reply. His hips started to move now in a slow rhythm. I felt more tightness and the pain yo-yoed from my vagina and up into my pelvis and stomach. Paul' arms wrapped around my body as soon as my hands moved to lock around his neck. The bed rocked lowly beneath us as his hips already began to move faster.

I was happy he moved faster because the pain began to fade out more. My legs shook for some reason and in seconds I began to know why. The warm tingling feeling from when I was in heat, was starting to form again. Every thrust made the pain subside and replace it with something else.

"You alright?" Paul panted as he looked me over and I nodded my eyes fluttering close.

"Yes. It feels good." I moaned out as he held me tighter to him and pushing harder against me. I whimpered now gently biting down on his shoulder as I felt my walls spreading to accommodate him. If this felt good when I wasn't in heat, how would things go when I was. Paul muttered different profanities against me as his thrusting became harder a more violent. But I didn't mind. His fingers were bruising my flesh and I didn't care.

I didn't want this feeling to stop or to ever end. I wanted to feel this, feel him always. My head fell back as I hissed lightly, I feel his teeth bite down into my neck and I cry out in response. His hand immediately smacks over my mouth as he pants heavily against me. I forget we are supposed to be stealthy right now. My hips start to rock against his meeting each of his harsh thrusts to gain more feeling. I twisted my lower body now and he moved with the motions and now he was beneath me, my damp hair falling over his head. I immediately began to grind my body against his, his eyes closing immediately as he moans lowly in utter bliss. His hands lock on my hips and now we are both panting roughly against one another as we are both devoured by our desires of pleasure.

I kiss him hard and he responds holding my head to him, so we moan against each other's lips. I bounce my hips even faster on his, my walls tightening as I feel the tingly start to grow fast inside me.

"Ah shit I'm gonna cum." he pants heavily, and I nodded feeling as if I was going to explode. After ten more seconds of violent and fast grinding, we both moan lowly against one another as our orgasms hit us hard. He wraps his arms around my back as our bodies shake quickly against one another. My legs feel like jelly after a few more seconds and I collapsed on top of him panting into his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and I found myself smiling at his continuous concern.

"I'm wonderful." I whispered looking up at him and gently pressing my lips to his. He returned it and gently ran his fingers through my hair before I rested my face on his chest listening to everything moving beneath his skin.

"I've never felt this way before." I replied. "I've never been concerned… or even cared for someone else's well being but my own or my family's." He continued to stroke my head which I started to realize I really liked.

"It's to be expected, they're your family." he said and I nodded moving to lie on my side to face him and he lied on his side to face me.

"You are also my family now." I said and he smiled snuggling into me and nodded.

"And you're mine." he said. I smiled in reply and closed my eyes as well letting the sleep take me.

Paul's POV

I awoke before her and noticed she was curled up, her hair dry and large. She was beautiful even when she slept. I could hear her purring quietly and I smiled softly at her. I never wanted to leave her side and I was happy she didn't want leave mine. My stomach was growling, and I could hear movement coming from down the hall. Mom was up. I got up and quietly left the bed, pulling my blankets over Vitanja's body. I put on my boxers and some shorts and quietly left the room.

Guess there was no avoiding this now. I moved into the kitchen and saw Mom frying some bacon in the pot. She was in her white robe with pink and blue flowers everywhere. Her hair was down and flowing.

"Morning." I said rubbing the back of my head and she smiled.

"Morning. I'm making breakfast. Is your friend going to join?" she asked. I bit my bottom lip.

"If you want, but if not, I can take her home." I said and she didn't reply.

"You used to look guilty when you know you've been caught after sneaking a girl into my house. But looking at you now, you do not guilty." she said. I knew she was waiting for me to say it. My mom knew everything about me and the pack's lifestyle. She also knew about the Kings who have moved in as well.

"She's the one, Mom. She's my imprint. Her name's Vitanja." I told her, and she just kept moving the bacon around some and she nodded as she moved the finished bacon onto a plate where there was a large stack of bacon already finished. She opened another pack and placed a few strips on the pan.

"She one of our new neighbors?" she asked. I sat down at the table and nodded.

"Yeah." I said and immediately regretted. I came home fuming about them just barging in on our territory and threatening our people. I painted them as really horrible people.

"But now you've imprinted on one of them. So what do you feel now?" she asked. I swallowed some.

"I feel completely connected to her. And I'm not the only one this has happened to. A wolf imprinted on one of them hundreds of years ago." I explained. She moved over to sit in front of me, her eyes firm and filled with authority.

"And how did that go?" she asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Bad… but things are different. She's different." I said. She nodded as I spoke and leaned her hand out and I moved to meet hers.

"I just want you to be careful, baby. If she's your imprint then she is your imprint. But I don't want anything happening to you. From what you said they are dangerous. And that means she is dangerous." she said, and I nodded.

"She just didn't know us and now she does, and her family will follow behind her." I said. She tilted her head some.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked. And honestly, I couldn't be sure. I didn't have the answers. But I trusted Vitanja, I trusted that she knew what she was doing. I heard light footsteps coming from the hall and I turned to see Vitanja in a grey night gown. Her hair was pulled back and now she and my mom were looking at each other. I was shocked to see a warm and welcoming smile spread over my mom's lips.

"Good morning, Vitanja." she said and Vitanja bowed respectfully.

"Good morning, Ms. Lahote. I apologize for being in your home unannounced and without asking permission. I know it's disrespectful and I will not do it again after this moment." she said. Her voice was melodic and reminded me of thousands of bells. Mom looked almost stunned and she glanced at me as if impressed before nodding.

"It's alright. Paul told me about your special bond, so you are welcomed here. We were just about to eat breakfast care to join?" she asked. However before Vitanja could answer, there was a firm knock on the door and I immediately smelled lions. Mom moved to get up, but I got up quicker.

"It's okay, Mom. I'll answer it." I said looking at Vitanja who just nodded and followed me to the front door.

"My brothers." she whispered taking my hand. I only nodded and opened the door and there they were, her big brothers. Both were in grey wife beaters and blue jeans. One had his dreadlocks tied back while the other had his hair pulled back in a tight bun. They both looked down at our hands locked together and I just gave them a challenging look daring them to start something.

"Paul Lahote, sister, our pride and your pack are back at our home… we have much to discuss have been waiting for you." One brother said. I was stunned by this. Why didn't anyone come and get me? The other brother began to turn first.

"Come." he demanded, and I just frowned at him before noticing a silver Camry in the driveway. Vitanja and I looked at Vitanja who stared with authority of her own. She was ready. I moved to tell my mom I had to go and she gave me a quick hug before I left back out of the house with Vitanja. No point wearing a shirt. I may end up shredding it to pieces.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Vitanja's POV

Paul and I sat in the back seat as we stared at the back of my brothers heads as they drove. It was a quiet ride and it made me somewhat tense.

"Has Father left for Hong Kong?" I asked.

"Yes." Leonardo responded coolly. He was playing on his phone while Micah drove. Paul and I looked at each other and I gave a soft smile in response. The familiar scent of our territory shot up my nostrils. It was stronger, fresher. Father and Emery must have marked the trees before they left to send a louder message to any other animals. The car turned off the road and drove down a familiar trail. The house came into view and I could smell everyone here: both wolves and lions. The car parked, and we got out. Paul moved to meet me on my side and we followed my brothers around the house.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting to see. I could see the backs of wolves as we finally rounded the house. Mother was standing on one side with the pride in two lines behind her. Her hair was pulled back and she was in a long flowing dress with a golden necklace with a lion pendent on it. When she saw me her eyes brightened immediately. She trotted over to me and I moved up to her and we embraced each other hard.

"You're safe." she whispered rubbing her face against mine and I smiled and looked up at her.

"I'm fine." I replied and she smiled and looked at Sam who I finally noticed. He and Paul were the only ones not in wolf form. The others were staring at us and the lionesses who were all mildly crouched and waiting.

"Zena… I know you invited us to your celebration and instead of coming it one of us accidentally ruined it." Sam stated. Mother's eyes shifted from loving to authority as she turned and looked at Sam finally walking up to him. Paul stood behind him worried and cautious, watching everyone's movements.

"Yes you did. Your boy came rushing out with the intent to attack one of our own, because of a misunderstanding on his part." she said. I winced some and walked up to her.

"Mother-" She cut me off with the raising of her hand. I bowed my head in response.

"Your boy imprints on my daughter, a very taboo thing in our world, he was responsible for her being injured and having to be taken in by vampires to be healed. He ruined a sacred ritual for my family and scared many of our cubs. And… you all risked your lives by taking on an aggressive male lion on your own." she said her vicious voice finally softening. My eyes softened on her form as I looked at Paul and Sam who looked just as shocked. The lioness's ears perked up at my mothers' words and they all looked at me and then back at the wolves. "A male lion in either form forcing his way onto another pride's land only means they wanted the territory and the pride. Had he got passed you all, he could have killed our babies, tried to take on my sons and force them off the lands and tried to dethrone me. You have all proven yourselves to be great and honorable shifters."

Her words were a huge surprise to me, for I expected all blame to be placed on the wolves. Sam lifted his head and nodded.

"That's what allies do. Had we been in danger we know you all would have stepped in to help." he explained. Mother looked down some at his words before slowly stepping closer to Sam until she was right in front of him. I watched as her hand now began to stick out in front of him.

"The peace between us should have happened when the knowledge of the imprint was voiced to all of us. So now it starts today." She announced out loud for all to hear. She stuck her hand out first. She let herself be open for denial when usually it was the other way around. I don't remember a time when my mother initiated this first. Sam looked at her strongly before nodding and raising his hand to meet her. The two shook hands and I watched as Mother bowed her head and in response the lionesses began to dip their bodies downward as they bowed their heads. My brothers who watched from the front porch bowed their heads in unison. I couldn't help but smile and look at the scene leaning down and bowing my head.

"The peace starts today." Sam agreed glancing back at his wolves who all barked out loudly as if agreeing. I bit my lip hard smiling at the scene before me. Paul looked at me and without much warning he speed walked up to me. I was stunned by his actions as he just stood in front of me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a longing kiss. I wrapped my arms around him waiting for some type of repercussion from my family or even a hiss of disapproval from my mother. But it did not come.

It was the perfect time for a celebratory kiss. We didn't have to hide.

"Ay yo." I hear Leonardo capture our attention and we all looked at him. Oh no here we go. He shrugged. "Shouldn't some of ya'll be in school?" Now both Paul and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh shit!" we said in unison as he moved over to Sam while Mother moved back to me.

"Get cleaned up. I will not have any children skipping school." she said before giving me a bow of her head and moving back into the house as Micah opened the back door for her. I smiled at her personal blessing as my aunts now, back in their human forms, sauntered in behind her. They didn't look angry, maybe a little disappointed from my much older aunts, but they would not go against my mother. I could hear my young cousins running to their mothers to see be held. I turned to Sam to see the wolves running into the forest. Sam looked at me with a nod before running behind the pack and shifting to join them. Paul smiled at me for a moment and I smiled back happy this all went well. He turned and headed into the forest.

"Vitanja, shower, now!" Mother ordered, and I smiled and moved into the house. I was only an hour late to school along with my cousins. I was beyond happy about how things went down today. I knew this meant hostilities would be over. As I got out of the car, my phone rang. I saw it was Dad and answered it.

"Dad!" I said happily.

"Hello my little beetle. Your mother called and told me everything that's happened. Things ended up working out?" he asked. I smiled to myself and nodded.

"Yes. The two families have found peace." I said.

"I knew things would work out. We just needed a little push in the right direction." he said. I smirked feeling as though Mother's sudden change of heart was not all her own doing.

"You had something to do with it didn't you?" I asked. I could hear a low rumble like chuckle on the other end.

"Your father is not just some handsome male. I am good at strategies and planning. I saw a problem between the two packs and found ways to make it right by using basic and simple communication." he said. In other words, he used his body to change Mother's mind. I shook my head not wanting to go down that road of thought. My father is not born of the pride and so the rules and traditions weren't entirely his way. He knew violence due to the differences of race and maybe seeing how we thought we were superior to the wolves, reminded him of the violence that could happen, especially with the kind of power Mother possessed. He used his resources to pave and construct the road of love. I sighed softly and smiled more.

"I love you, Dad." I replied as I entered the school.

"And I love you, Princess. I'll see you very soon." he said, and I smiled. As I entered the school, I found I had just made it in for lunch. I put my things in my locker and hurried to the cafeteria. I saw my cousins already sitting down and I was somewhat nervous, nervous they would reject me because they knew the truth. Lyra saw me and her eye sparkled as she waved me over happily. I sighed with relief and moved over to sit with my family. Since no one else was sitting with us, I was bombarded with questions.

"_Is it true, a wolf claimed you as his mate?" _Tahlia.

"_How does he treat you now?" _ Lyra.

"_Will he still mate with other females?" _Monroe.

"_I hear wolves who imprint have to worship the ground you walk on." _Cleola.

"_It is nothing like that!" _Lyra said smirking at me. _"She is his queen now and she will have a loyal mate forever."_

"_To have a male who won't mate with other women… I'm actually jealous." _Cleola responded with a pout. Many of my cousins have expressed this worry, finding mates in male lions who will still go and mate with other females and have cubs. I would not be surprised if some of my cousins start to rebel and look for human males who will be loyal to him. Our pride is truly changing. I inwardly rolled my eyes in thought of there being a pride war: the traditional vs. the new bloods.

"He is not some slave to my every whim. He has his own mind, like my father. He is kind and sweet and he cares deeply about me." I said.

"And you care about him?" Monroe asked curling her fingers together and resting her chin on her knuckles. I smiled softly and nodded.

"I do." I replied. A new face surprised us today and we looked up to see Seth coming over in a grey hoodies and jeans.

"Hey girls can I sit with you!" he asked. We were all stunned not because he asked but he wasn't in this lunch period. At least I didn't think. I also didn't know what grade he was in.

"Sure, Seth." I said and he gave a big smile as he sat down and looked at my cousins.

"Ladies… Hi Tahlia." he said a little more sweetly now as he looked at my cousin. I arched a brow. I knew that tone all too well.

"Hi Seth. I never knew you were in this period." Tahlia said and I looked around myself wondering if Paul and the others were going to come anytime soon.

"Yeah I sit with Jared and the others mostly. They're going to be a little late. A vampire was spotted on our way home from the meeting so I was instructed to head here while everyone else chased the leech off." he said. Tahlia gave a nod.

"Well I hope you brothers are safe." she said lightly. Tahlia was a weird cub, I always thought. She liked being off on her own, while still in a safe perimeter of the pride. She had long wavy hair, not the kinky-coily texture that almost everyone in the pride had. My brothers and I had our dad's curly hair and he had numerous different bloodlines in him which made us the only four cubs to stick out. She had a soft nose and sometimes blank eyes. She didn't know how to read social clues well which is why she probably didn't notice Seth's flirting tone. We all watched the Harry Potter movies one night and many of the cubs teased Tahlia, comparing her to Luna Lovegood. I thought Luna was very brave and smart and when I told Tahlia she forever took the teasing for compliments.

I wondered if he imprinted on her too. If he didn't then I would feel bad for him because soon he would find his imprint. I wondered if he would try and pursue my cousin. My thoughts transitioned back to what he said earlier. A vampire was around? I wondered how quick this pack was at destroying vampires. I knew they would be safe.

Author's Notes

Hello! I hope you are all enjoying the Imprint fic! Now this fic is going to be long hence why I have not brought the Volturi into the story yet I want to build up a few more relationships between the pride, the packs and the coven. I want to completely emerge the pride into the other two families lives so we see how Vitanja grows with the Cullens as well. Just a heads up since we are 25 chapters in with no sign of the Volturi… yet. Updates coming soon!


	26. Chapter 26

26

A week and a half had passed and the peace between my pride and the wolves still stood strong. There were no issues, no hostilities when we would see each other around. The smell in the entire family had changed. Soon, my cousins would be going into heat. Mother, my brothers, and Emery would all be gone. It would be up to me to keep everyone safe. But I knew with Paul and his pack, we would be safe.

We were doing a lot of planning for when the time comes. A lot of women already were easily agitated and annoyed as was usual with their hormones flaring.

I smiled at my cousins as they splashed in a large lake we had come across after school. We were naked and holding our hands up to catch some of the rays of the sun that were blocked by the trees. The water was warm and kept us tamed.

"You think any males will come?" Lyra asked worriedly.

"No. Everyone who stays behind are not old enough to go into heat. The men have marked most of Washington. No one will come." Cleola said as she swam on her back. But Lyra did not look convinced.

"We are in a new place… already one male came into La Push without fear." she said.

"Yes, but there are wolves here." I comforted her before moving out of the water. A low row caught my attention as Aunt Nefertiti came over a hill with a bunch of beach towels on her back. I smiled and pressed my head into hers and she purred and I moved to grab a towel off her back. She joined some of my other cousins who remained in their lioness forms.

"What will happen to you when you go into heat?" Lyra asked and I looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She shrugged.

"You went into heat early this year… who is to say you won't do it again and if a male comes searching for you…" she trailed off. I moved over to place my feet in the water.

"What Lyra?" I asked. Cleola stepped up to the shallow water.

"Will you let another male mount you?" she blurted. Lyra looked at her with a frown.

"Cleola." she hissed.

"What! I want to know. I mean just because a wolf imprints doesn't mean her way of life must change. It's what we do." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"I will look for Paul to… mate with." I said and now both my cousins looked at me stunned now.

"What? Vitanja… you'll be at your most fertile do you really want to give that up your first time to a wolf?" she asked. Now she sounded like her ignorant father. I smirked.

"Well we already did it so I doubt it will be a bad thing to do it when in heat." I said. Lyra gasped and flailed her hands running quickly up into the shallow end. Cleola's eyes just widened at my words.

"Whaaaat! You guys did it?" Lyra asked taking my hands in happiness and I nodded.

"Yes. We did. It was wonderful. No regrets." I said and Lyra smiled wide.

"You're in love!" she blurted and I quickly covered her mouth.

"Ssshhh I am not in love. I care for him deeply and I want nothing to happen to him." I corrected. Lyra nodded once.

"Right. Love." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"No. It's just a strong bond we have and we will never be with anyone else." I said.

"Love." Both Cleola and Lyra said. I rolled my eyes again. They didn't understand.

"Enough about me. Are you guys ready to find mates?" I asked and they both grinned.

"Of course. It's a wonderful and perfect time to make babies." Cleola said. I winced some at her words.

"Is that all you care about?" I asked. She gave me a stuck-up look.

"Of course. We mate, we make babies and prides and we continue on." she said.

"It's all we know." Lyra said and I just looked at them both stepping back from them. They sounded crazy.

"Don't you want to do something else?" I asked. Cleola scoffed and shrugged.

"What else is there?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Graduating school, getting a job, being independent and doing something for you." I said. My cousins looked at each other and then at me as if I was crazy now.

"It is our way, Vitanja." Cleola said and I shook my head.

"It won't be my way." I said and felt I needed to get out of here. I removed my towel and tossed it in the direction of my aunts who lifted their heads quickly at the towel landing beside them. I turned and began to move from my family.

"Where are you going?" Lyra called.

"Vitanja!" Cleola called after me. I shifted quickly and rushed into the forest. I felt completely free. When I am a human I feel so closed off and shaped by society but when I am an animal, I am exactly how I am supposed to be. I can hunt, I can graze, I do not have to follow anyone's rules. I am an animal. I jumped off the top of a hill and landed majestically and continued to run. Another flash of gold was merging up beside me and I looked to see Mother running fast beside me. She looked down at me before darting past me with a growl. I felt the challenge to catch up to her and I pushed myself to run faster until I was running beside her.

She was beautiful with a diamond pattern over her forehead and long black lines gliding up her bottom lids. It was like she was wearing eyeliner. We ran for miles through the trees before they cleared out and we were in a large field. Mountains were in front of us and finally Mother's body shrank down, her fur peeling away. I did the same finally stepping onto my legs and observing her. Her hair was down and blowing against the wind. The scent of the wolves is vaguely around as its one of the areas they scout out. I stood beside my mother, both of us looking at the beautiful scene before us.

"When I was a little girl, I used to dream of living in a place like this." she said chuckling some and looking down at the deep green grass at out feet. "I couldn't stand seeing sand all over the place. When I forged my own pride, I decided to do what I wanted. Everyone followed."

I looked her over observing her naked form. Her skin is dark just like Father's. She's like a model. No stretch marks, no cellulite only because of what she is. Nothing has scarred her body even though she had been in countless wars. There is only the golden tattoo around her navel. She's only given birth to three children yet you'd never know.

"I've dedicated my life to my pride and to bringing you and your brothers into the world even though this world will never accept us. Only fear us." she said and finally she looked at me with a soft smile. "I always worried that this world would swallow us whole, so I turned us in conquerors. But I realize we can only be rulers of our own world." she said turning to face me and I faced her as well. "You will always be a princess of Egypt… a daughter of Africa even when you go off and marry this wolf, give him cubs or pups and watch them grow. You will never be alone." she said smiling gently and I smiled back.

"I am who I am, because you have inspired me to be my own person." I replied and she smiled and pulled me into a tight embrace. I hugged her and nuzzled into her chest some feeling her motherly warmth. After our little moment, we shifted and headed back home. The sun was slowly setting, and a familiar scent caught my nose as my mother and I trotted up the driveway. Paul was standing there beside his truck. He was wearing brown cut offs and his brown sleeveless hoodie. When he saw us his eyes brightened and he pushed his body off the truck and faced us. Mother approached him first with a low casual growl. Paul bowed his head giving a respectful smile.

"Hello Mrs. King. I thought I could talk to Vitanja and invite her out with some friends." he said. My head lifted more at the invitation and Mother eyed him some before dipping her head in a bow and sauntering off to the back of the house. Paul let out a large breath and touched his chest as if he were nervous the entire time before finally looking at me. I gave a light growl as I approached him, my body shrinking down and my body lifting some to stand. Finally, I was on two legs and his eyes just looked down for a split second before clearing his throat and looking at my face.

"Hey baby." he said and I smiled.

"Hey. Want to come in?" I asked. His eyes looked all over except at me.

"If it's okay with your mom." he said. I tilted my head.

"What's the matter?" I asked before looking down at my bare body. Was he shy about seeing it? "You've seen me naked before?"

"Yes. And each time I've had to control myself from jumping you. It's becoming harder and harder since nudity is open in your pride." I looked him over some noticing how tight his body was and the hormones around him were going wild.

"I will be dressed more. Come. You can wait in my room while I shower and get cleaned up." I said taking his hand and he nodded, eyes still looking all over.

"Sound good." he said and I chuckled and led him into the house. "Woah your house looks so big inside."

"Yes. The cubs are here mostly. Our house is the main den of the three homes." I said and moved over to the stairs and led him up them. I guided him to my room and advised him to make himself comfortable while I got cleaned up. He still wouldn't look at me so I just hurried and grabbed some clothes and headed to my bathroom. The twins were out at the beach when I last heard from them so I knew they wouldn't bother Paul while I was away. I wash my hair and my body quickly and pull on the brown shorts and red tank. I threw my hair up in a messy bun before going back to my room. Paul was in my bed rolling around in it.

"Oh my god your bed is so soft!" he exclaimed holding his hand to me. I smiled and moved over taking his hand and yelping softly as he pulled me into bed and crashed his lips against me. I responded biting his lip causing him to growl gently.

"Only the best for me." I said softly before tilting my head at him. "I'm surprised my mom isn't shouting my ear off with having you in my room."

Paul nodded and sat up quickly.

"Yeah me neither which is why I came to get you." he said. I arched a brow.

"And take me where?" I asked.

"The boys and I are having a bonfire at the beach. Going to have lots of food and music, you get to meet some of my friends." he said. I had never been to a bonfire before. But if it were like any of our parties then I knew it would be fun. I nodded.

"Okay. I'd love to go." I said and hips spread into a wide smile.

"Great! Let's head to Emily's we can ride with everyone." he said moving to get up. Before I knew what I had done, I placed my hand on his chest and forced him back down swinging my hips over his and hissing viciously at him. His eyes widened. "Woah, Tanja." The worry in his voice snapped me out the haze I was feeling. I shook my head and slowly moved off him.

"I- I'm sorry, Paul. I don't know what came over me." I said. But I did know. I wanted him beneath me, naked and inside me all in that order. He sat up slowly.

"Sam told me that he and your mom had been talking. A lot of your women are going to go into heat soon." he explained. I shook my head getting out of the bed now.

"It's okay. Everything is fine. I will not be going into heat I still have another year. Sometimes the hormones just radiate off each other. We can all be a little dominating." I lied. He stood up, staring at me the entire time.

"It's okay, Vitanja. We need to talk about this anyways." he said but I shook my head.

"Not here. Let's get to Emily's." I said moving from the room swiftly. What the hell did happen back there? I didn't even know I did it until he was beneath me. I hurried down stairs.

"Vitanja wait, please." he said and I paused at the bottom the steps turning to look up at him as he was behind me on the steps.

"I am NOT going into heat!" I snapped. He held his hands up and nodded.

"Okay. That's fine." he said and I turned and moved to the door.

"Now let's go to Emily and Sam and we will have fun! _Mother we are going out!" _I announced and headed out onto the front porch. As I walked to Paul's truck, I feel his hand grab mine immediately and press me into the truck. I hissed at the action feeling our bodies up against each other.

"We aren't going over to my friends while you are like this. What are you afraid of?" he asked. I shook nervously before taking even breaths and I looked down.

"I am not afraid." I said.

"Then what is it? You can talk to me." he mused curling his fingers under me and making me look up at him. His eyes were kind and soft as a light encouraging smile played on his beautiful lips.

"I am afraid. I am afraid I will go into heat earlier than expected and you will be nowhere around. I am afraid I will go looking for you while another male is looking for me. If I ever change in my lioness form all bets will be off. The animalistic urges will be so strong I will want any male. I know this because I have seen it happen. And it frightens me now of thoughts of hurting you this way because my thoughts will not be my own when the time comes. I will belong to my body." I said feeling my eyes water some and he shook his head, his eyes still sympathetic and caring.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry you and I can handle it. You have my number. Text, call whatever and tell me your location and I will stop everything that I am doing and come to you. I promise." he said and I sniffled some shaking my head.

"I want no other but you. I want no other male to find me." I said. He nodded his eyes becoming hard now.

"And if another tries, I will be happy to show them you're taken." he said with a light snarl, and I smiled pulling him in and kissing him hard. His hands lock on my hips and pull me into him.


	27. Chapter 27

27

We left my home and were now cruising to the main road.

"Do you think Cheyton Littlestone will try and get revenge on us somehow?" I asked looking at Paul. I knew it was a random subject to bring up, but it did concern me. We needed no enemies from anyone. Paul smirks with satisfaction.

"Bella's father, Charlie is the chief of police. They busted a Blackbone heroin operation a couple of days ago. All the big players, including Cheyton himself, are locked up and the rest of moved from town. None of them will bother you or your family again." he said. I smiled at his words and nodded happy to hear it.

"Good." I said warmly and looked ahead and he continued to smile before he started to look embarrassed for some reason.

"Don't think I'm a perv or anything, but I've been thinking a lot lately about the first time we, you know, did it." he said, and I arched a brow looking at him.

"I hope the thoughts are good." I said and he nodded swiftly.

"Oh very good. I've been with many girls and you were out of this world amazing better than all." he exclaimed and now he shut his eyes and groaned. "I cannot believe I just said that. I'm sorry babe." He sounded so guilty and sincere. I shook my head smiling still as he brought a bottle of water to his lips that sat in his cup holder.

"It's okay. I am not offended. You were amazing for my first time. I have read a lot that human women don't always orgasm on their first time or even their hundredth time. My orgasm was so strong, I still smell myself on you." I said and Paul spluttered his water, coughing some.

"Really?" he coughed out and looked down at his own crotch. I nodded casually keeping my eyes on the road.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well… I am glad you enjoyed it." he said and I smiled.

"Now that I am no longer a virgin, I won't be going easy on you." I said and whipped his head at me shocked.

"Easy? You were going easy on me?" he asked. I nodded.

"You don't have to go easy on me either. We're animals too, Paul. I can handle roughness." I said. He looked back at the road clearing his throat.

"I will remember that." he said coolly and I smiled more looking out the window. The trees passed by quickly in fast green flashes.

"So what all happens at these bonfires?" I asked glancing back at Paul. He smiled knowingly.

"Drinking, dancing, a little swimming." he said with a mischievous smirk. I tilted my head.

"I didn't know you drink." I replied and he shook his head.

"Nah Sam is definitely against it when we are with non-shifters. Drunk us can still shift out of control if something happens. Besides we'd just burn it all off." he said before motioning his head at me. "What about you? You drink?" I nodded.

"Yes with my family. We have ancient wine." I purred.

"Ancient wine? Sounds like quite a ride." he said as if impressed. I grinned looking at the road.

"If you're not ready it can… do much to you." I said softly.

"Really like what?" he asked.

"Make you see things… make all feelings leave you and you feel your flying. It really depends on the person." I replied thinking of all the times I saw first time drinking family members drink the wine. It took days to bring them down from their haziness.

"Sounds like my kind of party." he said and I playfully scoffed.

"Well all I can say is you should not drink it without someone you absolutely trust to be with you. If you're ever liked enough to get invited _again_ to a party you will not drink anything they give you unless I am with you." I explained.

"Well I trust you wouldn't let me black out." he teased and I just smiled.

"Of course not." I replied.

We arrived at Emily's and I saw numerous jeeps and trucks in the front and side of her house. As we got out, I heard Paul shout to the house the same way I would hear Native Americans do in westerns. As we met around the front of the truck, the door opened and out came Seth first who smiled happily at us.

"Hey V!" he gushed and I smiled.

"Seth, hey how are you?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Oh you know same old thing." he said and I smiled more as the door opened and out came Leah and Jacob.

"Vitanja, good to see you again." Jake said and I nodded.

"Hey." I replied before looking at Leah who just walked past us without much word. I just smiled at the ground as she passed.

"She doesn't like me very much does she?" I asked.

"She doesn't like anyone who imprints." Paul muttered draping his arm around my shoulder.

"Easy Paul. She's still trying to figure things out." Jake said. It must be hard to see a man you once loved with a woman of your own blood. In our pride that happened a lot. But Paul told me Sam and Leah went to high school together. That kind of history you don't erase easily. I felt sorry for her. The door opened up again and Sam came out with Embry, Quil, Jared, Brady and Colin behind them. But when they all saw me they looked completely uncomfortable and looked down at the ground. I blinked confused.

"What is the matter, boys?" I asked as Paul dipped his head down as if avoiding eye contact with them.

"Sorry, V. Kind of hard to look at you after seeing Paul's very clear thoughts of you two." Jared said. It took me a second to figure out what he meant until I realized what he meant. I looked at Paul hard.

"You… thought of that?" I whispered.

"I didn't know anyone was patrolling when I phased. I told you I haven't been able to stop thinking of it." he whispered even though there was no point in it. I just looked around at everyone embarrassed before letting out a soft hiss and turned my back to everyone now as they snickered. I felt naked now, even though I was dressed and used to it. But the wolf pack was not a group I tried to be naked in front of.

"I know that hiss." I heard Emily say which made me smile again and I turned and looked to see Emily passing through the pack. "Hey, V." I opened my arms and embraced her purring gently against her. In a week alone, I felt drawn and close to Emily. She had a motherly way about her. I leaned back and pressed my forehead against her which she accepted. I had done this when we saw each other at the store a few days ago in front of other pride members so they knew to respect her when the royal family was not around. She was one to be respected. We took a step back from each other.

"I hear you're going to party with us." she said. I looked at her stupefied.

"You're going?" I asked and she giggled some.

"Of course. I do like to get out every once in a while." I nodded quickly.

"Of course. What time is this thing happening?" I asked as Sam looked at his watch.

"Everyone should be heading to the beach now. We should all get over there." he said. Now everyone began to separate from each other and moving to their vehicles. I turned and moved back to the truck hiding my excitement as we began to leave the house again. The drive was silent and I was too busy thinking about this event. Did the wolves party hard or were they relaxed partiers? I noticed the truck moving off to the side of the road and I looked at Paul who just looked at me with more guilt.

"Vitanja, I'm sorry about what you found out back there. It's hard keeping our thoughts private when in wolf form." he said. I was stiff but I nodded not wanting to be late for the beach.

"I will get over it, Paul. I hear things all the time in my family's minds." I said and he shook his head.

"I think it's because it's different with you. To sleep with your imprint is the best feeling in the world and I just feel… addicted to you. I mean I thought about you a lot after imprinting but now, I feel even more connected to you now. I feel one with you." he said. "I want you more all the time. It's like I can't get enough of you. You are this drug that's deep in my veins, so deep I feel I'd die without you." His words melted into my mind as I could see the raw emotion in his eyes. So much my body was reacting to his words as if he was touching me himself. I unbuckled my seatbelt and shifted over to him and he pulled me into him after unbuckling his seatbelt. I leaned in and kissed him heatedly.

"Maverick and Andromache would be jealous if they lived to see us now." I whispered against his lips. "We have something they can never have." I moved my fingers beneath his hoodie and ran my fingers gently over his flesh. My fingers outlined his abs and I gently pressed against his muscles. I pressed my forehead against his sighing gently against him as I began to move my hips against him. He growled lowly in response as he rubbed his forehead against mine.

"Tell me this will last forever." he whispered licking over my lips swiftly which made the hair on my back stand immediately. His hands moved to unbutton my shorts.

"This will last forever." I whisper unbuttoning his pants and we both slid the others pants down with my panties and his boxers along with them. We panted gently against each other as I lifted my body up and positioned the head of his cock at my wet entrance. Strange, how words can make my inside turn to mush and throb uncontrollably from deep inside. I take him inside me and we both groan against each other's lips. I wasted no time in moving my hips against his, the truck quickly feeling with moans and whimpers. I pull back and he leans in now wanting to be away from me for a second. He wraps his arms around my hips and buries his face into my chest. The car is unbelievably how and we do not care. His hips buck upward into me filling me up completely. My eyes close as I drink in the pleasure of his body. Our bodies move together perfectly, still in tune with each other after a week and a half a part. My hand reaches back pressing into the radio. The music cuts on.

_Girl I will cover you when the sky comes crashing in._

_I'll go the distance, lead the way to your darkest sin._

_You know there's something coming down from the sky above._

I knew this song. I had heard it before and it was perfect song to melt into with our love making. World on Fire by Les Friction. I gripped Paul's face as I kissed him hard and he growled biting my bottom lip and tugging at it.

"You're lucky we have limited space or else I'd be even rougher." he said and I smirked and immediately tightened up and he gasped into my mouth and suddenly began to shift into the passenger side, pressing me into the seat, and with his other hand moving onto the side. The seat falls back and now he is on top of me thrusting into me hard and wild.

_World on Fire with a smoking sun stops everything and everyone._

_Brace yourself for all will pay. _

_Help is on the way!_

I cry out louder as I feel Paul's cock digging deeper and harder into me. My feet are pressing against the front glove compartment and radio. If I apply anymore pressure I could easily break his radio. Paul's teeth sink into my neck and I grip his shirt hard tearing it right down the middle. His hands respond by merely pulling the torn fabric off and throwing it to the ground. His lips find mine again and he moans deeply against them. I feel the vibrations of his body against mine. He's still trying to keep control. I wrap my legs around his hips and I feel his arms reach up and grab the seat as his hips keep thrusting into mine and I hear a fierce _clank_ noise above me. I look up to see he had torn the head rest off of the hinges. However, my eyes are clouded with so much lust if he doesn't care, I don't.

I just let my hips continue to meet his thrusts. It's like our bodies are on autopilot. We can't stop moving, we don't want to stop. I rake my hands down his back roughly and I can feel them growing sweaty. Ra, it feels so good. I'm drowning in it all. We finally make eye contact with each other and I notice his eyes have greyed over as I can see the flash of my gold hues. It was the same as when we were in the trees that night of our date. We were truly ourselves in this moment. Our eyes weaken as I can tell we are both going to cum. His head lifts as he releases a loud growl as I release a loud groan as my vagina rings uncontrollably and throbs wildly. My legs shake as I feel him coating my walls with everything he's got. Now we pant raggedly as his hand had a mildly firm grip in my hair as if he were holding on. I feel his moist forehead against my shoulder and he slowly lift his head up so his eyes could meet mine. I was looking at the car ceiling when I look to meet his now brown eyes. I smile lovingly as he returns the smile and leans down and kisses me gently before collapsing onto me. We were both quiet as we remained like this for a little bit.

I suddenly found myself chuckling.

"What is it?" Paul asks heavy breathed.

"Now your pack has something new to see when you shift." I said. Paul's body shook as a mumbled laugh escapes him and he just looks at me and we both laugh genuinely. After a few seconds, he finally moves off me and I move the seat up. He was breathing a bit more evenly now.

"Okay, pretty sure we are going to be a bit late." he said and I looked at him

"You think they'll believe that we got lost?" I asked. He shook his head smirking as he started the truck.

"Not a chance." He said and I just smiled as the truck began to move onto the road again. I leaned back against the cracked head rest smirking inwardly now.


	28. Chapter 28

28

I could smell the ocean water. We were close. The clouds covered the sky and gave off a somewhat murky feel. Paul parked the truck then reached back in his seat and pulled out a brown tank. He looked at me and smirked.

"Always prepared." he said and I chuckled and stepped out to the truck. I immediately noticed the large group of people on the sand. There were blankets everywhere with large torches with electric lights in the lanterns above them. One jeep was on the sand, but off to the side with its trunk open. A large stereo was inside.

"Paul!" Sam called from the sand. Paul took my hand and led me down to the sand. I could smell humans and wolves alike here. That was something I envied about this pack. They could be friends with humans they weren't a food source to them. Lions had no allies except for their pride. Most of us were born and raised together. When cubs were born, we all raised them. The mother was never alone. And of course, she only trusted her sisters. As we approached Sam and Emily, who was just spreading a blanket out off their own, another woman was approaching. She had long flowing hair and soft wrinkles in her face. She was an older woman in a green tank and blue capris. Emily caught us staring at each other and smiled.

"Sue Clearwater, this is Vitanja King. Vitanja, Sue Clearwater. She's Seth and Leah's mother." she replied. I smiled and bowed my head at her.

"Hello Sue." I replied and she smiled sweetly holding her hand out to me.

"Hi, Vitanja. Heard lots about you. Welcome to our little pack." she said and I smiled more and took her hand. Did the women here hold any significant role aside from just being women? Did they make decisions of any kind since they were human?

"Thank you." I replied politely before looking at Emily and Sam.

"Paul did you forget your blanket or do you both plan to sit in the sand?" Emily asked with a grin. Paul hit his forehead.

"Duh. Kind of forgot. I'll be right back." he said and jogged toward the truck. Now it was just me and the rest of the family.

"Vitanja, you hungry? Billy Black is grilling steaks." Sam offered motioning off toward a small patch of cement that led from the parking lot and over into the beach. I saw a man in a wheel chair standing in front of it. The smoke from the grill carried the delicious smell over to me. I lifted my head and sniffed the air before nodding.

"Yes. I think I may get some." I replied walking around the couple and approaching the grilling area. My senses seemed to sharpen as the smell of meat grew potent. As I noticed the man grilling, I tilted my head to see the wheel chair he was in before looking at him. He was an older man with long hair and a cowboy hat on. He finally looked at me and looked mildly mesmerized.

"Well hello there." he said with a smile. I smiled at him and then looked at the steak he was grilling. I felt my mouth might start to water so I took a small step back and looked at the man again.

"Greetings. I am Vitanja." I said and he chuckled some.

"You must be one of our close knit neighbors." he announced and I just nodded. "Well I'm Billy Black. I'm Jake, Rachel and Rebecca's father." I smiled more and nodded.

"It' very nice to meet you." I replied my eyes moving back over to the steak. The meat was ready and I wanted it. Billy suddenly laughed.

"You must be hungry Vitanja." he noted and I looked back at him and smiled a bit curling my fingers together.

"I don't mean to be strange. Meat is my best friend." I said awkwardly and he nodded picking up a sturdy paper plate and placing the steak on top before handing to me.

"One of my best recipes. Tell me what you think." he said and I took the plate, lifted it up and opened my mouth. "Be careful though it's hot." I took a bite of it immediately and chewed calmly. My eyes popped as I tasted the zesty flavors inside. I ate all around the Tbone swiftly chewing and swallowing, and repeating.

"Wow." Billy said and handed me napkin. I wiped my mouth and found myself grinning more.

"You have quite the talent Mr. Black. My family would love to try some of your meats." I said. Billy grinned settling into his chair and shrugging.

"I do make some pretty good steak. Maybe one day your family would like to come by my place and we can sit down and talk." he said. Would my mother even go for that? I only nodded.

"I'll ask my mom. Thank you for this." I replied lifting the plate before turning to throw it away in the nearby trash can. As I waved goodbye to Billy, I moved off into the sand and saw Jake moving toward me.

"Hey. Saw you talking with my dad. Fun isn't he?" he asked jokingly.

"He makes good meat." I said happily. His eyes widened some.

"I assume you two got along?" I nodded.

"Yes." I replied happily and he grinned.

"Well Paul is setting up you guys blankets so why don't you hang with some of us. Soon we'll get a fire going and will tell stories of our tribes." he explained. I nodded in agreement and followed him over to his pack. As I saw the familiar faces, I noticed one familiar creamy faced woman. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Vitanja."

"Renesmee. Hello." I greeted. I almost wondered what she was doing here, but realized she was most likely allowed at these get togethers. She was Jake's imprint.

"It's nice to see you again." she replied. I kept a polite face on as I nodded.

"Nice to see you too." I replied before noticing Kim standing with Jared and a pair of twins looking at Jake eyeing me some.

"Oh yeah. Vitanja, these two beautiful girls are my sisters Rebecca and Rachel." Jake introduced. I smiled at them both. They were naturally beautiful I could see some of Jake in their faces.

"Hello, ladies." I replied and they smiled back in return. Paul jogged up to me and smiled placing his hand around my waist.

"And done. What I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing yet." Embry said and Ness looked at me with kind eyes.

"V, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how my family acted when you were around the last time." she said. Paul looked at her with a light glare before looking at me.

"Something happened?" he asked immediately concerned, and I just shook my head placing my hand on his chest to calm him before looking at Ness.

"It's okay. I know they didn't know me very well. They were just concerned." I replied.

"Carlisle wanted me to invite you and your parents and brothers over whenever you want just to gain some type of friendship." she said.

"I will speak with my mother. That may take some time though." I replied honestly. Accepting the pack as allies is one thing, but vampires were dead beings to my mother. She did not like them at all. Ness nodded.

"I understand." she replied softly before smiling at Jake who took her hand.

"Alright the burgers and steaks and hotdogs are ready let's eat!" Billy called out and now everyone began to migrate over to him. Paul took my hand stopping me from joining and he looked at me with mild worry.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me something happened between you and the Cullens?" he asked. I shrugged.

"It was on the day of our first date. I didn't think I had to." I replied. His jaw clenched and he looked down some.

"I know they're our allies and we've been through some tough stuff, but you just have to be careful. Vampires are no joke." he said. I nodded, my eyes softening some.

"I know from experience." I replied and he tilted his head some.

"You guys fought them?" he asked. I nodded.

"Years ago when I was very young, a coven from Italy came, curious of the stories that have traveled to them about us. They rounded up many human children trying to find out which one was a lion. I was among them. They wanted to study me and keep me as a pet. Mother found me and had all of the vampires ripped apart. That's why none were allowed in all of Africa for hundreds of years. All the covens who stay are documented. She worries they will try and take us again." I explained. Paul's body shook some with apparent anger as he looked away and steadily calmed himself.

"I'm glad she killed them." he admitted and I took his hand and brought them to my lips kissing his knuckles.

"Me too. Come let's eat." I replied and he smiled warmly and nodded.

Normal POV

Sam lied against Emily as the two watched their pack play games and dance to the music that played. Emily watched as Vitanja and Paul played in the shallow end of the water. Only their feet were covered as they splashed about happily. Emily could see it on Vitanja's face. Her feelings were real. She was truly happy. Emily would like to think she was a good judge of character. When Vitanja first came to the house and Emily saw her, she was stunned. Her sharp features made her look almost alien like. Her eyes were a vibrant, electric brown and her hair was in tight beautiful coils. She knew it was longer than her curls gave credit. She was slim, but had muscle like she ate too much red meat, but it was clear she was a runner and this was due to her animal form.

She had to admit she felt mildly self-conscious of her own looks when she looked at the lion princess, but the feeling faded when Vitanja herself looked at Emily with admiration.

"She truly is beautiful and special." she said out loud. Sam glanced up at Emily before nodding as he was observing the two. There weren't but maybe five African Americans in all of La Push, so Vitanja stuck out immediately here. But everyone seemed to absorb her immediately even those who knew that her family was not like them. Quil and little Claire joined in the splashing and Vitanja leaned over to splash the girl a little bit and Claire giggled in response. Quil and Paul were having an all-out splash war right behind them but made sure their imprints were not overly splashed. Sam smirked.

"I didn't think we would ever make peace with them." he said and Emily rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"Well we have Paul to thank for that." she said lovingly and he nodded observing all of his people now.

"How long do you think this treaty can last?" he asked looking up at her with soft, warm eyes. Emily looked out at the beach, the wind blowing her hair as she now observed Paul, Jared and Jake sitting together with their imprints laughing without a care in the world.

"For as long as it can." she replied gently looking down at Sam before leaning in to plant a soft kiss on his lips of which he happily replied.

Vitanja's POV

When the moon finally came out, many of us gathered around to listen to Billy speak of the pack's history and how they became what they were. I was enticed into everything he said as I had never heard stories of any other tribe. They were great warriors, I had concluded. My family would not appreciate this story, and who knows. Had Paul not imprinted on me maybe I wouldn't either. But I always loved stories, both real and unreal. Their spirits were on a level I could not even compare to. My legs were crossed as Paul was on his side behind me rubbing my back. A soft purr emitted in response. When the story was over, I felt I wanted to hear more.

Half of the humans had already gone home. Everyone who remained knew what the boys were. Billy looks at me and smiles some.

"You seem very taken with the stories, Vitanja." he said bringing attention to me and I nodded slowly.

"Yes. Many of us only know the history of our people because we have been alive long enough to live it." I replied.

"Can you tell us a story," Emily asked looking at me curiously. "Maybe of how your people came to be?" It was a careful question and I looked around at many of the wolves to see they were all looking with curiosity and mild excitement. There were no rules saying I could not tell a legend of our past. I smiled at all of them.

"Yes. I will tell you a legend of our people." I replied looking at the fire in front of me. I leaned my hand toward it and I could feel Paul tensing in worry about what I was doing. I let my hand glide over the flames for a second before pulling back, a small blaze dances in my palm for a second before it goes out. This catches everyone's attention.

"I will tell you the story of a queen… and a goddess." I said with a echoing hiss.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Notes

Yeah I wasn't entirely feeling the back ground story myself, but I think it gets the point across and I just did minor research of the queens and kings of Egypt just to show you how far their pride goes back. Enjoy all!

29

"Our first queen was MerNeith wife of Djet. She worshipped Bastet, the lion headed goddess. She was a protector of pharaohs. MerNeith created a temple where anyone could worship Bastet and all those who wished to join the teachings in becoming a priest or priestess were allowed. As dynasties came and disappeared, our tale begins with Queen Hatshepsut another follower of Bastet and the longest reining ruler. The people loved her and cherished her along with her husband King Thutmose the second. Many of the gods were deities to be worshiped, and all of Egypt preyed to whoever helped bring them good fortune.

However, there was a darkness that began five years into her reign that it seemed no one could stop. Villagers were dying of strange animal bites. Numerous predators were blamed and hunted almost to extinction. However, Hatshepsut feared being cursed by Bast if anymore felines were killed in the queen's name, so she called off the hunts. Her most loyal advisers spoke of sacrifices of animals and humans to the gods. Maybe they had done something to anger them and they sent this plague as a sign. But the queen was not convinced. The dead were mummified and placed in tombs as was customs for most royal members, but days later, the tombs were destroyed and the bodies were gone.

With the disappearance of these bodies, more and more villages were ravaged by this animal that no one could find or explain. The people lived in fear and the king and queen did not know how to fight against something they did not understand. So one day, they took a body from one of the dead slaves and brought them to a sacrificial chamber so it could be studied by priests of Anubis. They were healers and wanted to know how the body worked so in time they could fight against this ancient evil. Queen Hatshepsut went to check on the priests to see how their research was going, but when she arrived, she saw the chambers were painted in blood. But no bodies were found except one, an elderly priest who had no bite marks. He whispered to the queen that it was the dead who started this, bit the villagers and killed them turning them in these stone like, pale monsters. This is what the slave had done the priests.

They were not of magic from the gods. Their souls were with Anubis, but their bodies remained on the earth. Their only purpose was to turn others and drink blood. But that was only the beginning of it all. With all of the dead coming back to life as blood lusted creatures, they proved to be stronger than even the strongest man. They had powers of speed and strength and eyes as red as the blood beneath our skin. By then it was too late, a massive army of this undead was coming with great speed onto the kingdom. No one was a match for this massive hoard of death. Many were dying and the queen did not know how to stop the invaders. She rushed to the temple of Bastet and fell to her knees, tore her dress so she was naked before the gods, and raised her bloody hands to the ceiling. She prayed to Bast to give her strength to kill her enemies. She said she would do anything she had to in order to save her people.

And Bast answered her. But it was at a price. She demanded the queen's fertility as payment and without question, she did. She gave up her ability to bear children and in response, Bast presented her with a lioness who had survived a killing of the villagers beforehand who thought her pride was responsible for the earlier deaths.

She lied down before the queen while the deity slit the lioness's throat and demanded she drink her blood and consume the animal's spirit. And she did. The blood flowed through the queen and broke her bones and changed everything that made her human. She grew in size with golden fur that spread over her body. She was the protector. But this gift was not Queen Hatshepsut's alone. All of her warriors and nobleman and women, slaves and servants alike were blessed by the goddess with one purpose and one purpose alone: To kill the dead completely. The remaining medjay the queen's strongest of warriors, plagued with the death of their families, channeled their rage to these creatures and they tore them a part in seconds. This was not a battle but a necessary massacre to ensure the survival of every true living person. It lasted until the morning and when the sun hit the skin of these beings, their sparkling flesh showed the lions what they were.

The majority were dead and the rest fled, but the queen would not allow any creature to exist on her lands creating more savage abominations. The remaining creatures were sought out and burned and the rest hunted. Seeing as she was still a queen, all of the new born lions followed Hatshepsut's rule. She led hunts all over Africa wiping out these deadly creatures who thirst for blood. Any human bit was destroyed, any creature whose flesh sparkled was destroyed. It took a year and a half to cleanse the entire continent. With our instincts we could smell the dead and find them quicker. Our claws and teeth can rip them a part. Fire sent them to the underworld.

Hatshepsut's children who managed to survive the dead's assault were also touched by Bastet and went on to have more cubs. Once the threat was eliminated, the queen taught herself and all like her to control their gifts. Prides were formed with Hatshepsut'a being the royal pride as she had her family still living. More humans were born, and as generations continued, tales of these great lions became merely myths and legends. However, every ruler in power is related to Hatshepsut of which Andromache was born of leading to my pride being born of. No one else in the world rules over Africa except the lions."

I ended my story for I didn't want them knowing all the secrets to how cats basically ran the world of Africa. Everyone was staring at me with wide mesmerizing eyes.

"That's incredible!" Seth said breaking the silence and I smiled a bit.

"That's just what I know. Others tell different stories of what happened. But an army did attack the kingdoms Egypt and we did not lose that war." I said and everyone gave small cheers of happiness.

"Damn you guys really are bad asses!" Embry said taking a bite of his burger. I shrugged with mild embarrassment.

"We are very complicated." I admitted. Leah was staring with bitter eyes before leaning forward.

"So what makes Andromache so important… is it because Maverick imprinted on her?" she asked. Now everyone quieted down some and I looked at her.

"That is one thing, yes. Wolves were just another predator on the lands to us back then. So of course, we saw them as a threat, until the king and queen said otherwise. Not many knew what imprinting was, only that the wolves were ever truly seen at night time beneath the whitest of moons. People thought the explorers got their power from the moon because of this. As lions liked the walk and graze in the sun, people called us the sun and moon. Maverick and Andromache were a tale of love that could never be because of traditions. Some call their love a legend of the two sprits, others called it the only time that the moon loved the sun." I said before chuckling dryly. "Also many of Andromache's cubs were vicious rulers who ruled with iron fists."

"Like your mom?" Jared asked and Sam and Paul looked at him with a glare but I gently laughed and nodded.

"Yes. Like my mom." I replied. After an hour or so, I could hear low roaring from deep in the forest. It wasn't violent and malicious. It was light and gentle. I stood up from my spot around the fire and looked in the direction of the dark trees. Paul stood with me as everyone could hear it. Sam looked at me worried.

"Something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head.

"It's a little late for my mom's comfort. She's looking for me. I should head home." I replied and everyone nodded and Emily got up and approached me.

"Thanks for joining us." she said with her arms out. I smiled softly and hugged her back.

"Thank you for having me and opening me up to some new experiences." I said. Billy smiled at us.

"I hope we can do it again." he said and I nodded.

"Same." I replied. Paul already had his hand on my back.

"I'll take you home." he said and everyone else waved and said goodbye to me. We got back in Paul's truck and took off. I turned to him with a mild pout.

"I'm sorry for being the downer and leaving. You could have stayed." I said and he shook his head immediately.

"Don't be. We came together we leave together." he said. I smile some happy he wasn't upset.

"With the events coming up and us being in this new place, my mom just wants to know where everyone is at and make sure they are safe." I explained. He nodded.

"I respect that." he said casually and now I just leaned back into the seat, the broken head rest not annoying me like I thought it would. I closed my eyes enjoying the smooth ride. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" I asked gently.

"When we do… you know it again when you're in heat are you most likely going to get pregnant?" he asked. My eyes opened slowly and I stared at the windshield in thought.

"I don't know. In heat means most fertile, usually females mate numerous times in order to ensure pregnancy. But I don't know how many times I'll want to do it." I said honestly and I looked at him with mil reserve. "I know neither of us are ready for a kid and we will do what we have to do to remain safe."

"Okay." he said nervously, not entirely convinced I could tell. "What happens if you still get pregnant?"

"Nothing. The child will be raised by me and my family and you and your family if that's something you all do." I said. He nodded quickly.

"Of course it is." he said and I nodded.

"Good. But who is to say it will not happen. With both our genes it may not happen for a while. This is all new for me." I said and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah same here." he said. I looked him over realizing that this may have be an even bigger issue than I thought. We both have strong genes that could definitely mean pregnancy in the first round. How would the baby turn out? Would they be a wolf or a lion? What if they cancel each other out and I can't get pregnant because of our genes. I let out a gentle breath.

"This is really nerve racking." I admitted and he nodded.

"Yeah I know." he said and I just looked down at my knees thinking I did not want to put him in such an uncomfortable position.

"If you don't want to do this, I will never expect you to-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." he stated and I looked at him with light eyes, not expecting a firm tone. "No one else is going to do it. You are mine and only mine. If you get pregnant then we're going to be parents and if not, that's cool too. There's no over thinking this because it can only go two ways as I've stated before. It will always go two ways whether you're in heat or not. I'm with you no matter what."

I felt my heart almost skip a beat as he said and squashed all worries I had. I believed him immediately. Had he not been a shifter who imprinted, I would have laughed, but I know that our situation is different from that of a solely human relationship. They can make and break promises all the time. But with Paul it was entirely different. He was mine, he was for me no matter what.

As we finally pulled up the driveway and Paul cut off the truck and just looked at me as if waiting for a response for what he said earlier. His eyes were still strong and confident as I could tell he still meant every word he said. I observed his face for a moment feeling my mind jump ten years into the future and seeing us together still happy. I wouldn't have a pride, because no one would follow me because of what he was. And it wouldn't matter. We'd have our own home with children running about.

His brothers would come visit and their children would play with ours and in some way, we'd be a pride. We would be a pack. I smiled now at this future thought and realized, it was beautiful and I wanted that with him. I raised my hand to meet his face and he finally smiled and leaned into my hold.

"I love you." he said and my face brightened at his words as did my entire body. I removed my seat belt and leaned over to him as he leaned in to let his face meet mine, but I paused only a few inches from his lips and we both stared at each other with deep and passionate eyes.

"Kwop kilawtley." I whispered against his lips and he just smiled lovingly as we sealed our love with a kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

30

I had asked Emily what those words meant at the bonfire. Stay with me forever. I thought it was beautiful to hear it in his language. One day I will say it in mine.

The wolves had proven their worthiness to the pride and to my mother. As days went on, and we celebrated many of the gods down by the beach, Mother would lazily invite Sam's pack thinking they wouldn't come. But they in fact did. Their counsel showed up, the pack member's parents who knew about them showed up. They joined in our dances and our feasts. Even when we celebrated Bastet and I wore revealing clothes with a painted face, they seemed to watch and aw. I would dance with my brothers and shrill happily with the beating of the drums. My mother got to meet Paul's mother, Camilla. They seemed to be cordial.

Mother also showed the pack of wolves that they could rely on us. A week later, three vampires had come through La Push. Nomads looking to do whatever they wanted, kill whoever they wanted. We remained hidden, watching as the wolves did what they were made to do. We didn't want to get in the way. The vampires thought they were smart, running high into the trees knowing the wolves couldn't get them. They taunted them and smirked. But that's where we would come in. They had never seen us before and we'd run past our animal counterparts, surprising the mummies with our massive jumps into the air. They're too shocked to move and their screams were beautiful to us as we dragged each one down to be ripped a part by both animals.

Once the deed was done, most of the lionesses returned to their homes. I however remained behind to watch as Sam burned the dead. You could bite their heads off or burn them. I hissed lowly at the fire. Sam was the only one in human form as he usually did the burnings. Paul moved over to me with a soft whine nuzzling his head against mine. I remained in this form until I was back at Emily's with him, trying to remain dressed like I had promised. I slid on the gown Emily had given me when the male intruder attacked. It was a soft scoop neck chemise night gown and I found I loved the design more and more. Paul was watching me as I slid my sandals on.

"Can your kind be killed?" he asked lowly and I looked at him to see he seemed curious, eyes innocent and soft. I nodded.

"Yes." I replied unsure if I should really continue this discussion. He nodded.

"So can we. It takes a lot of effort, but it can be done." he said, and I tilted my head.

"Why are we discussing this?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Not trying to have a deep discussion or anything, but I guess there's just still more we have yet to learn about each other." he said. I nodded stiffly.

"You mean my strengths and my weaknesses." I said before moving casually through the living room and into the kitchen. Paul followed immediately.

"It's not like I'd ever use the information against you, you know that. If anything I want to know so I can always protect you." he said. I gave a soft smirk.

"You can't protect me from everything." I said. He placed his hand on my shoulder stopping me as we reached the front porch.

"I can try." he said. I realized that having me for an imprint wasn't easy for Paul. Sam and Jared's imprints are human. They won't ever go looking for trouble and they do not lead dangerous lives. I always will lead a dangerous life. I will be out on the battle field with Paul and he will always be stressed and forced to watch me injure myself or put my life at risk for his family as I will have to watch him. I leaned up and planted a soft kiss against his lips of which he replied. I was used to his body heat now. I used to think he was hotter to me, but now he was lukewarm. We held hands as we walked down the street toward the open road.

"Vampire's venom can kill us if already weakened, over powering us could extremely weaken us depending on the enemy. A bullet cannot really hurt us in our animal forms but could definitely do damage in our human forms. Micah was seeing a girl whose father didn't approve of and so he shot Micah with a shot gun. Took him a week and a half to shift again." I explained. Paul's eyes flexed.

"I bet your parents didn't take too kindly to that." he assumed. I just glanced up at him and then looked away. He knew what they had done. I just wouldn't voice that my mother killed them all because they were humans.

"I've had my shoulder dislocated once before but after putting it back into place it healed within minutes." I responded casually aside from Paul's wince. "How about you? What are your strengths and weaknesses?" He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly tensed and looked down.

"Sorry, Sam's alpha command. He told us not to reveal any secrets to you guys until we could fully trust you. And even though I trust you, he hasn't lifted the command yet." he explained. I observed his face seeing as he was having difficulty speaking some.

"An alpha command forces you to do things." I said. He nodded.

"Even if we don't want to." he said, and I nodded in understanding. The air was moist all around us, a sign it would be raining again. Our hands swung back and forth leisurely and we both seemed content in our silence. But there was something we did need to discuss.

"My mother has her things packed for Hong Kong. She leaves in two days. My brothers are already gone. All that's left are the females who are supposed to go into heat. They'll leave on their own, but usually it's before my mother." I said. Paul nodded looking down at me.

"How do you want to play this? You've already got me. Embry and Jared are on board as you know." he said. I smiled and nodded up at him.

"You three are free to stay at my home. All of the cubs will be there already. If you three are under the same roof, with our scents combined, male lions won't want to get involved." I explained. He smirked wiggling his brows some.

"Oh will I be forced to sleep in the same room with my brothers or will I be allowed to share your bed?" he asked. I felt my cheeks rise uncontrollably before smiling.

"I may not be sleeping in a bed for quite a while during this moment." I said and he looked at me confused looking me over.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well most of the toddlers will be missing their moms and I will be forced to console them. Sometimes we all sleep on the floor together for comfort." I replied looking up at the grey sky. "I used to do that with my litter mates when my parents were away. My aunts watched over me as if I were their own and made sure nothing ever happened to me." His eyes softened some as he gave me hand a light squeeze.

"I'm here to help in any way I can." he said. I smiled up at him and pulled him close as we continued our walk home. As we were entering my driveway, I could see all my little cousins staring at us through the window. Their mother's scents are in the area, so the house is not completely unprotected. They must have been hunting to stock the fridges with meat. Now that both Paul and I were here, they were completely protected. They all yelled happily wanting us all to hurry and come in. I laughed at their enthusiasm and smiled up at Paul.

"Would you like to meet them?" I asked. He looked at me excitedly.

"Can I do that?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Of course. You will be in charge of them just as much as I will be. Besides, they do not know that wolves are good. Maybe seeing you will make them less afraid when they are older." I said. He smiled warmly at me and nodded.

"I want to meet them." he said warmly and now I was excited as I pulled him to the house. The seconds I opened the door a small wave of children were at our feet.

"Vitanja!" they yelled. I laughed and sank to my knees as they jumped on me.

"Amaka, Habaka! Have you been good!" I asked to a set of twins who had long hair braided in pigtails. They giggled happily.

"Yeah!" they replied happily. Bithia and Tiko looked at Paul leaning their heads up high as if he were as tall as a tree. I could see Paul looked mildly overwhelmed by the sight of the children who ranged from three to seven.

"Hey who is that!" Bithia asked pointing right up at Paul.

"Everyone this is Paul. You will all be nice to him." I demanded as some of them hisses softly as what they are used to seeing their mother's do. Paul faked a pout.

"Aw why the hissing? Now you've hurt my feelings." he said covering his face and pretending to cry. Now all the cubs went aww and huddled around Paul throwing their arms around his legs and each other to give a big hug. He peaked through his fingers and looked down with excitement before smiling big at me and pointing down at the kids and mouthing 'Oh my god, they like me'. I just smiled and looked at Habaka as she tugged on my hair.

"Tani I am hungry. I want food!" she snapped playfully. I arched a brow at her tone and she immediately curtsied in response. I smiled at her learned respect and looked up at Paul.

"Play with them, I will get some food prepared." I said moving into the kitchen.

"Play with them? What do lion cubs like to do?" he asked. I just smirked as I entered the kitchen. "Pounce! They like to Pounce!" I fried up numerous chunks of meat. Enough to fill eight large dinner plates. They were well seasoned, but I believed if Billy Black was here and cooked food, no one would let him leave. I heard lots of laughing and yelling as I was sure everyone was rough housing. But as the noise died down, I began to worry. As I moved the last chunks of meat onto the plates, I placed the pan in the sink and moved to quickly put the food on individual plates before moving into the living room and was stopped in my tracks in the doorway. Paul was sitting on our couch in front of the big screen watching Lion King with all the cubs on the couch and floor. They clung to him, with their thumbs and fingers in their mouths, and eyes glued to the TV.

Paul didn't seem bothered at all by all the little kids attached to him. Some of my cousins were even leaning on his legs, obviously taking comfort and use of his body heat. My eyes widened as I even heard little purrs emitting from them. Their mothers probably would not like this sight, seeing their cubs in the hands of a male and of another species no doubt. I slowly moved over to them not wanting to forget this image. Paul looked up at me and smiled lovingly and I returned the smile, showing pride that he was able to tame them so quickly and so easily.

"Food is ready. Eat it quietly in the kitchen." I told them. Their ears perked up and they ran into the kitchen. They may have been animals, but they were still respectful of the house. They never fought over food unless in their lion forms. There was a table in both the kitchen and dining room area so they all had places to eat. Paul leaned over and took my hand pulling me into his lap. I curled into him and smiled.

"You're really good with them." I said softly, and he grinned.

"I've had tons of practice with Claire. Plus, they're all still just kids." he said and I smiled and nuzzled the side of his face.

"I wish my people could see things the way normal shifters do. We're cling to survival and forget to just live and enjoy our lives." I said softly. His arms wrapped around my back.

"Well, I'm glad you don't see things that way." he said, and I smiled and gently licked the side of his face.

"Not anymore." I replied softly before leaning in to meet his lips for a passionate kiss which we immediately deepened.

"VITANJA! LELANI IS THROWING HER FOOD AT ME!" I hear Habaka yell, and Paul and I broke our kiss to gently laugh and press our foreheads together.

"You're a good cousin you know that." Paul said lightly.

"Thaaanks." I said before getting up and tending to the young cubs.

Two days later

The land seemed different now. The childless females were gone off to mate and return pregnant either with or without a male. My brothers were off to find families of their own and maybe form a pride of their own. The adolescent children were here with me. Lyra and Cleola were here with me though. Mother stared down at me with a soft look of worry.

She was in a nice business suit with her hair pulled back into a long French braid.

"I don't like this." she replied and I understood why. We were in a new place with different circumstances. In Tennessee half of the adult pride would remain behind and mate close by while others were venture further out. Emery was gone, my father and brothers were gone, and now my mother was the last to leave.

"It will be okay. If the wolves somehow not being enough, I know the vampires will finally show their worth." I replied. A small frown played on her lips at my statement. We haven't seen the Cullens since Sam and his pack showed up over the gang. Mother preferred it that way. There was no truly accepting them in her eyes, because of the history of violence we have had with them. She did not ever want them near the homes.

"Let's hope it never comes to that." she said before placing her forehead against mine and we both just closed our eyes for a moment.

"Kill all enemies who oppose you." she said firmly, and I nodded.

"I will." I replied, and she smiled and moved over to her Lexus. She got in and looked at me with a gentle wave before driving away. I raised my hand as well watching her leave. The scent of wolves danced in the area and I knew Paul, Jared and Embry were on their way. I was used to seeing them in their wolf forms so it was easy to match all the wolves' human scents with each wolf. I watched as a jeep pulled up and inside I could see all three boys. They parked the jeep and Paul let out his usual shout and I gave a playful frown knowing that was going to alert the cubs that he was here and of course they were all in the window yelling. Paul gave me an innocent look as we all walked to the door.

"What?" he asked playfully as I hit his shoulder.

"They were napping. I blame you if they get riled up." I said. All three boys laughed.

"Don't worry because tonight is gonna be a movie and pizza night!" Embry yelled out so the cubs would hear and of course, they cheered happily.

"Scratch that, I blame ALL of you for getting them riled up." I corrected.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Paul alone made the cubs curious but with all three wolves in the house made the extremely nervous. They clung to me for most of the day until Embry popped in Moana and Jared was on the phone ordering ten pizzas. I gave him my dad's credit card I still had on me from date night with Paul. Food and countless movies kept the children at ease.

Loche, the youngest of the cubs who was only one was the only problem when it came for everyone to sleep. He was up crying most of the night so now I found myself sitting on the porch in one of our rocking chairs holding him close to me while he stirred and cried. I did not mind though, it was the weekend, so I didn't have to be up early. I hummed gently patting his small diaper as he just clung to me, his face buried in my chest as he suckled on the flesh above my nipple. I told Embry and Jared they really didn't have to sleep over, so they agreed to be by first thing in the morning.

Cleola and Lyra stayed at the house closest to the den. They would not sleep under the same roof as Paul. I just looked out at the black forest in front of me. It was foggy tonight, but this did not scare me. I could see everything and smell everything. I knew we were not in danger. The door opened and out came Paul. His hair was messy and he was only in boxers. I glanced up at him and smiled as he came to stand over me.

"What are you doing up?" I whispered. He shrugged lazily.

"It's hard to sleep when you aren't beside me." he replied softly. I smiled and looked back down at Loche. He was no longer suckling, but his cheek was against my breast as he was out cold. "You were amazing with everyone today." I glanced back up at him.

"As are you. Thank you for helping me." I said and he nodded crouching down, placing his hands on the right arm.

"Of course. I don't see why you guys were so worried about anything happening." he said. I stared at him for a moment before looking back out at the foggy surrounding.

"Because we shifters do not believe in the laws and ways of humans." I said lowly looking at Loche's small face. "If anything were to happen to us, we would not go to the police or seek help from others who did know us. It's because we were given our abilities to kill vampires and once they were extinct from Africa, the only thing we knew next to do was what we feel we were born to do… to rule." I looked down thinking of my own words. I was always taught this way. Nothing else mattered except my family and making sure we all survived.

"It's hard to transition from that lifestyle. Sometimes, I think that's why the gods chose us to be together, so you could show me that there is more to life than doing what is necessary every day." I said finally looking at him and he just smiled gently and placed his warm hand on my shoulder.

"I'll take that. I always thought being what I was, that I was a better than everyone else. I was clearly stronger and faster. We could do what we wanted when we wanted. Everyone else was beneath us, and then here you cats come, changing the game. I guess we were both knocked down a peg." he explained, and I smiled and nodded.

"I am happy you imprinted on me." I replied, and he smiled more leaning over to gently kiss the top of my forehead.

"Me too." he said. Loche was beginning to nuzzle into me, the cool air becoming too much for him. I stood up and faced Paul before motioning to the house.

"Come." I whispered, and he nodded and held the door open for me. We moved upstairs and over to the crib that was placed in my room. Paul watched as I dipped Loche inside and covered him with blankets before moving back over to the bed with Paul. We curled up into each other before letting our sleep take us.

A peaceful awakening was what I wanted. But sadly, it could not happen. A vampire was moving through the forest, and to make sure they did not come near the house, Paul and his brothers left to join Sam and the others in hunting down the vampire. Cleola and Lyra came over and helped me take care of the cubs. We got them fed and were all huddled around the TV. However, my mind was with Paul and his pack. I didn't know why I was worried about him and this vampire. It didn't make any sense to worry. They could definitely handle the vampire.

I gave a gentle grunt as I felt my forehead growing hot and I swallowed some as I groaned gently wiping my head. This warmth immediately began to spread over my body. My eyes widened and Cleola and Lyra watched as I hurried to my feet.

"Vitanja?" Cleola asked worriedly, but I couldn't register her words. This heat suddenly burst through my body like fire and I swallowed as I realized I was in heat. Oh no no no. This wasn't happening. I tried to take out my phone and text Paul. But I paused in my actions. Paul's phone was here, and he was out there. This was not good.

"Vitanja, your body… your scent." Lyra said moving over to me. I gripped her forearm shakily, as I swallowed, my gentle pants moving into a heavy pant. The tingling was harsh as my entire body throbbed and was devoured by urges.

"You m-m-must stay here. Protect the cubs! If a male comes, he will come right here. I will lead them away." I said. Cleola was beside me with a hiss.

"We are not letting you go out there alone!" she snapped, and I took hold of her face, my eyes were dark and hazy.

"Do as I say." I demanded and moved to the door trying my hardest not to shift.

"What about Paul?" Lyra asked. I just kept moving.

"He will find me." I said in a trembling tone and hurried out the door and down the steps. I moved into the forest immediately. I ran into the trees feeling constricted in my clothes. I tore at my t-shirt and removed my gym shorts and everything underneath. I still felt hot. The air was hot around me, too, I couldn't stand it. This wasn't happening! Why was this happening! No other young lioness has ever gone into heat before her time. So why me? My legs buckled a bit as I could feel my entire body grow fuzzy. I wrapped my arms around a near by tree and hugged it for a second trying to keep my mind together.

Paul, please come find me. Please for the love of Ra. My skin was so sensitive, I had goosebumps forming all around me. My hips began to gently grind against the air needing contact, needing to be taken and dominated.

Paul's POV

It two hours of catching this leech fucker before we finally caught and killed it. She was fast and had us running all over La Push. Before she could make her way into Forks, Leah caught her and we tore her apart quickly. Sam was burning the pieces of her now before I was allowed to head back to Vitanja's home. I was actually excited to be over run by the little furballs. They were a sight when I first saw them. Some of the girls wore headscarves and African beaded necklaces. The boys had little markings all over their bodies. I couldn't tell if they were tattoos, but I didn't want to offend anyone by asking. I ran as fast as I could back to her home, but as I made it back there, I noticed the smell of the area was different, overrun by a smell I had never smelled before. It smelled amazing. It was wild and smelled like honey and sunflowers. But something else caught my attention too. I smelled it before back in the forest when at male lion attacked us.

I could see Vitanja's home up ahead and saw her two cousins running out of the house and over toward me. They must have smelled me.

"You must go now!" Cleola screams at me, and Lyra is pointing wildly in a direction on the side of the house. They both looked terrified, something dangerous was about to happen.

"Vitanja is in heat and another male is in the area! We can watch the cubs but you must go now!" her voice was distant already as I had already taken off into the forest the second I heard Vitanja and heat. Shit! How long has she been gone? Could it have just happened now? Could it have happened the second I left to join Sam and the others. Oh I shouldn't have left her side. I shouldn't have gone so far. I snarled as I pushed myself to run even faster through the trees. Everything looked the same all around me which made me feel I was running in circles. I stopped and looked around panting heavily before putting my snout to the ground. I could smell everything around me. I came upon a tree that had her scent drenched all over it. But the odor was faint. She was here, but it was a while ago. I followed the direction of the scent feeling completely stressed.

Not only did I leave my imprint alone and she happened to go into heat that drove me insane, but another male was here with intent to touch her, to do more with her. I let out a rough snarl as I was seeing red already. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him. There is no other option. I will not let him live.

Vitanja's POV

I just kept walking until my feet burned. My body was covered in sweat and dirt and I felt tears streaming down my face as I felt my mind starting to blank. If I just shifted for a second, then I would feel better. No! Shifting meant going past the point of no return. I looked around seeing nothing but endless trees. My lips quivered as I just grabbed hold of another tree and began to cry. The throbbing was so much it began to hurt.

"Paul. I'm sorry." I cried, my finger nails digging into a tree. "I can't do it. I can't stop it!" My arms shook heavily as I shut my eyes tight. Shifting would make it all go away. If I shift now, I won't be able to hear the multiple sticks and twigs snapping behind me as a strange scent was wafting over me.

"What's a young beauty such as yourself doing out here alone?" a gravelly voice replied, and I just swallowed standing very still as I didn't recognize the voice, but the smell I did recognize. I glanced back at the tan skinned man behind me and just looked back ahead. He was large, that's all I saw before looking away.

"D-don't." I whispered, and I could hear him approaching me as he inhales loudly.

"Aw what's the matter, are you shy? Is this your first?" he asked as I feel his body heat closing over my back and I just tensed and hissed lowly, but it was hardly a threatening sound. I watch large arms reach over and grip the tree above my head and his chest began to press into my back. I almost jumped feeling his body just press into mine. All the smells devoured me and I began to feel relief that he was here. I inhale as he starts to press more into me, the pain going away now.

"Oh." I replied softly as his hand reached around to grip my face below my chin, a thing most males do to hold a female in place before he mounts. However, a deep, gut wrenching roar stops everything. Hell it felt like time and space had stopped all together.


	32. Chapter 32

32

His scent filled my entire body with pleasure. I had never felt this way before. I looked over my shoulder to see Paul a few feet away. His eyes were dark and feral. I was relieved however to see him. He found me. The hair on the back of neck were at attention, his ears bent and his massive jaws bared. The male lion had already shifted and was now charging Paul head on. I shut my eyes tight unable to watch as I turned away and took hold of the tree again.

I heard a loud rumble as the two large animals clashed together. I heard roaring and snarling. I couldn't look though. I couldn't stand the thought of Paul hurt. But I had to look. I had to look and face him when he won. I couldn't imagine an outcome of which he lost. I wouldn't. I looked over my shoulder to see fur flying, and red staining gold and silver bodies. My eyes widened at the sheer brutality of this fight. I have seen lions fight to the death and I have seen other animals fighting gruesomely. But this was something I had never seen before. Blood and bone and jaws and claws were all I can see as the two animals stood on their hind legs and clawed at each other's face. It was vicious and yet my body trembled at the sight.

Violent or not my hormones, my body demanded the victor. Paul's body was fading into a deep, rich red. But the male lion was also covered in gash wounds. I saw Paul's paw hit the lion right in the jaw and the male finally jumped back pacing around. That's when I realized his bottom jaw was ripped and hanging from his mouth. Paul just paced as well snarling lowly before he charged the lion again, only this time, the male fled. He could not fight while wounded and he could not mate while disfigured. Blood was all over the grass in puddles and I felt my eyes watering at the sight. Paul trotted forward to follow the lion, but paused when I called out to him.

"You have won." I said with a heavy breath. He looked at me with a snort before turning finally and focusing all of his attention on me. I tensed and watched him carefully as he began to approach me, a low snarl emitting from him as he neared me. I swallowed and just remained confident in knowing that he wouldn't hurt me. As he neared me, his wounds began to close and his body began to shrink down until there was nothing else except the beautiful bronzed skin man before more. His hair was messy and wild and his eyes were tired some, but that faded as he neared me. Now he stood before me and I looked up at his unreadable face. His body was still covered in blood and he didn't look bothered at all. I just bowed my head in submission to him. He was always the dominant, the alpha, but now I would fully show my submission. I leaned back up to look at him to see his expression as not changed and now I feel he is angry with me.

Angry that I let another touch me, that I didn't fight back.

"Paul-" I started ready to defend myself when I suddenly feel his hand on the back of my head pushing me forward. My eyes widened as his mouth crashes against mine into a dominating kiss. The motion was so hard I moaned out in mild discomfort. He tears away from me and looks at me with heavy, lust drenched eyes.

"I told you I would come to you." he said lowly. His entire body was shaking and I didn't know if that was a good thing or now. But my body says it's a good thing. I felt a mild shudder escape me as I reached down to gently latch onto his sides. "No holding back." I smiled and shook my head.

"No holding back." I agreed before we crashed our lips into one another yet again. He leans down, gripping my ass cheeks and lifting me so that he could pin me right back against the tree. I moaned out as our tongues swirl around each other in perfect rotation. I could smell him, his scent was driving me crazy. Our senses were still sharp though. The male had not returned. I gripped his hair hard and tugged at it earning a low grumble from him. He presses me hard into the tree, my back scraped against the bark, and I hissed lowly before moving my hands between our bodies and pushing against his body.

He leans back to look at me with hazy curiosity before I pushed him hard to the ground and he landed on his back. I was quick and landing on his lap quickly as I leaned down biting his neck hard. It tore the skin a little, but not enough to draw blood. He growled and replied by smacking my ass so hard I leaned back with a hiss. He smiled excitedly and I responded by grinding my hips against him. His lips curled into a snarl as his shaft was rubbing against my throbbing entrance, my juices coating him. His hands grabbed my hips hard and he rocked back into me and I hissed some feeling the head of his cock rubbing against my clit. He did this over and over until my cautious hissing smoothed over into panting and moaning.

I closed my eyes letting my head fall back as I moaned out louder enjoying the pleasure from this insanely delicious friction. I feel Paul's hands slide up my hips and grip my breasts hard, really hard. I cried out as the tingling all over my body increased. We increase our speed and grind viciously against one another. I yelled out as I feel my orgasm hit me hard.

"Ah fuuuuck!" I cry out, my body only shaking a bit. Paul smirked and wrapped his arms around my thighs and before I knew it, my body was being pulled to the ground and I was on my back immediately. He moved his body over mine and he growled at me some.

"Since you were a virgin when I took you, I guess you've never had a man touch you or do other things to you before like taste you?" he asked. Through all the lust and wanting of him, I showed confusion.

"I hear people do things to each other, but never experienced anything… like when you touched me during our first night." I said with a gentle pant. His eyes explored my face, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Want me to do more?" he asked. I was curious of what more he could mean. But I wanted to do whatever he wanted to do. I nodded once.

"Yes." I replied and he smirked and licked my lips swiftly which caused electricity to spread all over my face. He moved down my body and held my thighs apart before disappearing between them. I tilted my head watching before I feel his tongue suddenly slide right up my entrance and immediately begin to flick and lick over my clit. My eyes widened suddenly as I felt a rush of pleasure surge through my entire body. I cried out lying back, my back arching immediately as the pleasure keeps rolling over me, over and over and over. I'm moaning uncontrollably, gripping the grass beneath me hard and gasping as I feel my stomach tightening.

Paul's hold on my thighs tighten as he pulls me closer to his face. My toes curl and uncurl swiftly as I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head as my eyes close. I have heard felt anything like this. It felt like it was so much, but it fed me, it fed my body's craving's for attention. My hands came up gripping my breasts hard as I yell out from the second orgasm that hits me hard. I yell hard, hitting the ground swiftly as if tapping out from a powerful hold. When wrestling with my litter mates, we used to do this when we were submitting.

Paul keeps licking though and in seconds, I feel two fingers enter me and began moving in and out of me swiftly. I sit up swiftly to see his fingers pumping in and out of me swiftly. He leans up and kisses me roughly and I wrap my arms around his neck enjoying the taste of my juices going down my throat. My hips moved against his fingers swiftly wanting him deeper.

"You like it?" he snarls against my lips and I nod so hard, I become light headed. "Say it!"

"I love it!" I cry out. "Oh please deeper, deeper!" His fingers pushed deeper inside me, stretching out my tight walls. I had never known pleasure like this could exist and I loved it. I was glad it was Paul showing me these things, I would have never been able to experience with anyone. Because there would have been no one else aside from a male lion who only cared about dominating and making babies and forming prides. Paul removed his fingers and slides his hand up my body coating my navel with my juices. He gently presses me back until I am on my back again. I can see it in his eyes, he's ready. He wraps my legs around his hips before suddenly stopping and looking me over.

"What?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No. No this isn't right." he said. Suddenly he pulls back and grips my hips and suddenly flips me over to my stomach. He pulls my hips up and I rest my palms on the ground. Oh my Ra yes. I look back up and see him already positioned behind me before I feel him thrust right into me. I release a deep purr before a moan escapes me. I feel his nails scrape down my back and I arch bit, my bottom almost moving higher as a reaction. He then leans down over me, and with his chest, he pushes me back into the ground and I move down in response. I feel his hips began to immediately thrust against mine, his hands locking on my hips. I cry out biting my lip as I feel my insides churning from the hard and harsh thrusting. I feel Paul's teeth sink into my right ear pulling at it hard. I hissed in reply as my hips push back against his.

A good start to mating, I believed. I reach back, wrapping my arm around his neck. He pants and moans and grunts wildly into my ear and it fuels me almost. Nothing else mattered except mating with him in this moment. We did not stay in this position, however. He flipped me over and had me on my back, thrusting up into me again. We wanted to look each other in the eyes as he controls me, and dominated me. I pulled him into me and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, listening more to the sounds that came from his lips. My nails scraped down his body and long lines of blood followed seconds later. When he switched so I could be on top, I noticed the bruises around my hips and thighs.

None of it mattered. Only him, only pleasure. My walls were ringing beyond belief and I applauded Paul for being able to hold out for so long.

"Fuck I love you so much!" he growled and I panted harshly as I smiled down at him riding him harder and faster, evening tightening my walls around his cock. "Ah fuck, that feels good. Do it again!" I do as I'm told and his eyes shut tight as his head falls back. I keep going and doing whatever will bring him pleasure. Our hands found each other, and we curled them together. The faces he's making were driving me more and more over the edge. My legs began to shake and I feel myself ready to explode.

"Ah Ra, I'm gonna cum!" I cry out as I kept bouncing my hips on his. He rolls us back over and takes over ramming deep into me wildly before we both let out harsh roars of passion and pleasure as our orgasms hit us hard. Our bodies shake hard and violently. He grunts hard and thrusts up into me a few times before collapsing atop of me. In seconds he rolls off me and lies on his back and we both pant heavily, our bodies glistening with sweat.

I finally look at Paul to see his eyes were half open and he looks at me and smiles reaching over to take my hand weakly. I reach for his hand and we just let our fingers press into each other.

"Hold me?" I asked roughly and he nods.

"Always." he says and pulls me over to me and holds me. I immediately feel safe in his hold. We don't say anything as our bruises and scratches heal. "Did I do okay?" I looked up at him not expecting him to ask, but his eyes were mildly worried now. Did he really think he didn't please me? Was he serious? Of course, he was, his eyes told me so.

"You did fantastic." I replied, and he smiled and leaned down and kisses me. I hum gently and return it. But immediately that spark and tingling grow right back inside me and once I look up into Paul's eyes I see that dark lust in his orbs once more.

"I'm ready to go again." he says aggressively and I smirk.

"Me too." I said before he immediately sits up and pulls me into him.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Paul's POV

Damn she had endurance. And I loved it. Most girls I had been with in the past could only go maybe three rounds, while I could go for hours. But they were all humans, so they never lived up my stamina expectations. But Vitanja, could handle it. God she could handle anything.

I had her against the tree thrusting viciously inside her. Her walls were still tight, each time I was balls deep I was filled with intense pleasure. Is this what I'd always feel with her as my imprint? If so, I was in heaven. Our bodies were covered in sweat as I pounded into her, her nails digging into the bark of the tree she was holding. We had been going at it for hours, our bodies not even showing signs of exhaustion. I was sure she was filled to the brim with my cum, and the thought brought me satisfaction.

I leaned over her, burying my face into the back of her hair and I took large inhales of her scent. My hips didn't stop moving, they couldn't. To stop meant for the good feelings washing back and forth inside me would stop. She moans and pants harder as she moves her hips back against mine, taking every inch of my dick inside her.

"Fuck." We groan out in unison. I want to push her over the edge again and again and again, because that's what she was doing to me pushing me to the brink until I'm mad with overwhelming bliss. We cum together again, beneath the moon and stars.

Vitanja's POV

We lied on our sides facing each other. The air was finally cold and the hormones that had driven me to the break of insanity had died down. My body was no longer sensitive, my cravings gone. We just stared at each other smiling gently.

"Are you worried about me getting pregnant any?" I asked him, and he shook his head softly.

"No. I know whatever happens we can handle it." he replied, and I nodded in agreement. Off in the distance, I could hear the worried calls of my cousins. Their roar was light, yet on going. I gently smiled.

"We should head back." I replied, and he nodded.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure both our families are looking for us now." he said and got up. I moved to stand with him, only for my legs to feel like jelly. My muscles were completely loose. I felt them immediately give out, but Paul wrapped his arms around me hold me up. I held on to him tight. We both looked at each other stunned for a second, before smiling warmly at each other.

"Looks like you literally wore me out." I said, and he grinned and leaned over placing his arm under my legs and hoisting me up.

"Good." he said with pride and began to move in the direction of my home. The sky was beautiful tonight and my eyes stared blissfully at the moon.

"I'm disappointed in myself, I did not make your legs numb." I said gently. He gave a low chuckle and glanced at me.

"Babe, I'm drenched in sweat. Trust me I'm going to feel all of this in the morning." he said, and I smiled and nuzzled into his neck purring gently in response. I could feel him nuzzling back in response. "So do you think you'll go into heat again?"

"Ask me again tomorrow or something." I said not even wanting to think about the word _again_. He laughed more now. I melted into his hold, closing my eyes and enjoying the softness and heat of his skin.

As the house came into view, I could see Lyra and Cleola pacing around in their lion forms. When Paul set me down. Luckily my legs were strong enough again. I moved up to them and quickly leaned into me, licking my body and rubbing their heads against me.

"Everything is just fine." I said. They finally shifted back and immediately embraced me not even caring about the apparent smell of sex that was on me.

"Thank Ra." Lyra said and both girls pulled back from me.

"Embry and Jared came and stayed with us for a bit before leaving." Cleola informed.

"Classes start up tomorrow and we are all supposed to be there." Lyra said. I nodded in understanding.

"You all go. I can stay here with everyone." I said.

"Not by yourself." Cleola replied.

"I'll be here." Paul announced, and my cousins just looked from him to me with hesitance. I nodded.

"This is what my mother and Sam agreed to. We will be fine." I said and they sighed some before nodding.

"Okay. We'll head home." Cleola said and Lyra nodded.

"The cubs have been fed and are asleep now." she added before following Cleola and disappearing into the woods. I sighed with relief happy that went well and that everyone was okay. Paul came over to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Okay, now I can feel myself ready to pass out." he said and I grinned.

"Let's hit the showers quick." I said before we moved inside. All the cubs were asleep, purring softly. Their bodies were covered in blankets, with small pillows beneath their heads. We checked all the rooms making sure the cubs were sound asleep before jumping in the shower. We definitely left a ring of dirt in the tub. We washed our hair, our faces, everything until most of the musk of nature and sex had washed away. Once we were as clean as we were going to get, we changed into our pajamas, and just got into the bed groaning with complete content as our aches melted away. Paul pulled me into his hold and I leaned over to rest my cheek on his chest.

"Being here will be way better than school tomorrow. I actually feel bad for everyone else who has to go." he said lazily, and I grinned.

"Yes because baby sitting is way better than going to school and getting an education." I teased, and he hummed gently.

"Exactly." he said and pulled the blankets over us. "If somehow we ever have tons of kids, at least I know we would be able to take care of all of them." I snickered gently.

"You want a lot of kids?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Maybe." he replied. I was silent as I thought about his words.

"What do you think they'll be? Wolves or lions?" I asked looking up at him and he looked down at me with a loving smile.

"I don't care what they are as long as they are ours." he said gently, leaning down to kiss me softly. I liked the sound of that. I curled up into him again before letting the sleep take me. I hear some humans go to sleep together and wake up in different directions because they move in their sleep. But we never moved and apparently neither did Paul. I woke up on his chest and I could hear him breathing calmly and easily. He looked so peaceful and innocent like you'd never know he could be a vicious killer. I blinked and gently rubbed his chest, my fingers lightly grazing over his stomach. There was a tiny knock on the door and I lifted my head.

"_Come." _ I commanded, and the door opened to see Amaka.

"_There's a woman outside looking for you." _she said innocently, and I winced some and got out of bed. Whoever it was, I could handle it. I leaned over Loche's crib and noticed he was awake, but merely staring into space. He would need a bottle soon. I left the room and Amaka took my hand as we moved down the hall and downstairs.

"_Did you open the door?" _ I asked, and she nodded.

"_She smells like doggy Paul. So I thought she was a friend." _ she announced. Smelled like Paul? No wonder no one was alerted. Wolf scent was no longer associated with danger. This she could only be Leah. I moved around more sleeping cubs and over to the door. I opened it to see it was indeed Leah. She was in blue capris and a multicolored t-shirt.

"Leah… is everything alright?" I asked. She had her usual scowl on her face, but it was something I was used to. But that scowl faded some as she looked at me.

"I just thought, you could use the extra help since Embry and Jared were at school." she said. I looked her over with mild concern. She never showed interest in us even as both families grew to tolerate each other.

"I know we don't really get along. You didn't have to do this." I said lightly, and she crossed her arms.

"Yeah well it's better than being at Sam's…" she huffed. I looked her over some remembering their situation. Yes I guess it was better. "And besides, I'm not really alone." She moved out of the way to reveal her car. Seth's head pokes out of the passenger side and he waved at us.

"Hi V!" he waved.

"Seth? Isn't he supposed to be in school?" I asked, and Leah huffed some.

"Well I guess he chose you guys as a reason to finally put his foot down and say he wanted to help out." she announced.

"Leah what are you doing here?" Paul asked coming up behind me. I was surprised to see he was holding Loche in his arms. The baby just clung to Paul as he babbled.

"Leah and Seth want to help." I answered. Paul's face scrunched up.

"Why?" he asked accusedly. Leah scoffed.

"You know why okay! Look I just want to help and have some kind of purpose in helping the packs." she said. I didn't realize she felt so strongly about helping. But then maybe it beats having to be at her ex's beck and call knowing she'd have to see him love another woman, especially her cousin. I smiled warmly.

"Of course, Leah. We are happy to have all the help we can get. Come on in Seth!" I called out to him.

"Why isn't Seth in school?" Paul asked.

"He just wants to help." I said and let them both enter. Seth came in and looked around at all the sleeping cubs.

"Wow there are so many." he said and I nodded.

"Yes and when their mothers come back, there will be more." I replied. Leah winced some.

"Are you guys going to have enough space?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes. If not, Mother will make arrangements." I said and Seth just admired all of them.

"So what's first?" he asked. Paul and I just smiled at each other with knowing looks before looking at the siblings.

"Breakfast." we said in unison. Within thirty minutes, we were getting tons of eggs, bacon and biscuits made along with pancakes, waffles and sausages. The sound of food being made along with the smell got them up. It was good to have balance between eating regular human food and then eating meat for lunch and dinner. Most of the cubs were playing about and running around. Seth was embedded into it all running around and playing with whichever cub wanted his attention and mostly all of them did. Paul was attached to Loche, holding his fingers as he tried to walk.

Leah was cracking, and mixing eggs and I was frying the bacon, sausages and making sure the biscuits didn't burn.

"No, Zu'kay no jumping off the stairs!" Seth yelled.

"And you do this all the time?" Leah asked as if overwhelmed and I nodded.

"Yse. Usually there would be other females here to help." I said. Paul placed Loche in a small playpen before acting like a big scary monster and running after the kids who screamed and ran away. The kitchen was devoured by different smells. But once it was all finished, everyone sat down in the dining and kitchen tables and Leah and I put food on all their plates. We filled their cups with grape and apple juice and warmed up baby bottles for the much younger cubs. As they had their own little conversations about nothing, the four of us sat down on the couch and finally exhaled.

"That was a lot." Leah said.

"Yeah a lot of fun," Seth said. "Who knew lion cubs could be playful." I just grinned feeling Paul take my hand and just sigh some more.

"Well after this, they'll need to run around and play so we'll go out to the fields later on so they can shift and get out the rest of their energy." I explained. After the cubs ate, Paul helped me clean the dishes and the rest of the kitchen because the cubs were slobs. Leah and Seth helped us clean up their dirty faces and for most of the day it was just playing and wrestling and watching TV. I noticed Paul continued to cling to Loche making sure none of the cubs were playing to rough near him or trampled him with their horse play. Seth was on the floor with Bithia and Tiko sitting beside him. 101 Dalmatians was on and everyone including Seth was glued to the TV.

Paul sat beside me as he bounced Loche on his lap. Loche laughed happily and squealed with utter joy. I was not expecting him to form a bond with any of the cubs let alone the youngest. Once the day went on, and the cubs showed more signs of being mischievous, I decided it was time to take them out. I was putting on shorts and an old t-shirt and moving to grab my hiking boots when there was a knock on the door. I turned to see Leah and she looked a little mopey.

"Sam and some of the pack are here. Paul let him know earlier we were going to the fields and so he wants to help by escorting you up there so at least you'll have protection with your cousins. Just thought I should let you know." she said before turning to leave.

"Can you imprint, Leah?" I found myself asking and she paused and just looked down before shrugging some.

"I don't know." I said lowly. I don't know why I picked this time to ask. Maybe just seeing how sad she really was, was making me a bit more concerned for her. I blinked and looked down some.

"I hope you can." I said and she gave me a small, polite smile.

"Yeah me too." she said. We left the house and saw only Sam, Jacob, Embry and Jared in their wolf forms. Sam grunted at me and bowed his head at me. I returned it and I opened the door wider as a mixture of lions and children ran from the house. Upon seeing the large wolves however, the squeaked and rushed back behind me. I chuckled and pattered their heads letting them know they were all friends. Seth and Leah shifted, and Paul was the only one who didn't due to Loche. I led the group behind the house and into the woods. The pack was spread out all around the cubs giving them space as they leaped around and followed me. Luckily it wasn't dramatically hot.

We all stayed together, not shying too far away from each other. The hills were steep but the cubs managed. Habaka who did not shift like Amaka, lost her balance and was falling backward. However, Jared was there, his snout in her back to help her regain her balance. She giggled patted his snout.

"Thanks doggy!" she said happily before continuing to move up the hill. I smiled warmly at the gesture and Jared looked at us with a light bark before continuing to move. Paul and I smiled at each other.

"You ever imagined we'd be in this position together?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not at all." I replied honestly. Once we were deep into the hills and leaving the trees to meet the familiar fields, the children passed me and now everyone were little bundles of fur and claws as they played around in the grass chasing critters and wrestling with each other. I sat down with Paul beside me and we looked to Sam to see him watching for a moment before turning moving back into the trees. This time Jared, Embry, Seth and Leah stayed behind and watched the cubs until Cleola and Lyra finally found us. They took Jared and Embry's place. I was thankful Jared even came, because I knew he'd much rather be with Kim.

I finally shifted after everyone was comfortable and lied on my side bathing beneath the sun as Paul sat against me Loche. For once everything was peaceful, perfect almost. Lyra and Cleola didn't seem too bothered by Seth who was jumping around with the cubs. Sure they watched him, but weren't overly cautious as if they were waiting for him to mess up.

"_I've got to say, Vitanja… these wolves have definitely proven themselves worthy." _Cleola thought to me. I only purred in response, my tail flicking up and down as I was content.

"_I hope we stay here for a very long time." _Lyra admitted, and I glanced at her in thought. We only ever stay in one place for five years. But things were different now. Paul and I were together, and I already knew he would never separate from his pack. But I also knew he would never want to separate from me and there was no way I would put him in a position to choose. It was already decided. I would stay here in La Push with Paul.


	34. Chapter 34

34

When the day was finally over, and the moon was high in the sky, I was lying on the couch watching the cubs sleep. The room was filled with purrs and mild squeaks as some were sleeping atop of each other. When they were all in deep sleep, I made sure the doors were locked and moved upstairs to see Paul was sitting on my bed, his back to the wall with Loche against his bare chest. It was warm from everyone's body heat, so the baby only had on a diaper. He was completely passed out. Paul just rested his nose against Loche's head gently inhaling and sighing some.

"His mother will not be too happy if you hold him so close when they all return." I said gently as I moved to sit next to him.

"His mother will be pregnant again." he noted. I hummed lightly.

"True." I said and looked at him. His eyes were heavy I could tell he was tired.

"Come let's put him to sleep and rest. You may be called by Sam to help the pack and you need to be well rested." I said moving to take Loche from him and he slowly released him.

"I'm not going anywhere until your family comes back." he said. I grinned to myself as I gently placed the baby in his crib.

"I'm sure Sam is very happy to hear this." I said sarcastically and moved back over to the bed to sit beside him. He shrugged.

"I don't care. He has the other wolves and I am not going to be away again. Who knows what could happen." he said. I could go into heat again without warning. However, I didn't want him to get in trouble with his pack.

"Paul…" I started but he shook his head.

"No. Don't try and change my mind." he said firmly. I smiled at his stubbornness and nodded.

"Alright." I said gently nuzzling the side of his head.

In two days, Mother and the rest of the pride returned and we all met each other hugging and licking and snuggling each other. They told of their travels back to Tennessee and Georgia and even going to Ohio and the Carolinas. I could tell by the scent of homes that some of my aunts were pregnant again. The twins mated but decided not to stay with the lionesses they were with. Their loyalties were to the pride until they came of age to leave. I wondered why they didn't ask the females they met to come here and be with us. Maybe the lionesses didn't want to. Or maybe the boys worried Mother wouldn't like them. Or maybe they were humans.

After a week of settling in, Mother and I were walking on a trail behind the house. I told her about me going into heat early. She nodded curling her fingers together.

"Did another male come?" she asked professionally. I looked ahead and nodded.

"Yes. But Cleola and Lyra remained at the house. I tried to move away so he would not be attracted to my scent. Paul chased him away though." I said dryly not needing to go into detail of what happened next. Mother nodded.

"The wolves' scents are all around the house, both in and out." she noted. I nodded.

"They took all of this very seriously. They actually helped around the house getting the cubs fed and cleaned up and kept them entertained." I said coolly observing her unimpressed face. She nodded once more, looking up at the trees.

"They honored their agreement that's all that matters." she said giving me a faint smile. I smiled back and curled my lips inward.

"How's Dad?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Better." she replied. Mating must have gone well for them I assumed. I only nodded.

"Good. Is he still coming back next week?" I asked. She nodded.

"If business goes well, maybe even sooner. We will see." she said taking my hand in hers and just lightly patting it. "We will be looking for another house soon. Once these cubs are born we will need the space. I will be in charge of that." I nodded, and Dad will provide the money.

"Are there anymore homes that are the size of ours?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not many. We got lucky these three homes were here, large enough for all of us. Only three wealthy families lived in them before us. If I can't find anything suitable, I will propose that we buy land and build another house." she said. I didn't know the technical things behind that idea. I hoped Sam would be okay with that. Mother saw my worry and gave a dry smile. "Do not worry, my little scarab. I will be discussing this with Sam so we all have common ground about this."

"I'm sure he will worry about our pride getting bigger the newborns." I said. She didn't look concerned however.

"I am not worried. Some of your cousins have found mates and will wait until they begin to show, before leaving to be with their mates. Their mothers and sisters will go with them." she informed. I nodded very used to that happening.

"Things will be okay then, with all of us?" I asked, and she smiled warmly at me patting the top of my hand.

"Of course why wouldn't it?" she asked. I merely shrugged and looked away feeling uneasy about the next topic I was going to bring up.

"It's just… I know that in five years we will be moving again." I said and she nodded, her eyes dropping to the ground to hide a sight of bitterness.

"Yes, I suppose we are…" she trailed off before she began to look up at me with stern eyes. "But you will not be leaving with us." I took in a deep breath, held it for two seconds, then exhaled.

"I will not be. We both know, Paul will never be accepted into any pride. And he will not want to leave his home and pack either." I explained.

"So he expects you to give up your family then." she assumed and I shook my head.

"No. Absolutely not. But I will not ask him or expect him to leave his family for another who will not love him." I stated.

"That's alright, only you have to love him." she said seriously. I gave her an annoyed look. She would do anything to make sure I didn't part from her, even if that meant letting Paul stay with us knowing there'd be hostility. But it wasn't about her or what she wanted. It was about me, Paul and what we wanted.

"Mother." I said seriously, and she nodded.

"I know. It is not the same." she said giving a quick smile before it faded again. "You will do what you have to do." I nodded. I was surprised I didn't really care if my mother truly accepted my decision or not to stay here. I mean why was it expected for everyone else to leave the pride except me?

"Yes I will." I replied, and she nodded as we walked beneath the rich, green leaves.

August

September

October

November

December

White blankets coated the ground all around us. It was beautiful even though most of my pride was not used to the cold. My feet were in sandals but the ground around us were now puddles of water. I was in a white gown, with long fabric attached to the sleeves. My side bangs were pulled back by a white snow flake hair clip. Paul watched in his wolf form as I twirled around, the snow falling on my face softly and collecting in my hair. I could see it in Paul's eyes that he was happy. I moved up to him and he gave a soft grumble as I leaned up and gently rubbed his snout.

"I love you." I said kissing the bridge of his snout. He replied by nuzzling my face some. However, the smell of dog and mummy mixed, made us both turn with concern. We saw Sam, Carlisle and Edward standing there. The vampires features were still stone like and still. They dressed like they were actually cold. Since I wasn't I always took advantage to dress less in the winter. I blinked in worry as I looked at them both. Paul growled some.

"Paul." Edward greeted with a nod before looking at me. He looked concerned. "Vitanja. We need to speak with your family and the pack. It's important." We haven't had contact with the vampires in months. They never broke the treaty and I only saw Ness around. She was growing on me, but I wouldn't ever let my family know that.

"We'd like it if the pack and the royal members of the pride could come." Carlisle offered. I didn't like this suggestion and my sudden hiss showed that.

"Vitanja please. I wouldn't ask this if it weren't of utter importance." Edward said clearly reading my mind. I looked at him with stiffly before looking at Paul. Sam only nodded, and Paul looked at me and nodded. Mother was not going to like this.

"The dead call on us to meet them?" she snapped when I went home and told her the news.

"Yes. Sam was with them. I think something is wrong." I announced. Mother scoffed.

"Obviously some issues going on in their world." she said.

"It wouldn't hurt to go to them. If something is truly the matter, we could at least hear them out." Father said. Mother looked uncertain looking away with a gentle huff before looking at me and the twins. She grumbled before looking at all of us.

"Alright. Get dressed. We are heading over." she announced, and we nodded and separated to get ready. Father made a call to Emery letting him know so he could gather the pride. Mother was dressed in a white turtle neck with a black leather jacket and pants. A gold necklace hung below her neck with a cat pendent roaring at all who looked at it. Her hair was separated into two French braids going down her back and stopping at her bottom. Father wore a black sweater and jeans with one of his winter coats casually over his shoulders. The twins wore black t-shirts and jeans with black and white North face jackets. I had on a black V-neck sweater and black jeans with my snow boots on. My hair was combed down and in pulled into a nice bun.

We met Mother in the living room and we followed her to the front door. I was on her left as Dad on her right opening the door for us. Micah and Leonardo both stood behind us. As we moved onto the front porch, a row of golden lions stood in the snow with deep, excited eyes as if ready for anything. We walked over to the Lexus. In unison, Dad and Micah opened the passenger front and back door for Mother and I and we got in. Once inside, they closed the door and walked around the front and back of the cars before getting in themselves.

I couldn't hide the fact I was nervous. What was going on I hadn't a clue, but we would not be taken by surprise. As the car began to move, I could see the lionesses moving behind us and disappearing into the trees as they followed our car to their territory. I curled my fingers together glancing at the twins. They looked serious and unpredictable. Ra, please let it be one of the vampires birthdays and this was a bad surprise attempt at trying to invite us so they could get to know us as a failed attempt to actually be friends.


	35. Chapter 35

35

The snow continued to fall slowly, quietly. It was quiet in the car as it was outside, probably. There was no music playing, no one thinking about anything except getting in and out of this meeting that the Cullens had called. As we arrived at the home, I could see Ness sitting on the rooftop. Jake was staring at her from the front porch. The rest of the wolves were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. All eyes were on us, as Father cut the car off. The males moved from the car first and walked around and reopened the doors for Mother and I and we both stepped out and observed the house with our eyes only. The lionesses remained hidden in the trees crouching low, watching and waiting. We all stood close to Mother noticing Carlisle coming out of the house.

Sam and Jake were the only ones not in their wolf forms. As Mother moved over the stairs, Carlisle met us at the bottom of the steps. He smiled warmly.

"Greetings. Thank you for coming. We know this is the last place you want to be." he said. Mother's brows arched.

"You are right. It is." she replied professionally. Jake looked away trying to hide his eye rolling. Carlisle just smiled politely.

"Please come in." he said raising his arm toward the door and Mother just walked past him with dominance and grace. As we walked by, I looked at Sam and then at the other wolves.

"No one else from your pack is coming in?" I asked lowly. He shook his head following us.

"They can't control themselves yet around the entire family." he said. I looked at Paul with mild worry and he just gave a soft growl as he looked at me. I just nodded and moved with my family inside the house. The house was cleaned and neat, like a model home. It was still strange how nice it was. As we moved into the living room, we saw all the Cullens standing there. My mother tensed at the sight of them and looked at Sam and Jake as we all were here now. Wolves standing next to lions across from vampires.

"Why did you call us here?" Mother asked as Carlisle moved next to Esme, placing his and gently on her back. Alice, the pixie haired mummy stepped toward us. We eyed visibly as she did this.

"We asked you here, because we had to warn you." she said. Now we were all tensed, our chests tightening visibly.

"Of?" Mother asked.

"In the past few months, a vampire known as Demetri has been moving around Forks trying to get into La Push where I can't see his intentions. He is a tracker and every time he manages to make it onto the reservation, he vanishes." she explained. None of us looked very worried. This meant nothing to us.

"This is important, because he has been trying to get near your dens." Sam said and we now looked at him officially alert.

"What?" Father asked lowly. Sam nodded.

"At first we didn't realize until his scent was moving over the scent of yours. Wherever your pride went, he was going. As if scouting out your routines. We manage to run him off, but can't get close enough to kill him." Sam said and now we all hissed and looked at each other.

"This vampire is one of the best trackers of a very strong coven called the Volturi." Edward said.

"What is a Volturi?" Mother snapped.

"A very strong coven. The oldest ones in history and they are the law in our world." Carlisle said.

"They operate out of Italy." Jasper added. My head snapped to him.

"Very dangerous." Emmett said. My eyes widened at the words as flashes began to play in my mind, flashes that were locked away for hundreds of years. Red piercing eyes, red painting children's face. Cold hands grabbing my face and lifting me from the ground. His skin was so cold, colder than ice I thought. With one hand he holds my face and with his pointer finger he rubbed at my cheek as if trying to smear the color of my skin off. He smirks at my fear and crying.

"Italy?" Mother asked as Edward was looking at me.

"You've seen them." he said to me. A single tear rolled down my face as I remembered the children slaughtered when they weren't the creatures the monsters were looking for.

"Yes." I said in an airy tone, my hand coming to rest over my stomach as if I was going to be sick. "They came to the villages collecting children looking for our kind."

"There was talk long ago in Africa about vampires that were curious of our kind and of what we were." Father admitted and Mother looked at him and then looked at us all.

"But we killed all of those rumors. When they had taken my daughter and slaughtered the village children, I personally saw to it the vampires responsible were killed." she snapped. I felt incredibly numb now as I just shook my head. But the vampire who's face I saw was not among the vampires ripped apart and burned. He was as big as a mountain to such a small cub such as myself.

"They may be on the hunt again." Jasper said and we all looked at him. "They wanted their curiosities met and you showed them you were not a force to be reckoned with. They must have forgotten about you. But now you're here with just a small pride. This vampire that's been trying to get close may be gathering intel on you."

"But I cannot see what their coven leader, Aro has decided. If I did, we'd be able to stop whatever plan he has.

Mother hissed violently looking away.

"If Italy becomes a threat, then Africa will answer with blood and bones." she threatened. Carlisle raised his hands trying to calm her.

"Please, let's remain calm. Whatever decisions you make could affect all of us. We have been keeping an eye on the situation for months and-"

"This vampire has been stalking my family for months and you knew of this and did not speak sooner?" Mother asked lowly, her face shrinking into a hardened glare.

"Look, why don't we all just calm down," Jake said looking at us all. "No one knew their intentions until just recent. And the Cullens decided to tell us now which means they wanted to make sure you were all prepared." Mother just shook her head looking at the ceiling as she thought to herself.

"So… have you dealt with this coven before?" she asked. Bella stepped forward now.

"Yes. Years ago when Renesmee was born, the Volturi thought she was an immortal child, a human child bitten. But she isn't. The Volturi, and some witnesses came with the intent to kill us all. We managed to survive by showing that we had broken no laws." she said. Mother rolled her eyes.

"But have you fought them, witnessed their powers found their weaknesses?" she asked as if annoyed. Carlisle tensed some.

"No. As you know some of my family have abilities, well they have more members with abilities. This is what makes them almost invincible." he said and now I just looked over to the window slowly walking over to it and wrapping my arms around myself. Paul was right at the bottom staring at me. I wanted to smile at him and show him everything was okay. But it was not okay, none of this was.

"So this tracker, you think he is watching us to what, give this coven a reason to come back and cause trouble?" Father asked.

"It sounds like a likely idea. They want some of our family as members to enlarge their coven. And they have not been able to get what they want and that pisses them off." Emmett chimed in.

"They actually thought of trying to use us as guard dogs." Sam said angrily. I gave a quick smile at the thought of Sam denying that.

"So what, they want to say we're a threat and come here to fight?" Mother asked confused.

"Maybe." Alice said. I remember hearing them speak amongst each other in a language I did not understand, but their feral eyes were enough. They resembled my mothers. A conqueror's eyes.

I hissed and turned to everyone walking over to them swiftly.

"No! They don't want to just see us as a threat! They want to dominate all of us! They don't just want vampire guards, they want animal guards too. Our existence is not like the wolves. Our spirits could not leave our bodies and speak with other animals. Our spirits were given to us by a goddess to fight our enemies." I said strongly looking at everyone. My family looked at me with strong stares as they knew my words to be true. "If you were a strong vampire coven who knew of beings who were touched by gods, you would see them at threats first. But if you're a greedy power obsessed coven then you're going to want to try and control those beings first and use them as weapons. That's why they came to Africa many years ago. They were looking for cubs. They couldn't take on a pride of lions or even a single adult lion. They didn't know anything about us, what they were up against. If they took a cub, then they could learn and use that cub. Now we are here, and they want to try again, Mother I am certain of it."

Mother stared at me with mildly soft eyes before gently touching my face and looking at Father as if wanting to know his opinions on my words. He was an outsider after all.

"Leon?" she asked. Father looked at me with deep contemplation and then back at the others.

"A wise choice would be to go back to Africa while we are at our strongest. Our kind is heavy there and whatever abilities these vampires possess would not be enough for an entire continent. No coven is that stupid." he said.

"You could try and leave, but the Volturi may be hoping you do so the can ambush you during the move or en route." Edward said.

"I said that would be a wise choice. But we can also call in more medjay." he said. Mother shook her head.

"The medjay are feral, African born and even though we have the lion power of them being man eaters, they would never control themselves here." she said.

"Man eaters?" Jake asked.

"They'd be cannibals to you guys if they were humans, but for our kind, a man eater is just that. A lion who eats people." Micah finally chimed in.

"My most powerful warriors and guards are stationed in Cairo. They are old just like we are and are allowed their eating practices." she said.

"You let them eat your people?" Jake asked and we all frowned at him.

"Do you really want to go down that road right now?" Leonardo asked with a glare.

"Let it go Jake." Sam demanded. "So what's our best options? They may be doing what Vitanja is saying or they may have another motive."

"No one acts unless Aro commands and he hasn't decided anything." Alice reminded.

"But his guards wouldn't do anything without his knowledge." Bella said.

"Or maybe they are." Esme said looking at her and then us. "Maybe they are trying to make up for the failed attempt to kidnap cubs to appease Aro."

Edward's eyes widened some.

"Oh my god. Aro's "birthday" is coming soon. Maybe they want to present one of the lion's as a gift." he said. Mother hissed violently.

"I will burn all of Italy to the ground, humans and all before, I let any of my family be presented as gifts to a corpse!" she snapped. All the raised voices were giving me a headache and I shook my head.

"So now we are back to Sam's question, what do we do?" I asked. Mother looked at me and then at Sam.

"Let us go on patrols with you Sam. You tell us where to patrol and we will go. If we are all on the lookout, maybe that will let this coven know we are on to them and we are all ready to protect our homes and families when they come here unannounced." she said. Sam looked stunned at her words and honestly so was I. She was giving a wolf permission to lead the pride. She then looked at the Cullens. "You say this coven is powerful… do you fear them?" Carlisle looked at his family and they all looked very confident as they looked back at her.

"No." he said. Mother looked him over now turning her body and moving over to him. Each step was light and airy as she approached. The rest of the family watched carefully but did not move to try and shield or guard their father figure. Now they stood face to face, Carlisle staring at my mother firmly. To stare a lion in the face was a sign of great bravery.

"Do you fear us?" she finally asked and Carlisle continued to stare at her with deep and raw emotions.

"No." he added. Mother did not bother inhaling his scent to find traces of fear because she would not be able to. The dead have no real scent of life. After a few more seconds of staring down the blonde she nodded once.

"Good." she said turning and moving back over to stand with us. "Half of our lionesses who are not pregnant and are mature enough will join the patrols, the other half will stay and watch the cubs. My sons and daughter will join the patrol and my husband and I will stay with Emery and some of the other mothers to also watch the cubs." She looked at us and bowed her head ending her command and we all bowed at her to show we understood. She looked at Sam.

"Does this work for you?" she asked in a professional tone. Sam had his arms crossed as he watched us all and he slowly nodded with Jake smirking.

"It'll increase our forces and numbers. Vampires think they can handle wolves alone, but together we should be unstoppable against any threatening vampires." he told. Mother nodded once.

"Good." she said before looking at the Cullens. "Should anything happen on your turf that you cannot handle and you need us, you know where to find us." Oh my Ra she was offering her help verbally to them. This was a complete shocker and a new experience to witness. Carlisle nodded with a mild smile.

"If we find out any decisions or any new information, we will let you know." he said. Mother was stiff as she moved back up to Carlisle and looked him over some. Her right hand curled and uncurled a bit before raising her hand to him. This situation was more serious then I knew if she was willing to purposely touch another vampire. Carlisle looked at her hand and smiled warmly before taking her hand. She did not show signs of discomfort from touching the vampire's icy skin. She just nodded and pulled back before turning and moving to the door.

"_Come my loves. We have much to discuss." _she said and we bowed our heads and turned from the others moving out of the door. The pride was still waiting with soft and gentle hisses. I was walking past Paul when I stopped and looked at him for a moment. I knew he had heard everything we discussed in there. We too would have to talk about what was discussed up there.


	36. Chapter 36

36

The drive home was silent and when the lionesses were all dressed and warm, they met out our den and we sat outside around a fire Micah made.

"It seems the mummies may have some interest in us again, like they had hundreds of years ago." Mother started as she stared at the flames. "I have thought about having us all return to Africa, so our forces would be unmatched."

"We cannot leave, this is our home." Emery said freely.

"Some of us will give birth soon, we cannot travel." One of my aunts said.

"We never let anyone chase us from our homes. Why start now?" Leonardo replied. Mother looked around at everyone, her eyes warm and soft.

"Do you all wish to stay? Speak freely." she told. There was a soft chatter that moved about the pride.

"We stay and fight any threat that comes our way." Another aunt said. Father stared at them with pride and authority. Mother smiled warmly and nodded.

"Then we patrol with the wolves. If Sam wants you to do something then you do it." she told and bowed her head. We all responded bowing our heads. Everyone seemed mildly cautious now after our meeting. Maybe they felt they were still being watched by the vampires. But we would smell them if they near. Paul's truck was coming up the driveway and I smiled as I was waiting for him. I was in a black dress with a red blanket wrapped around my shoulders and he was in a black shirt beneath a wool coat and blue jeans. He smiled as he got out and we approached each other. We took each other's hands and leaned in kissing each other softly.

"Come to the beach with me? We can talk on the way." he said. I nodded and I turned and saw my parents standing on the porch with smiles, yet I could see the dominance in them both. I smiled at them and left with Paul.

"So did you know that the vampire was moving about the area?" I asked. He sighed heavily and nodded.

"Yes. We thought he was just coming to check on the Cullens maybe spying and gathering information for the Italy coven. But Alice says he never went to their homes, he was strictly coming to our side." he explained, and I nodded looking down some before looking up at him confidently.

"I am not worried. With our forces, we will protect the land and maybe find out if they truly are after us." I said. He shook his head slowly now, his eyes paling a bit.

"I don't like that you specifically will be joining the patrols." he said and I looked at him confused but he continued speaking. "Our minds aren't linked… so that means if something happens or you get into a fight, I won't know. It's bad enough there's a chance they're coming for you." My eyes softened on his face. He looked afraid and gravely concerned. I took his hand and he curled it around mine.

"You're a warrior… I am a warrior. No one is allowed to fight for me and risk their lives for me. In your case I know you can't help it. But this just means I will risk my life for you as well. I will risk my life for your pack as you all have risked your lives for us." I explained. He glanced at me and smiled warmly.

"We'll handle this threat together." he told and I nodded.

"Together." I said and smiled looking ahead. "Now why have you chosen the beach?" He shrugged.

"I figured a walk on the white waves of snow would be nice as we looked at the crystal blue waves moving about." he said. I nodded at the thought.

"I like the sound of that." I replied. The ride was warm and peaceful. Holiday music was playing on the radio and I just leaned back and smiled at how nice this was.

At the beach, I noticed the snow covered the sand and mirrored the white pale sky above. The waves were steady like a stalking predator. I was immediately drawn to is and I trotted down into the snow kicking into it and twirling about it as the snow still fell above us. I felt something cold pelt me in the back of my hair and I hissed in shock and turned to see Paul staring at me with a challenging look. I gasped and just smirked before scooping up the snow and quickly pressing it together and forming a round ball. Paul mimicked me, but with our body heat the snow kept melting and so we moved quicker in collecting snow and throwing it at each other. We laughed and ran after each other pelting each other with snow. I'd run after Paul coating his back with snow and then he'd come after me with snow and he got me right in the shoulder. I turned away faking pain.

"Ow ow ow ow!" I said and he rushed over to me with wide worried eyes.

"What's wrong, was there a rock in that one?" he asked trying to look me over, and when he was close enough, I picked up a handful of snow and stuffed it down his shirt. He yelled out and grabbed me before grabbing me and spinning me around. I giggled and just held on to him as he sat me back on my feet and we just stared at each other for a moment. I could see it, the deep love he felt was in his orbs. The aura we had combined and bound us together. He began to kiss me all over my face now. I closed my eyes and melted into the feel of his lips.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked and I nodded as he took my hand and began to walk down the beach. "You're my imprint…" I nodded.

"I would hope so." I teased and he laughed now and nodded.

"And you've accepted me?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes. I have accepted you." I replied and he nodded once more, his eyes looking ahead as if distance and now serious.

"So this means we're in it for the long run? We're in this for forever." he said. I had never really thought about what forever meant, but he ages slowly and I age slowly. We may very well experience forever together. I nodded up at him.

"Yes. We are in this for forever." I said stopping and looking at him. "I know you're worried about all of this-" I stopped speaking as I smelled the scents of my parents and I just turned toward the distant forest across the street from the beach. My mother and father and brothers stood there in their lion forms as now all of the pride was coming and standing beside my parents in a perfect row. What was going on? Why were they all here standing here as if waiting for something? "What are they doing here?"

"You are my anchor to this world and without you, I would fade away into nothing. If something were to happen to you, I would become hollow and would never love again." Paul said and I turned to look at him, but I saw nothing. I slowly looked down to see Paul on one knee with a black box in his hands opening. His eyes were bright and a smile was playing on his lips. "Let me be your medjay, your protector, your guard." My eyes widened as I felt my body shake in utter shock at what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice trembling gently.

"Vitanja Rania King… will you marry me and become Vitanja Rania Lahote?" he asked, and I watched as he opened the box. It was the Danette, vintage inspired, oval engagement ring with a blue sapphire, the only ring I had ever wanted as a cub when I saw it. The 1.60 carat sapphire stone caught my attention immediately inside the milgrain accented halo. A second halo creates the frame and is fashioned with intricate patterns of shimmering channels of diamonds accented in milgrain borders. It was perfect. My mouth dropped as I looked at Paul with watering eyes. I nodded slowly.

"Yes." I replied feeling tears streaming down my face as he exhaled hard as if he had been holding his breath. He removed the ring and slid it onto my left ring finger and I looked at it for only a second before looking at Paul as he stood up and I threw myself into him, crashing our lips together. I was drowning in overwhelming happiness. I pulled back and caressed his face.

"This was the ring I had always wanted, how did you… you spoke to my family?" I assumed and Paul nodded with a nervous chuckle.

"I thought of asking your dad… but then I realized he probably wasn't the first person I should ask. So I asked your mom first then him, then your brothers, then the rest of your pride." he said and I whimpered a bit.

"And they all said yes?" I asked and he nodded.

"They all said yes!" he said and just yelled in happiness and hugged him again, his arms wrapping around my shoulders and pulling me into another deep kiss. It was more official than anything. Paul and I were officially one. We pulled back, but continued to hold each other as we looked at my family to see them still there roaring loudly in response, their own way of congratulating me. I smiled lovingly at them watching as they all began to descend back into the trees. One by one they left and finally it was only my mother standing there. Her eyes were calm and content and I just smiled at her lovingly. She knew I was safe. The snow fell over her like a gentle blanket. She was beautiful in the snow. Finally she turned and moved into the forest. I just looked back at Paul with a smile before thinking of his pack.

"Wait do they know?" I asked. Paul grinned.

"They knew I was proposing today. They should be finishing up with their patrols now. Want to Emily's to tell them the news?" he asked. I nodded swiftly.

"Yes." I replied and he took my hand and we hurried to the truck and took off. I had never been married, I had never been anything with another who was not my family. I was a daughter and a sister and a cousin. I was some lion's littermate. But never a fiancé or a wife. The title felt like an honor and it was an honor to be Paul's fiancé and soon wife. The truck pulled up in front of Emily's house and Paul honked the horn of the car. In seconds, Emily and Sam led the pack out as they all came out in hoodies and jackets. Jacob came out with Ness's hand in his and now Paul and I just exited the truck and walked around the front together.

They looked at us with excited and questioning eyes. I held up my hand happily.

"I said yes!" I yelled and Emily and Seth were the first to yell out happily throwing their hands to the air. Emily ran down the steps to me and jumped into my arms.

"I'm so happy for you!" she squealed. Seth and the others huddled around Paul patting his shoulders and back. Leah just gave a light smile and nod which I accepted. Ness approached but kept her distance. Her smile was warm and genuine.

"Congratulations, Vitanja." she said, and I smiled at her.

"Thank you," I said before looking at Sam. "You know what this means right?" Sam nodded.

"Our prides and packs are officially family. We are one." he said. My mom knew that when she gave Paul her blessing to marry me.

"We have to throw a party!" Emily said looking at Sam who just nodded and looked at Paul and I.

"What do you say?" he asked. Paul and I looked at each other before smiling.

"Sure. That sounds like an amazing idea." I said and Paul nodded.

"Let's do it!" he said.


	37. Chapter 37

37

It only took four days to plan a party. Mother rented an unsold house that was on the more lavished side of Forks. I think she wanted it here, because if the Volturi came, Alice would see them. She worried they would try to attack while most of the lionesses are giving birth. This could severely weaken us and leave us open for an attack and Mother was thinking about involving the Cullens for help in standing guard.

But now was not the time to think of that. Everyone was at this modern styled home, talking and conversing. Many of the Quileute elders were invited and Sue Clearwater and Billy showed up. Since Ness was invited through Jacob, Mother loosely invited the Cullens. And surprising enough, they all showed up. The house was large enough for us all to talk and listen to music. Mother was dressed in a yellow dress with a gold belt. Her hair was braided back with gold ribbons imbedded in her braid. She wore gold eye shadow and striking black eye liner. Most of the lions, were dressed up. Sam and his pack were somewhat off to themselves watching the Cullens closely. It was strange how separated everyone was.

I was in a white flowing dress with my hair pinned back. I moved over to Carlisle who had a cup in his hand. I cleared my throat catching his attention.

"Are you really drinking something?" I asked and he gave a pleasant smile.

"For appearances. Water." he said and I nodded looking at his family. They had their shoulders somewhat to the rest of the crowd. They were nicely dressed for the occasion which I was happy for. They took this part seriously. I just nodded slowly looked at them.

"Thank you for all coming. It means a lot to me." I said. Esme walked over to me gently taking my hands.

"Thank you for having us. We honestly didn't think we'd be invited." she said and I looked down at her cold hands over mine and I looked at her again.

"I have learned that even though it seems like common sense we should all be enemies life seems to believe otherwise." I said and turned to look at Jacob as he was dancing to the music with Ness. They laughed happily together. "Jacob imprinted on a human laced with vampire genes. Paul imprinted on me, a lion." I looked at Paul as he was in a nice white shirt and black pants. He was laughing with Quil and Jared. Carlisle continued smiling warmly.

"Yes. It appears we were all meant to be in everyone's lives." he said and I nodded.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I said and smiled at the couple before turning and moving back over to my family. As I was in the middle of the room I looked around noticing still the division of the room. This was Paul and my party. I wanted us all to get along. And how else would we do that? I turned and noticed the karaoke machine in the corner of the room, on but not being used. I then looked at my brothers to see they were relaxed not trying to cause much attention to themselves as they were being mindful of the Cullens existence. I then walked over to Paul and his friends and he smiled at me placing his hand on my back. I smiled lovingly.

"I am going to kick things up a bit." I said and he looked at me curiously and I just grinned and turned moving over to my brothers, stepping out of my heels which my mother definitely noticed.

"Vitanja, those are nine hundred-dollar heels." she whispered, but I ignored her and moved up to my brothers who looked down at me with arched brows.

"I came here to party and you are both disappointing me. I want people dancing." I stated and the twins tilted their heads at my sudden command before looking at each other as if having a conversation in their minds. They both shrugged and looked at me.

"Fine." Micah said.

"We'll make your party awesome." Leo said as he moved over to the karaoke machine. Micah placed his hand on my back and pushed me toward the large box as well.

"But you're helping." he said and I grinned in happiness watching as Leo played with the music. His eyes gleamed at the title he saw and he immediately pressed play and placed the mic to his lips.

"Come on and jump!" he started and the bass began to play followed by chanting of na na na na na. I smirked. Flo Rida. Oh he was good. The loud music alerted everyone as my family now looked at me.

"Children! Nothing too wild!" Mother called out, but Father was just smirking with his glass of wine in hand.

"They are _our_ children." he said. The Jump song flowed through the room causing all eyes on us and my brothers began bobbing their heads to the music. My cousins began to smile and began to shift to the middle of the room.

"Jump jump jump." Micah started and I picked up my own mic and began.

"_When I say jump, you say how high. I ain't never seen nobody-ody get so high. Like a bird, like a plane, this party-arty insane. This party-arty insane, so jump jump jump jump!_" I sang widly and Micah Leo jumped into the middle of the room of dancing young teenagers.

"_Now now we gon' take it to the roofs. E'rybody with me got they own parachute. Why'ain't scared of heights when you sippin' on Goose. Party all night like I'm flyin' Jet Blue._" he rapped and Micah joined him challenging him almost as he stole the next verse.

"_Why'ain't never seen nobody get this loose. Shawty actin' naughty with her body, what it do. Jump to this man, bump to this man, stump to this man  
Crump to this man, got another hit man_." I merged into the group of lions, our hips were grinding against the air as I noticed everyone was smiling and having fun as if we were having one of our ancient celebrations. Everyone seemed stunned by what we were doing as if we were putting on a show.

All it took was us singing the chorus before my cousins sung along with me. Our hands moved to the ceiling and I turned to see Paul throwing off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves and moving to join me and with his charge, Jacob and the rest of the young wolves joined. Emily and Sam were getting down to the music a a little bit away. Paul moved behind me where my ass was grinding against his, his arm hooked around my hip and rolling his body with me.

"Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett come on!" Ness yelled above the music and my brothers and I looked at the vampires waving them over to join the ocean of hot bodied animals. Alice just giggled with excitement and grabbed Jaspers hand and led him straight into our golden abyss. Rosalie and Emmett followed along as well and was embraced by the lionesses. They weren't close to any of the wolves so they weren't completely uneasy.

The start of our karaoke playing inspired many others to play and sing their own songs. Bella herself was singing New Americana, while Cleola brought out her inner Nicki Minaj with her Superbass. Lyra was trying to outdo her with Ciara's Ride. It seemed everyone was having a good time, even my parents who danced along to any song that was played. Now this was what we wanted. The music died down after a bit as Mother moved to the front clapping firmly to gain our attention and we all looked at her. She smiled warmly at us all and Father joined her side.

"Attention everyone. I just wanted to say a few words to the couple who will soon be together forever." she said, her eyes finding me and smiling. "My darling, it has always been my dream for you and all my children, to find the love of your life, to have a companion to make you whole. And it seemed you have found that very man." She looked down some biting her lip and looking up at me. "Had I had been stuck in the past and strictly followed traditions, I would have lost you. Africa will always love you. I will always love you. So I welcome you Paul Lahote, into our King family." I smiled lovingly at her and watched as everyone clapped around us. I looked at Paul and smiling before kissing him deeply.

"And now for my gift." Father announced and I looked at him stunned before shaking my head.

"Father, we said no gifts." I said with a light smile and he shrugged.

"Well I lied." he said before raising his hand to the ceiling. "I hope you like it. When you and Paul graduate school and are ready to have a house, this one will be here for you."

My eyes popped in shock and I looked at Paul to see his eyes were just as wide as dinner plates.

"What?" he blurted and Father nodded.

"Yes. This house is not just being rented. I bought it when we first moved here. So if you ever need a place to live, this is an option." he said. My entire body was frozen as the shock was still there.

"A house… you bought us a house." I said and I looked at Paul who just ran his fingers through his hair.

"Our own house." Paul said as if mesmerized and we began to look around.

"Alright Mom and Dad, if you're buying houses, I want a mansion as a present!" Micah said which was funnier to everyone who had been drinking. As the music continued playing, many were dancing and enjoying the fast-paced lyrics. Soon it slowed down so a few couples could slow dance. Esme and Carlisle moved delicately across the floor with Alice and Jasper. No one bothered them or stared with discomfort. Paul and I were dancing as well to Dividends by Prinze George.

"I can't believe your parents got us a house." he said. I honestly could. I grinned a bit.

"Yes it's quite a gift. I know it's further away though from La Push. So we can always use this house for something else if you want to find a place in La Push." I said. He winced and sighed gently pushing his head into mine.

"I hate that you're so understanding. I mean I want to live here- live anywhere you are. But I also have obligations to the pack. I mean the reservation is another part of us that bound us together as brothers." he said. I honestly understood more than he could ever know. This house was further away from my pride as well and I honestly didn't want to be away from the scent and comfort of my family.

"When the time comes to find a home, we will." I said and he smiled and leaned in kissing me softly.

"_Won't you be my friend forever and always?"_

I leaned into him resting my cheek on his shoulder. I inhaled him once more, my body feeling nothing but content. We could dance forever, and it wouldn't even tire me. Emily and Sam interrupted us to let us know they were heading out.

"We got you something," Emily said happily as Sam was pulling out a polished brown box. He opened it and Paul and I looked over to see two old steak knives with our names engraved on each handle.

"Wait a minute… are these the knives we used on our first date?" Paul asked and Emily nodded. She wasn't lying. Our scent was still on these knives.

"Yeah. Mateo gave them to us. He says he's never seen a pair demolish a bunch of meat like you two did and apparently you all brought him more business after that night so he wanted to give you the steaks but we decided to engrave them." Sam said. I smiled sweetly a the two and hugged them both. The smell of aggression and canine genes no longer ringing warning bells in my mind.

"Thank you both." I said. Paul moved to place the gift somewhere and I waved at the couple good bye. As they passed the side deck, I noticed a familiar wolf standing alone again the railing. Leah. I moved outside and embraced the cold beside her.

"I'm not out here moping. I'm just enjoying the moon." she said and I noticed the wine in her hand. I nodded.

"Then I shall enjoy it with you." I said and she just glanced at me with a soft darkness before looking up at the moon.

"You know I really am happy that Paul found his imprint. He's not as hot headed and brash as he used to be." she said. I nodded giving a gentle smile before looking at her now.

"I am sorry that you are Maverick." I said and she titled her head.

"What?" she asked and I inhaled some looking up at the moon.

"He loved someone who ended up loving someone else. And he had to watch while she loved someone like you." I said softly looking at her and she winced and looked away scoffing.

"Yeah well we can't all have a happy ending." she muttered. I stared up at the endless sky for a moment thinking of what he has to go through, what she may never feel. But was that really bad? She would not follow someone forever because her genes tell her to.

"You know you should consider yourself lucky." I said, and she looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked dully. I turned a bit to her.

"You haven't found your imprint, you being the first female wolf, no one knows if you even can. You are lucky." I said and she frowned leaning back from me.

"Why would you say that? I say I'm happy you both found love and you say something shitty like that to me!" she snapped, her body shaking some and I just smiled at her.

"It means you are free to love whomever you wish." I said, and I watched her eyes soften and her stare become light and gentle. Her shaking stopped. "Paul, Jacob, Sam, Quil, Jared… without the imprint, who knows if they would want the women they are with. Who knows if Paul would still want me. His genes say yes, but we will never truly know. But you do. You are free to love and stop loving whomever you want. That's something no one else in your pack will ever have." I said and her eyes widened some as she took in my words and looked away.

"I guess I never thought of it like that." she said faintly as she looked back at the neighborhood around us. She looked to be deep in thought over my words. I remember Paul and I discussing children and how things would be if we had a daughter who could shift into a wolf. Her menstrual cycle could stop like Leah's. I couldn't imagine a life like that for my daughter, let alone Leah. It hurt me to think about it, but I knew it something I had to prepare for. I placed my hand on Leah's hand and she almost jumped looking back up at me.

"If Paul and I ever have a kid or kids and something ever happens to us… I would like for you to be their godmother." I said and her eyes focused on me hard. She seemed completely stunned, her eyes watering a bit.

"Godmother… why me? Why not Emily or your mother or cousins?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Because in time, they will not be here to watch them grow. My babies will be a part of La Push and Africa. But they will only ever truly know _our_ pack. I know you will protect them." I said seriously and watched as the raw emotions poured over her face and she looked away letting out a soft cry as she covered her mouth. She finally looked back at me and nodded.

"Yes." she whimpered and I smiled and leaned in to her, hugging her gently and I felt her arms wrap around me. I glanced over her shoulder to see Paul watching with love in his eyes. I knew we never discussed godparents, but I don't think he'd be against the idea.

Author's Notes

Hi all hope you're enjoying the fic. I want your thoughts on something. Do you think Paul and Vitanja should get married before volturi drama or after? I feel it's cliché to have the marriage at the end. Regardless the plot will still happen whether they marry before or after the volturi become a problem. Let me know your thoughts. Since 4th of July is basically here, my updates will be slow. In the meantime I will use this slow of updates to hear from you.


	38. Chapter 38

38

Leah moved to the door with a happier step. Paul opened it for her as he was preparing to walk through once she came inside. She looked at him with genuine happiness before moving back inside. Paul came out and walked over to me, locking his hands on my hips.

"What was that about?" he asked with a gentle chuckle. I looked over at the door and smiled.

"I asked her to be godmother to any children we have." I replied looking up at him to see he looked mildly stunned but after looking at the door himself he finally looked back at me with a soft smile.

"That is a great idea." he said before leaning in and kissing me gently. I leaned into him gently biting on his bottom lip before he pulled back, keeping his forehead against mine. "You know I was thinking, since this place is ours, maybe we should make use of it if we don't plan to permanently stay here." I tilted my head looking him over now.

"What do you propose?" I asked and he gave a deviant smirk pecking the tip of my nose before kissing my face evenly all over.

"Mmm maybe our own personal love nest to do any and all things in it?" he asked. My eyes flexed as I was taken aback by his idea. A place to do everything we wanted together with no one stopping or watching us?

"That is a great idea, Mr. Lahote." I said and he grinned.

"I knew you'd like it Mrs. Lahote." he replied. Hearing him say that made my heart flop with joy and I leaned up to kiss him passionately before hearing the door open. We pulled back to look to see it was my mother, smiling politely at us.

"Paul, if I am not interrupting anything, I would like to speak with my daughter." she announced and Paul nodded immediately looking at me before kissing my forehead and separating from us.

"Of course." he said giving a slight bow and walking back inside. Mother smiled at him as he left and continued to smile at me as she walked over to me staring up at the moon.

"I have spoken with the Cullens. They have agreed to close around when the expected mothers give birth. In case these Volturi decide to attack, we will be ready to defend them. With all of us around, we should be able to hold out. Sam has allowed them this one time to come onto their lands." she said. That was indeed good news, however I was sure now was not the time to discuss such matters at a party. I gave a respectful smile and nodded.

"That's good. But you didn't just come out here to speak about family matters." I pointed out and she nodded.

"No I did not. I came to give you my gift." she replied before removing her big green Dooney and Burke purse off her shoulder. I gave her a light scolding look.

"Mother, you gave me a house." I replied before she looked at me pointedly.

"No, your father gave you a house. This one is from me alone." she said before pulling out a large black jewelry box. My eyes widened as she opened it and revealed a twenty-inch white gold necklace, but the pendent itself struck me. It was of a silver sun with brightly flashing flames and a golden moon inside the sun. They were one. I looked at Mother who just smiled at me lovingly.

"I am devasted, honestly, that this will be the last territory we share together. But this was made in Cairo for you. I planned to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday. At first there was no moon, until I found out Paul imprinted on you and I had the jewelry makers add it. I knew you would like it." she said and she removed the necklace from the box and held it out to me. It shined under the lights of the balcony. Its beauty matched the ring Paul gave me. I dipped my body and bowed my head so she could put it on me and slowly she did. The metal was cool against my chest and I leaned back up gently grazing my fingertips against the pendent before looking up at Mother to see her admiring me. She raised her hand to gently rest beneath my chin. "It is to show you, that no matter what you choose, where you go… I will _always _be with you."

The sincerity in her words almost scared me for it seemed like she was saying goodbye to me now. I sniffled feeling my eyes water before leaning in and hugging her tight to me. I feel her arms wrap around me and hug me tight to her. She always had a motherly scent, a smell that was on her clothes and in her car. Her smell was warm and gentle and made me feel safe all the time. It was in her blood, her skin. I could always trust her.

"_I love you, Mother." _I replied as my thank you and she sniffled some herself.

"_My love for you is everlasting." _she whispered in my ear before giving the side of my head a gentle lick. Once we returned to the party, I was shocked to see Bella and Edward speaking to Ma'at and a few others of the pride. Carlisle and Esme were speaking to Father and Micah, when Leo came over to slowly join the conversation. I wondered what they're even talking about. But I guess it was still nice to see them talking. Something was better than nothing. Paul finally caught me and smiled.

"Hey, we have to head out and do one more patrol before the night ends." he said and I nodded and kissed him gently.

"Be careful." I replied and he winked.

"Always am." he said before separating to Jared and the others. Leah gave me a more hopeful look before leaving with Seth. I smiled as she left, seeing a different mood in her eyes. I would say if anything, this party was only the beginning of the truce we had between the three clans. But soon, I knew something would come to really test our newly born bond.

Come to find out, that bond was tested two weeks later. I was on the porch with Mother as I stared at the sweating, naked backs of my aunts and adult cousins. They were all against a tree, panting and moaning and groaning in pain, as they were squatting with their legs wide open, their ankles hidden in the snow. It was time to give birth and the chilling air was nothing to these women. The smell of vampire and wolves were in the area as they were merely keeping watch to make sure no threat got to us. The forest was filled with a mixture of smells. Father and the rest of the males were trotting about the borders making sure no one tried to enter as well. I had a bowl of water with me walking down the row of trees patting the foreheads of these mothers as they were trying to push their babies out.

It was a stressful time so I made sure they were nice and cool. I looked over my shoulder to see Paul, Embry and Jared watching with low wines as they were the only ones permitted to be this close to the house. If the entire pack was here, or even the Cullens, the lionesses could shift due to stress and hormones of being territorial and the shift alone could kill the babies. They were completely mesmerized by the scene before the. My cousin, Yochevid, was the first to push her baby out. She dropped to the snow and scooped the child up before resting on the white ground. She panted and held her screaming newborn close as she leaned over and bit the umbilical cord right off. A baby girl, she had. I smiled happily at her and patted her head with water before nuzzling her head. We purred gently against each other before I stood back up and left her to tend to the other mothers.

"Rest, sister. You and your baby are safe." Mother called out easing, my cousins mind.

"Vitanja!" I heard my cousin, Ebony call out. I turned and ran up to her and already noticed the problem. She wasn't crouched down enough and this meant her baby could injury itself or break its neck. "My legs are locked and I cannot go down in time! Catch my baby it's coming!" And she was right. The baby's head was sliding right out and my arms shot out in time to catch it and the baby boy screamed loudly in my hands. Ebony quickly sat down and I handed the baby to her, so he would know her scent first.

"Bless you cousin." she panted and I nodded leaning back and watching as she licked the blood of her son's head and chewed off his umbilical cord. I sighed with great relief before looking down at my hands noticing all the blood on my hands and t-shirt. My brain was rattled with numerous thoughts and the emotions flooded over me. Mother approached me gently patting my shoulders.

"Good catch, honey." she said and kissed the side of my head. I just nodded feeling the shock wash away. The boy was beautiful, even as he screamed to the heavens. But he was alive, and he was safe. The rest of the mothers had their babies. We helped them inside where the others would help them clean and feed their babies. After a few hours, Carlisle showed up and Mother approached him slowly at the bottom of the steps.

"A few vampires did show up in the area. Sam and his pack along with my family were able to destroy them." he told.

"How many?" Mother asked him.

"Seven, but none were Volturi. They were drawn by the baby's blood. It is unlike anything we have ever smelled before. I want to inform you, that my family smelled it as well and our practices on animal blood were tested today. I will not put them in this kind of position again lest the treaty be broken." he told. Mother tensed some, but nodded.

"I respect your decision, Carlisle." she said. I did not know that our blood was something that was so strong, that it lured vampires here. I noticed Paul coming out of the woods in his cut offs. I was glad he was safe. Carlisle nodded and looked down some swallowing before looking up at Mother.

"Zena, Vitanja." he said and we both nodded at him before he was gone within a blink of an eye. Mother didn't look pleased by this before turning and just moving back inside. She had other important matters to deal with, she couldn't think on Carlisle's words now. But I could. Was our blood the thing that was drawing the Volturi here? Was that the reason they came to kidnap children all those years ago? I moved down the steps to Paul and he just looked at me blinking wildly.

"Wow… I never expect that this was how you guys gave birth." he said. I took his hands and wrapped myself into him, our combined body heat helped block out any cold air that dared to hit us.

"Some African women would do that hundreds of years ago. Some practices you just can't let go of." I said.

"If you get pregnant, are you going to want to do that?" he asked. He sounded worried and I looked up at him observing the concern in his eyes.

"If I do, then just know everything will be perfectly fine." I said. But he did not seem content at my words. But I knew why. He was worried that something could happen to me or the baby.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." he said and I nodded caressing his face.

"I understand." I replied. And still the worry did not leave his eyes.

"The vampires we took down today, were vicious. I mean it was nothing new, but they were making every effort to get past us to get to you all. Right after we killed them all, all of the Cullens, Renesmee included, hurried back to their homes. Carlisle stayed behind to tell you mom and that's why I was near. Waiting, watching to see if he would do anything." he said and I winced at his words and nodded.

"Yes. This could mean an early migration for my family if my mother feels they cannot have their babies in a safe environment." I told before sighing. "Maybe that is why the Volturi have been skulking around, but not attacking. Maybe they are just watching and gathering information on our habits."

"This could be bad if they are. It means they're going to plan something big or unexpected." he said. I nodded.

"Yes. They can't afford to make the same mistake to twice. The first time, they came to our lands with confidence, and we showed them how easy it was to destroy them for that. Now they may be trying to find cracks in our defenses. It's hard to tell and Alice can't see any decisions their leaders have made, which leads me to believe their minions are behind this. But I cannot be sure of anything. If these Volturi members continue to stick around, we will have to get together again and discuss a plan of action." I replied and he nodded holding me close.

"Agreed. But until then, we have a wedding to discuss." he said and I grinned the excitement now returning to my eyes.

"Most definitely." I said. "But I have never planned a wedding before. Maybe we should let my mother do it. My father insists on paying and so we can discuss what we want and tell them." Paul arched a brow.

"You really think your mom is going to just follow our lead?" he asked. He had a point. Mother would want to plan everything and since I am the one to be married, this was basically a royal wedding in her eyes.

"I guess we should talk to them first and make sure they understand after some time has passed with the cubs." I replied. Paul kissed my forehead and nodded.

"Most definitely." he said and we shared a deep kiss before my father came out.

"Vitanja, we need your help with the cubs. Paul." he said acknowledging my fiancé who nodded back.

"Leon." he replied and I smiled up at him.

"If I don't see you tonight, then I'll talk to you in school tomorrow." I replied and he nodded.

"Alright, hon." he said and pecked my lips once more before jogging off into the trees. I smiled as I watched his silver form take hold and disappear over a hill. For the remainder of the day, I was carrying babies and feeding toddlers, and braiding hair and dressing children and changing diapers, along with all the other women. The house was loud and hectic and for once, I felt like everything was too much. Of course Father and the men were relaxing on the couch with some of the much older cubs. I needed to get out and away from it all, but I couldn't do that until it was dark and everyone was leaving for their homes. Thank Ra. After getting cleaned up and I slid on my night gown, I felt myself still surrounded by everyone due to the scents of the house.

Once my gown and snow boots were on, I moved out into the cold. It was nothing to me. The wind lightly blew my hair as I stepped down and walked out into the snow moving to one of the familiar trails that would lead me deep into the trees. I wanted to think anyways.

I was getting married. I never really thought that would happen to me. Sure I could have found a mate and then we'd be bound, but that was it. I looked at my hand, observing the ring that fit just right around my finger. This was a good thing. With Paul I would be able to experience human interactions, human instincts. I didn't have to constantly live as a lion. I was sure we would have kids. It was a given with all the mating we do. But it couldn't be helped. We were addicted to each other and I liked this addiction to him. My fingers played with my necklace as I thought of how we met.

"You just had to push me into a lake." I muttered to myself watching as snow collected into my curls once more. I thought I would die with whatever pride I had. But it seemed maybe constantly thinking about pride was what made me unhappy sometimes. As I came upon the familiar lake I was pushed into, I started to wonder, was Andromache truly happy marrying someone else and having their children?

Was it so easy to accept or did it tear her apart on the inside to know her soulmate was someone she could never have? I looked at the water, seeing my reflection in the gentle ripples of the water. I tilted my head at what I saw. I was no longer some petite feline who at one point only cared about trivial things such as mating and birthing babies and protecting my bloodline.

I was a woman who would marry the man she loved and not form a pride or a pack with him, but a family. I see another reflection across the lake and finally look up to see a figure standing there dressed in a black suit. My entire body's instincts take over as a veil of pressure falls over my body at the figure. The smell tells me first he is a vampire, but my brain tells me I have met this scent before. He's in front of me in seconds, his speed is fast and sharp. Now he stands above me at 6'7. His hair aid black and cropped, his shoulders thick. But the necklace around his neck, along with his scent, made my mind go into a haze. I remember hearing screaming children ringing in my ears as they killed them one by one if they did not like what they smelled.

Blood was everywhere, fire ate their bodies. I remember the red of their eyes, demons, I thought, and the smell of their decaying flesh. The large demon with the gold V around my neck lifts me up my cheek, his pointer finger gliding down my cheek as he examined me.

"_We have found one." _His voice was deep and smooth like silk. I could never forget his voice. My body is shaking like my heart as I realize I have not turned yet to protect myself. I cannot, I am so gripped with fear from the screaming in my head, that I am paralyzed with fear. I feel his cold hand grip my cheek immediately and I gasp hard finally being brought back to reality.

The vampire stared down at me with a predator like gaze. His grip on my cheeks are hard and I can see fire dancing around him like when I was a little girl. His pointer finger brushes down the side of my cheek as his stare intensifies.

"You've grown." he comments almost innocently.


	39. Chapter 39

39

I should have been stunned that this vampire remembered me. My feet dangled off the ground and I could feel pressure forming in my face from his hold. He observed me with a dry smirk.

"And still so shy." he replied, and I began to struggle against his hold, hissing sharply.

"Let me go." I said with a strained tone, trying to pry his hardened grip from my face. He didn't let me go, but his grip loosened just a tiny bit. He gave an amused smirk.

"You are in no position to make demands." he said and my faced scrunched like a cautious feline.

"Neither are you." I said lowly. His head lifted a bit as he observed my face and finally he released me, pushing me back a few inches. I was tense as I backed away from him, my heels beginning to hit the water's edge. Why, why can't I shift? My brain is fuzzy and when I try to think about shifting, I'm paralyzed as if I have sleep paralysis. The vampire smirked darkly.

"You are frightened." he stated firmly. I swallowed some not trying to deny his words to myself. I am afraid. My first run in with a vampire involved children being murdered before my eyes. I did not have a connection with my inner lion with him here.

"Why have you come here?" I asked trying to stop my voice from breaking.

"Why have I traveled hundreds of miles to this pathetic, mongrel infested place? For you." he stated, his eyes piercing into my face as he stepped closer to me. I backed further into the water now, the cold shooting up into my body causing me to shiver visibly. Within a blink, the vampire stood before me and I jumped as he stood above me, towering over me actually. "I will only extend this invitation to you once. Come with me right now or there will be violence." I winced at his demand and leaned back from him.

"Come with you where?" I asked. His eyes didn't leave my face as he spoke.

"Volterra. My master wishes to study your kind. See how you can be evolved a higher and stronger species. If you come willingly and cooperate, then you will be treated as an honored guest. You will not be harmed if you tell us everything we want to know." he explained. Study my kind? I would be stunned and even insulted to think someone wanted to treat us like animals, but we have lived our lives as such that it would be foolish to try and see myself as more human now.

"For how long?" I asked. I wasn't considering leaving with this vampire. But I needed answers. Everyone needed answers.

"Forever. You will not be allowed to leave. Once we know of the full extent of your ability, then you may be the first ever feline to be a part of the guard. In time we will find you a male lion to mate with… or a vampire depending on if my master wishes to test the hypothesis of creating a new creature from interspecies mating." he announced, and my face soured up with each word he spoke. He was so calm and direct as he spoke as if what he was saying was harmless and innocent. They want to imprison us, use us, breed us. My fear was slowly fading and being replaced with anger. All the while the smell of wolves was swarming in all around us. I frowned heavily.

"And if I were to refuse this invitation?" I asked. He stalked right back up to me, my body tightening and turning away from him now as he once more towered over me.

"Then there will be violence. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but it will come. When you are surrounded by nothing but happiness and joy and peace, we will come. Your happiness will turn to ashes in your mouth." he said. His dark eyes pierced into my body, and I could feel myself weakening beneath his gaze. My heart was pounding hard beneath my chest as I was shaking violently. I could see the fire eating the dead once more and my eyes shut tight as I panted heavily. Just in time, his body disappeared, as a flash of black and brown and other dark colors past me.

Sam lead the charge in as the wolves were out of sight as they chased down the vampire. A guttural, thunder like roar grabbed my attention as I saw Father and some of the lionesses appeared from the direction I had initially came from. I regained my senses and moved over to him throwing myself into his mane and holding him tight as I did, when he found me the first time I had been taken by the decaying demons. Tears fell immediately and I feel his head push into mine as he comforted me. I sobbed uncontrollably now. He crouched down on his paws and I moved to get on his back. He turned and took off through the icy trees and the rest of the pride followed him.

At this moment the vampire was not their concerns. They will not separate incase another vampire was in the area. I leaned over and just buried my face into my father's mane and I just stared at the leafless trees and the snow as it passed.

Felix's POV

I was not surprised the girl denied my offer. It wasn't exactly ideal, but she didn't get to decide that. If she came willingly then she would have more freedom to move about the facility and Volterra herself. No matter. She didn't give a direct answer, since our conversation was interrupted by these mongrels. She had grown, the innocent and fear in her eyes had blossomed into viciousness. But her reaction told me exactly all I needed to know. She feared me, and this was good. I could use it to my advantage.

No matter, I was patient. She and I would be seeing each other again. It did not go unnoticed that she did not give me an answer probably because she was so afraid. I may consider this fact when I see her again.

Vitanja's POV

When I returned home, I was bombarded with questions from my mother, but I couldn't answer them. I just wanted to lie on me bed and stare at the wall. And that's exactly what I did.

"But what happened, Leon? Was she hurt?" Mother asked.

"I saw no bruises. The wolves chased the vampire off. It's probably dead already." he said trying to assure my mother. No, he wouldn't be dead. I didn't have to no him, to know he was not dead. He was powerful, he was fierce, he was someone that I did not wish to ever see again. I curled up hard in my bed, my body trembling in the sheets. Mother asked if I needed anything and I just shook my head unable to answer. I heard her moving through the darkness of my room. I feel her lying behind me wrapping her arms around my trembling form.

"_It was him, Mother."_ I whispered, my voice dull and lifeless almost. _"The creatures that came in the night and slaughtered the village children. They screamed and cried and I was too afraid to do anything."_

Her hold on my tightens and I feel calm and safe in her hard embrace. It was tight enough that it could snap a human in half. But to me, it was the perfect comfort, the perfect level of security.

"_I am here little one. Nothing can hurt you." _ she said.

"_But something can hurt me Mother. Them. They have the power to haunt my dreams and spread fear all over my body." _ I said crying again, curling up tighter and she holds me closer to her chest. She shushes me gently nuzzling the back of my head and curling into me more.

"_I will let nothing happen to you. Ever."_ she whispered. _"I would wage war on all of Italy if it meant bringing you peace of mind. You know this." _And I did know this. I knew the extent of violence my mother was willing to go to ensure all three of her cubs were safe. My eyes closed and remained closed, never opening to look at anything around me. What if I saw his red eyes? I don't when I fell asleep, but I did. Mom's scent was all around me so I knew she didn't leave my side at all. I awoke with my hand around my necklace upon feeling my shoulder being lightly shook.

"Do you wish to go to school?" Mother asks lightly, her tone lenient as if me saying no would be just as okay with me saying no. I thought about her question and then heard the multiple crying of babies beginning to fill the house. I closed my eyes sighing at the noise. I wanted peace and maybe I'd get some at school.

"Yeah. I'll go." I said sitting up and she followed my actions pressing her forehead into my shoulder and licking a line over the top.

"If you need anything let me know." she said moving from the bed and over to the doorway. I nodded my thanks and just got up and got ready. I left my hair down and wore a white tank and long pink skirt. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and just moved lifelessly through the house just trying to get to the front door.

"Stop." Father calls, and I pause at the front door. "Turn around." I slowly turn around and see Dad standing in front of me with a plate of sweet Italian sausages, eggs, and hash browns all together. I didn't have much of an appetite, and my eyes showed him this.

"Just eat a little in your car if you have to." he advised. I nodded slowly and took the plate.

"Thanks." I replied, and he nodded.

"The twins will be meeting with Sam Uley, and Carlisle Cullen on our behalf to discuss what happened last night." he said. The entire pride was dedicated to the cubs. No female would be leaving unless it was for food or other important needs.

"Text me what you find out?" I asked, and he nodded pressing a kiss to my forehead and letting it linger there for a second before pulling back and looking down at me as he rested his hands against my neck.

"There will be things we need to discuss as well later on." he said. I nodded. They will need to know what was discussed with the vampire and why I had never phased to attack or fight him. I had never been so afraid of something that I couldn't phase. Nothing ever took over my instincts so quickly and harshly that everything was locked up and frozen inside me. All this thinking of last night, made my stomach lock up and I couldn't eat. But this food in front of me looked delicious and Dad was an excellent cook. I ate it all anyways despite not being hungry. I drove slowly to school happy to smell no threats in the area. As I pulled into the school parking lot, I noticed not the parking lot was half full. Were students skipping because of the snow on the road? A few roads were icy but not completely undrivable. My cousins cars were in the driveway. As I stared at the school from my seat, I felt heaviness weighing down on my body.

I felt utter weak about last night. I couldn't defend myself and left myself open to be killed- quite easily. I saw Paul's familiar truck pulling up beside mine and immediate relief flooded over me. I got out and walked around the front of his truck as he was just getting out. He looked at me with worry as he came around and just wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me tight against him, our lips crashing against one another. I could tell he was afraid for me being alone with a vampire as I was scared for him chasing one off. I wrapped my arms over his arms and slowly we pulled back to look at each other.

"I came to see you last night, but your Father wouldn't allow it. The only way to get me to leave was him telling me you were unharmed, but not even that fully satisfied me." he admitted quickly. Our bodies did not leave each other, and I nodded.

"I'm just glad you're safe. Did you all kill him?" I asked and he shook his head frowning some as he looked away.

"No. He's fast, really fast and stronger than any vampire I had ever seen. He broke Embry's jaw with one punch." he said, and I winced in fear at the thought of Embry hurt.

"Is he alright?" I asked quickly and he nodded.

"Jared had to hold his jaw in place, but he'll be fine." he said and I sighed with relief and just leaned into him hugging him close.

"It was him, the vampire from all those years ago. He had come for us then and he has come back for us now." I said. Paul's hands take hold of my face and he looks down at me.

"The exact one?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. The _exact_ one." I said with tears in my eyes. "I couldn't phase and attack, Paul. I was so afraid all I could see were their faces in my mind. All of the children, dead." I was sobbing once more, and he held me tight against his body as the shaking started once more.

"Hey hey it's okay. Nothing is going to hurt you." he said. I've heard that before and yet I can't believe the words. And sadly, my eyes gave me away. I pulled myself from him but kept my hand in his eyes.

"I'll be fine… where is everyone?" I asked.

"When it snows, not everyone comes to school. The parking lot's technically empty and so this means they'll probably closes the school. And I was right." he said motioning his head at the school. I turned to see a group of teenagers exiting the building and walking over to the parking lot. They were getting in their cars and slowly driving away. Lyra found me and approached me with a warm smile.

"They closed the school. We will be heading back to the den to help with the babies." she announced, and I nodded.

"Tell my mother I will be home soon." I replied. She nodded and left to join the rest of my family before taking off into their cars.

"Guess the rest of the day is ours?" he asked and I looked up at him and nodded.

"I just want to spend the day with you." I admitted and he pulled me close to him.

"Wouldn't want it any other way. Whatever you want to do, let's do it." he said. I gave a soft smile before leaning in and leaning in and kissing him, letting my lips linger against his. He leaned down deepening the kiss immediately and I gripped the front of his jacket and pulled him close to me.

"Meet me at our love nest?" I asked and he nodded a bit.

"Yes." he said breathlessly. We found it difficult to separate but the quicker we got to our cars, the quicker we could get to our little nest.


	40. Chapter 40

40

The drive to our little home was a blur to me. I didn't even remember passing multiple homes and trees. I wanted thoughts of last night to fade from my mind. I wanted to forget and seeing Paul's truck behind me already started. Even on the icy and potentially dangerous road, he followed me. Somehow, I had the innate feeling that he would follow me anywhere, maybe even to a new place to live and start a family if it is our destiny. The snow started to come down hard, but we made it to the driveway of the house just in time, the perfect time to be snowed in. Once I was out of the car, Paul's hand was already taking mine and we ran up the stairs, but we saw how the steps were iced over so we had to go painfully slow up them. I laughed out at how I could smell both our hormones changing and how we wanted to quickly run through the door and ravage each other, but had to take our time getting up the stairs so we wouldn't fall.

Finally we were at the top of the steps and I had my key in my right hand trying to place my key in the door, but Paul's hands on my hips and his crotch pushing into mine was making me miss the door. Finally I got it in, turned and entered. Paul kicked the door behind him and locked it before moving up and devouring my mouth. Immediately my entire body ignites and I pull him close to me as we walk back into the living room. This was what I wanted, for everything to melt away so only he is left on my mind. We had multiple blankets and pillows on the floor and so all we needed to do was take off our clothes. Paul pulled off my jacket and once he slid it off, his hands helped me unzip his jacket and slide it off. Next was his pants and then my skirt. We made a literal line of clothes on our way to the blankets.

When he was only in his boxers, and I in my bra and panties, he gripped my ass and lifted me off the ground. The fact he could raise and held me in his strong arms made me bite his bottom lip in pleasure. He growled and opened his mouth and our tongues played with each other moving in a perfect motion around each other. He dropped to his knees and placed one hand on my back and the other on my thigh as he gently lied me down. He looked over me with foggy, dark eyes and I just stared up at me for a moment.

"I love you." he said sincerely and I felt my heart tighten at his words.

"I love you." I replied and we both pressed our foreheads together. Even though we should be discussing what happened last night, and what our families would say about it, he knew I needed this. His lips smashed against mine and our hands pawed harshly at each other as we let our inner beasts merge through our flesh. I feel his teeth biting all over mine before moving over my shoulder and biting down on my shoulder. My head falls back I moan lowly at the shivers that took over me. His hand moved behind my back to raise me some so he could unclasp my bra. In seconds, I feel cool air hit my breasts, but the immediately I hiss once his mouth closes right over my left breast and he swirls his tongue painfully slow around my sensitive nub.

Immediately my nipples harden and I start throbbing lowly between my leg as my body prepares itself. I pants softly as I begin to grind my hips against his wanting to feed the small ounce of pleasure inside me. I feel his cock hardening against me and the friction was causing some strong pulsing inside me. I feel his hips begin to grind against mine and I moan out with a small whimper behind it and he starts to hold me to him, his lips finding mine again as he grunts against me. Our hips move faster and harder against one another. My head falls back as I feel my fingers curl into his hair and gripping it hard. His hands reach between our bodies and I feel him sliding my panties off.

I grow even more excited and I reach to pull his boxers down. But I wanted to look down on him first. I wanted to marvel in his face as he moans and writhes in pleasure.

"Can I be on top?" I pant against him.

"Whatever you want." he answers immediately pecking my lips before grabbing my hips and rolling us around so he was beneath me. He gave a lust smile. "Use me." I smiled and I lift my body and take him inside me. Our heads fall back and we moan in content as my walls devoured him and my tightness fit perfectly around him. His hands gently slid up my thighs and locked onto my hips and I begin to slowly move up and down him starting out slowly and steadily. I closed my hips drinking in the continuous throbbing and ringing of my insides as his cock churned me up inside. He moaned and growled beneath me and I started to move faster as he began to meet my movements with his own. I bit my lip hard as our movements were perfectly in sync. We were one, one body, one mind, one soul. Our energy radiated off each other, it seemed, mixing together so we were both in tune with each other's movements.

I wanted to be flipped over and he did just that. My legs locked around his hips once my back hit the blankets. I cried out in bliss as he thrust into me nonstop. He leaned over and kissed me passionately filling me up with each thrust his chest pushing up and down against me as he held my leg around his hip. We pulled back to look into each other deeply, the hunger and need for me evident. It was different from a male who finds a female in heat. His only thought is reproducing, but Paul's thoughts, his actions, center around love. The heat from his body was absorbed into mine and he pushes hard into me and I gasp, my body arching some at the feeling. He strokes my face holding it beneath my chin before roughly gripping it to maintain dominance. I whimper at the sudden images that appear in my mind again from that action alone. He has strong arms and in result, strong hands, like the vampire who grabbed my face in order to instill fear in me.

A flash of fear shows in my eyes and I start to tremble and I fear I will have another panic attack. He sees this and winces as he removes his hand from me resting it on my stomach, panting hard as he slows his body down as if starting over again with slow even strokes. I can feel it, his want to put me back into a state of security and safety. I close my eyes as he rubs his forehead against mine and continues to move gently against me. I hiss softly as my hips meet his pace. My body is ringing and aching though, wanting the fierceness of his thrusts. But he does not listen to my body to give me what I want. He listens to my heart, my soul, to give me what I need. I liked this better right now. We move against each other a bit quicker just to get us both over the pleasurable edge. We pant heavily against one another and he rolls off me and pulls me to him. My chest lies on the side of his chest, my fingers gently rolling over his own chest. His arm around my hip was gently moving up and down the curve of my side.

"I was too afraid to shift when the vampire came." I said lowly. It felt weak to admit, but with Paul, I felt comfortable saying it still even in all my weakness.

"I know. He's the vampire you saw all those years ago as a little girl. He traumatized you and even as a beautiful and strong lioness, there are still some things that can still make you crumble." he said and I nodded slowly.

"Have you ever felt that way? Ever felt that you were on the top of the world and then something comes into your life that can easily push you right off the edge?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah. You." he said. I looked at him confused now and smiled softly at my confusion.

"I've been a wolf for a few years and I felt unstoppable as if nothing can happen to me. I'm bigger and stronger than I was before. I felt ready to take on any threat that came my way or onto the reservation to hurt my family. Your family was that threat, and I felt confident we could handle you until I saw you and realized I couldn't comprehend anything like I used to. I fully accept that I am a slave to my wolf side, that my genes said that you were the one for me. If being with you, my imprint, meant being happy forever, then I happily embrace that. It just means you're my weakness and anyone could hurt me by hurting you." he said. I examined his eyes as he spoke, the gentleness, the calmness in them was mesmerizing to me.

"Were you scared last night when you found us?" I asked and he nodded immediately.

"Yes. To see he was so close to you from afar, had my mind racing." he said and I wondered if he would have felt better if I was fighting that vampire? Maybe not.

"There is one thing I fear more than that vampire, and it is losing you." I admitted and he lifted his head some on the pillow.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." he said and I smiled weakly and nodded leaning up to kiss him softly. We stayed bundled up on the blankets in silence enjoying each other's bodies nuzzled up together. My phone vibrated in my jacket pocket and Paul got it for me. I saw it was my dad. I answered it.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. The boys returned and said the vampire who came is a strong member of the Volturi. Edward manage to see into Sam's mind to get a glimpse of who he was. His name is Felix. He managed to elude the wolves and disappear across Fork's boarders. We need to know why he was here, Vitanja." he said. I knew Paul could hear him with his good hearing and so I sat up slowly and ran my fingers over my hair. So that was his name, the brutish vampire who spoke as if he wanted me to just submit because he felt he was superior to me.

"He said they want to study us and learn about us so they can use us. That if I came with him then they wouldn't hurt anyone… but that also meant I could never come back-"

"What?" Paul snapped, his eyes darkening swiftly and I raised my hand to calm him while I spoke, but that was hardly happening. He stood up and began to pace around in front of me.

"So they want to treat us like brainless animals." Father said angrily.

"And breed us with their own if they feel they can control us enough to use as guards." I finally said. Paul whipped his head at me swiftly, eyes wide and filled with rage.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" he yelled. His body was shaking and convulsing beyond belief.

"Paul, calm down. Dad I'll call you back!" I said as I watched Paul's back as he ran out the door.

"Paul!" I yelled getting up and running out after him. I opened the door as a gust of wind hit my face. I didn't see him at first before I looked to my left and out into the distance where a patch of forest was that would lead to La Push. I could only see a burst of grey as it took off.

"Shit." I whispered and ran back inside, removed my ring and necklace and moved back outside with my key, locking the door and hiding it under a large flower pot on the side of the house. I rush jumped off the steps landing on the bottom and running off after Paul. I didn't care who saw me. I just knew I had to get to him before he did something he would regret. I jumped high into the air before feeling my body devoured by fire as my smooth fur grew from my skin. My bones broke down and stretched until I was in my lioness form. I landed lightly in the snow and took off after Paul. What was I going to even say to him? Guess I'll find out. I followed his scent until I was behind him. I was a bit faster than him after all.

He was swiping at the air in front of him, obviously trying to lash out to get his anger out. I finally got close enough to him to get in front of him roaring fiercely at him to stop. He roared back and we both sort of growled and hissed at each other trying to force the other to shift so we could talk. Finally we did at the same time.

"Enough Paul!"I snapped and he glared at me hard.

"How could you not tell me this, first Vitanja!"he yelled and I hissed lowly.

"It's not like I planned to hide it from you! It just happened all so fast!" I replied heatedly. He tried to get around me but I wouldn't let him. He growled now and pointed at me.

"That should have been the first thing you told me when we saw each other at school!"he said. I scoffed.

"And you would have done what? Gone off the deep and shifted on the school property and revealed yourself to everyone!" I said. He shook his head and turned away.

"You should have said something sooner." he stated, his tone already calming down. I frowned and shook my head.

"I was traumatized Paul." I said. He wouldn't look at me but his eyes immediately softened. "Did you ever seen a child's neck getting snapped like it's nothing when you were a child?" He shut his eyes immediately and growled.

"Stop it." he muttered lowly, his body shaking again.

"Have you ever seen a child's throat torn out like tissue paper over and over and over again!" I asked harder and louder.

"ENOUGH!" he roared, finally looking down at me with hard eyes, but upon seeing my cold and almost dead ones, from the memories alone, made his eyes soften up again. He just took hold of my shoulders and pulled me to him, hugging me softly, the trembling of his body slowly dying. "Please, stop. I can't stand to hear you speak like that." I closed my eyes at his pained tone, feeling pain myself. I didn't want to hurt him more, but I wanted him to know what I felt every second I watched kids my age die in front of me.

"I saw a monster do unspeakable things that have scarred me for the rest of my life, that not even a cub should have to see. And I'm sorry, I didn't say anything sooner, but I had to figure things out first with myself." I said slowly pulling back to look at his loving eyes again. He nodded slowly keeping our hands together.

"What can I do? What can I do to ease the pain?" he asked. I gave a weak smile. There was no fixing the pain that I felt years ago, but him just being here, was a start to help me feel better.

"Just… love me." I said replied lightly and he nodded immediately.

"Always." he replied raggedly and embraced me one more time. After our little moment was over, we returned quickly to the house and once again sat on the ground, our backs against the sofa. Mugs of hot chocolate was in our hands and we just sipped them quietly. As I thought about this future threat coming, I began to worry once more about something else that was deeply important to me.

"Soon our families will talk and discuss what the information we have just found out." I said and Paul nodded, his eyes filled with confidence and fire.

"And we'll be ready to fight them." he said and I gave him a soft look.

"But more time discussing a plan of action means less time planning our wedding." I said shaking my head. "And we can't do one without it impacting the other. Hell, if we plan a big wedding then that could leave ideas for these vampires to attack." He looked me over nodding steadily now.

"So what are you thinking?" he asked. I bit the side of my lip and just shrugged casually.

"Let's get married now." I said. He looked at me intensely.

"Tanja, you sure you want to do that? I mean this is our first wedding and I know most women want a grand wedding. You are royalty so I know some type of royal wedding is in order. Your mom will not like that." he said, but I continued to shake my head smiling more.

"I don't care what my mom likes. Anything could happen between now and the future battle with this coven. If war happens, then I want to fight by my husband's side when it starts. And if nothing happens, we can still have a royal wedding." I explained looking down at his hand as it was pressed to the floor. I moved my hand over his and he looked at me with a gentle gaze. "You and I are immortal in our own ways and were already bonded, hell married, when you imprinted on me. I don't care about the traditional steps of getting married. We have proven there is nothing traditional about us."

A big loving smile spread across his lips as he listened and he just nodded.

"Let's do it. Let's get married tonight." he said. My eyes widened at how quick he was to agree.

"Tonight?" I asked to make sure he was sure. He just nodded gently.

"Tonight." he said and now we were both smiling before nodding together.


	41. Chapter 41

41

The remainder of the day was like a dream. Paul was on the phone with Billy discussing an elder who could marry us tonight. I could hear him convincing Billy that we both wanted to do this and after that he informed me that all we would need were witnesses. We both knew we couldn't hide what we were going to do from our families for long due to our own abilities to hear one another's thoughts. But that didn't concern us. We would tell them how we felt and that would be the end of it. Ten pm, at a small church the people went to on Sundays just a few miles from Jacob's home. That's when it was supposed to happen.

I thought long and hard, all day of who my witnesses could be.

When the den cleared out of my family and both my parents were in bed, I moved over to my brother's rooms. They were lounging on their beds when they saw me.

"I need you both to do something with me." I said lowly and calmly. They both looked at each other curiously before looking back at me and nodding in unison. I gave a happy smile. I had reached out to Cleola and Lyra letting them know where to meet us. No snow fell tonight and it would be a night I would never forget.

The church was very small, and quaint. The parking lot is caked with snow as was the rooftop. A small bell was on the top of the roof and it looked like no one had rang it in a long time. But it was nicely painted, no chips in the white color. I saw a few trucks in the parking lot already waiting. Leonardo and Micah stepped out from the front of the car and Micah opened the door for me. Leonardo reached in and took my hand and I stepped out into the snow, in my white dress by Carolina Herrera that flowed into the snow covering my white heals. My sleeves were laced and sprinkled with snowflakes that matched the large white snowflake patterned lace in the back of my dress. My skin sparkled with the lotion I put on. My hair was down with my side bangs rolled back and clipped with a silver scarab clip.

My brothers stood on either side of me smiling in their black suits I rubbed my face against each one of them, low rumbling purrs emitting from all three of us. I smiled at them both and we turned to see Lyra and Cleola approaching in golden gowns, a small bouquet of flowers in both their hands. They wore gold eye shadow and black eye liner. They looked beautiful. We placed our heads together as well in happiness.

"Miss King," we all looked toward the entrance of the church to see Sam standing there in a black collared shirt and jeans. "We are ready for you." He smiled warmly and I smiled wide and looked at my siblings and litter mates before they bowed their heads at me. I felt I would cry, but Lyra worked so hard on the makeup that I would not ruin it by getting too emotional. I led my family inside and we were in a small lobby with two brown double doors in front of us.

"Close your eyes, count to ten, then come in." Sam said and we all closed our eyes listening to the mild shuffling as he opened the doors and we waited to hear them close before counting.

"One…two… three…" Micah started. My stomach was churning with immediate excitement.

"Four…five…six…" Leo continued.

"Seven…eight…nine…" Lyra and Cleola counted in unison and I let out the deep breath I had been holding.

"Ten." I replied and opened my eyes. The twins moved to either side of the door and opened it slowly and slowly my eyes widened at the sight of lit candles even placed on the pews and the aisles and gentle music was playing. Familiar music that made my heart stop almost.

Clint Hansell's I Can't Say Goodbye from the soundtrack of the movie, Mute was playing. I remember telling Paul I wanted this song somewhere in my wedding. He remembered. And there he was on the other end of the church, too far from me. He was in a nice black tuxedo a silver wolf pinned to his left lapel. His hair was perfectly combed and his eyes were filled with a joy I had never seen before. It was complete happiness.

"Tanja, if we're going to do this, then we should probably move." Leonardo said and my chest tightened before I nodded.

"But who will walk me down the aisle?" I asked nervously.

"Who do you think?" Lyra whispered.

"Your family." Cleola replied as the two began to raise the back of my dress so I wouldn't fall. The twins raised their arms to me and I smiled up at them and we began to move slowly, making sure to walk at the same pace, down the aisle. I had so many knots, all the nervousness was coming at once, but the gentle music and Paul's face kept me leveled. Only Sam, Jacob, Embry and Jared stood behind Paul in a perfect row. They were in cut offs and brown and black collared shirts. But they weren't slouching or appeared to be here out of inconvenience. They wanted to be here. I was sure Seth was upset he couldn't come.

There was an older man beside Paul with a black book in his hand, the bible obviously. He was in a nice plaid shirt and blue jeans. His hair was silky, long and white. His skin kissed by the sun. Lines of history were on his face, and he had an old smile on his face. Paul was getting closer and I hugged the both boys arms tight as we were already halfway through the sanctuary. Paul was shaking a little as I drew closer to him, his head looking down and he pinched the center between his eyes as if wiping away tears.

He looked back up at me with watery eyes as now we were standing right in front of each other. The twins bowed slowly and moved from me to stand to my left. I positioned myself before the elder and Cleola and Lyra sprawled out my dress making sure it was perfect. Now it was just us before the world, our hands reaching to lock into each other.

"When a person is born, their spiritual journey begins…" the elder started and as he spoke of responsibilities and the hardships that come with relationships, all I could do was take in the features of Paul's face. His ears are pointed like a wolf, as mine are round like a lion's. His eyes are deep like an endless ocean. His skin is soft, yet his palms can be rough. He is strong, physically and mentally, but I know I am his weakness as he is mine. If he is hurt, I hurt and if I hurt, he hurts on an entirely different level. Marriage is not the way of a lion, but tonight it will be my way. "There will come a day when your bond is tested and only you both can see this test to the very end… we are not just joining two beings, we are joining to souls that when they die, will walk together in the spirit realm together. I know this, because I can feel the great love you both have for each other. It is not just the joining of a wolf and a lion, but of two warriors who will forge a new tribe greater than anything I have seen in my lifetime. Paul Lahote, do you take Vitanja King as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Paul sniffled some and nodded glancing at the elder before looking back at me.

"I do." he said, his voice cracked from the raw emotions he was feelings. I couldn't hold back the tears that fell. I could see Jake and the others hitting themselves in happiness as they continued to watch.

"Very good… and do you Vitanja King, take Paul Lahote as your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked. I was locked on Paul's eyes as the elder spoke and I watched as Paul raised his hand and gently wiped the tears away with his eyes. I finally made my neck muscles work in order to nod.

"I do." I replied proudly and Paul gave a big smile.

"Then it is with great honor to pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." he said. Paul pulled me in immediately, and I was ready for our lips to collide in endless passion and love. I held onto his shoulders as he dipped me down a bit. I could hear Sam and the others shouting in happiness. Once Paul pulled me back up, I pulled back to look at my family to see they were smiling with acceptance and that was good enough for me.

Days passed and I expected Mother to come at me with shock and complaints about how we cheated her out of planning a wedding, but she didn't say anything. No one said a thing about it which was fine with me. Maybe it was because of the Volturi not showing up anymore after Felix escaped Sam's grasp. Carlisle was concerned about this. He felt they were staying away to plan something bigger. But Alice couldn't see any decision's they were making. Maybe it was the upcoming high school graduation that had finally come on may 25. It was held in the auditorium of the school. Families were packed on the bleachers as they watched us in our deep red caps and gowns. Paul and I were already sitting together. Even though I went by Lahote now, the school didn't know of my name change, but our last names kept us together.

As Principal Redwood gave, what I felt, was a generic future speak, it didn't matter. Paul and I just looked at each other with a smile, our hands curling silently together.

"I have watched many of you come through here as Freshman and yes, you made mistakes as most kids do, but you have also grown and your ways of thinking have changed as well as your attitudes in how you treat each other." I was surprised her statement grabbed my attention. I would like to think I have grown some. My family definitely had. From coming to this place with the intent to conquer it, we have adapted and grown and opened our hearts to a new feeling. Acceptance in the fact that the La Push wolves were our equals. I looked out at some of the students seeing Cleola and Lyra, at the end of my row, looking at the principal with thoughts of, most likely the future, in their eyes. I glanced at the bleachers to see my entire pride on the far end smiling happily at me. Of course they all wanted to sit together so they sat at the end and let everyone else have the space of the other bleachers.

"You will all continue to grow, not too fast, but grow nonetheless. You will learn, you will laugh, and you will love." she said and as she spoke I looked at Paul with deep and intense eyes as if her words were a secret promise from me to him that those three actions will always be the soil to our continuous budding marriage. As everyone cheered and threw their caps into the air, Paul leaned in and kissed me deeply. We soon followed suit and cheered and clapped happily. By the end of it all, we were in the parking lot with our families. Mother was playing with my hair in happiness.

"Look at you, graduated from your very first high school." she purred.

"We're proud of you." Father said pressing his forehead to mine before licking at my forehead.

"Yes well I'm not doing that ever again." I replied and now everyone laughed.

"Well we have dinner plans in town for the entire family. We should head over there now if we wish to make it in time." Father told. Mother curled her hand with mine.

"Will your husband be joining us?" she asked coolly and inside I was beyond thrilled to hear that coming from her mouth. But sadly I shook my head.

"No. He and his boys are going to have dinner before patrolling." I told and she nodded seemingly calm and collective.

"Well you should bring him some food anyways." she replied and I only smiled and we all departed from the school.

A week after our graduation, I didn't have much else to do now. Mother was comfortable with me moving into the house Dad had bought. Paul followed right behind me. Between his pack's homes and Mrs. Lahote house to bunk down at after a patrol, his duties to La Push were not affected. He was also always home when I went into heat. As being his only daughter, and heiress to my Mother's pride, Father saw no reason for me to work. I was still a part of the pride and he would take care of anything I asked. Paul was not so fond of the idea, even though my money was his money. He wanted to work and provide I would let him do whatever he saw fit. I even contemplated getting a job if I got too bored with being just being a lion. Everything was perfect. I awoke on a Wednesday morning, to Paul's sleeping form.

He didn't snore or move about any. But what brought me to life was a new scent in the house. I sat up swiftly and just stared at the vanity mirror. My hair was wild and my eyes were just wide as I looked down at my own stomach. The new scent came from me. I placed my hand above my stomach. I've smelled it before, it wasn't foreign to me, but to smell it hear made me feel mild panic. But in seconds the panic just faded away as I smiled lowly. Paul finally stirred and I heard a tired groan escape him.

"Good morning, beautiful." he said gently running his hand up my naked back. But I was still too stunned to say anything. "Vitanja? What's wrong?" He sat up and looked at me concerned as he looked my face over.

"Do you not smell it?" I asked in a breathy tone. He looked around smelling heavily around before shaking his head and looking at me.

"No, what am I supposed to be smelling?" he asked. I turned and faced him as I was on my knees taking his hand and just placing it right over my stomach. He looked at his palm over my stomach in confusion before his eyes suddenly popped and he looked up at me.

"Seriously?" he asked, tone broken and weak from shock. I nodded fast.

"Yes." I said and he just looked at my stomach with over joyed eyes before he suddenly shouted in happiness and jumped from the bed.

"We're pregnant!" he yelled scooping me from the bed and twirling me around.

"We're going to have a baby!" I shouted as I held on to him. He fell on the bed with me beneath him as he kissed me deeply.

"We're going to have a baby." he said emotionally. I nodded swiftly tears swelling in my eyes and streaming off the side of my face. We laughed happily as we rubbed our foreheads together. I never thought it would happen, so early, but then again, I think I really always knew. I consider myself lucky we are no longer in school. It seemed things were falling into perfect place for us.

"We have to tell everyone!" Paul said moving off me and jumping onto the floor and moving to the dresser. "Oh my god, a baby! I'm going to be a father!" I sat up smiling and watching as he moved with complete happiness, babbling to himself about his new position as a father.


	42. Chapter 42

42

My mind was racing with different thoughts and different feelings ran into my body. Paul wanted to tell his pack first. I wanted to tell my pride first, but after seeing the look of pure excitement on his face, we both decided to tell his pack first. We arrived at Emily's within thirty minutes. Paul nearly jumped from his truck as we both got out. Emily was just coming out onto the front porch with a water jug for her flowers.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" she asked warmly as we approached her, our bright smiles alerting her. Her eyes begin to widen some as she looks between us. "What's going on, what's happening?" Paul looks at me quickly, his eyes asking if he could tell her and I just nodded, and he looked at her swiftly.

"We're going to have a baby!" he boomed, and Emily threw her hands up in shock, the pale hitting the deck of the porch and falling nearly exploding with water. This was followed by an exciting scream from her.

"NO!" she said in shock.

"Yes!" Paul roared. She looked at me hands out at me, fingers stretched.

"NO!" she replied again, and I nodded happily.

"Yes!" I answered, and she skipped off the porch and hugged me first then Paul.

"Oh my God congratulations!" she said hugging me again. "Well come in, I have muffins and chocolate chip cookies I just took out of the oven." We followed her inside and sat at the kitchen table. Paul helped himself to the large basket of muffins that were placed in the middle of the table.

"Where is Sam and the others?" he asked his right cheek large with food.

"Out patrolling, but they should be back very soon. I just can't believe it… pregnant are you excited?" Emily asks as she sat down and smiled happily at me. I grinned.

"Of course. Even though it's our instinct to breed, I would have wanted a child even if I was a human." I replied. Paul smiled at me lovingly and Emily's smile continued to brighten.

"When did you find out?" she asked.

"This morning. I could smell the new scent inside me." I replied gently looking down at my stomach and gently rubbing my flat stomach. In time, my stomach will be round and big.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" Emily asked. I honestly never thought about that but I looked at Paul who just shook his head.

"I don't care as long as its healthy." he replied leaning over to reach for my hand and I moved to connect our hands. The front door opened as the shirtless Sam and his pack entered.

"Hey what's going on?" Sam asked noticing all our bright faces. Paul jumped up quickly.

"I'm going to be a dad!" he exclaimed and now everyone's eyes widened, and the room was filled with raging voices as they all pat Paul's shoulders and hugged him.

"No way, Paul, a dad, never thought I'd see the day." Seth teased, and Leah just moved over to me in seconds standing over me with big eyes.

"Is it true?" she asked and I stood up with a smile nodding as I took one of her hand.

"You're a godmother." I told and she covered her mouth in complete aw, her eyes filled with a deep emotion of joy. It was as if had told her she herself were pregnant. We embraced each other happily before Seth and the others joined in the hug. The room was filled with congratulations and joyous shouts.

"Do lions remain pregnant for nine months like humans?" Emily asked and I looked at her once the boys moved from me.

"Yes. During this time, I cannot shift at all. This could cause serious harm to the baby." I announced. Paul leaned in to me, kissing the top of my head gently before hooking his arm around my waist.

"Don't worry, you'll be completely safe and won't have a reason to shift until after." he assured, and I smiled leaning into his warm embrace.

"Well we know some doctors that you can go to when you're ready." Emily announced. I looked over at her continuing to smile warmly.

"Don't worry. I won't be needing any doctors." I replied.

"Oh?" Sam asked glancing at Paul and I nodded.

"Yes. When the time comes, I will do what all those in my pride do. I will hold on to a tree and have my baby so that it can be born into the earth." I told.

"What she means is we still have things to talk about concerning the birth." Paul interjected, and I looked at him, my smile immediately fading at his words.

"Ooo." Jared said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. I knew what I meant, and I said what I said.

"Look why don't you guys head over to your mother's. I'm sure she will be happy to hear the news." Emily said carefully her arm wrapping around Sam as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, happy." he added.

I only nodded and separated from Paul as I led the walk out the door.

"Vitanja, please don't be upset." Paul said catching my forearm. I looked up at him firmly, not trying to show my true anger.

"You don't want me to go through the traditions of my people to bring our child into this world. What's not to be upset about?" I asked lightly and he winced.

"That's just it. _Our _child. Maybe there are some traditions I want to introduce to you both as well and frankly… I am afraid that something could happen while giving birth. What if the child lands on its neck and it dies? What if it's not a lion or a wolf and just a human? There's so many questions that I don't have the answers to and that scares me." he said. I could feel the anger falling from my body as I listened, the worry on his face is clear as day. "I've always done things your way, because I would do anything you say to make and keep you happy, but I don't want anything to happen to cause you or the baby harm."

He looked down as if trying to hide the discomfort of pain on his face. I never thought that a child I had could be anything but a lion, that it may even be a human. What if both our genes hurt the baby and cause some type of abnormality or deformation? These wouldn't be questions I'd have to think about if Paul were a lion or even a human. My genes would be strong enough to determine the baby's spirit. But now we have two strong genes intertwining into this one soon to be formed fetus.

My husband was right to have his worries for now I shared them. I placed my hand on his cheek gently raising his head to look at me and he did, the concern in both our eyes.

"Alright. I understand, and I hear you. As the days go on and the baby starts to show we can discuss plans for its birth. But if I go into labor and a tree's standing next to me, then I'm grabbing on to it." I teased, and he grinned almost immediately.

"Alright but no random strolls in the forest once you're nine months in." he joked and we both laughed and leaned in kissing each other passionately.

Once we arrived at my mother's home, the entire pride seemed to have been grazing all over the house in their lion forms. As we stepped out, their heads lifted as we approached. Their ears perked up as they looked at me and you couldn't see the surprise in their eyes, but you could see the sun instead. The front door opened, and mother stepped out in a white silk wrap with long fabric flowing over her body and white lace panties hidden between a long silk skirt. Her eyes widened as she saw me, the smell already in everyone's noses.

Paul and I walked through the pride of lions who just remained either lying down or on their sides. Some of them smelled my ankles as they passed and other did the same licking at my feet as I did. I stopped in front of the porch in front of Mother who just looked stunned as she stood as still as a statue. Father and the twins came out with bright eyes and smiling faces as they looked down at me pride and admiration.

"We're going to be uncles!" Micah roared to the sky and they both jumped off the porch and embraced me happily. I felt I would cry as I was happy that I was not greeted with questions I had been thinking of. Maybe I would be later, who knows, but for now, I just wanted to enjoy the embrace of my family. Once they put me down, my father was there lifting me up into a large bear hug. I leaned into him enjoying the tightness of the hug. He kissed my forehead and looked down at me with warm eyes.

"I am so very proud of you my cub." he said placing his hands on my cheeks. His tone was sincere and filled with love.

"But no one is as proud of you as I." Mother replies as she sauntered off the porch steps, raising her arms out as Father moved out of the way so she could wrap her arms around me. It felt sincere enough. She pulled back and looked me over. "The best thing about being what we are is there is no sickness or swollen feet, or strange cravings. The baby will grow as it is supposed to and we will see the sex when it drops from your body."

"Actually, Mother, Paul and I have been talking and we think we may do things a little differently." I told. Mother's face stilled as did her smile as she looked between Paul and I.

"What?" she asked stoically. Paul and I continued to smile as I nodded.

"Yes. I don't think I will have a traditional birth like the others. Since we are different in breeds, we have to do things differently." I replied.

"Why differently, you'll be giving birth to a golden furred, cub." she said.

"Or a silver furred pup." Paul called out and Mother looked at him her smile cracking some before she took a step back. The twins smirked with amusement as Dad rubbed her shoulders.

"Come now Zena, we knew this day would come." he said and Mother just shook her head.

"Yes, but we thought her mate would be a lion." she said. I frowned lightly at her.

"Mother." I said as warning her to watch herself. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"What can you blame me for being a smidge disappointed that you, my only daughter, will be giving birth in a different way from the ways we do?" she asked. I shook my head rolling my eyes at her stubbornness.

"Be happy you will be allowed to be present for my baby's birth." I replied and she snorted as if she wasn't pleased.

"Since I was cheated out of a planning a proper wedding, I assume I will not be cheated out of planning your baby shower." she said. I smirked with amusement. I didn't know she even found out since she didn't come out and complain about it. Maybe she was waiting for the right time to say something. Obviously the time was now.

"But a baby shower is a human tradition." I exclaimed. She hissed some.

"Well I need to plan something!" she said with a pout and I looked at Paul who walked up beside me with a large smile.

"I would be honored, Mrs. King if you planned our baby shower." he said. I was stunned for I honestly didn't care for a baby shower. I didn't care for gifts and celebration when we were celebrated in Africa for miniscule things. When I turned ten, Mother flew us all back to Africa to celebrate me turning a two-digit age and people partied for days because of it and also committed crimes in my name. Mother nodded with a victorious smile.

"Good." she said.

"But I want a simple shower. And I don't want my grand wedding until all this madness with the Volturi is resolved." I replied. Mother crossed her arms and nodded.

"Alright. Well we have much planning to do. First is venue-" she was stopped in midsentence as the smell of vampires flooded our senses. Before I could think Paul was pushing me inside the house.

"Stay here and don't come out until I come back!" he demanded. The smells were so close and they came so fast. How are they so close to us?


	43. Chapter 43

43

I had never felt such pressure having to take care of the new born cubs while also trying to keep the younger cubs complained and whined for their mothers. Dad and the twins stayed behind to watch the house. Their scent all over the house made me feel safe. I wanted Paul here, but I knew he would be out in the fight with his pack. An hour and a half had gone by before the house was drenched in lion, wolf and vampire scents. This confused me greatly as I moved onto the porch finally to see only half the pride here. My eyes widened as I saw Father approaching Mother. They rubbed their heads together before their forms shrunk down to size. Mother was sweaty and she looked exhausted but there was still fight in her eyes. Father swept her off her feet and I moved down to them as mothers were entering the house to find their children. Their bodies were bruised and wet with sweat also.

"What happened? Who's hurt?" I asked in panic looking around.

"It's alright. No on is too injured. The rest of the pride remained with Carlisle and Sam while they burned the vampires. We have won." she said and I looked her over.

"How many were there?" I asked.

"Fifteen… all newborns." she said. that would explain why they all looked exhausted. Killing a vampire is easy, but a newborn is strong and takes absolute team work. Father just nudged her head.

"Come you must rest." he said before moving up into the house with her. I looked around at the other lionesses who approached the house and slowly, Bella and Edward's forms came into view. I could smell some of the wolves were around, but I guess they weren't getting too close. I approached the couple and looked between them.

"I hope none of your family were injured in the battle." I said almost professionally and the two looked at each other before looking at me.

"Everyone's fine. With all three of us together, we had the advantage." Edward told and I nodded.

"Alice saw them coming?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes we decided to help." he replied.

"They were coming here," Bella said moving closer of which I stepped back in mild caution. Edward took her hand to keep her from getting closer. His eyes were looking past me and at the twins who had not changed back. It should be easy to accept them here, but my instincts were different now with me being pregnant. They were still somewhat of a threat. Bella looked down at my body mildly stunned and then up at me. "You're pregnant."

"Let's not get off topic. You said they were coming here?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"Yes. Each vampire was a newborn, not from Forks. We couldn't find their maker." he said and I winced some.

"Could it have been the Volturi? Maybe they created them to send them here to cause trouble?" I asked. Edward shook his head some.

"That seems likely, but to unleash vampires on a town and risk us being exposed, they couldn't be positive the vampires would come right for you all. It's their most sacred law to not be exposed." he explained and I hissed in frustration.

"Everyone has given birth now, so they couldn't smell our blood unless through our skin." I said sighing some. "What do you think is going on?" Bella scoffed some.

"You actually want our opinion?" she asked. Her attitude enough made me glare at her

"No. I don't want to hear from _you _at all. I wish to only speak to your husband. Leave my home immediately." I demanded and her eyes darkened in shock as she leaned forward.

"What?" she all but snapped. The remaining lionesses growled lowly as they began to form behind me. Edward raised his hands quickly.

"No need for aggression ladies. Bella, I'll be fine." he said looking at her and she looked at him almost hurt before looking at me, my glare not faltering, still ice and cold. She looked away and nodded before turning and disappearing. Edward looked at me calmly and I raised my hands to my aunts and cousins who backed down. "Forgive my wife. This was a very brutal fight, but I know it doesn't excuse her attitude. I know our two families haven't been completely on solid ground with one another because of what we are. But you must trust we only want what's best for both Forks and La Push- its residents included." I took a few deep breaths and nodded.

"I understand." I replied and he nodded.

"To answer your question, I think maybe Felix is planning this without his master's knowledge. If they don't have knowledge then they aren't making demands of which Alice could see." he said. I looked up at the sky upon thinking of the large vampire. His deep red eyes plagued my mind from childhood to now.

"He was tasked to get me as a child and failed… maybe he is trying again. You did say Aro, their leader, has a birthday." I said and he sighed heavily.

"But we cannot be sure." he said and I nodded feeling a deep knot form in my stomach.

"_Edward, my Mother cannot ignore this." _I thought to him and he raised his head some, eyes deep in thought, as he listened. _"This is as close as an act of war as it's going to get. If they persist, she will declare war on Italy and all its people, vampire and human alike. She will send her lions to Italy to slaughter as many as she can. Probably at night where they cannot fully be seen. I don't want Africa to go to war with Italy, they will not stand a chance especially being so close to the continent."_

Edward winced at my thought and I played in my mind the battles we have been through and how thousands have been slaughtered by command of my mother.

"My mother will do anything to keep her cubs and grand cubs safe." I said raising my hands to my stomach and he nodded.

"I'll speak to Carlisle and see what we can do." he said and I saw Paul approaching, with cut offs and a t-shirt on. He looked exhausted and now he became my priority. He looked at Edward with a cautious glare as I could tell he didn't want him to be so close to me. I looked back at Edward myself.

"You would get involved with them? This is not your fight?" I asked and Edward nodded.

"The Volturi have been after my family for years. This may be an opportunity for them. It's our fight." he said and I nodded watching as Paul approaching hooking his arm around me and easing his way between.

"The newborns are destroyed. You should head back to your side." he said. The command was clear and Edward nodded turning and disappearing swiftly. I finally pulled Paul's face to mine again, his anger melting away.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly and he nodded.

"I'm fine. You?" he asked wrapping his arms around me then running one hand down my stomach.

"I am fine. A newborn coven coming here? That's not usual." I said and he nodded.

"I know. Sam is demanding I meet him and the pack for a meeting. Things are getting bad Vitanja." he said and I nodded.

"I know. This cat and mouse game they are playing will end. We will make sure of it." I said. He placed his forehead into mine for a moment.

"Please tell me you're going to stay here if I don't come back by nightfall?" he asked. I nodded.

"I will." I replied and he nodded before leaning forward and kissing me lovingly. I pulled him in immediately responding as if I had not seen him months. He pulled back painfully slow our hands staying entwined for as long as they could before the distance finally separated us. I could see the pain in his eyes from the separation until finally he phased and rushed back into the trees. I just stood there for a moment watching his silver form disappear in the sea of brown. I looked down at my stomach for a moment before sighing and turning and entering the house.

When the last half of the pride returned, Mother sent the half who came home first out to patrol the land. Since the wolves were having their meeting, we took it upon ourselves to help make sure no other vampires came on the land. I wondered what they were discussing. Maybe they were blaming us for bringing more vampires onto the land. Maybe they'll demand we leave again. I guess tonight I was going to get my answer. Mother told us we would be meeting at Sue Clearwater's place for a bonfire and to discuss what happened today. I couldn't fight the knots that were all in my stomach about this. No one was to ride alone tonight. I sat in the middle of the twins as Dad drove one of his trucks. I just stared into space for a moment looking down at the middle arm rest to see my parent's hands together, a perfect picture of a large masculine hand wrapped around a feminine petite hand decorated in gold bracelets.

I imagined our forms in the darkness with our tattoos shining through our clothes, a reminder that we were never truly human to begin with. I didn't have to turn and look to see the numerous cars following behind us, containing our medjay. The truck turned off road and the smell of wolves surrounded us. As we saw the small brown house, we could see smoke dancing into the sky. We parked on the side and the pride parked further back to not bombard the house. We stepped out of the car and looked around the house. We saw Sam jogging up to us.

"Leon, Zena. Good to see you guys again." he said politely and my parents nodded.

"It seems we have a lot to discuss." Mother said and Sam nodded and raised his hand in the direction of the back of the house. We moved to the back of the house, our pride following behind us. In the distance I could see the fire with large blocks of fire wood around them. Sue approached us.

"Hi everyone. I'm Sue Clearwater. Welcome to my home. Is anyone hungry? We saved a lot of burgers and hotdogs for you guys." she said. The twins and I looked at each other and Mother glanced back at us giving a soft motion of approval to anyone who wanted food. Leonardo just raised his hand and made his way over. I followed right behind him with some of our cousins. The cubs stayed with their mother's and they all spread out onto the grass sitting as they didn't need to be around the fire to hear what was happening. As we approached the picnic table of food, Leah and Seth moved over to me.

"Hey, V? How you feeling? Got any food cravings yet?" he teased. Leah elbowed his shoulder.

"Hey don't crowd her. I'm sure she wants to be bombarded with questions about her pregnancy. How are you doing, V?" she asked. I smiled picking up a plate.

"I'm fine. I should be asking you two that. You rumbled with your first big coven of newborns." I said holding up my plate to Leo, who just placed burgers and hotdogs and chips on my plate. Such a good brother. Leah smirked.

"It's honestly not our first rumble with them. You'd be surprised how many newborns we had to kill." she said and I tilted my head amused.

"Oh really, I'd love to hear that story." I replied. Leah was about to respond when Paul was pushing past both of them.

"How about we save the vampire stories for another night," he said to the siblings before smiling at me. "Hey."

"Hi." I replied leaning up to peck his lips before gazing into each other's eyes and leaning in to deepen the kiss.

"Alright, y'all keep playing she's gonna get pregnant with twins." Micah said causing me to break the kiss with laughter as I looked at him. He smiled and swiped a hotdog off my plate causing me to hiss some.

"Hey, get your own." I snapped and he just smirked and bit into my hotdog before moving to grab a plate. Paul took my hand and led me away from the table which I was mildly disappointed at. Seth was going to talk to Leo about something and I was curious of the conversation.

"Saved you a seat." he said and I grinned.

"Good, sitting next to you will ease my anxiety." I replied and he looked at me mildly worried.

"Anxious about the baby?" he asked and I shook my head looking up at the stars before looking at him, my eyes showing the worry I was feeling.

"Anxious about what will be said tonight. The vampires are coming because of us, it only makes sense that our pride leave and-"

"Hey, hey. What makes sense is that nothing can break our bond, nothing that is said tonight will change that." he said placing his hand on my back and his warmth gave me great comfort. I took even breaths and nodded before moving to sit down on an empty log that was between Jared on one side and Embry on the other. Kim was here and I had almost forgot she knew about everyone.

My parents were sitting across the fire and the pride was all behind them sitting and listening. Once everyone was close to finished eating, Sam finally stood and looked at everyone.

"Thank you all for coming. As you all know, fifteen newborn vampires came into La Push. They were strong and not easy to take down, but with the help of the Cullens and the Kings, we were able to defeat them before they got into the town to cause real damage. But as we know they were all moving toward the lion's homes. We can't say for sure they were the target sent by the Volturi, but who is to say they weren't. We invited them here to discuss plans on if they are truly the threat." he started and then turned his attention to my mother. "The elders believe the vampires will keep coming and maybe next time they will come in a much stronger wave that we cannot defend."

His tone sounded definite and I could tell he believed this too. My mother stood up and looked around at everyone.

"My family and I came here months ago, with plans to live in harmony and do what we pleased without concern of how anyone else felt here. I see now that this place is much like our home, ready to do anything that they can to defend their homes. And I respect that, and with that respect comes a reality check in myself." she said looking down some and curling her fingers together as she looked back up. "This vampire coven came to Cairo, years before any of you were born, maybe during the time of your ancestors, in search of us to most likely imprison us and use us for any reason they saw fit. They failed and they are trying again. In reality, we have brought them here to you all and for that, I beg your forgiveness." she said and my body tightened at her words. She has never asked anyone for forgiveness unless it was genuine, and her tone was in fact genuine. She looked at Sam and nodded evenly.

"I agree they will continue to come and maybe next time we will not be able to stop them. Now had I not had my faithful husband's counsel, I would have broken into Italy and slaughtered every last man, woman, and child before destroying these creatures who had no right to roam the planet to begin with… but there is a much simpler solution to this problem." she said. Her words were nothing new to hear, but I could see the looks of discomfort and anger from the many Quileutes here. "Instead of waiting five years to migrate to a new location, I have decided that we will all return to Africa this way it will lead the Volturi away from Washington."

Now there was mumbling all around us as Sam looked at her shocked. I could see it in Mother's eyes that she meant for every last male and female lion to leave and Paul saw this too.

"What!" he asked standing up and Mother looked at him.

"If we go back to Africa then they will stand no match for us. They will give up their little plan and soon we will return." she reassured.

"And how long will that be?" Leah blurted, and my mother looked at her.

"A few hundred years maybe." she said calmly and Paul shook his head.

"You all leaving, means Vitanja leaving." he said.

"And it would be for her and her child's safety. As far as I am concerned, they're coming for her and her alone. We can protect her!" she said.

"I can protect her!" Paul snapped and there was more chatter moving over my head like a cloud and I just shook my head taking Paul's hand finally and standing up beside him. Paul looked at me with panic in his eyes and I looked at him with gentle, caring eyes as I looked at my mother.

"If it is your command for the pride to move to Africa then it will be so. But I am staying here." I replied and Mother's eyes faltered as her face fell in pain.

"What? You cannot stay here." she said.

"It was the plan five years from now and it will be the plan now." I said calmly and she hissed.

"If it's that important to you, then Paul can come with us." she said and Paul shook his head immediately.

"I refused to leave my home and pack." he stated angrily.

"What's more important your pack or your wife and child!" she snapped and a wave of yelling grew for a moment only for my Father to stand up and try and calm Mother down and I curled my fingers into Paul's as I could feel his body vibrating with anger as his loyalties were publicly challenged. He was doing all he could to stop from shifting right there.

"I will not leave you alone here as a sitting duck for the dead!" Mother said, her voice cracking some as her emotions were seeping through her professionalism. I looked at her with warm eyes before they glossed over to a firm and power stare.

"I will go nowhere my husband cannot follow." I replied and her eyes lightened up at my words as they were the exact words she had told her own mother when she tried to convince my mother to not take my father with her on the very first start of their migration. She told me the story many times in my past and said that exact phrase many times over. "My place is here, by his side." Paul wrapped his arms around me and he smiled lovingly at me and then we both looked at her and she just stared, a single tear sliding down her cheek before she wiped it away quickly.

"Then I guess there is nothing more to say." she said and we all looked at Sam who just looked bewildered and speechless for a second.

"Uh, look. We don't want you all to leave. But if you still choose to, you have our treaty when you come back." he said and Mother just looked at me, the flames dancing in her eyes as I looked at the sorrow filling them. There wasn't much to say after that. I didn't leave with my family. Instead, we drove back to our love nest that was starting to feel like my actual home. Paul was finishing up in the shower as I just stood on our back porch staring up at the moon for a bit. My phone was bolted to my hand as I had finished reading the texts from my dad.

_Leaving in one week… main den is paid off and is yours. The other two will be put up for sale._

My heart was broken it felt as I couldn't help but feel like I was being left behind by my family. I had never been where they weren't. I thought I would have five years to prepare, but no I only had a week. I had a week to feel utter pain and sadness that my family would not be here to watch me grow large and watch my baby be born. I could feel the heat of Paul's body washing over me as his chest hit my back. I closed my eyes for a moment feeling comfort once more wash over me and devour me. He smelled really good and I turned and faced him and without a word he pulled me in to him hugging me tight.

I cried into his chest and pulled him tight into me.

"Tomorrow you should go and talk to your mom. You both shouldn't part on any negative terms." he said into my head. I just nodded sniffling some as I just stayed in his warm embrace.

Author's Notes

Ha you know what I think is funny, I made Leah the Rosalie of Vitanja's pregnancy.


	44. Chapter 44

44

I awoke to pleasure with the sun hitting our skin. I moaned out softly as Paul was between my legs licking slow lines up my up and down my entrance. My walls were definitely sensitive and rang through out my body. My eyes were closed as I drank in the pleasure of his fingers entering me. I found myself mixing up my purrs and moans. His hands had a firm grip on my thighs to stop me from moving around too much. The vibration sent a burst of pleasure through my body and I had to admit it made me less tense about my conversation with my mom. My body shook heavily from the pleasure and Paul crawled up my body and kissed me heatedly before lying close beside me. I licked my lips upon tasting my juices.

"You still scared?" he asked and I sighed some, my eyes taking in the swirling patterns on the wall. Was I still scared about being left behind? Most definitely. I shook my head.

"Not as much." I lied. He nuzzled my cheek and nodded.

"Good, because there's nothing to be afraid of. One family may be moving but you still have a family here." he said gently. I smiled at his words and felt his hand moving over my stomach, gently resting his palm on my stomach. Even though my stomach had no form, the scent of the child was definitely there.

"It will be a boy." I replied, and he looked at me with a mildly excited smirk before tilting his head some.

"How can you tell?" he asked, and I smiled.

"A mother knows." I replied. He smiled gently and we shared another tender kiss before lying in bed still bathing in each other's body heat.

"So what should I know about this pregnancy? Is it the same as a regular human pregnancy?" he asked. I nodded.

"Mostly. I will have more cravings for meat, my instincts may be a lot sharper and I could be a bit more aggressive as the baby grows." I replied. He kept nodding as he listened. "I will not need to go to a doctor for any checkups. The baby will be healthy and strong so we need not worry about any thing that could happen that human mother's have to worry about."

Paul continued to nod before looking mildly worried.

"What about when you finally go into labor? Shouldn't we be in a hospital?" he asked, and I shook my head gently running my fingers over his hair. He still had major bed head going on.

"No. I have no need for epidurals and IVs. I'd just be taking up a bed for someone who would need it. I can give birth naturally in one of the houses. As long as you are with me everything will be fine." I replied curling my fingers with him. He nodded confidently.

"We can do it anyway you want." he said, and I tilted my head.

"Even if I want to hold on to a tree?" I asked and he gave an even breath, his eyes showing he was giving in.

"As long as I get to hold your hand in support, yes." he said, and I smiled more curling my head under his chin.

"Perfect. We should think of some names for when our son gets here." I said and he sat up.

"We will have time to do that, first you need to go see your mom and speak to her." he said and I groaned some. "Vitanja, you can't procrastinate on this." He was right, I was trying to waste time and do anything I could to stay in this bed with him all day. I was sure if I made him touch me, he would be more than willing to stay in bed with me. But I knew he had to patrol soon, and I didn't want to hold him back from that.

"You're right. Let's get this over with." I replied and sat up. We moved all over the room after showering together. Paul slid on some blue cut off jeans that looked like the legs were cut off by scissors and a black t-shirt. I slid on a pair of green shorts with an oatmeal tank. I braided my hair back and slid on my black Vans slip ons.

"So my father had paid for the main den my family lives in now. When they leave he plans to leave it to me. I figured since we have both houses we can make the den our actual house since it's in La Push. You'll be close to the pack. And we can keep this house for any situations that involve vampires or to just get away from it all." I replied as I pulled a small jug of milk out of the fridge. Paul smirked as he opened the cupboard pulling out a family size box of honey nut cheerios.

"You'd do that for me?" he asked and I gave him a confused look.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" I asked and he shrugged looking around at the house.

"I mean this place is pretty lavished and this is a nicer side of Forks. I mean people would rather live here any day then live on the reservation." he replied and we stood at the bar in front the sink after I got us bowls and spoons.

"We could live in a card board box for all I cared." I replied as I poured me a bowl then handed him a box. He snorted some.

"A princess of Africa who has lived hundreds of years in palaces and bathed in riches and jewels, live in a box? Yeah right." he said, and I could hear the humor in his voice, but I didn't find it funny. I looked at him closely before frowning some as I felt embarrassment looming over me now.

"I would for you." I mumbled lowly. He looked at me bewildered before I just looked back at my cereal and began to eat in silence. Immediately he nuzzled my shoulder and peppered it with kisses.

"I'm sorry." he said sincerely. I just leaned my head over his wanting to pout a bit more before I felt him kissing over my cheek now. I smiled and found myself chuckling now. Once we finished our breakfast, we moved out the door. As I stepped down toward the driveway, I felt Paul take my hand and give me a genuine look.

"It means a lot to me that you'd be willing to move back to the reservation and that you respect that my pack is important to me." he said and I nodded gently.

"I want you to be happy." I replied and he pulled me into him, hooking his arms around my hip.

"You make me happy. You made me happy the second I pushed you into that lake." he said firmly, and I could see the truth in his eyes, and I smiled leaning up to kiss him softly. Our lips together for a few seconds before we pulled back.

"How about we do something tonight. Let's go back up into the mountains like we did when we first met." I replied. That was a magical time and I think we could both use that magic again. His gave a wide smile before nodding.

"Let's do it! I'll be leaving my phone at Emily's, you gonna head over after you're done with your family?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm going to spend as much time as I can with them today, but I'll head over after." I replied and he nodded.

"And you should. I should have expected that reply." he said, and I grinned and pecked his lips before moving over to my car.

"If anything changes, I'll text you." I replied and he nodded moving to get into his truck.

"I love you!" he called out.

"I love you!" I replied.

The drive alone gave me time to think about everything that was happening. I've seen numerous new cousins born from my aunts and I have watched them grow and helped raise them. Now my scent will be the only lion scent my baby knows. He will not be surrounded by the natural odors of his kind. But who's to say he will be born a lion anyways. Paul's blood flows through him as well and he may very well be a shifter. Then I guess I would be the odd one out. A lioness in a pack of wolves. That's not really a bad thing though. I learned to change, to evolve and adapt to new creatures living together with me. And I loved the pack and I knew that even though my family was gone, it would not be forever.

As I grew closer to the house, I could smell the trees and the dirt and the odors of every creature around, but the lion's scent was very distant and faded. As I pulled into the driveway, I noticed that it was empty in the front yard. I stepped outside and gave a low hiss to show my presence. No one came out from behind the house or inside. I moved over to the front door swiftly and unlocked the door and I was stunned as I saw an empty house. White walls imprisoned me from all sides and I looked all around with wide eyes.

"_Mother! Father!" _I yelled but got no reply. I shook my head. "NO! NO! NO!" I hurried into the kitchen and looked around opening cabinets only to be met with emptiness.

"No don't do this!" I yelled out as I ran into the dining room. The tables and paintings and plants were gone. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I hissed loudly in distress. I ran back to the living room.

"MICAH! LEONARDO!" I called out and was answered with the echoes of my voice. I ran up the stairs. "CLEOLA! LYRA! TAHLIA! MONROE!" The silence was giving me a total panic attack. I rushed up the stairs and over to my old room, I guess that's what it was now. I opened the door. Empty. I ran across the hall to my brother's room. Empty. I ran to the bathroom empty. I ran through all the guest rooms and common rooms and lounges. Empty, empty, empty. I finally came to my parents' room and I actually hesitated first thinking maybe they were all in here waiting to surprise me with some grand baby shower that was to start out as a trick. I slowly turned the knob and opened the room to the white walls again.

A white piece of paper on the floor grabbed my attention immediately. I walked inside and looked down at it see the light from the window shining down on it. I leaned over and picked it up and turned it over. It was a hand written letter.

"Dear Vitanja,

My princess of the Nile, my princess of Africa and all that inhabited it. I am a coward and will say this is the first act of cowardice I have ever shown to my children. I had decided to pack up the homes and move back to Africa to avoid anymore threats from the vampire attacks. To say this was fully my reasoning would be a lie. I could not face you, I could not say good bye to my only daughter, my youngest child. I knew it would hurt to much, but unexpected leaving probably cuts deeper than anything could and for this I ask your forgiveness. I have never left a lion behind and the thought of having to this the first time to my own child, was like ripping my heart out and feeding it to the buzzards. I understand if you hate me, loath me, detest me, but know I will always love you and I will love the child you have.

Your father has absorbed your bank account into his so you have full access to it for anything to you may need or just want. A lioness needs shiny jewelry or name brand clothing. This house is yours to, not just live with memories of our stay here, but to fill with memories of your children and the pride you will form with Paul. If you ever need anything you know the numbers to dial for direct lines to me or your family. You will always be of royal blood, and you deserve the world should you want it. We will meet again, my little scarab and remember no matter what happens, I will always be with you.

Your mother."

I slowly closed my eyes as tears streamed down my face as I was sitting on the ground already. I just sat here almost in a daze as I processed what happened. There would be no farewell celebrations or tearful goodbyes. There was just this, four white walls and the echoes of nothingness.

I felt somewhat numb as I exited the house finally, the smell of wolf sweeping the area. A silver wolf appears with a whiter face, in the shape of a lower-case Y from the eyes to the snout. Leah. I could see something tied to her foot which I assumed was a shirt or dress to wear. She gave a low wine before trotting off behind the house. I almost couldn't process if I actually saw her or not, my eyes were still wet with tears. They were becoming cold on my eyelashes now. Leah was speeding up to me now and she looked at me concerned.

"Vitanja what's going on? I passed by the other houses and saw they were empty." she said, her tone laced with confusion and worry. I looked up at her and just shook my head slowly.

"They left in the night." I replied flatly as I moved over to my car. I felt her hand take my forearm and she stops me.

"Hey wait, what do you mean?" she asked. Exactly what I said. I inhaled slowly.

"They packed up everything and left." I said. "They are gone, moved out, went away, not coming back for Ra knows when." She winced as she looked me over.

"Oh shit." she said and I just leaned back against my car and nodded.

"Yep." I replied and just looked ahead and she looked down at the ground and back up at me.

"Well… you want to go get some ice cream?" she asked. I stared at the ground for a moment contemplating her question before looking up at her now feeling my stomach growl some at the thought.

"Ice cream sounds good." I replied and she gave my forearm a light graze before turning and moving to walk around the front of the car. I just got in and reversed from the house.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked finally, and I just shook my head.

"No point crying over spilled milk." I responded dryly and she just watched my face. "What's the point anyways, the act has already been done. I'll feel hurt about it later." There was silence in the car now as I drove down the road. My stomach was tight from stress that was transitioning into pure anger. My mom was a coward. Leaving in the middle of the night like that when she knew I would need her the most.

"You know, I've been angry for a long time because of Sam and Emily. I even hated them for a time. When I found out that Sam hurt Emily, I was angry at Sam… but even worse, I was angry at myself because I had hoped something bad would happen to one of them that would separate them somehow and bring Sam back to me." she suddenly said and I looked over at her for a second before looking at the road. "I'm just saying it's okay to feel sadness and hurt because you were hurt, but don't let it fester into something dark because it only takes one bad thought to change everything."

I could feel the anger vanish inside me and the sadness replaced it. I felt my body shaking and my eyes water once more as I felt I would shift inside my car. I pulled off to the shoulder of the road and just crossed my hands over the steering wheel and just cried deeply onto it.


	45. Chapter 45

45

I didn't want to cry anymore. I was tired of it. Luckily, Leah just rubbed my back from time to time until I was finished. I drove back into town and we sat outside the ice cream shop.

"Won't Sam be upset you left patrolling to do this?" I asked as we sat at one of the outside tables. She shrugged.

"Don't really care right now. You're in distress and that's what matters. Paul will probably be happy I did this." she said with a smile as she licked a long line up her vanilla ice cream. I had my chocolate ice cream in a bowl. I took the small spoon and just placed it on my tongue playing with it a bit before continuing to eat it.

"Well I definitely appreciate it." I replied and she nodded.

"Of course." she replied before a gentle look of worry spread over her face. "So what are you going to do now?" I swallowed the ice cream and looked up in thought.

"Well, Paul and I have decided to move back into my parent's place, so we'd be closer to everyone. Now that we've graduated, I really don't know what else to do right now." I replied. She tilted her head leaning back in her chair and resting her bare foot on the edge of the table using it to rock herself back some.

"Well what do your family normally do when one of you graduates?" she asked. The same old thing every time.

"Well after four years, we'd take the fifth year to decide where we'd move and then do that and start all over again." I explained. "We'd have more babies, the older males would leave and the cycle continues." She winced.

"Doesn't leave much for an eventful life." she said, and I nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't notice how meaningless my life was until I came here. I mean I didn't want to just keep moving around, until I found a mate and ruled my own pride and then keep the cycle going. But now that the pride is gone, I felt I didn't have time to figure things out. I mean I don't know what Paul wants to do with his life."

"Like you really even have to think on that. Paul's going to do whatever it is you want to do." she said now biting down on her waffle cone. "I mean once you start showing, I'm sure he's going to want to make sure you both are stable financially. He'll look for a job." she explained, and her words made me think now.

"A job… maybe that's what I should do, get a job." I replied. Her eyes popped now as she leaned forward to me.

"Work with me at Mateo's! It'll keep you out of trouble and from getting bored." she said, and I tilted my head faking offence.

"What makes you think I'll get into trouble?" I teased and she gave me a knowing look.

"You're a cat, cat's like to get into things when you're bored." she explained and I scoffed playfully before nodding.

"Yeah maybe you're right. I could use the new experience of working for money. Maybe you can talk to Mateo for me and put in a good word?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course." she said happily and I smiled with excitement. My first job ever. I couldn't wait to tell Paul honestly. It would take my mind from my parents leaving and even the Volturi. I hoped them leaving didn't open an opportunity for them to think they could attack. It seemed I would have to trust Carlisle and his family more now with watching and keeping an eye on the Italian coven. With me not being able to shift, it would be a stress for me. "Hey I know that look, you're thinking of something that's worrying you." I looked at her and she leaned forward and looked me over waiting for me to answer.

"I guess I am worried that my pride leaving could mean the Volturi will take the opportunity to try and act on whatever insane plan they have." I replied. She frowned.

"Don't worry, as more vampires try to come to our land, the more boys shifting. Sam, Paul and Jake are handling them and helping them control themselves. If they come back we will be ready." she assured and I smiled and nodded.

"I have nothing but faith in you." I replied and she smiled before it immediately fell and she looked at the top of my head. I turned and looked to see Sam and his main pack approaching not looking too happy at their packmate.

"Leah what the hell? We've been looking all over for you!" Sam snapped and Leah looked away some, the anger flaring in her eyes. Paul just came up to me kissing the side of my head.

"Sorry, Sam, Vitanja needed me." she said looking back at him. Now Paul looked at me worriedly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My parents decided to leave for Africa a week early. I did not take it well." I told him taking his hand in mine before looking at Sam. "I'm sorry, Sam. Leah showed up just in time to help me through this. I know we should have called or something, but this all sort of just happened." Sam looked us both over before sighing some.

"Next time, call Leah." he said.

"Sir yes sir." she said giving a weak salute. I winced and heard the low grumbling coming from Sam's chest.

"We're heading to the beach. Vitanja want to join?" Paul asked lightly and I looked at Leah.

"You want to come?" she asked. Leah shot Sam a quick glare before shaking her head.

"No. I have to get ready for work. I'll put in a good word for you though." she said standing up now and turning and heading in the opposite direction. I gave a quick nod before waving as she left. I felt pretty bummed that she didn't come with us, and who knows if she really had to work. But I can imagine she didn't want to be around her alpha anymore than she had to. I couldn't imagine having to constantly see the thoughts of another woman in an ex's head. I stood up and smiled at Paul before giving him the rest of my ice cream he had been eyeing.

I walked with the pack down the street, Paul's arm now hooked over my shoulder.

"So Vitanja, got any baby names yet?" Seth blurted causing me to let out a quick laugh.

"No I do not." I said.

"We have nine months to figure that out." Paul told.

"Well obviously it's going to be Paul Jr., thought it was obvious." Jared spouted.

"Well what if it's a girl!" Embry said and I just shook my head.

"It will be a boy." I replied. They all looked at me stunned, except for Sam who just gave a curious look and turned back around and kept leading us down the sidewalk.

"How do you know?" Seth asked and I shrugged.

"I just know." I replied and now they looked impressed.

"Mother's intuition." Embry said poking the side of his head with the top of his finger.

"No obviously it's a scent thing lions can smell!" Jared said.

"Can't it be both?" Seth asked and Embry and Jared looked at each other before shrugging.

"Yeah guess so." Embry replied. As they walked further ahead of us, Paul looked down at me.

"What did Leah mean when she said she would put in a good word for you?" he asked, and I smiled some.

"Well since times are changing for us, and we are both out of school and expecting a child, I figured maybe I should get a job. She's going to talk to Mateo and see if he's hiring." I replied. He arched a brow.

"You want to work?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah why not? It'll be nice earning some extra cash. I know it's something we should talk about in the future." I said and he nodded leaning over and kissing the top of my head.

"Well I was hoping you'd want to be a stay at home mom. I mean I can do all the work." he said, and I grinned at the thought. That's really what I have been my whole life always taking care of a baby. It was second nature to me really.

"This is a partnership. I don't want you to feel overwhelmed." I said gently and he shook his head.

"Babe, I'm a wolf. I can handle anything. It's just, and don't get upset, I want to take care of you as my imprint. I want you and our baby to be taken care of always. I don't want you to feel you have to work if you really don't have to." he said and I tilted my head some taking in his words.

"You really feel strongly about this don't you?" I asked and he nodded.

"I do. I mean I've been talking to the Forks Logging Company about work. A lot of guys from the rez are going to be working there, so I thought we'd be covered with money." he said staring at me with deep and relaxed eyes. I thought about his words for a second. I mean with access to my father's bank account, neither of us really needed to work. But I didn't plan to use his account until I needed to.

"How about this, I'll work for a few months until you get your job. If we both still feel this way after you're hired, I'll quit and stay home with the baby. Dad's money will be used for getting us started and emergencies only after that." I said and he smirked and held his hand up to me.

"You got yourself a deal, baby." he said and I smiled and shook his hand firmly before we both leaned in and shared a gentle kiss.


	46. Chapter 46

46

Later on that night, Paul drove us through the familiar roads just as the sun was starting to go down and we hiked up the trail that had our scents all over. He looked at me with a soft gaze.

"I'm sorry your family left." he said. I looked up at him and sighed looking up ahead.

"They'll be back when the baby is born. I'm not worried." I replied. He took my hand so that we both stopped walking and looked up at me.

"Just don't bottle things up. It's okay to feel hurt. I mean you've only known them all your life." he said and I looked down gently scoffing.

"You sound like Leah." I replied giving a gentle smile before continuing up the trail.

"I hope that's a good thing." he said humorously, and I nodded.

"She said the same. It does hurt, I'm not going to deny that. But crying and weeping and letting it continue to get to me won't do me any good. Besides I have other responsibilities now. They'll come back and that's good enough for me." I replied softly and he nodded dropping the subject. His hand curled into mine and we hiked all the way to top where the tallest trees were.

"You sure you want to climb?" he asked glancing down at my stomach.

"I don't think it's going to hurt to do so right now." I replied with assurance. I looked down at my stomach gently placing my hand over my stomach. Soon my stomach will be large and round. Hiking and climbing trees will be the furthest from my mind. Paul's larger hand gently slid over mine and I looked up at him with a warm smile before he leaned in to peck my lips. I moved up to a familiar tree and began my climb. He followed after me and with our strength we jumped and climbed and jumped and climbed until we were at the very top. The stars were slowly starting to shine through the clouds and we could see them as clear as night. I closed my eyes and gently parted my lips tasting the air around me. Paul kept his hands on my hips as we listened to the owls and crickets and the rest of the bugs that woke up tonight.

I finally opened my eyes and looked at Paul. He seemed to be deep in thought as he stared up at the sky.

"What are you thinking?" I asked and he looked down at me with soft guilt plaguing his eyes.

"What if I had gone with you and your pride? We'd still be together and you'd have your family." he said and I tilted my head.

"You shouldn't have needed to make that decision. I wouldn't be able to control myself if I had to watch the hateful stares of my family as they looked at you. Our pride is bigger than what you have seen here. Our pride is every shifter in Africa. To them a wolf would never belong." I explained and he shrugged poking his chest out now.

"I could have handled it." he said.

"I wasn't going to make you choose between your brothers and me." I replied and he was going to reply, but I placed my fingers over his lips. "It's okay, Paul. I don't feel bad for choosing to stay here, and you shouldn't either." His eyes softened and he kissed my fingers gently. A gentle rumbled was heard in the distance and we both looked out to see lightning further away.

"Looks like a big storm is heading our way." he said and I nodded.

"Come let's head home." I replied and we moved down to the ground and moved with haste down the hill. As we reached the bottom, rain hailed down on us and we hurried into the truck wiping our drenched faces.

"Malakai." he said suddenly and I looked over at him confused at the random name.

"What?" I asked curiously, the rain crashing down harshly on the truck. He nodded.

"If we end up not being able to think of any names for our baby, I would like to name him Malakai." he said with low confidence. I could tell he was just throwing the name out as an idea, but honestly, I couldn't think of any name better. Of course I wasn't even expecting to be pregnant so soon anyways. I nodded slowly smiling.

"Malakai it is." I said. His eyes popped.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded.

"Really." I affirmed and I had never seen him look so happy. He kissed me quickly before starting his truck and taking off back down the road. And with the choosing our baby's name started the reality that this was happening. We were starting a family.

As the days went into weeks, and with the help of Sam and some of the pack members, we were able to fill the den with furniture and everything it needed. It was huge so sometimes Sam and the pack would hang out here.

Leah came through and got me a job waiting tables with her at Mateo's. He seemed very happy to have me on. The staff was nice, most of them teens I went to school with. They became a small part of the family too. There were more good nights then bad. Sometimes people got a little drunk and with that came trouble, but it was nothing we couldn't handle. A month moved into two months and into three and four. Being a lioness meant the baby grew a bit faster and my instincts and emotions were definitely changing. I did my best though not to take offense to everything at work. However, one patron got a little too drunk and was grabbing all on me. I hissed feeling myself ready to claw his face off, but Paul and his pack were there to handle the situation.

Usually Leah would be there to knock some sense into any idiots but Paul and Jake had the same effect. As he said earlier, the Forks Logging Company hired Paul, Jake, Embry and Jared. Sam worked with the reservation's counsel with Sue Clearwater and Emily worked down at antique store. Everyone worked a shift that made it easier for them to patrol and by the end of the day, the could rest. Like they needed. Their bodies were able to recover from any labor of the day and still manage to patrol and kill any vampires that came into Forks.

But those that came were not involved with the Volturi. I had seen any of them and Carlisle informed me that Alice hasn't had any new visions and this worried them. Apparently it was not like the Volturi to give up on something they wanted and this worried them. But until they showed their hands there was nothing that could be done. In my opinion, we'd be open to anything they planned. By month seven, Malakai was growing stronger in my stomach by the second. I had to quit working for I was growing more hostile not wanting anyone around me, not wanting to listen to anyone. A simple lie of a complication with my pregnancy was enough to quite with a somewhat clear conscious.

With it being December again, I wanted nothing more than to be in the house where it was always warm. Emily was with me now. With everyone working and patrolling, Emily didn't mind keeping me company. The scent of wolf was always around the house. With the time closing in, Sam made sure there was always one of the guys around patrolling around to make sure things were okay.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a hospital for the labor?" Emily asked. I was watching the snow fall yet again when I finally turned to her.

"What good would a hospital do. Having a baby is easy all you do is squat and push." I told and she chuckled placing her hot chocolate down on our wooden coffee table.

"Maybe for you. We just don't want anything to happen to you." she said. I smiled and waddled my way over to her.

"It'll be okay. When he comes, he comes. I'll be ready no matter what." I replied and she nodded leaning into our warm couch.

"You know I honestly thought, Sam and I would have a kid first. Guess it seemed likely you know him being alpha." she said and I tilted my head.

"So why haven't you started?" I asked and she grinned shyly.

"It's not like we haven't tried, I mean we are trying. But I think Sam's worried. His father ran out on him when he was younger. The fact alone scares him. I think he believes he wouldn't be a good father." she explained and I tilted my head some in thought.

"But he is not his father." I told and she nodded.

"I tried explaining that to him and he's just too afraid." she said gently. I nodded in thought of her words.

"Give him time. He's a good leader, he will need to see that for himself." I replied and she nodded smiling warmly at me.

"Thank you." she said warmly and I nodded. We heard the familiar shouting of the boys and got up to greet them on the porch. I had a blanket wrapped around me and I watched as everyone jogged from the forest, wearing nothing but cut off pants. Sam approached with a smile as he embraced his wife. Paul did the same.

"Hey. I see the comforter is doing its job." he said and I smirked and nodded holding it close.

"I wouldn't be this calm if it weren't." I said and he grinned and kissed my head looking at Emily.

"Thanks for staying with her, Em." he said and she smirked.

"Of course." she said motioning her head inside. "That deer should be done thawing now, if you want to start cooking it." My eyes widened and I hissed lowly as I felt I was starving now. I headed inside and over into the kitchen. I took the fifteen bags of thawed meat out of the fridge and pulled one of our frying pans from the cabinet.

"You gonna need some help eating that!" Jared called out. I hissed at him in response and they laughed.

"We'll patrol one more time tonight before everyone heads to sleep. Leah will stay with Vitanja." Sam announced.

"Sounds good. See you guys later." I heard Paul say. Once the door was closed he entered the kitchen.

"Was the patrol good?" I asked glancing at him as I seasoned the meat.

"Yeah no leeches." he said leaning against the counter. I smiled and nodded.

"Good. I am glad you all came home safe." I replied taking some of the raw meat and plucking it in my mouth. Paul glowered at me.

"Babe we agreed you'd at least cook the meat first." he said.

"I am cooking the meat…this is just a snack to hold me over until that meat is ready." I said. "Besides, Malakai, whether he is a wolf or a lion, he will not be harmed from having raw meat." I explained. He nodded looking down at my stomach.

"So you still have no idea if he will be a wolf or lion?" he asked softly moving over to me. I watched as he got down on his knees and placed his hands on my firm stomach gently placing his forehead against belly. I shook my head hiding my frustration of this.

"No. I mean I should have been able to tell after I first found out I was pregnant. But both our genes inside him makes it difficult. But he moves a lot inside me, that much I know. He's eager to meet his father." I replied and he nodded.

"And his mother." he replied happily standing up and smiling down at me. We shared a loving kiss before continuing to cook the meat. With some added vegetables and mashed potatoes, we ate together and spoke about our future. Malakai did not like the vegetables, but loved the meat. After that we sat on the couch and he rubbed my feet as I stared at his smiling face.

"What?" I asked softly and he shrugged.

"I'm just excited… soon he'll be starting daycare and pre-school. He'll play with Jared and Kim's cubs and maybe even Sam and Emily's. He'll grow up and be strong like us and bring home some girl he's heads over heels for." he said and I smiled at his words, those thoughts seeping into my mind.

"Maybe his imprint." I said and he smiled more at my words. "I'd want him to stay a baby for as long as he could so I could watch him learn to hunt and pounce. I can bathe him in my own way and the way humans do. He'll probably have a temper like his daddy." I teased and he laughed.

"Oh I can't wait for the day the school calls and said he was fighting. A true Lahote." he said and I laughed some at the thought.

"He will be a good boy." I said and he nodded.

"Most definitely." he said. When the moon was up high, we settled into bed. I still found it odd, sleeping in the bedroom that was once my parents. It still brings back mild pain that they were not here. But they would be back soon. I would send word once Malakai was here. Paul kissed me good night before curling into me and passing out. I stayed up a bit longer rubbing my belly some. I felt something pressing against my fingers and I looked down into the darkness and saw a smaller bump pressing up to meet my fingers. I smiled sweetly at my little prince. I couldn't wait to meet him, I had never loved something so quickly as I did this baby. Sleep took me immediately and as I journeyed through darkness. Day should have come quick and I should have opened my eyes to the sun shining through the window. But instead, a booming pain rips into me instead and my eyes snap open as I feel myself drowning in a violent pain, that I can't hold back the gut wrenching scream that tears into my body.

My stomach felt as if it had expanded immediately and I was sure I would burst open. He shifted inside me. My baby had shifted inside me and was ready to come out.


	47. Chapter 47

47

The entire room was smothered in the scent of blood. Paul was on his feet in seconds.

"VITANJA WHAT'S GOING… OH JESUS!" He screamed after he pulled the blankets off. My legs were definitely slipper and wet from blood.

"He's coming Paul and he changed inside me!" I screamed louder now as my stomach began to shift and expand and with it, the pain shot all over my body. I was full distress. My organs felt like they were on fire as I shook my head sweat pooling down my face and chest.

"I'm gonna get help!" he said and he was gone which alarmed me even more.

"No do not go!" I cried out in pain as I raised my hand to his back. Pain further shot through my arm as I quickly placed it down crying out more in pain. How was this possible? How could such a small creature bring me such pain? Maybe my mother thought the same thing. I wander how she handled this pain. I was sure I was not done by C-section. No my mother would not have her body altered to bring me into the world. No, she bore me raw just like the twins. And that was what I would have to do.

_"You came out of me a bloody golden ball of fur and claws. You nearly tore me in half coming out. I bled for hours. And they handed you to me and the second I brought you to my chest, your hairs fell away revealing the beautiful melanin underneath. You cried and screamed, but you were alive."_

I closed my eyes at the thought my baby clawing its way out of me and I couldn't handle that. This was my first child, it was not supposed to be this hard. I shouldn't feel like I wanted to die. And even through all this pain, I still couldn't tell the scent of the form inside me. It was so foreign. A harsh howl could be heard above me through the pain as I was sure it was Paul howling for his pack. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I felt a sudden sharp burst of pain from my side. I screamed louder as that sharp pain kept coming.

"PAUL!" I screamed out. In seconds Paul was running back in naked, with dusts of snow falling off him.

"I'M HERE! Everyone's coming- oh god!" he exclaimed in utter terror. I could feel more blood pouring from me. Thank god I was not wearing any panties. He took my hands immediately. "Tell me what to do, baby! I don't know what to do!" I panted heavily and harshly curling my fingers into his, the pain growing from the mere action.

"I just have to push." I panted heavily and he nodded tears in his eyes.

"Okay. Just push." he said and I inhaled and looked down at the blood-soaked sheets and tried to push, but I didn't even manage to push for two seconds before more pain was devouring me. I yelled out in pain and shook my head.

"I can't do it! I can't do it!" I cried out looking at him. I was so hot. "I'm so hot, Paul. It's too hot!" He nodded standing up.

"I'm going to go get something cold for you okay!" he said and I nodded watching him run out as fast as he could.

Normal POV

Paul flew down the hall and jumped right off the first step and landed on the ground. He left the front door cracked so the others would just come in. He had never been so stressed and afraid in his life other than when Vitanja was in danger. He couldn't think and he could hardly breath from the raw panic he was feeling. The door swung open and the living room filled with wolves.

"What's going on!" Sam asked. Leah and Emily were already rushing upstairs.

"Vitanja!" Leah called.

Paul shook his head as he ran to the fridge and got a cold ice pack from the freezer.

"The baby changed inside her, she's in labor and in danger I don't know what to do!" he yelled running past them all and rushing upstairs. Paul came in to Emily pushing the blankets off the bed and Leah at the head of their bed holding Vitanja's hand. Her entire body was soaked in sweat and her bottom half covered in blood. Paul ran over and placed the ice pack on her forehead. Steam rose heavily from the pack and it melted. Leah shook her head.

"This isn't a normal shifter temperature!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe this is normal for her kind!" Emily said running from the bathroom with towels. "Sam I need a bowl of water stat!"

"No. The baby turned inside me it's claws are killing me!" Vitanja screamed and this elevated Paul's fear.

"What do we do! What do we do!" he said in panic. Leah looked at Paul.

"Get another bowl of water now!" she demanded and Paul moved within seconds back down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jake and the rest of the pack were just standing there now knowing what to do.

"We need to get a doctor here!" Jared said swiftly.

"No doctor can handle this! Paul where are your bowls?" Sam said as Paul rushed over to the cabinet and grabbed two large bowls.

"We need to call Carlisle he can help!" Jake said and immediately Paul stopped and looked at him with a ferocious glare.

"None of those fucking leeches are coming into this home right now!" he said. He remembered all too well, the looks on the Cullen's faces when the lionesses had had their babies. They were fighting their urges to go toward the scent of their blood. There was no way in hell he was letting any of them come into his house with such panic going on.

"Paul's right, Jake. We don't know how he will act once he smells V's blood." Sam said swiftly as he cut the sink off.

"What about Ness? She's only half, she's learned some medical training she can help." Jake exclaimed quickly and Paul moved over toward him with a bowl of water in his hands, his eyes were dark and dangerous.

"Any leech that steps foot in this house will not leave here alive." he threatened. Jake glared at him, his body shaking at the threat. Sam however called Paul away with his bowl of water and the two hurried upstairs upon hearing Vitanja scream. Embry placed his hands in his hair in stress as Jared moved over to place a comforting hand on Jake's shoulder.

"That's just his wolf talking Jake." he said and Jake nodded finally calming down.

"I know." he said. Seth was pacing back and forth, never before being in a situation like this.

"Shouldn't we do something?" he asked. Jake glanced from him and toward the darkness of the stairs.

"We just gotta wait." he said.

It had now been forty five minutes, and Vitanja still could not push, and Paul could feel the stress of her body radiating off her. He was walking up and down the hall now as he was having trouble controlling his emotions. Emily was worried he'd shift right out in the room so she told Sam to take him out. Paul's mind was everywhere as he was afraid of what could happen tonight.

"Paul, everything will be fine." Sam said lowly and Paul shook his head.

"What if something happens Sam? What if she doesn't make it, what if Malakai doesn't make it. I can't lose them Sam I just can't." he said finally breaking down and sobbing. Sam immediately pulled him into a tight hug, his eyes lightly swelling with tears. He didn't know the extent of his words, no one had ever been in this situation before.

"They're both going to make it." he said in his ear. "They will make it!"

Vitanja's POV

I very thankful for everyone who was around guiding me through this. When I heard Leah's voice of terror and her body storming through the door, I knew everything would be okay. Paul got us help. But the pain was increasing and no matter how much water they put on me, it evaporated and was replaced by heat.

"Vitanja can you push now?" Emily asked. I tried only to be met with such raw pain I shook my head.

"I can't. I can't do it!" I cried out.

"She's on fire." Leah said after touching my forehead and waving her hand a bit to cool it down. I was panting harder as I rested my head on my now drenched pillow. I was feeling weak, my body couldn't handle this. As I opened my eyes and looked up to the window above our bed, I realized the snow was falling. Not hard, like before we went to bed, but still falling. This was an idea I had to try. I swallowed some and looked up at Emily.

"Emily," I panted, "Is there snow on the ground outside?"

She looked at me with tears on her eyes and she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, honey, there's lots of snow on the ground." I nodded and looked at Leah.

"Get me on my feet now." I said. Her eyes popped.

"Are you crazy!" she asked and I shook my head

"I have to go outside." I panted and the two cousins looked at each other before nodding. They didn't bother giving me a quick speech of being exposed to hypothermia. Instead Leah placed my arm around hers and gently began to pull me from the bed. I cried out for the movement alone brought pain. Emily came around to the other side of me and placed my arm over her shoulder. My legs felt like jelly, but I would not let them carry me. I forced my legs to move and the three of us began to move from the room. Sam and Paul came into view, and Paul looked hysterical now as he saw us.

"What are you doing with her!" he snapped.

"Help us get her outside!" Leah said. Both men looked completely stunned and stuck in place.

"NOW SAM!" Emily snapped as she was having difficulty holding me up. That brought the alpha's feet over to us. He moved over to his wife and switched places with her and Paul moved over to Leah to do the same. With their strength they were able to move me a bit quicker down the hall. The smell of blood was everywhere and my eyes flickered heavily at how hot it was.

"What are we doing, baby?" Paul asked and I looked at him.

"I can't push on my back. I need to stand and do this." I said softly and he nodded, eyes weak and tired from stress.

"Okay." he said and they helped me down stairs. Jake and the rest were standing there in the living room and they looked stunned when they saw me. Leah ran over and got the door and opened it. Once I felt the piercing cold air against my flesh I felt some relief. I sighed happily at the feeling.

"Carry me over there." I motioned towards the closest tree. I finally moved over to grab the tree trunk. Sam finally moved from me.

"We're going to shift and form a circle around the house in case any vampires show up. No one's going to get to her." he said and we both nodded as the moved back to the house. My legs were weak, but Paul helped me squat just low enough to the snow. I could feel the cold ground on my thighs and vagina I was so low. Oddly enough, I felt more relief being in this position. I was panting some and looked at Paul who just stuck to my side.

"You okay, baby?" he asked and I nodded swiftly.

"I feel better." I said and he smiled at this taking my face in his hands.

"I love you." he said and I smiled back sniffling some.

"I love you too." I said and looked back at the tree. I could feel my organs start to drop back into place now and I felt pressure forming. I wasn't burning hot and I wasn't freezing cold. I was just right. I closed my eyes and thought of nothing but Malakai now. Okay baby boy. Let's do this. I took a few even breaths, gripping the trunk hard and started to push. There was pain, but my muscles did not give out this time. I groaned hard, my head falling back as I yelled to the light blue sky. The sun was coming. I smelled Sam and the pack as the wolves ran past to perimeter around the house.

I suddenly felt my stomach shrink a bit and I looked down at the pool of blood in the snow. Paul looked around me and then up at me.

"What is it?" he asked. I continued panting as I looked at him.

"He changed back." I replied and he smiled happily and nodded.

"Thank god." he said and I looked back at the tree once more, feeling Paul's hands massage my shoulders. I took a few more breaths, prepared myself, squatted even lower and just pushed once more. I thought my body was going to explode and I just cried harder as I just kept pushing and pushing. I stopped and took a few breaths and pushed again, holding the bark harder and tighter. I feel Paul's body against mine as he just holds me some so I don't fall completely down. I feel myself crowning and after one more push, I feel something drop from me. I opened my eyes and quickly leaned down and scooped up the bloody orb on the ground. The quiet forest is now filled with loud screams and wails. I hold him close to my body so he feels my body heat.

My legs give out and I fall back, but Paul catches me and we both sit down into snow and just stare down at the purple being in my hands. He continues to cry and I feel Paul's chin on my shoulder as he looks down at him. We both stare at him as he cries some more. Both our body heat surrounds him and he's just as hot. I gently caress his bald head and I lean over and lick all over his body. Every inch is cleaned by my tongue. It was also a way of bonding so that he would recognize my scent as his own.

"Is he okay?" Paul asks worriedly. Only I could know that. I bite his umbilical cord off with my teeth and look him over for a few more seconds before looking over at Paul.

"He's perfect." I whispered, and Paul just sighs heavily and nuzzles his forehead against mine. Emily stands in the door way and watches with a smile.

"I changed your sheets so you guys can come back to a clean bed." she called out gently and Paul and I both smile, very thankful for that.

"Let's get you both inside." he said and I nodded as he helped me get to my feet.

8 am

I stared at Malakai as he suckled as my breast, eyes closed and content over his face. Paul was sitting up in bed with me and we just stared at him together. He was small, but he would grow just fine with my milk. He was already a light russet tone to his body and black straight hair. I purred in utter happiness as I watched as Paul's hand come up and gently rest on Malakai's head.

"He's so small and fragile." he said and I nodded.

"Yes. Soon he will be strong like his father." I replied gently looking at him and Paul just smiled and gently nuzzled onto my shoulder.

"I'm just glad you are both safe and okay." he said and I nodded gently.

"He gave us both quite a scare." I replied. There was silence between us for a moment as he just examined his baby.

"What do you think he changed into when inside you?" he asked softly and I shook my head.

"I do not know. I couldn't identify his smell. Maybe that means he turned into a wolf." I said and Paul leaned down to smell the top of Malakai's head.

"He has that new baby smell." he said with a grin and I smiled watching Paul just place his forehead gently on him. Kai slowly moved his lips from my nipple and just gently turned his head to look up at who was touching him. Paul pulled back to look down at him and Kai just stared up at him with deep brown eyes and Paul just looked lost in them.

"Welcome to the world my son." he said before gently moving to take him from my hold of which I let him. He cradled the baby in his arms and just stared him with tearful eyes.

"You're my son. My little wolf cub." he said, and Kai just cooed lightly looking up and around at the world around him. I just smiled at the two happy everything was okay. There was a gentle bark coming from outside and we knew Sam and the pack were back. A gentle knock on my door alerted us and we saw Emily peaking her head in.

"Hey you guys okay?" she asked and we both nodded. "Sam and the others are back… if you want them to come back later just say the word." Paul was gently rocking Kai when he looked at me with questioning eyes as if wanting to know what I wanted. By now by body had healed from the stress of child birth and my legs had regained their strength.

"Come on." I said and Paul's eyes sparkled as he nodded and moved from the bed. I slid on a white gown and robe, then took Kai so Paul could get dressed. While he dressed, I placed Kai in a small onesie I had bought for him. I even let Emily hold him and she was completely in love.

"I at least want to get this out of the way before Leah comes and completely take over her godmother duties." she teased. I giggled at the thought and nodded as she handed Kai back to me.

"Most definitely." I replied.

"Want me to let everyone in?" she asked and I nodded.

"Please?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course." she said patting my shoulder and moving back down the hall. I looked at Kai for a second and he was already asleep again. Paul moved back over to me and smiled down at me before giving me a gentle kiss before nuzzling my head.

"I love you." he said and I smiled.

"And I love you." I replied and gently moved Kai into his arms. "I figured you'd want to present him to your pack. When my pride returns, I'll present him to them." He nodded eyes staring back down at Kai before slowly moving into the hall. I followed.

"Come on, bud, let's go meet your pack." he said.


	48. Chapter 48

48

As I watched Paul introduce our son, I couldn't help but feel a deep sense of content wash over my body. Everyone crowded him, eyes wide and smiles bright as they smiled and made faces at him. We shared hugs of happiness for my wellbeing. Of course, Leah was first, and they all thanked God that I was okay. There was always a genuine happiness in the pride when cubs were born, and sometimes a sadness if a cub didn't make it. Maybe it was because numerous cubs were born at a certain time that their births were shared. But here Kai's birth was celebrated all by himself, not just some part of life to be forgotten the second he was born. Paul was smiling and betting with Jared that Kai is going to out run any of Jared's kids.

Sam approached me and smiled opening his arms for a hug.

"I'm glad you're safe and well." he said, and I smiled and returned the hug.

"Thank you for helping me. I appreciate everything you guys have done for me." I said in his ear as we parted hugs. He nodded with a prideful smile.

"We look after our own and you are one of us now." he said turning to watch as Paul handed Kai off to Leah who just stared at him with tearful eyes. She rocked him gently in her arms gently speaking to him in a motherly tone. I knew she would protect him if anything were to ever happen to us. "You think your family will ever move back? We haven't heard any news about the Volturi, maybe they've given up or moved on with whatever crazy plan."

I shook my head.

"I don't know. But I guess in time we will see." I replied looking at him with soft eyes. Leah finally handed Kai off to Emily who rocked him gently in her arms. Sam and I watched with pride.

"You know Sam, you would make a great father." I replied lightly as I noticed the deep gaze in his eyes as he watched his wife with my son. He looked down at nodding lightly.

"Thank you." he replied lightly and Emily approached finally handing Kai to me.

"He's beautiful." she replied, and I smiled embracing him gently.

"He's unlike anything I have ever seen." I replied truthfully. With all the attention he's received, Kai was passed out. Sam raised his head.

"Alright everyone. Patrolling starts in an hour so let's move out." he replied and began to move toward my door. Paul moved over to me wrapping his arms around my hips. I looked at him curiously.

"Will you be going with them?" I asked in a light tone as to not wake up the baby. I didn't know the rules or expectations for wolves who just became parents. Paul shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere for a few weeks. I'll join patrols if they really need me but with all the new shifters, Sam should be fine." he said and I nodded happy to hear this.

"Good. God I can't believe we're new parents." I said as watching as he moved over to lock the front door. I moved over to the couch and curled up on it. Paul followed and sat beside me and together we just stared at Kai in silence. He made gentle noises and Paul moved and gently caressed his small head. Kai squirmed a bit, his tiny hand raising to his head. Paul moved his finger to his hand and Kai's fingers curled around it. We both smiled deeply at the gesture. I wanted to stare at him all day, but I could feel my instincts start to kick back in and I began to glance up at the window by the door. The sun's rays were shining in and the leafless branches seemed to wave at me as if calling me back.

"I haven't shifted in months." I voiced out loud. It was a realization I honestly hadn't noticed. But now that Kai was no longer in my body, I could feel those primal urges start to reawaken. Paul looked at me before looking toward the window as well. He gave a light smile before looking at me.

"Go." he said moving to gently take the baby from me. "I've got him you go for a run." I wide smile spread across my face as I stood up and removed my necklace and ring. I removed my clothes and headed for the door. Once I felt the cold air against my face, I felt a burst of energy explode inside me. I ran straight for the trees and once I had disappeared inside them, I ran for the nearest hill and jumped right off it. My skin tore away and I felt my body rotate downward as gold fur spread from my skin. I landed on all fours and roared loud to the white forest around me. I ran around the area rolling in the snow and shaking it off after it was caked onto my back.

I chased rabbits and devoured them quickly as more animals ran across my path. I ran them down and ran all over the forest letting the different scents get caked into my fur. Oh this was amazing. Even though I wanted this freeing feeling to last, I already began to think of Kai and getting back to him. I turned and trotted back home.

Becoming a mother came easier to me than I thought. Kai was nocturnal for the first few months. I adapted to him and was up when he was up. Paul stayed up as long as he could, but with work and patrolling, I knew he would need all the rest he could get. My milk made Kai strong and by five months he was already up and running.

By June he was already eating more red meat than Paul had ever seen. But it made him stronger, and his instincts sharper. But I was still worried. His scent smelled of a human baby, but atop of that scent was a thin layer of something else. I was not sure of. As Paul was out patrolling, Kai and I were down by the falls of Multnomah Falls merely playing in the shallow. I was in a long white silk gown, that floated atop of the water as I stood in it. Kai was in a diaper. His skin was warm against mine and he babbled as he pointed up at the water crashing down from the falls.

Paul said he would join us as soon as he could.

"Babababa!" Kai babbled and I smiled and moved from the water sitting down on the ground and placing Kai between my legs. He had short black hair and his skin was the perfect complexion of Paul and me. I heard a low growl coming up from behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see Paul's silver fur coming into view. I smiled as he moved up to me and gently grazed his head with mine.

"Hello my love." I replied and watched him place his snout to Kai's head and smell it. It took him a few weeks to get used to Paul's form, and learn his scent meant daddy. He took to my form immediately. Paul moved behind me and into the forest for a split second before coming back into view, naked as the day he was born.

"Hey, mama." he said kissing my cheek and sitting beside me.

"Hey." I replied softly as Kai already held his hands out to his father. Paul happily took him from me.

"And hello my little beast! You been good for mommy?" he asked raising him high into the air. I leaned over and made faces up at him as Kai laughed happily. Paul then held him to his chest cradling him as he smiled at me then looked at the waterfall.

"We've got to come back here later, just the two of us." he said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Leah and Seth have been begging to baby sit." I replied. He laughed.

"Everyone wants to baby sit him." he replied and I smiled leaning over to gently run my hand over Kai's head. But I could see his eyes were fixated on a little green frog on the ground. He wiggled his way out of Paul's hands and stood up on the grass. We watched him carefully as his chunky legs carried him after the bouncing frog.

The frog must have noticed it was being hunted because it hopped away quick and Kai was right behind it. We could tell he was about to disappear behind some bushes and so Paul was on his feet merely speeding after him. I smiled and watched as Paul disappeared too.

"Holy shit." he said. I was alert now and stood up immediately to see Paul coming from the bushes holding some grey ball of fluff. My body just paused and I looked at Paul's shocked face as he finally looked back down at the ball. It uncurled and two small ears perked up and immediately a desperate wolf pup whine escaped the ball. It was a small grey wolf pup, just like Paul who was looking all around.

"Oh my Ra." I said, my heart falling into my stomach. The pup whimpered a bit more before raising its head up and letting out a high-pitched howl. Our little cub wasn't a cub at all, but a fluffy wolf pup.


	49. Chapter 49

49

I stared at the wolf club in complete and utter shock. Paul just held him out to look him over himself. We both just remained in place staring at the cub. When he started peeing a long stream at my feet, I finally snapped out of my trance.

"This isn't Kai." I said with disbelief and Paul nodded.

"Yeah it is!" he said. Once we stood in front of each other we both leaned in and smelled the top of the pup's head. I could smell him, my baby's scent mixed with Paul's. In seconds, the fur slips away and his body fades away and is replaced with my crying little cub. Paul fumbles him a bit in shock of having a shifter actually shift in his hands. We both cradled him and shushed him.

"He's a wolf." Paul said in amazement. I just blinked rapidly not sure of how to feel about all of this.

"He is a wolf… he is the youngest wolf shifter." I said looking at Paul who nodded.

"Woah." he said looking him over still bouncing him a bit until he was only hiccupping.

"A lioness gave birth to a cub. That's a first." I said gently rubbing his head. Paul examined my face.

"You okay with that? I'm sure your mind must be going crazy with the fact your first child isn't a lion." he said gently. Truth be told it was a little strange and my instincts were shouting that this wasn't normal. But then again, Paul imprinting on me wasn't normal. I just leaned over and ran my tongue over Kai's head.

"My mother instincts outweigh my primal instincts." I replied with a soft smile. Paul just smiled and nudged his head into mine. Already, Kai was trying to pry his way out of Paul's arms and he set him down just to watch him take off again shifting into the ball of silver fur again. He took off into the trees and even as a cub he was fast. Paul and I looked at each other knowing we'd have to go after him. We both smiled before running after him jumping into the air and shifting swiftly chasing after him.

I felt my mother's voice in my head, her uneducated voice from when wolves were just mongrels to her. She'd be upset my very first child, my prince of Africa, was none other than a mongrel cub. But Kai was not a mongrel at all. He is my son and I loved him with every fiber of my being and I would give my life for him.

5 years later

I was shrouded in the warmth of my blankets and Paul's arms. The sun was just coming up and I could feel it. Our dark room was slowly starting to brighten with the rising of the sun. Kai was in front of me, sleeping soundly, his hand wrapped around my pendent. Paul starts to stir first before I feel his lips press into the side of my head. I knew it was time for him to patrol before work. My eyes peak open slowly.

"I love you." I hear him whisper before leaning over to kiss the top of Kai's head. He doesn't feel it yet. I give a gently moan in response.

"Be safe." I whisper before going back to sleep. I sleep, but it's a light sleep. I feel Kai turn and crawl up my body to just glomp onto my face. I groan in response and gently hug him to my body nuzzling his stomach. I lick over it before purring gently. In the next hour, he starts to wiggle and move more.

"Mommy. I have to go potty." he said softly. And this is the start of our day. I roll on my stomach and stretch out before yawning.

"Come on baby let's go peepee." I said and carry him to my bathroom. He likes to be very independent. So I just guide him to the bathroom and crack the door a bit and just cross my arms against the door, because I planned to go right after him. Once I hear him flush, I go in and raise him up so he can wash his hands. I do my business and of course he's just watching me.

"Mommy is Aunt Leah going to come over today?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. We're going to Aunt Emily's after breakfast so you'll get to see Maya. Aunt Leah will probably come over." I said before standing up and washing my hands and flushing.

Emily and Sam had their first girl two years ago, Maya Kayla Uley. She was absolutely adorable. Kai and her were close or as close as children go. I moved out into the hall and he followed behind me. I made him some oatmeal. Raisin was his favorite apparently aside from raw meat. Strange how he still had my appetite and want of meat. I was sure Paul and the others didn't go through this even as children. But that's right, they didn't feel any of the effects until the matured. Kai being the first and only known young wolf cub, gave Sam a lot to think about. He was worried for Kai being a toddler, if he couldn't control his feelings then he could shift where ever he was and expose everyone and Sam made his feelings known that that was not an option.

That's why I couldn't have him in daycare or preschool. For a while Paul was stressed about how Kai would learn, but I wasn't worried. I was able to hire teachers from all over who could teach him at the house on weekends. He would learn to control his emotions with me present and learn with teachers. But this still made me worried about his social life.

He didn't have many friends his age. But then again, he was five I guess that didn't really matter right now. He had the entire pack. As Kai was preoccupied with eating, I made some eggs and bacon for myself.

"Mommy, is Daddy going to keep all the vampires away from our home?" he asked. I smiled warmly and nodded.

"Yes he is." I replied. At first I didn't want Kai to know about vampires. He was a child, he didn't need to know about anything yet. But of course, Jared let it slip about them and Kai just kept asking questions.

Once we were both done eating, I texted Emily letting her know we were heading over to her. I had Kai's bag over my shoulder and the second the door opened, he was out the door running fast in circles before running to the car. I just unlocked the door and got him in his car seat with his stuffed lion. I placed the bag on the floor and then closed the door. As the wind brushed against me, I looked out at the trees. A gentle shiver shot up my spine and I looked around at the quiet forest. I smelled the air for a second. Something was off about the environment and I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I looked around, ears twitching and nose flexing as I looked around.

"Mommy, come on!" Kai replies bouncing his lion all around. I looked at him and smiled.

"Okay baby." I replied and got in the front seat. I sent Paul a text letting him know where we had left before cutting on the car and driving off down the road. The sun sky was beautiful and the car was filled with different children's music. Of course, Baby Shark was his absolute favorite.

"Mommy Shark do do do do do do! Mommy shark do do do do do do! Mommy shark do do do do do do. Mommy shark. Daddy shark do do do do do do! Daddy shark do do do do do do! Daddy Shark do do do do do do! Daddy shark!" we sang together with bright smiles on our faces. However a gut wrenching scent catches my nose just as a figure in black appears in front of the car. I scream as I force my foot on the break stopping the car violently hard. Red eyes and pale skin was all I could see. But not just any set of deathly features. Suddenly, my door opens, the lock breaking in the door and before a force pulls me from the car, I hear Kai scream. I was only tossed a few feet from the car, but I get up quickly, my senses going wild. I turn to see a vampire holding Kai in the air and I scream out feeling my left arm being pulled behind my back and a firm arm restrain my neck.

I gasp feeling my airway cut off for a second.

"If I even see a golden hair, my partner will remove his head from his body." the deep tone of my assailant says. I wouldn't forget his voice anywhere. "Nod if you understand."

The vampire who has Kai is a slimmer and smaller vampire, but his eyes were just as fierce just as hungry. His hand moves under Kai's crying face as if to show that he could snap my son's neck. I gasp out nodding quickly as the arm around my throat loosens.

"Don't hurt him!" I cry out.

"I told you your happiness will turn to ashes in your mouth." His cold voice rang in my ear and I had to fight back every inkling of instinct to not shift. For Kai. He was also stressed, he could shift at any time as well and that would be an automatic death sentence. I yell out as he's hold his hands out to me.

"Mommy!" he bawls and tears swell in my eyes.

"What do you want!" I yelled.

"The same thing I wanted five years ago. But you chose to refuse and now you have to deal with consequences." he said. My mind was racing and I had to think fast. I had to do something, but what? Their speed surpassed me. I couldn't do a thing without endangering Kai's life. Suddenly something came to my mind.

"I never answered!" I shouted out causing the smaller vampire to look up at me.

"What?" Felix asks and I sniffled some.

"You gave me an option and I never got to respond. You said if I went with you then there would be no issues and if not, violence. I will go with you right now if you leave my son alone and alive and well." I said.

"The time for negotiations are over." the smaller vampire said his grip on Kai's face tightening causing him to scream even louder and I could feel pain from seeing him in pain. I yelled just as loud as the pain was evident on his face.

"STOP IT! STOP I'LL GO WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!" I yelled and the smaller vampire looked up from Kai to me, but he seemed to be looking past me right now. My guess was Felix was calling the shots. There was silence for a second and suddenly I was dropped.

"Fine." Felix said and I felt the back of my collar grabbed as I was dragged back to the car. The other vampire dropped Kai and he screamed out and I noticed the mummy was heading to my car getting into the passenger side.

"What are you doing!" I snapped. He smirked back at me.

"We will need a ride to the airport." he said. My eyes widened as I looked up at Felix who just lifted me onto my feet and moved to open the back seat and then to Kai.

"What? No you can't leave my baby here alone!" I shouted.

"Do you want a live infant or a dead one?" Felix snarled and I could feel Kai's arms wrap around my legs as he had crawled over to me still bawling. I was hyperventilating now, my emotions completely wild.

"Just give me one second. Let me get him away from the car. Please! Please!" I begged and Felix just stared at me with an annoyed sighed.

"Hurry." he said and released me. I scooped Kai up and moved around the back of the car and off to the side of the road. I could run with him right now. But I was too afraid they would catch us. I had no pack or pride with me and I couldn't think of how long I could stall until Paul came. I was sure the vampires knew this too. I placed Kai on his feet and his face was red from tears.

"Baby I need you to be brave okay. Mommy's going to be okay." I said as I regretted what I was doing, but Paul would find him. I know he would.

"Mommy!" he continued to bawl and tears streamed down my face. I quickly removed my necklace from me and clasped it swiftly around his neck and I placed my ring in his hands.

"Mommy will be okay baby. Daddy will find you! You'll be okay." I said and I felt my shirt caller being pulled once more and I screamed out as I felt his hands leave my own. That alone felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. I had no time to think before I was being thrown it he back of my car and it was taking off. I sat up and watched as Kai just chased after me with his hands reaching for me. I screamed violently placing my hands on the back window. He was alone. No one was with him. The car was moving so fast that in a minute alone, my child's body was out of sight.

"No!" I screamed as I was in complete distress.


	50. Chapter 50

50

Normal POV

Kai was standing in the street, face red and swollen with tears as he watched the familiar car of his mother speed off without him, out of sight. Within fifty seconds, a flash of black runs past him followed by different shades of browns and silvers. Kai smells the familiar scent of his dad before turning to see Paul running at him, covered in sweat, eyes filled with a mixture of things he couldn't describe and it scared him.

"Malakai, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked dropping to his knees and touching his face. But Kai couldn't form thoughts quick enough to console his dad as he just kept crying. Paul looked down at his small chest to see the familiar necklace of his wife. He remembered his son always holding onto it even since birth. His eyes widened as he looked up at Kai. "Where's your mommy Kai? Huh? Where is she!"

Paul was frantic, shaking his son's shoulders a bit to force words from him. Kai cried harder and dropped something in his hand and Paul looked down to see it was Vitanja's wedding ring. He quickly lifted it and raised it to his son's face.

"Son, I need you to tell me what happened!" he asked, but Kai just continued to cry. "MALAKAI!" He all but snarled. Slender hands reached down and scooped the child up immediately.

"STOP IT PAUL! YOU'RE SCARING HIM!" Leah yells as she held Kai to her chest. In Leah's arms meant he would be safe and without much else, he took off shifting immediately and running behind his pack member. Leah watched his form speed off into the trees, fear consuming her very core. She gently bounced Kai in her arms before picking up the ring he had dropped. She sniffled some in fear of what just happened.

"It's okay, baby. Daddy is going to bring mommy back. Let's go see Auntie Emily." she said soothingly as Kai locked his arms around his godmother's neck.

Paul forced his body to move faster until he was catching up to his pack. Their scent came out of nowhere, and the Cullens didn't see the coming. Paul didn't seem them coming. He was replaying moments from their past as he had to do something to ease his mind even though he knew it wouldn't work.

"_Hey." Paul started and Vitanja looked up at him as she breast fed Kai on the couch. Paul looked at her lovingly. "You know I won't let anything happen to you both."_

_Vitanja smiled sweetly at him._

"_Of course. You are my medjay." she responded, and Paul kissed her forehead before kissing the top of Kai's._

"_Vitanja we will never need your parent's help in such a way." Paul argued._

"_Promise me Paul, if something ever happens to me, you will call this number and you will let them know what's happened. They're stronger than you know. Please Paul, for Kai's sake. It's just as a precaution, a back up plan." she begged. Paul, unable to deny her, nodded as he took the piece of paper from his wife's hands._

Paul snarled swiping at the air suddenly in front of him as the smell of vampire was right in front of him.

'You're close!' He couldn't let them escape. He could see light at the end of the trees.

"_Paul stop!" _Sam demanded him and he could tell he was using his alpha voice. He snarled heavily as his body stopped, his claws digging into the dirt. Now his pack surrounded him.

"_The forest ends here and goes into town, you'll expose yourself!" _Jake thought back as the wolves circled him. Paul snapped at them.

"_I don't care!" _he replied trying to push through them. Sam jumped and landed in front of him snarling.

"_Stand down now!" _Sam demanded. Paul's entire body hurt as he forcefully tried to fight the command. _"Paul, I can't say I know what you're dealing with, but if you show yourself to everyone, that pushes us so far back from saving Vitanja we may never get to her!"_

It took a lot of fighting for Sam's words to sink in, and every fiber of his being said his alpha was wrong, but he couldn't take that chance. Paul started to sway and shift and shake his head numerous whines emitting from him.

"_They took my wife… they took my imprint."_ he thought painfully to himself and those words were beginning to chant in his mind.

_I'll never let anything happen to you." _(They took my wife, they took my imprint)

"_Let me be your medjay." _(They took my wife, they took my imprint)

Paul was looking all over, his mind going crazy before he raised his head high and let out a long and painful howl. It was long and filled with pain followed by his pack to share in his pain.

Leah was hiking herself back down the street when the sound of a loud howl made her stop and turn with wide eyes. She was frozen for a second as her lips quivered in shock.

"No." she whispered. She had heard that howl before, because she herself did it with the passing of her father. It meant a member of their tribe was gone. Even though it could mean gone as in taken or dead. But she still did not know. Kai was still clinging from Leah as he heard the sound. He was still too young to know what the sad noise meant.

After searching all over the forest, the pack came across the familiar car. Paul's nose ran all over it and it only made him want to keep searching the area for her. And that's what he did. Sam and the others did the same following the scent until it led them right back to the end of trees that led them to town. They were all coming to the same conclusion but couldn't think it for Paul's sake.

"_They took her to Italy." _Paul finally thought.

"_If they did this, then that means she's alive. We need to head back to Emily's and regroup and come up with a plan to get her back." _Sam thought. Paul growled in his direction.

"_You guys head back. I'll be along shortly… I don't think I can shift back in my state of mind." _he replied. Sam moved his large head up and down.

"_Take some time, but remember your son needs you right now." _he reminded, and Paul just looked down for a second not bothering to reply at the moment. The rest of the pack turned and hurried back deep into the woods. Once he was alone, Paul moved into his own direction and followed his wife's scent back to her car. It was abandoned, all doors were closed. Paul snorted and moved over to the car staring at it for a moment. He found his body shrinking down to size, and the process hurt more than it ever has to switch back. He just stood there panting heavily as he stared at the abandoned car.

Tears were streaming down his face as he just stared there, eyes filled with endless pain. How could he have failed? How could he have missed their scent? They slipped through his fingers and now she's gone. He felt his body starting to convulse at the thoughts now. He growled hard, backing away from the car and shifting once more. He roared and snarled and swiped at the air all around. After doing this for five minutes, he finally just paused and looked around some trying to put himself back in his right mind. He felt hopeless before thoughts started to rise in his head. He turned and darted through the trees making a straight line back to his house.

Once he was there, he realized he didn't have his house key and in one quick motion, he kicked the door right down. He hurried inside and rushed up stairs. His mind was set to autopilot, he knew what he had to do. Once he made it to their room, he began to rummage around his dressers and his drawers before finally finding the piece of paper atop of the dresser. He looked at the numbers for a second before moving over to the end table beside their bed and picking up their cordless phone. Even though Vitanja didn't see a need for it, Paul knew that one day it would come in handy. He stared at the paper for a moment unsure of what was going to happen once he dialed this number, but he pushed all thoughts and worries from his mind and he dialed the number.

It rang only twice. The language was unfamiliar to him but he heard the word English and immediately pressed one. He had never done this before, but Vitanja instructed him on what to do once he pressed one. The phone finally answered.

"Cairo. Code word?" the woman asked. Paul cleared his throat.

"Um Felidae." he replied.

"One moment." The woman said and placed him on hold again. The phone picked up again.

"Pyramid. Code word?" another voice answered only this time it was a man.

"MerNeith." Paul answered.

"One moment." the man replied. Paul could feel the anxiety rushing over his body from just standing there. He felt the longer he stood here, the further Vitanja was from him, but if he got a single word wrong, they'd hang up and block all calls from the United States for one year.

"Goddess. Code word?" another female asked.

"Bastet." he replied.

"One moment." the female asked. Paul was on hold longer now and he began to walk in place before the phone finally answered.

"Hello?" the familiar female tone answered. Paul's head snapped up with relief after hearing the familiar lioness' voice.

"Vitanja's been taken… I need your help." he finally replied.


	51. Chapter 51

51

"_Words are swaying… someone is praying please let us come home to stay. If we hold on together, I know how dreams, will never die. Dreams see us through to forever where clouds roll by. For you and I." _

Her soft voice played in Paul's mind as he ran fast back to Emily's. He remembered when Kai wouldn't stop crying all through the night. He was loud and crying hard and it was keeping Paul awake. But Vitanja was not stressed nor did she look like she was exhausted from lack of sleep. She just sang to him for hours and hours into the night, a warm smile on her face, until he had finally fallen asleep. The magic touch and the magic voice. She had it all.

Paul growled out as everything blurred into his mind again. She was gone and that was all his mind could wrap around now. Once Sam's home came into view, he shifted back. Sam was just coming out with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"How is he?" Paul asked, and Sam winced in stress.

"He needs you." Was his only reply. Paul hurried and got dressed and moved inside, his eyes scanning the room for his child. Emily was coming out of the corner.

"He's in the guest room with Leah." she said softly and Paul moved around her and just headed down the hall. He had no idea what to do, how to console his son once he saw him. He opened the door and he saw Leah on the bed with Kai just lying face down beside her hip. She was just rubbing the back of his head as his muffled cries were heard. Leah looked up at Paul and slowly leaned over to Kai.

"Hey, daddy's here." she said soothingly, but Kai didn't move. He just kept crying into the pillow and Leah winced and looked at Paul before moving off the bed. She walked over to the door as Paul stepped closer inside. Once they were shoulder to shoulder, Leah looked at him. "Sam's called all of the pack. We'll be meeting at the lumber yard tonight." Paul nodded and once Leah was gone, Paul moved onto the bed and just lied down beside Kai, staring at the top of his head. Slowly he placed his palm on top of Kai's head and rubbed it gently. Slowly, Kai looked his way, and sniffling heavily.

"Hey don't worry, buddy. We're going to get mommy back." he said before raising him up and embracing him. Kai buried himself in his father's chest nuzzling him.

Vitanja's POV

My entire mind was an absolute blur. I was motionless, but my thoughts were racing and jumbling all over trying to make sense of what's happened. They left my baby alone, in the wilderness, by himself. I felt catatonic from the drive away from him, to the plane ride, to being dragged through dark halls until they were lit soft lights.

Felix and Demetri, I heard his name before, were on either side of me.

"If you try anything, anything at all, you'll find your head swiftly removed from you body." Demetri said, his eyes dark and fearful. But I just looked at him with blank eyes. I wasn't afraid of his threats, and I was not afraid to show him I wasn't. He gave a mild sneer in response before Felix too my forearm. I hissed in reply as I was pulled toward a hall. The entire area smelled of them, the dead. I examined the halls. The walls were a dark red, and it looked like I could be in a museum maybe. There were different halls going into different directions. I looked up at the soft lights that glimmered above us.

We stopped in front of an elevator and we just waited as the doors opened slowly. I was moved inside with slight aggression as the two stood on either side of me. I could see my reflection in it. As I stared at myself, I thought I would someone afraid for her life. Any human would be. Maybe even a lion, because they'd be outnumbered. My eyes didn't show defeat. If anything, I was royally pissed.

I was not just a lioness, but I am a mother lioness. I am a wife, I am a princess of Africa and I refused to show these abominations my fear. The doors finally opened and now we moved down an even darker hall. The entire room made the hair on my body stand. The floors were slick and polished and in the distance we were passing a counter. A woman dressed in red stood up and smiled.

She had a soft face, and peach skin. A human amongst the vampire. I hardly doubt she would live long here.

"Buongiorno." she said politely as we began to pass her. I looked her over.

"Snack." I merely responded and her positive smile dropped as she just watched me go by. I could hear my Demetri snicker.

"Quite the little comedian." he said with joy in his tone. Felix didn't reply. His arm stayed tightly locked around my arm. Demetri moved ahead of and stopped in front of two large brown doors and he opened them and stepped inside. Now were in a large grand room. My eyes moved all about taking in the royal setting. Polished statues and checkered ceiling tiles. A heightened gasp made me look ahead as I was now staring at three vampires atop of three large thrones. One a very blonde marbled skinned vampire. He looked young, but also looked rather bored. On the other end was a vampire who looked much older, and very tired almost. His face was long, and he seemed very relaxed. The last was a dark-haired vampire who was standing up, looking at me with wide, red hues.

"Oh I cannot believe my very eyes!" he said and I just remained standing taking note of the two younger children off to the side. Their eyes and pale skin gave them away of course. Suddenly the dark-haired vampire was in front of me, eyes wide as he looked me over. My face scrunched up as his smell was disgusting this close. "You've finally managed to bring me one, Felix. Good job. Good job to you both!" The two vampires behind me were gone I flashes standing off to the side.

On instinct a low growl emitted from deep in my chest to show this vampire he was crossing some major boundaries. But if anything he seemed even more joyous at the sound. He even let out a high pitched laugh as he looked at the two other vampires sitting leisurely in their chairs.

"Did you hear that brothers! She actually growls. I wonder if she purrs, too." he said before looking back at me with bewilderment. "Well let me stop being rude. My name is Aro. Welcome to Volterra!" He raised his pale hands to the sky and I looked up at the ceiling as he did this. "Well don't be shy my darling tell me your name."

I just looked back at him stiffly feeling as if he did not deserve to hear my voice. But right now, I knew I had to be smart. I could not afford to get myself into deeper trouble being as I was completely surrounded by the enemy.

"Vitanja." I replied lowly and his body inflated large eyes.

"Vitanja… how exotic." he replied, and I just remained still staring at him for a long moment as he backed away. "I've heard quite a lot about your kind. Fierce and majestic creatures! Africa has been keeping you all to herself." I held back my frown and just looked him over.

"So what is your plan now?" I asked and Aro gave a gentle chuckle.

"Well first my dear, I will introduce you to my coven. Then we will show you around our magnificent palace and express to you the rules of our home. Then we will learn what you are hiding deep in your mind." he explained before giving a heightened laugh. "Oh I cannot wait." He was in front of me in seconds, his hands taking mine. I shivered from the coldness that surrounded me and I watched as he just looked down as if lost in a trance. What on earth was he doing? He seemed to be looking for something and as he looked from left to right with his eyes he finally looked up at me.

"Fascinating. I cannot see into your mind. Your thoughts are shielded by a bright light not created from your own mind." he explained. He must have a gift like the Cullens. I just smiled some and Aro's eyes flexed. "Now I wonder if everyone is powerless against you."

As he spoke, the young blonde girl stepped forward and I looked at her wondering what it was she was going to do.

"Jane here has the ability to cause excruciating pain." he said and my eyes hardened at his words watching as he took a few steps back and I turned to the girl who just smiled evilly at me. I thought of my son and Paul. They would be the only happy thoughts to help make this on coming pain bearable. She was staring at me now and I was unsure of what was supposed to be happening. I looked from the little girl to Aro who just clapped happily.

"Oh MARVELOUS!" he boomed. Within a blink he was gone but I smelled him behind me. "What is your secret dear girl? How is it a wild animal such as yourself has come to possess such an ability?"

"She's dangerous, Aro. If she cannot be bent to our will then that makes her a danger to us!" the blonde spoke out.

"I am talking to the girl, Caius!" Aro snapped sharply. I tensed some at his tone watching as he came full circle around to me. "So tell me little feline what secrets do your mind hold?" I stare right into his dark eyes.

"Because what I am was given to me by a goddess and no matter how long you've been what you are, you will never surpass that." I said with my own sense of confidence. Aro's eyes sparkled at my words as if I had said something so otherworldly.

"How… cute!" he squealed before looking over at the other vampires. "She is so precious! She will fit right in. But my dear you smell quite awful." Aro lifted his head and looked passed me.

"Felix since you lost her once and found her again, she's yours to look after. I want to know everything about their species, but first get her cleaned up and looked after." he said before turning and walking calmly.

"It will be done." Felix said before gripping my arm. I hissed in response as I was jerked away the large royal room and taken down another large hallway. I could feel the anxiety building more inside me as I was unsure of where we were going or what would happen to me.

Normal POV

Back in Forks, everyone was rallied in the lumberyard. Everyone was up in arms, angry and shouting.

"Those leeches waged war on us!" Jared spouted.

"They can't just do this! Can't just come onto our land and steal our people!" Seth said. Paul was just standing with his arms crossed, his eyes staring angrily down at the ground.

"But what can we do? If we go after them, we'll be leaving our lands unprotected." Embry told. Sam looked from each voice spoken trying to get as many opinions as he could.

"What about the Cullens, maybe they can do something?" Leah called out. Jake's head lifted and he shook his head.

"The Cullens can't afford to be on the Volturi's radar again, not after what happened with Ness's birth." he said. Leah frowned.

"So we just sit here and do nothing!" she snapped looking at Sam. Paul lifted his head finally.

"No!" he yelled, and everyone looked at him with mixed emotions in their eyes. Some were still of anger while other stares were of sadness and guilt. Sadness that their brother was the one to have his family torn apart and guilt for being mildly relieved their imprints weren't the ones taken from them. Paul looked down thinking about what he was going to say before looking at Sam with fierce eyes. "I made a call to the Kings in Africa… they're coming back."

Now everyone looked with shocked faces as if not expecting him to say such a thing. Sam stepped closer to him.

"Paul… you called Zena?" he asked and Paul nodded.

"Yes. They're the only ones who can go to a different territory without having to worry about their lands being in danger. They do not fear the vampires and they aren't afraid to annihilate them." he said. Sam just stared, unsure of if Paul calling the rest of Vitanja's pride was wise. What if things got out of hand, what if vengeance came back into Forks. There are consequences that he nor the pack could foresee, and this worried him.

"Did they say when they're coming back, what their course of action was?" Sam asked and Paul winced and shook his head.

"No. She… hung up after I told her what happened." he said lowly. Paul was even more tensed since he didn't know when to expect help. Sam tensed at the answer and looked at Jake and the rest of the pack.

"Go home. All of you." he commanded. Everyone slowly cleared out, although they were hesitant to leave their brothers alone. Once it cleared out Sam looked at Paul.

"Paul you should have told me you planned to call the Kings." he said.

"Why? What difference would it have made?" Paul asked on edge.

"What difference? Paul, you know the lions don't live by the same principals as us, we have no clue what they're going to do! Countless lives could be at stake because of a choice you made on your own!" he yelled.

"Because it is my choice to make!" Paul yelled. "Sam I am losing my fucking mind, right now! Vampires took my wife- my imprint! My son is inconsolable, and I don't know what else I can do to make him stop! Our enemies have my wife! Mine, Sam! If Emily were taken and you had the resources, I had to get her back, you would have been dialing up others for help too!" he said wildly. Sam just stood there listening and wincing at his words. "I don't care about the countless of lives of people off this reservation, I don't care about innocent people who could potentially be hurt by this, as long as it brings Vitanja back to my arms, I will do anything!"

Sam just looked at him stunned. He could hear it in Paul's tone that he meant every word he spoke, and he didn't blame him. To have your imprint taken was like someone shoving their head into your chest and taking out your heart over and over again. It was pure torture.

"Alright. But whatever happens, the pack stays here in La Push. We can't leave our home defenseless and our pack cannot be separated. If the pride decides to go to Italy, you can go." he said. Paul just stared at him with calm, yet fierce eyes, eyes that said he never intended to ask for permission.


	52. Chapter 52

52

Vitanja's POV

The halls all looked the same, the smell of vampire was etched into the wall. My eyes scanned everything we passed, every piece of wall art, every picture mounted high up. I needed to remember everything around me.

"Where are you taking me?" I finally asked looking up at Felix whose eyes remained forward.

"You will be taken to a room where you will be bathed and fed. Once you are redressed, you will tell me what I want to know." he stated, and I just sneered. Exactly what could I tell him? I already told them the only truth I knew. But none of that mattered. I needed to find a way home to my husband, to my baby.

"Exactly what are you hoping to accomplish by knowing information about my kind, huh? You plan to try and kidnap more cubs? You think you can weaponize us and keep us as pets?" I asked.

"If it is what my master wants." he said. I scoffed as he dragged me.

"You'll never succeed." I said. He glanced down at me with a smirk.

"We got you didn't we?" he asked humorously. I frowned harder.

"And you have no idea how much of a mistake that was." I said in a shaky tone. We stopped in front of two large doors and Felix pushed open one of them then tossed me inside. I twirled a bit and looked around at the large room we were in. The ceiling was tall and painted with gold and black spirals. The entire scenery was royal. There was a large walk in closet and a king size bed in the back with many dressers and drawers all around. The floor wooden with numerous different sizes and shapes of rugs. I looked around the place some more before looking at my captor as he stepped inside.

"Undress. There is a bath and the items you need waiting for you." he said raising his large arm toward another room. I could see the inground tub inside along with small statues. I tensed and looked up at him.

"And if I refuse?" I asked. The second I blinked he was there in front of me and I hissed in surprise and looked up at him. He gave a mild scowl.

"Let me be clear, I will NOT tolerate disobedience. You will do as your told or I will tear these clothes off you and bathe you myself." he threatened, and I frowned heavily. I was sure his hands did not know how to bathe anything or anyone. "Your stay here can be a peaceful one or a painful one and seeing as you have a strong healing ability, I know you can take it."

I stiffened at his words and looked away. What options did I have here? I was completely surrounded by the enemy and there was on way I could take anyone on here alone. I could see Paul and Kai in my mind, and I knew I had to do whatever I could to get back to them.

"Fine." I replied lowly and Felix just crossed his arms as if he didn't believe me. I kept eye contact with him as I pulled my shirt over my head, followed by my bra, then slipped my shoes off as I pulled off my pants and then my panties. His eyes never left my face and I just turned and moved in the direction of the bathroom. Once inside I noticed it was just as grand as the bed room. I looked around to see four sinks on white marble. Even the tiles and the tub were made of marble. The water in front of me was sprinkled with rose petals and I just tilted my head as the scent of oils washed over me. I moved toward the pool seeing the steam rise from the water. I glanced over my shoulder to see Felix just standing there, watching me still.

"Do I not get privacy?" I asked.

"You haven't earned that luxury." he replied all too quickly. I wouldn't let him break me. I wouldn't let him think he had anymore power over me than he already had. I moved over toward the steps and gently stepped inside and I finally gasped as I felt shiver explode all over my body. The water was… relaxing. My stiff and tight muscles couldn't hold and slowly I began to melt into the water as I sat down on the marble seats beneath the water. My eyes closed some and I inwardly kicked myself of purring. I wanted to dunk my head beneath the water and so I did. I let the water consume me and it smelled beautiful.

What was their game? Was there something in this water that forced me to be calm? I slowly lifted back up and quietly moved about the water, twisting and turning wanting to feel the water absorb into my skin. After doing this for a few minutes, I felt the scent of dirt and sweat wash away and replaced with sweet smelling aromas. I looked to see Felix now in the doorway, this time with his coat off revealing a black cotton shirt. In his hands was something black. I stepped over toward the steps and began to step out of the tub slowly and carefully watching him just as carefully as he watched me. Water dripped from my hair all the way down my body and off my breasts.

The floor was soaked, and I should have been slipping all over the tiles, but I didn't. I walked in front of Felix and stood right in front of him. Now what? Felix just stared down at me with unreadable eyes. I noticed something different between us. There was no longer fear. I did not fear him like I did five years ago or the hundreds before that. Maybe it was because I was different. He tore me from my son and abandoned him. That fear finally turned to anger, I guessed.

He held out the black fabric to me, and I looked it. I took it and observed it for a second before holding it out. It was a robe.

"Other clothes will be brought to you later on. Come." Was all he said and turned and moved back into the bedroom. I just looked at him and then the robe before sliding it on and tightening it around my body. I was surprised it fit. I moved out into the bedroom and paused to see some naked woman trembling in the middle of the floor. She was crying and covering herself as she looked around. Felix was just closing the door, as if letting someone out, when he turned to me. What the hell was going on? He approached me and I tensed away from him as he stopped beside me.

"Eat." he said, and I blinked rapidly unsure if I heard him right.

"What?" I croaked out. He motioned his head to the girl who was now down on her knees, fingers curled together as if begging. I couldn't understand her, but I knew begging when I saw her. She had peach skin and long brown wavy hair. Felix just motioned his head to the woman.

"Eat." he commanded a bit with more force and I just peered at him.

"How exactly do you think this works?" I asked. He blinked and looked from the girl to me and then the girl again and then to me.

"I assumed you… maul her or something." he said. I waited for him to laugh mockingly at me. But he just stared at me and I just leaned back from him now. He was serious. He actually thought this was how I ate!

"I don't eat live people." I said and he stiffened and frowned before rolling his eyes.

"Surely you do not need me to kill her for you." he said and I scoffed.

"I don't eat people at all. I can eat human food: meat, fruits, vegetables." I explained and now his nose shriveled up. Kai would do that as well when I tried to get him to eat some vegetables.

"Why?" he asked. I looked him over unsure of how to even answer. But I didn't need to explain myself to him. I just crossed my arms and looked away.

"You want this to work, I need to be treated as something more than just an animal." I said sharply and I could hear a growl of annoyance coming from the large vampire. In seconds he was standing behind the girl, his fist formed in her hair and he was dragging her away. She screamed in pain and I winced watched as she was dragged from the room. Felix shouted something in a different language before closing the door. The scream continued for only a few seconds before it stopped. My stomach tightened as I wondered what had happened to her. I just looked down at the ground and Felix pointed to the bed.

"Sit." he demanded, and I carefully moved to the bed sitting down. I was cold as I was still not entirely dried off. He looked annoyed and inconvenienced.

"While we wait for your food to be brought here, you will answer my questions." he commanded, his tone hard. I just nodded once.

"Fine." I replied dryly.

"Since you will be here for a while, I am sure there are habits we will need to know about. Are your instincts and hormones similar to that of an actual female lion?" he asked. I tensed some and nodded.

"Yes." I replied.

"So you can go into heat?" he asked. Oh why did he ask that?

"Yes, but I doubt I will be here long enough for that to happen." I said and his deep stare remained.

"We will see." he replied.

"What exactly does me going into heat have to do with anything?" I asked. Felix moved over to me slow and steadily. The hairs on my head began to lightly stand and he stopped a few inches from me. I leaned back onto the bed from him.

"If that happens, I will be forced to mate with you to see what offspring you produce." he stated and my eyes widened in absolute horror at the thought. I shook my head.

"You're lying." I hissed and he shook his head.

"I never lie." he said and the door opened again and in came the secretary from before, the one who I called a snack.

"The meat is being prepared right now. How does our guest like her meat?" she asked. I glared from Felix to the woman.

"Bloody." I replied lowly.


	53. Chapter 53

53

Paul's Pov

I felt completely sick to my stomach. It churned all day and Sam refused to let me be alone for too long throughout the day. But I had to take Kai, I had to keep myself under control as he questioned me about where his mother was and when she'd be back and why the bad men took her away. Every response was "I don't know son". And that made him cry even more.

I could only imagine the pain he felt. I watched him from the front doorway as Seth did his best to make him laugh. Kai loved Seth, so I knew he would do his best to behave. I slowly closed the door and joined Leah on the front porch of our home. She was nodding to herself.

"Zena will come. She will bring her family and they'll tell us how they'll get Vitanja back." she said with a confidence I had never heard in her before. I had to believe she was right. Zena didn't reply or even make a noise. It was just a dial tone after I told her our family was in trouble. That honestly scared me just as much as Vitanja being taken. My body was shaking violently now as I was finding it harder to control my shifting.

"I can't even imagine what those fucking bloodsuckers are doing to her right now." I snarled and Leah looked at me raising her hands at me.

"I know you don't want to hear the words calm down, but for Kai's sake, you must control yourself." she said carefully and I looked at her as I heavily breathed through my nostrils. She was right, and I kept telling myself that. But imagining Vitanja surrounded by her enemies, and I can't protect her, was hurting me more than anything. The front door suddenly opened.

"Daddy, look I drew a picture of us!" I hear Kai say, his small voice cheerful and filled with glee. My entire body froze and then I suddenly turned and got on one knee before him. He looked so excited as he held up the large white piece of paper to me. I looked at it to see, it was a picture of bunch of browns and silver scribbles. It honestly reminded me of that Rugrats episode Home Movies episode. I could tell the large scribbles were of us as wolves. We had large teeth and spiky ears. He pointed to the only black wolf. "This is Uncle Sam, and Uncle Jacob, and here- here is Aunt Leah and Uncle Seth." I nodded feeling my eyes water some as he pointed to the multiple scribbles. He even pointed out the sun and the trees and the clouds. I then noticed a dark grey scribble beside a bright yellow scribble and a small grey puff.

"Who are these?" I asked pointing to the picture. I can see Seth's face dropping as he stood in the door way and looked down. Kai pointed at them.

"That's you and Mommy and me!" he said and looked at me. "You think she will like it when she comes back?" I couldn't stop the tears from falling this time and I could hear Leah sniffling herself as she turned away quickly. I looked at Kai and smiled before nodding.

"Of course, son, she will love it!" I exclaimed and he just moved over to me wrapping his arms around my neck and I held him some, lifting him up as I stood to my feet. I didn't want to let him go ever out of fear, someone would come and take him from me too. I cried quietly and no one said a word around me. The large bear like for of Sam was approaching and once he shifted, he looked at us.

"I spoke with the Cullens. Carlisle has told me they cannot stand against the Volturi if there is a war. The only thing they've promised to do is be witnesses should they come back to Forks." he informed. Leah scoffed.

"Of course, they'd choose a reason to hide." she said bitterly.

"This isn't their fight, Leah." Sam stated and I shook my head as I rubbed the back of Kai's head.

"No it is mine." I replied and Sam looked at me. "Zena will not ignore her family being in danger. If anything, she is on her way right now for vengeance. Once they get here, we will form a plan." Sam nodded once.

"That'll work. You want one of us to stay with you and Kai tonight?" he asked. I shook my head slowly.

"No. If danger comes we'll all smell them." I said and Sam nodded looking at Leah and Seth.

"Let's go you two. We'll patrol tonight. Get some rest." he said to me and I nodded once, but he knew full well I wouldn't be sleeping tonight. I felt lifeless once they all left. I felt lifeless as I watched Kai, as he spoke to me I couldn't register much of it no matter how much I tried. As I made us dinner and as I bathed him, I was completely distracted. When he was finally asleep, I just sat on his bed and gently massaged the top of his head. As he cuddled his stuffed animal, he seemed to be at peace. This was good because one of us had to be a peace. One of us had to be strong for the other. I leaned down and gently kissed the top of his soft curls and inhaled his scent.

"Love you, son." I whispered and leaned back. I could stare at him all night. But I knew I needed to sleep, or at least try to. I headed back to our room and stared at the emptiness. She'd be lounging in bed in one of her satin gowns, purring gently as she got comfortable in bed. I'd be in the shower smiling at the thought of going to bed with her. She'd enjoy the sounds of the shower on.

"_I like to imagine that I'm in a tropical paradise and a waterfall is putting me to sleep."_

I cleaned myself up, but this time only dread hung over my body as I knew I would not open the door to her once I left the bathroom. I lied in the bed and immediately devoured by her smell. I drank in the scent of her. She's in the sheets, the mattress, the pillows, the walls even. I hope Kai wakes up, so I could hold him and comfort him. Tonight, we were both alone.

I turned over onto my stomach and cried into my pillow.

Vitanja's POV

These vampires can't cook, they couldn't do any task that would be trivial to humans. This entire room was starting to dust over. I could tell no one used it in a very long time. But none of that mattered to me. I didn't care about the black gown they gave me to sleep in or even. I haven't left the room at all. Even when night came and I could hear any vampires roaming about outside. The only thing that was giving me an inkling of peace was knowing that my family was safe. Kai was with Paul. Felix left me to eat while I could smell two vampires at the door making sure I didn't open it.

I only ate two bites before realizing the meat was dead. I had spent this quiet moment to learn about my room which was just a model room, I was sure of it. But two brown doors off to the side of the room, had led me out onto a balcony. I looked down on Volterra as lights glistened from homes to greet the moon above. I could smell them all. Humans and vampires alike mixing together. The room's door opens and I pay no attention to it. I know who is coming in. Felix stepped out onto the balcony as well.

"Aro is pleased you have been well behaved this entire time." he informed me. I didn't respond right away as I was looking out all the many different people eating and jogging and moving about.

"How many of the people down there do you eat?" I asked suddenly.

"We do not hunt the citizens of Volterra. Hunting here is quite forbidden." he said and I leaned over some more to look around. The air was warm and it would put me right to sleep.

"You don't want the attention." I replied.

"We do not." he said and I slowly turned to see him right behind me watching me with a black suit on. He is wearing a tie and black shiny shoes. Maybe he had an event to go to since he didn't have to sleep. He didn't look annoyed, if anything he looked calm. His eyes were a darker red than before. Maybe he fed.

"How did you come to find out about my kind? What made you all curious?" I asked. Felix kept a poise stance.

"It had become noticeable that the entirety of Africa had no vampires. Aro sent a newborn or two there on a mission to find out why. They were never heard of again. We had noticed going to Africa was a suicide mission. It made us wonder what was so strong that could kill us. Werewolves maybe? Shifters? It didn't seem plausible. So we sent a much more experience vampire who had the a gift of being fast, faster than any vampire imaginable. He was there only two days before he returned to tell us, there were lion shifters there and that they ruled empires and were strong than anything we could ever imagine." he explained calmly. I stared at him intently as I listened.

Mother had never told me anything about this, but it was obviously before my time and these vampires were sent during my cub years as a result.

"So now you will try and make slaves of us." I concluded.

"If anything, we want an alliance. Swear your loyalty to Aro, and he will offer you riches and power beyond belief." he said. I tilted my head in disbelief. I found his offer amusing, so much I actually smiled some.

"Felix, you speak to me as if I am a mere human with nothing in my life. I am a child of Africa, a princess of Egypt. I'll be rich in this life and the next, as will all those who come after me." I replied moving around him and slowly reentering the room. I heard a swoosh, a slight bang of a door closing, and now Felix stood before me once more looking down at me.

"Then what would you want? What would you need to be given to give up your past life and remain here?" he asked. I winced at his question. Did he really just ask that?

"Are you asking or is Aro asking?" I asked. He leaned back some.

"Aro." he replied after mild hesitance. I gently scoffed.

"There is nothing that can be given. You kidnapped a royal member of a very strong family. Africa will not forget what Italy has done, and my mother will not forgive any vampires here." I replied lowly. Felix stared at me, frowning some before walking back over to the front doors. They opened for him and he just looked at me.

"Good night, princess." he said and walked out without another word. I stared at the spot he stood in watching the doors close behind him. As I stood there, I felt my body shake lightly as I felt tears streaming down my face. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening! Oh Ra I just wanted my baby and my husband! I moved over to the large bed and pulled the blankets over my body praying to the almighty, that I could sleep tonight.

Paul's POV

_I open my eyes and see her gentle face smiling down at me._

"_Vitanja?" I asked gently sitting up as I see her shining face. How was she here, surely I was dreaming? _

"_Hello, my love." she replied in the most angelic voice. I looked her over as she's in a red gown._

"_Y-you're here." I said as I moved to take her hands. I felt them! They were warm and soft and she smiled._

"_Yes I am here." she replied. "But you don't look so good." I nodded._

"_Because you were kidnapped and taken by the vampires!" I exclaimed and she nodded._

"_But you will return me to you. But until then, you must be strong." she says as she raises her hand to press against my face. I shook my head, finding that so hard to do._

"_I can't baby. I can't do this without you. Kai is so scared and I don't know how to console him." I said and she shushed me gently leaning toward me._

"_It's alright. I will always be with you and our son even if you cannot see me." she said. Her voice echoed in my mind like a soft melody. Please don't go._

Suddenly, a slam snaps me out of my sleep and I sit up immediately upon smelling different scents around the house.

"Kai!" I shouted as I jumped from the bed and ran down the hall to my son's room. I opened it to see he was not there. My eyes widened and my entire body locked up in utter horror. "Malakai!" I rushed down the hall and over to the stairs jumping right from the top step to the bottom. They took him! They took him too! They took them both! I rushed over to the front door and swung it up and stepped out only to freeze at the sight before me. An ocean of gold faced me and I looked out into the crowd of lions that were sitting calmly only the ground in long rows. Rich gold eyes were locked on me except for two pairs of brown eyes.

Standing before the massive female and male lions was none other than Zena herself. She wore a gold dress that sparkled with her hair pulled back and clipped with numerous gold hair pins. Her skin sparkled and her nails were long and golden as she held a naked Kai in one arm. I looked a few feet from the porch to see a pile of his shredded pajamas. He had shifted before her and all of his mother's kind. I looked back up at Zena to see Kai holding on to her as well. They were like a beautiful painting still and calm. His small hand had a hold on one of her necklaces that dangled carelessly onto her chest. Her eyes were deep and serious as she stared at me. I knew from the dark look in her eyes, that what was coming next, would be nothing any of us could stop. And I was just fine with that.


	54. Chapter 54

54

Normal POV

The pack was already making its way through the sea of lions and once they stood in front of Paul's home, they shifted and immediately changed. Zena, placed her grandson in Paul's arms, her eyes calm on the child, but not entirely loving or filled with emotions of being a grandmother. Paul saw this and held Kai close to him as he left her and the pack inside.

Zena looked around the house that was once her home, her deep gold hues scanning every inch, her nostrils inhaling the smells of everything that's gone on in this home. Paul gave Kai to Seth.

"Take him upstairs." he whispered and Seth nodded and moved towards the stairs with caution and disappeared up them.

"So how did you do it?" Zena finally asked and now everyone looked at her. She finally turned to face him, her frown heavy on her face. "How did you lose my daughter!" Her voice echoed through the house and Sam raised his hands and prepared to speak, but Paul beat him to it.

"She was ambushed and taken." he replied. Zena hissed pacing now as she shook her head.

"I knew it. I knew it was only a matter of time before something like this happened." she said. Leah frowned stepping close to Paul.

"Hey it wasn't anyone's fault." she said.

"SILENCE!" Zena roared loudly glaring at her with bright eyes now as her face shook some. She looked at Paul and pointed a golden finger to him.

"You are the cause of EVERYTHING that has happened to her!" she snapped. Paul's body tightened, his face dropping in pain at her words. "The only reason, I haven't dragged you to hell was because of my grandson." she snarled and raised her hands to the stairs. "And look at what you've done to him! He's one of you, a wolf!"

"Zena-" Paul started, but the queen would not hear it.

"He will never be able to walk amongst his ancestors in the next life when he dies!" she said speaking quickly her voice seaming panicked. She frowned even more and pointed to Paul. "If my daughter dies in the hands of those creatures, _you _will be buried along with her!" The threat made everyone frown now, but Paul did not seem afraid or angered, just hurt and defeated and slowly, Zena's eyes began to melt into vulnerability, and her lips quivered some.

"I trusted you." she said, her voice breaking now almost to that of a whimper and her eyes watering some. "I trusted you to keep her safe." Paul approached her despite her hisses of caution and worried and just wrapped his arms around her. Zena tensed for a moment before finally closing her eyes up smelling the faded scent of her daughter on his body. Tears streamed down her face as she lifted her arms to wrap them around his shoulders.

Paul knew she was hurting, he knew she was just as distraught as he was. Vitanja told him how worried she was when the vampires had taken her the first time as a child. In her mind they just succeeded in taking her and Paul knew that if Kai was missing, his entire world would be torn apart even more like it was now.

"Whatever you decide to do to get her back, I'm with you." he replied in her ear. Zena slowly pulled back and looked at him with strong eyes as she pulled herself together.

"And we will get her back." she said and looked at Sam turning to him finally. "The vampires that reside in the town, are they going to stand with us?" Sam shook his head.

"Only witness anything that happens between us." he said. Zena's face finally hardened up once more and she nodded.

"They shouldn't be allowed on the reservation while we are planning our next steps then." I said. Jake's body finally shifted as he looked around.

"What? The Cullens aren't like the Volturi, they wouldn't try and give them information." he said.

"And I have a large army of lions with me right now whose only instinct is to kill vampires. If they truly mean so little to you, then by all means have them over. My lions need something to take their anger out on." she said. Jake's eyes darkened as he looked at Sam.

"Sam!" he snapped and Sam nodded.

"She's right Jake. Unless they're planning to fight they need to stay away until this is all finished. You can go to them, but they can't come here." he replied. Jake just looked down hiding his anger. Paul didn't say anything for he didn't disagree with the queen's words. The front door opened again and in came the king himself. Leon entered wearing only blue jeans. His body was bulkier, veins moved up his arms. His locks were pulled back and pinned with a golden clip. He stood next to his wife now as he looked around at everyone.

"We have a few options." he said and Zena scoffed crossing her arms.

"Total annihilation would be wise." she muttered. Leon looked at Paul.

"She's spoken for the both of us and my feelings are the same as hers. You've disappointed me." he said lowly and Paul just looked down the shame growing. Leon then placed his hand on his shoulders. "But we will get her back."

"So what are these options?" Sam asked and now the lions looked at him.

"The entire continent of Africa knows that Vitanja has been taken by Italian terrorists. They're perfectly ready to go to war." Leon started.

"We can easily call President Sergio Mattarella and tell him some terrorists from his country have taken a royal family member from Africa hostage and have his military storm Volterra to avoid war. The Volturi may give Vitanja back to us." Zena replied.

"Or we can kill numerous people in Volterra making their blood so strong, that the Volturi show themselves to the world, unable to resist the blood of its people." Leon replied smoothly. The pack winced at his words, and looked at each other. Sam looked at the duo with strong eyes.

"Look I've made the decision that we won't stand against you and whatever you decide, but we won't put our homes in danger by leaving our homes unprotected." he said. Leon and Zena looked at each other as if having a mental conversation with themselves. They then looked at Paul.

"Do you want to fight?" Zena asked firmly and Paul didn't even hesitate to nod.

"Oh yeah." he said and Zena nodded and looked at Sam.

"Contacting the president was the diplomatic way, advised by my husband. Killing the humans of Volterra was my idea. Bringing more and more humans into this could end badly for all of us. The Volturi are a threat to everyone. They need to be made an example of." she explained. Before anyone else could reply, there was rows upon rows of roaring and everyone looked up and toward the door. Everyone moved over to the door and out it. Standing at the end of the driveway surrounded by numerous agitated lions, was Renesmee. She panted heavily with fear as she looked around at the numerous threats around her. Jake's eyes widened.

"Ness!" he yelled jumping off the porch and running toward her.

"Let her pass!" Zena commanded and silently, the lions parted for her and moved to sit back down once more facing the house. Jake looked at the queen with relief before running over to his imprint and embracing her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked worriedly. "You shouldn't be here." Ness gently caressed his face and shook her head.

"I had to come." she said before turning to look at Zena who stared at her with dry disdain.

"Your grace… I have come to speak with you on behalf of my family. We want to help. My Aunt Alice had a vision!" she said. Zena raised her head and eyed her with disbelief. She didn't respond, except turned and moved back inside the house. Jake took her hand and kept her close as everyone reentered the house. Leonardo and Micah remained standing in their large forms on either side of the porch, listening in so they were not withheld anything.

"And what is this vision?" Zena asked coolly. Ness looked at Jake and then at her.

"The Volturi will be coming here in one month, to try and form some type of alliance with you to try and get more lions to use for their own purposes." she said. Paul's eyes widened.

"A month?" he snapped. Leon and Zena stiffened heavily hissing lowly.

"Is that why they took Vitanja? They want to use us as their little pets!" Zena snarled.

"Anything to make themselves stronger." Ness replied with a nod, but now she seemed withdrawn as she looked down as if uncertain. Everyone noticed this and looked her over.

"Speak." Zena demanded and she slowly looked back up and around.

"Carlisle has also told me that as horrible as they are seen by many, they are the ones who make sure that vampires never reveal themselves to the human world. They have kept us separate and hidden from the world. If you destroy them all, then that may start destruction for not just us, but for everyone everywhere." she explained. Zena's eyes flexed some at her words as she took in this information. At first, she did not care about the vampires and their world, but she had to think smart on this. If she did kill them all then vampires could easily run rampant and take over entire governments and society as they knew it. And sadly, they could not have that happen to her country.

"Are you trying to say I should let them all "live"?" she asked. Ness stared her as if uncertain of what to say next before shaking her head.

"I'm saying you should let them live," she said which made both lions tense up, "after giving them one hell of an ass whooping so they can live out their remaining lives in shame and fear of you all, that they won't ever bother a lion, a wolf, or the vampires of Washington." Zena and Leon's body deflated at her words and they looked at each other yet again.

"We cannot wait an entire month for them to come here." Paul said.

"They may not even bring Vitanja with them." Sam said.

"Then we must speed up the process." Zena said and they all looked at her now as she looked at her husband with deep eyes. "They've all met my medjai, but they've never met yours." Leon's eyes darkened as he knew what this meant and he nodded slowly.

"I'll make the call." he said and began to exit the house. Paul looked at Zena curiously.

"What's the plan?" he asked. Zena looked at him and then around at all the wolves and Ness in the house.

"We're going to send the man eaters to Italy then we prepare for war." she replied icily. Paul thought for a moment.

"Man eaters… they're lions who eat humans right?" he asked and Zena nodded with a smirk as she looked at the door her husband had left out of.

"And vampires." she replied quietly before letting her eyes fall on Paul's shocked face.


	55. Chapter 55

55

Vitanja's POV

I didn't sleep much. I couldn't. Some human woman brought me a tray of steaks that were just as black and dead as the first time they brought me food. I didn't eat it. I didn't even look in the direction of the plate left on the floor at the foot of the bed. I simply stared over the balcony of Volterra looking down at the many homes and people waking up and bringing life to the city. My eyes felt heavy and my body felt hollow. Already my flesh looked pale from my body having to eat itself to survive. I could go a few more days without food. It didn't matter to me. Nothing mattered if I couldn't see Paul or Kai again.

"The servants say you are not eating." Felix replied from behind me. I curled my fingers on the marble top.

"The foods either too dead or undercooked." I replied.

"Food is food. You should be grateful you are getting any at all." he stated. My body stiffened and I scowled as I slowly turned to him.

"It seems being dead as made you all too lazy to even truly tend to a proper alive guest. Ra, how you have all survived this long is astonishing." I replied. He was in another black suit, his eyes black and demanding.

"Every servant who cannot get you to eat is considered a failure to us. They are disposed of." he said. I looked down at his words. They kill them if they cannot feed me? I looked back up at him.

"What makes you think I care?" I replied. He scoffed.

"I never figured you to be the heartless type." he said. I raised my head.

"I am as much of a monster that you are." I replied. "What do you think Aro will do if he finds out I died of starvation? You think he'll succeed in getting another of my kind?" I shook my head slowly. "No. By now all of my kind are on guard. Any vampire's scent that's caught by a lion will be destroyed." Felix stared at me longer, his face tightening into a glare with my words.

"I am going to prepare to feed. If you have not eaten by the time I come back. I will have to force you to eat and you do not want me to force you to do that." he said. I merely hissed and looked away from him.

"You want me to eat, then why don't you all act like you have common decency and actually care about the food you give me rather than be savages!" I snapped. In an instant, I feel my body forced into the railing of the balcony, and his large hand wrapped around my shoulder and his hand took hold of my cheek. It was firm and hard and I should have shifted right then and there. But I knew what would happen if I did that. He could have easily broken my jaw, but he hasn't.

"I could easily crush your face in my hand. I could open your throat and drain you in seconds." he growled harshly in my ear. I growled in response, feeling my instincts going crazy. "You have no idea how savage we can be! You get to make no demands here. You will eat or you will be forced." I felt my jaw growing sore from his vice like grip and he finally let me go. I covered my mouth with my hand gently rubbing it as I listened to his footsteps walk away and exit the room. I rubbed my face some and just leaned back up. I know my mother has a plan. She will do something and I'll be back in Paul's arms with Kai between us.

Paul's POV

Leon told me the plan. His men, his guardians, are on their way. They're flying all the way from Africa. I had already made it known that I would be going with these men to Italy to bring Vitanja home. The thought of her surrounded by those creatures, made more and more knots form in my stomach. I had phased and was sitting next to Leon, Micah and Leonardo up in the mountains. I watched as Kai yipped and barked as he was engulfed in a sea of lionesses. They were on their sides drinking in the sun. They would need rest before the upcoming battle.

I let out a gentle huff as I watch Kai trying to bite and grab at Zena's tail that batted around. He ran over to Cersei and Corinna, sisters, and Micah and Leonardo's wives. They hissed at him, but it not threatening, just merely telling him to stop jumping on Cersei's face as she sunbathed. He ran and jumped atop of Zena's head and she didn't seem the least bit disturbed. But why would she be, he is her grandson. The queen lifted her paw and wrapped it around his body and pulled him into her face nuzzling his body and running her thick tongue up his small body. He's much smaller than a lion cub, that was for sure. I was worried when he followed the lions up here, I thought they wouldn't want him around. But they weren't bothered.

_Vitanja, you'd be so happy if you could see this now._

To see her son accepted by lions. It was time to stop feeling sorry and silence any feelings of sadness in me. We were going to Italy and I would kill anything that stopped me from holding her in my arms. That night, I tucked Kai into bed and gave him his favorite stuffed animal.

"I want my mommy." he said lowly. I gently caressed his head.

"Don't worry, mommy's coming home." I said softly.

"But when?" he asked with hopeful large eyes.

"Very, very soon." I said and leaned down and kissed the top of his head before leaving to see Leon and his family off. Only the royal family shifted back. The rest of the pride remained in their natural forms, ready to kill any vampire that stepped foot into the territory. Sam and the rest of the pack were in the living room.

Leon hung up is phone and turned to me approaching me with firm eyes

"My Medjai are two hours away. Their instructions are clear. They will go to Volterra and bring my daughter here. You will be with them. Whether you attack in the night or the day is up to you, as long as you do not bring any attention to yourself. I advise you attack close to morning, so there's enough time for you all to escape in your human forms knowing the vampires cannot follow and expose themselves." he said. Micah moved over to me holding up what looked like plane tickets. I looked it over and saw the words Volterra, Italy on it. Those two words were all I needed to see on it. Zena approached and stood by her husband.

"Cause as much damage as you please. As long as it brings her back." she told. Leah suddenly stepped forward.

"You can't go out there alone! I want to go!" she snapped.

"Leah." Sam warned and Leah shook her head.

"She's our sister, Sam. And I'm not saying I don't trust these lions to bring her back. But no wolf should ever go into a den of vampires alone." she said. Seth suddenly jumped up from the crouch.

"I want to go too!" he said.

"Oh my god." Sam sighed.

"There are enough wolves to stay here and protect the tribe. The Cullens are here… and so are the lions. No one will bother us while all three packs are here and you know it!" Leah stated. I couldn't help but smile at my packmates for wanting to risk their lives like that. But knowing this kind of danger I was going into, I couldn't let them go. I wouldn't do this to Sue or the pack.

"Guys, this could be really dangerous. Besides this is my fight." I said.

"Bullshit. Sooner or later it's going to be all of our fights." Seth snapped. Leah looked at Sam with hard eyes.

"If you command us to stay, knowing full well what's at stake, I will never forgive you." she threatened. Now I watched Sam's eyes harden as he stepped to her. The entire pack watched with anticipation. The Kings just watched out of curiosity. Sam finally looked at me and I just stared back at him with hard eyes. I didn't care what his rule would be for the rest of the pack as long as I got on that plane with the others, it didn't matter. My alpha finally nodded and looked at Leah.

"Bring her home." he said, and Leah and Seth nodded. I could tell they were itching for a fight and so was I.

Author's Notes

So soon this story will come to an end and I may to another alternate twilight fiction about Felix having taken Vitanja at a young age and her being raised Volterra. Or I could a completely new fic, maybe with a different wolf. I'm thinking maybe Sam this time. Always liked his character. Or maybe one of the Cullens.


	56. Chapter 56

56

Vitanja's POV

Yesterday was uneventful. I ate like I was instructed my mind going into complete survival mode. Felix was the only vampire I saw, along with the other humans who came to bring me food. I felt mild relief knowing that me eating was saving their life, even if I pretended like I didn't care before. I was in a black dress given to me and I just remained on the balcony seeing as it was the only exit permitted to me to the outside world. I could jump from this height and run away. While the sun was out, everyone stayed hidden. They couldn't come after me. But I did not know this place, I had no idea of how to get home. I had to be patient, I needed to wait until someone came. I had faith someone was coming.

I heard the familiar steps of Felix and this time he remained inside the room. The sun must be a little too bright, and he didn't wish to sparkle too much.

"Aro wants to speak with you." he said. I looked up at the sky for a moment. Today would either be a blooded sun or a blooded moon. I merely turned and moved back inside following Felix from the room and out into the grand hall. All the curtains are closed and I can imagine they are opened at night. I was told to walk in front which I did and just remained quiet. I looked around at the many vampires who walked past us, glancing at me and gazing at me in awe. We were back in the throne room where Aro was standing and Marcus and Caius, who I told about, were sitting leisurely.

"Ah my dearest, Vitanja, oh how I love to say your name. It is good to see you again. I hope you have been rested and properly taken care of by Felix." he said and I glanced up at the large vampire before looking at Aro.

"What is it you want of me?" I asked instead of replying with attitude. Aro smiled and stepped down off his thrown.

"Well now that you have had time to rest, I thought it would nice to discuss plans of surrender of your furry friends in Forks." he said. I tilted my head.

"I don't understand." I replied and he chuckled.

"Of course. My spies have told me a very large pride of lions have gathered in Washington. I can only imagine what event has brought them there." he said. I stared blankly at him for a moment before shrugging lightly.

"Well maybe everyone came to see my son. My mother is a queen and is allowed to go where she pleases." I replied. So they are in Forks. Paul must have used the codes I gave him to contact her on our secret back line should anything happen to me. Aro continued to smile, his red eyes beaming.

"Of course. You know I am very disappointed that Demetri didn't bring the young cub with us." he said glancing at the shorter vampire who just stood there.

"Yes he would have made a perfect snack." he said. I growled heavily in his direction, and felt Felix's firm hand hold me in place. Aro's eyes widened in fascination.

"Of Demetri stop antagonizing my pet." he said with a teasing tone. I looked at Aro now with a deep frown.

"You've made a grave mistake and I hope taking me was worth it!" I snarled struggling against Felix hold. Aro's smile slowly fell.

"I guess that means they will not surrender?" he asked.

"Surrender, do you even know what you ask?" I asked. Aro nodded.

"Very much so. Your pride will pledge loyalty to me and in return they will get opportunity to serve in my guard." he said. I stared at him as if he were crazy and I looked around at all the vampires who stood in the corners watching us. That's what he was offering. We just surrender and get the chance to be his pets? What was he going to do if we didn't surrender? He would kill me? He would just up and go to war with a pride he knew nothing about.

"I cannot speak for the King dynasty. But you will meet my mother soon enough and you can bring your terms to her. She will give you an answer." I replied dryly.

"Brother we are wasting our time with this creature. We should kill her and just get a more obedient lion." Caius said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I asked the whitehaired vampire. "You all know nothing us? You flaunted your entitlement thinking it would make us bend to your will. The humans may fear you and other vampires may bend to your will, but we will not!" Aro just stared at me for a moment before turning to the other two.

"She's quite dramatic, isn't she?" Aro asked with excitement. Marcus just leaned back.

"Don't underestimate her, Aro. We still know nothing about her or her kind." he said.

"What is there to know? She is obviously like the werewolves. She can turn into another creature and she is stronger and faster than us." he said.

"Yes, and there's an entire continent of them." Caius snapped.

"Calm yourself brother. They won't do anything as long as we have their precious princess." Aro said with a soft hiss as he looked my way. I just stiffened at his words. "Felix, our little cat looks like she isn't getting enough natural sunlight. Take her to the fountains. Let her have some air."

"Master." Felix replied with a nod, before pulling me away.

"Quite an unusual creature." Marcus hummed to himself.

"We could skin her and have a lion rug." Caius chided in. Their voices faded as we left the room.

"If your family is in Forks, they are obviously planning something. What is it?" Felix asked.

"I don't know." I replied. I found my body jerked from floor and I was against the wall in seconds both of us hissing at one another.

"Do not lie to me." he demanded and I growled.

"What do you think they are planning?" I asked back.

"There will obviously be an attack." he said. I scoffed.

"No my mother would not risk an attack. There are different ways of going about this. She could go to the human government and say I was kidnapped and let the state handle it lest there be war between our countries which Italy will lose. You are the first to ever pull off a kidnapping of me. I don't know what they will do. They don't know what they are going to do." I explained. His grip on my shoulders loosened some. "You don't have to do this. Let me go and I'll tell my mother I was not harmed and she may forget this entire thing happened."

Felix just glared as if he didn't believe me. His eyes bore into my face for a moment as he observed my face.

"You wouldn't have to surrender to us. You could willingly become an ally and combine our forces. You wouldn't be a prisoner. You'd be free to do what you wanted here." he said almost with a hint of softness in his tone. I was confused by his sudden change of tones and I shook my head at this obvious trick.

"You heard your masters. They just want more slaves to call them master so they can use us and dispose of us if they wished. I would rather feel this torment than anyone else of my kind." I said. The emotion in his eyes faded once more and he stepped back from me.

"Come." he said. But something caught my attention. He has been trying to reason with me the entire time I was here. He even tried to negotiate when I met him back in the forest… and hundreds of years ago.

_I sat on the ground crying as the bodies of the village children lied across from me. I wanted my mom really bad. I thought I would pee on myself. Heavy footsteps came to me and my body shook as I sobbed more._

"_Why are you crying?" his dark voice asked. He sounded so tough and monstrous. Was this what Anubis would sound like._

"_I want me mommy." I replied. The man spoke in another language to someone else and I peeked out from my hands to see him bending down to me. I gasped and leaned back with a hiss that I could not control._

"_Do not be sad little one. If you come with me, then I will make sure nothing bad ever happens to you. You will be taken care of forever." _

I remember his hand curling under my chin and his thumb wiping away my tears. I was so scared that I had forgotten about the softness of his voice, the calmness of his demonic eyes. I suddenly jumped right in front of him and he frowned heavily.

"What do you see when you look at me?" I asked. He just stared down at me almost confused by my words.

"Move." he commanded but I shook my head.

"You have had numerous chances to hurt me. You could have even hurt my son, but you didn't. Why?" I asked lowly.

"My patience is running thin." he threatened.

"It's been a hundred years and you've had all this patience?" I asked.

"My orders were to obtain you not harm you." he said quickly. I didn't believe him.

"For an enforcer you so more restraint than needed." I said.

"Because any force I use could destroy you." he threatened.

"So do it. Show me your power." I replied. I felt his hand wrap around my neck as he pulled me into him. It was a tight grip, but not enough to cut off my air way. He growled lowly as he tried to intimidate me with his eyes. "What am I to you?" His eyes scanned my face for a moment before he leaned back and just pushed me forward.

"Walk. I will not repeat myself." he said and I looked him over for a moment before turning and just walking down the hall.

Normal POV

Clouds passed by outside and Paul just stared out them for a moment feeling nothing but a darkness that devoured him. He let it. He wanted to feel anger and darkness so he would not think twice about what he had to do to save his eyes. In the plane they were in there were ten other men aside from him, Seth and Leah. These men were large with dark skin and tatted faces. Roman, the leader, was stern and looked like violence was all he knew. They never spoke except when they were introduced by Leon.

"_You know your task. A princess of Africa was taken by the dead. I want her back and I want her back alive and safe." Leon replied. The ten men who stood in a complete row beat their chests twice in response. Kai was crying and wouldn't let go of Paul's neck._

"_No daddy don't go! Please daddy! I don't want you to go!" he sobbed. Paul stood him on his feet and touched his face._

"_Daddy would never leave you. I am going to bring Mommy home. You need to be strong for Emily and Sam and you do what you grandmother and grandfather say." he said, his eyes watering some, but he held himself together. Kai sniffled and hiccupped before nodding. "Daddy loves you very much."_

"_I love you too." he whimpered._

Leah moved to sit next to him since Seth was asleep trying to harbor as much strength as he could. Paul glanced at her and she looked at him with light eyes before looking forward at the ten men who just sat there in silence.

"I don't know what it's like to feel what you are feeling." she said slowly and flatly. "But ever since Vitanja became a part of our family, I have been able to get over Sam and Emily. Hell I never thought it would be possible. But seeing Kai and seeing the life in his eyes when he sees me or calls me Auntie, has been the greatest gift I could ever have and I have you both to thank for that." Her eyes softened some as she looked at him. Paul looked at her with a gentle stare. He had noticed that his packmate's entire personality had changed over the years since Malakai was born. She wasn't harboring bitterness in her thoughts when Sam and Emily were near. She was constantly around Kai and even dating. Paul had even seen her smile and laugh now. Leah raised her hand to grip the top of Paul's hand.

"They tried to fuck with us once when Ness was born. Now we're going to show them how dangerous we really are and what happens when they fuck with us." he said sharply. Leah nodded firmly, her eyes filled with wild emotions. Roman walked down the aisle to the two wolves.

"We'll be landing in three hours. But will only attack at dawn. We do not need them getting the advantage of any darkness." he commanded. Paul nodded.

"Understood." he said. He nodded.

"The hotel we will be going to is our rendezvous point. If we get separated at all we will meet there. If the princess makes it back and you three are not there, we will leave without you." he said and Leah nodded.

"Got it." she said. Roman nodded and turned before hesitating and looking back at us.

"We have never worked with wolves before, so you will see us do things that you may not agree with." he said and Paul shook his head, eyes hard and feral.

"Do what you gotta do. Kill them all if you have to." he said.

"Because that's our plan." Leah said. Roman nodded once before turning moving back down the aisle.

Vitanja's POV

I sat on the granite top of the fountain as I let my leg dip gently into the cold water. There was a row of fountains with different marble statues. Some had cherubs and others were of women and men entwined together. The sun came through the windows and so Felix just remained in the door way watching me with his hands together. I stared at the cool water and slowly leaned my body over and just dipped my face to the water, my hair falling into the ripples. I lapped up at the water. It tasted delicious and cool going down my throat.

"Do not drink from the fountain." he said and I just leaned up and looked back at him.

"I'm a cat that's what I do. If you expect more of us to work under you, you'll have to realize we do cat stuff." I told.

"So you will submit." he said and I just shook my head.

"Only my mother can decide that." I replied as I looked back at the water. My reflection showed in the ripples some more.

"How long as your mother ruled?" he asked. I wasn't sure if I should answer him. I shrugged.

"For a very long time I guess. I never really thought about it. How long have you all been… ruling over everyone?" I asked.

"For quite a long time. Our coven is one of the oldest covens out there." he said. I nodded.

"I can imagine you had to destroy some covens in order to do so?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied flatly. I nodded glancing back at him.

"And you like doing this?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes." he said. I just stared up at him before looking out to the water once more.

"Am I the first lion you have ever met?" I asked.

"Yes. Before your pride attacked, you were the first lion I have seen." he said. I nodded.

"You meet anymore after me?" I asked.

"No." he said and I nodded looking up at the stone ceiling.

"I can imagine I'd be a different person had you successfully manage to kidnap me." I said.

"You would have had a different life yes." he said and I winced some.

"I'd have to experience racism and prejudice and horrors brought on by others." I said. Suddenly he was there before me, the sun hitting his skin and making it sparkle beneath its rays.

"I would never have allowed that!" he said, and I stared up at him examining his skin. The numerous sparkles drew me in like a cat to a shiny new toy. I had known the Cullens for five years and never saw their skin sparkle like this before. Felix looked down almost embarrassed at his outburst. Before he could move back from me, I took his hand and observed the sparkles in his palm. I tilted my head in curiosity at this new sight. I leaned over and inhale palm. I smelled stone, and rotten flesh and blood from someone else.

I thought about the way this horrible creature acted toward me. The dark stares, the soft voices and the need to negotiate with me, but never hurt me.

"You were supposed to be in charge of me and raise me, weren't you?" I asked lowly as my eyes finally looked up at him. He just stared down at me and nodded.

"Yes." he replied. I inhaled some and exhaled letting his hand go.

"Did you want to be my protector?" I asked.

"It does not matter now." he said. I could feel my body tighten up some as if I was filled with a very hopeful emotion. Where it had come from I did not know but I knew in my heart, in my very soul, that Paul was near. I wouldn't believe anything else.

"No… it does not." I replied.

Author's notes

I don't know about ya'll… but I am so ready for this next chapter I'm about to start.


	57. Chapter 57

57

The day went on like this. I was given dead or undercooked food and I ate it without any question. I didn't care about being let out or exploring this vast castle. I just wanted to remain in my room until Aro needed me for something else. I was calmer for some reason as I just sat on the balcony looking out into this beautiful land. I think Felix knew I was calmer, less on edge.

"_World on fire with the smoking sun, stops everything and everyone. Brace yourself for all will pay. Help is on the way." _I sang gently looking up at the sky. I did not leave this balcony all day. I ate out here and I was left to my thoughts. When I held my son in my arms, I would not let him go. I would never allow myself to be taken from him again. I remember the fear in his eyes as that Demetri held him and threatened to kill him. I had never felt so helpless. Even now I am thinking about how I could have handled myself better, how I could have protected him.

They just left him in the middle of the road. He could have been hit or taken by an actual wild animal. I closed my eyes tight not wanting to think about his scared face, but more his happy smile and his bright eyes when I see him again. I did not make a fuss or draw any attention to myself. I remained a good little lioness. I felt another burst of relief in my body once more. He's coming. I know he is. Felix returned just as I was finishing my meal and he looked at me quite blankly.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked. I blinked confused.

"I don't understand." I replied.

"It's a simple question. Believe it or not, we do want you to be comfortable here." He said. I thought about it for a moment before shrugging.

"Do you have a library?" I asked. He nodded.

"We do. It's filled with old texts from many different countries and dynasties." he said. I looked him over curiously.

"Do you read any of them?" I asked. He shifted his head some.

"A few." he replied. I cleared my throat some.

"Do you have any that you favor?" I asked. Again, he nodded.

"Yes." he said. I had nothing else to do so I just nodded again.

"Could you bring me those that you favor?" I asked calmly and he nodded.

"I will return." he replied. A vampire who enjoys reading? That's a first. But then again the Cullens had many different hobbies. Rosalie liked to shop, and Esme liked cooking. Carlisle and Edward like to play chest and even boring Bella liked to run through the trees with Ness. I guess the Volturi were still their own individuals. Within thirty minutes or so, Felix came back with five books. He moved over toward the head of the bed and handed them to me. I looked over them. Once was a book on Troy, the second a book on the origin of religion, the third was Romeo and Juliet, the forth was an autobiography and the fifth was a children's book called The Mighty.

"I know this book." I replied lifting it up to view it more. The movie Freak the Mighty was based on it. Why would he enjoy a book like this?

"My daughter, died a very long time ago. I always felt this was a book she would like even though it was ahead of her time." he said. I looked at him with curious eyes.

"How did she die?" I asked lightly.

"The plague, like many children." he said. I never even thought about the lives the mummies lived before this.

"How did you turn?" I asked. He looked up a bit, closing his eyes as if trying to remember.

"I don't really remember my turning. It comes in bits and pieces now. But I remember my daughter's face. I can never forget her." he said and I just stared at him for a moment.

"If the day comes that you are ever truly destroyed… do you think you will see her again?" I asked. A small smile, filled with warmth and hope, crossed his face.

"I hope so." he replied before slowly and cautiously sitting down across from me. "What about you? Do your kind believe in an afterlife?" I nodded.

"The gods gave us our powers and we believe when we finally die, we will give back that power and live in the next life with our family who have moved on before us." I replied. Felix tilted his head.

"Your kind believe that, but your mate is not one of you." he said. I stiffened a bit but nodded.

"Yes. I know they believe in a different after life. My son, is like him." I replied. I didn't know why I was telling him this. Maybe it felt nice to have a calm conversation with someone that wasn't threatening even if it was with him.

"Will he be welcomed in the next life with your family since he is different?" he asked. He sounded genuinely curious and I shook my head.

"No. And I wouldn't care if he was… because when I die, whether it be before my mate or after, I will be in that life with him and my son and we will create our own after life." I explained. He stared at me for a moment in deep thought before looking away.

"Read for as long as you'd like. When you want more books I will bring you some." he said and stood up and moved to the door. I watched him for a moment looking at the books for a brief moment before looking at his back.

"Thank you." I replied. He didn't say anything, except exited the room. I looked down at the books before sitting with my legs crossed and opening up The Mighty. With the warmth of the room and the silence all around me, I lied back in the bed and continued to read. The book kept me calm and I even purred as if found myself comfortable. But my eyes grew heavy and I could no longer keep them open.

I could feel the warmth of the sun fading on my skin and replaced with a soft and cool air. But something came with this chilling cool air. A scent of blood and pure madness that I had not smelled in many years. My eyes suddenly snapped open to see the darkness around me and I sat up immediately as I heard screaming and commotion coming from outside the door. I was in a state of panic as I could hear even louder screaming and roaring. I whipped the covers off me and got up from the bed holding my dress up so I wouldn't fall over it.

Something was happening and I needed to know what. I pulled the heavy doors open and saw flashes running past my face. My golden eyes flickered and I saw they were vampires running all down the hall. More crashing and loud bangs could be heard further down the hall. But seeing the looks on these vampire's faces. They were afraid. I kept my body close to the wall as I ran down the hall immediately. Now was the time to escape.

Normal POV

Volterra was calm tonight and the lights of the city had dimmed and vanished. There was silence that swooped over the area and only the sounds of nature could be heard. Aro and his guard were in the main hall as their food was about to be delivered. Felix, however was not hungry. He was moving about the castle on his way to the princess's room. She had been cooperative all day and this somewhat made me worried. He was approaching the doors of the room she stayed in, and before his hand could reach the door, there was a blood curdling roar and a sudden scream came right after it. He was suddenly alert as he used his speed to move down the hallway.

He needed to make sure Aro and his brothers were safe. Before he could do that, a flash of gold was running at him. A large male lion was running right for him, its mane caked with dried blood. Felix pulled his fist back and managed to connect with the lion's face sending it flying down the hall. Now the entire floor was filling with lions and vampires were running past him. He heard even more screaming coming from the front of the castle which the throne room was close to. Demetri was at his side.

"We need to get to the others!" he yelled and with great speed the two took off with a few members of their guard behind them. It was obviously an attack, but it was one they were not prepared for. They made it to the front where humans would normally be brought in and Felix's eyes widened as he saw large massive lions and three wolves fighting his guard. He needed to get to Aro to make sure he was safe. Two lions rushed him and with Demetri's help the two tackled the lions down. The man eaters easily snuck into the castle, the scent of Volterra masked them well. Claws tore vampires a part and one of them shook a vampire guard member hard before raising his massive head up the sky and devouring the vampire right down.

Felix's eyes widened in fear for once in his life. He had never seen a vampire actually be devoured by another living thing. Paul, Leah and Seth stuck together taking down vampires who came their way. More vampires swarmed the hallway, yet seeing the man eaters eating them made them retreat. The lions spread out now running all through the halls. The vampires could not outrun them. It was a massacre. Paintings and statues were ripped from the wall. A vampire ran up the walls trying to escape only to have half her body torn off by a man eater.

The humans from the great hall ran in terror as they had escaped one predator, they had rushed into another. The lions attacked them ripping their flesh and painting the walls with their blood. Seth saw this and whined a bit in terror before being slammed by a vampire into the wall. He regained his senses and with Leah's help took down the vampire. Paul was going through vampires left and right, his eyes scanning the area for his wife. But as he scanned the room, his eyes did catch something. Felix. His eyes widened on the large vampire's form and a guttural growl escaped him. Felix managed to backhand a lion clear across the room before he caught sight of the wolf staring him down violently.

The two predators looked at each other through the gruesome fighting and it was apparent they both knew each other. Paul was seeing red now as his eyes only saw the larger vampire. This was all his fault. He did this to his family. He tore it apart. He took Vitanja and now all Paul could see was rage as he roared and began to charge for Felix. Felix roared and ran for him as well, pushing both lions and vampires out of the way. The two collided with one another Felix lifted Paul tackling him to the ground. Felix rammed his fists into Paul's ribs and Paul chomped madly at the vampire's body. When he couldn't get his head in his mouth, he started to violently roll and thrash about. Lit torches fell through the violence spreading fire through the halls as they caught onto the curtains and the rugs.

The lions moved through the kingdom swiftly and violently killing and devouring any flesh they saw. Aro had the doors of the throne room ceiled so that no lion could get in. There was mad thrashing and screams coming from the other side along with the sound of roaring and growling.

"They have waged war upon on!" Caius said.

"War had already begun when she was brought here." Marcus said. Aro frowned at the door.

"The guards will kill them, we will regain this castle." he said.

"Master!" Jane yelled as she pointed to the door. Puffs of black smoke began to sneak beneath the cracks of the door.

"Aro, the sun is coming up at any moment. The humans are bound to come to put out the fire!" Caius snapped. Aro's eyes scanned the ground in thought before he frowned and looked up.

"To the catacombs everyone." he said calmly before turning and moving with his guard through a door hidden behind a large red curtain.

Vitanja's POV

Everyone had gone mad. Death has taken this place, and I didn't mean the vampires. A swarm of them was running to me, and they were sure to trample me. I rushed to the nearest and forced my body against it as they ran past me. I panted heavily and looked around, my hair sticking to my face and clouding my vision some. But I could smell fire burning all around. And through that fire, I could smell some familiar scents. I lifted my head some and smelled some more. Not only did I smell the scent of my people, I also smelled the scent of my family.

"Paul." I whispered and when the hall cleared, I ran down it. He was here. The deeper I ran down the hall, the more ruined furniture and vampires torn into pieces I had seen.

Suddenly, a flash of gold jumps before me and roars at me and I paused immediately as I stared at the large lion before me. Its eyes were a deep black, its pupils red, a side effect from eat both humans and the dead. The lion growled some as it stared at me and I just stood tall before him and slowly he bowed his head at me. I panted heavily and just nodded at him. He saw some vampires running down the opposite hall and roared loudly and took off after them. I lifted my dress and ran down the hall. Ra, everything looked the same, I almost didn't now where I was going until I followed his scent. Finally I came across an empty hall and stopped and turned toward its to see a flash of silver walking toward me from the darkness. I just stood there staring as I watched a large silver wolf appear from the dark. He was covered in blood and I just stared in awe at him.

"Paul." I said and Paul whined and approached me. I motioned for him to follow me quickly and I ran down the hall with him behind me. The hall was empty now as I led him back to the room I was held. I ran inside and opened both doors so he could force himself through. Once we were both inside, I immediately closed the doors and pushed all the dressers against the door. I was drenched in sweat from the heat of the fire spreading and all my quick moving. The second the doors were seemingly secured, I just turned to Paul to see he had already shifted back. His eyes were wild and feral as he looked at me, but as I cried out for him and held my arms out, he seemed to break down as he ran up to me and embraced me.

My heart sprung to life as we both cried against one another, his hands gripping my hair some.

"Oh god, you're alright!" he exclaimed as we pulled back and peppered each other's faces with kisses.

"You came for me!" I cried against him. To feel his arms embrace me was like being given air after choking. He gripped my face and held it still for a moment.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. Kai?" I asked.

"He's fine. We have to go now!" he replied and I nodded as we heard a swift bang at the door. We could smell the scent, it was a vampire. Felix. Immediately, Paul takes my hand and we're running to the balcony together. We had run harder than we ever have and the second our bodies met the air, our fur ripped from our flesh and we jumped off the balcony falling to the stoned street below. We landed and fumbled a bit just as the sun was starting to come out. Paul bites the scruff of my neck to get me up and we both take off into the streets. We could be seen at any time, but we don't care. We just keep running, not looking back. We just need to get away. In seconds, two more flashes of wolves joined us and I looked to see it was Seth and Leah.

Oh thank Ra. We hurried deep into town and did not stop until we could feel the warmth of the sun coming. Before any humans could see us, we hid in the alleyway between two homes before finally shifting back. I panted heavily as I was exhausted. Paul's hand touches my shoulder and I look up at him and immediately embrace him, our lips devouring one another's. We pull back to pant gently, our foreheads just staying connected, our eyes staring into one another's deeply. I had placed my hand against his chest over his heart to feel it beating rapidly against my palm. He was here and this was not a dream. I pulled him into a hug breathing in his entire being. I saw Leah and Seth standing there looking exhausted as they saw me and I smiled and held my arm out to them to join me and they ran over and we all embraced each other.

We didn't care if we were naked at the moment. Paul moved a few inches to the side so Leah could embrace me along with Seth.

"Are you all okay?" I asked them.

"We're fine. We should be asking you that." Leah said happily, tears rolling down her cheeks. I shook my head.

"You all took on an entire castle of vampires." I exclaimed.

"And we have to keep moving. Paul the hotel." Seth replied and I looked at Paul who nodded.

"We need to meet at this hotel we checked in at. The sun's coming up so we should be fine as long as we stay out of dark alleys. Let's find some clothes." Instructed and I nodded and we hurried down the alleyways. We broke into a small clothing store and grabbed some clothes. Luckily there was no alarm. I pulled on some jeans and a black shirt. I found a red cape to cover my body with and looked up at the mirror I stood in front of to see Paul's reflection behind me. He was in cutoff jeans and a black sleeveless hoody. I turned to face him and he just looked so relieved and filled with raw emotion. He approached me and wrapped his arms around me once more and I embraced him hard. I breathed in his scent.

"I'm never letting you go again." he said in my ear and I sniffled some as I held him to me. I could hear the pure and raw pain his tone. His hold on me tightened some and I gently pulled back and placed my hands on his cheek.

"None of this is your fault." I said to him gently and he shook his head.

"It is my fault. I wasn't there to protect you or Kai." he said and I shook my head.

"No. Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known." I replied. We heard sirens and we knew police sirens in any country. In instinct, Paul moved to the closest wall hiding us both from the front of the store. He held my close to his chest, his palm on my head as we listened and waited for the sounds to fade.

"They'll be headed to the castle. We need to move now." Leah said. I nodded and moved with them from the store. I followed them through the streets of Volterra before we were at the back of a hotel. Its sign said Hotel San Lino. Just as we reached the back of the large place the door opened. I was stunned to see who was there to meet us.

"Uncle Roman!" I called out and rushed to hug him. He embraced me immediately.

"Ah my cub you are safe." he said happily placing his forehead against mine. He is one of my father's brothers. We nuzzled each other for a second and he licked the top of my forehead. He then looked at Paul and the others. "Everyone's accounted for. We have a car waiting for you guys around the front. White Toyota Camry. Get there quickly."

We all nodded and separated to the front of the building. Luckily no one seemed awake here yet. The noise of the castle burning in the back of the town hasn't reached here yet. Paul's hand never left mine as we got the front of the hotel. There were three cars in the front. I could smell my pride in each car. The Camry in the front, one of the drivers got out and opened the doors for us. We immediately got in. The driver made a phone call.

"_We've got them. Headed to the airport now."_ he replied. Leah sat at the front, and Seth, Paul and I sat in the back. Once the cars began moving I began to feel my blanket of safety begin to form around me as Paul wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him.

"Let's go home." he said into my hair.


	58. Chapter 58

58

I never let go of Paul's hand. I was afraid that this was all a dream, and that if I let him go, I would wake up in that castle away from my husband and growing further away from my son. We were high in the sky flying for what seemed like forever. My cheek was pressed against Paul's shoulder. Uncle Roman approached us and I lifted my cheek up to look at him.

"Your highness, we do have a room in the back of the plane with a bed and other service should you need to rest." Roman said gently. I nodded and looked at Paul who slowly got up from his seat and led me to the back of the plane. There was a white door with a hieroglyph on the front. Paul opened the door and we disappeared inside. The plane was your average size, so the room was big enough for us both. There was a bed in the back with dressers on either side with jugs of water and cups sitting on the top. The bed had golden sheets on top and I could tell a servant cleaned this room spotless before it arrived in America.

I looked over at Paul who gave a gentle smile. We stripped from our clothes, but sex was not on either of our minds. I crawled onto the large bed first and he followed. I turned and rested on my back and he just gently lied atop of me, his cheek just resting on my left breast. We embraced each other and just remained still as our warmth smoothed over us. We didn't say anything for the longest time. the only noise that filled the room was my purring, the deep trills could not be stopped from escaping me. I was so happy to feel his bare skin against mine.

"They will come for us." I finally replied.

"And we'll be ready." he said strongly. I stared at the top of his messy hair gently running my fingers over them.

"They wanted to make pets out of us." I said bitterly. "They wanted us to make them stronger so they would be feared by all. And they wanted to start with me." Paul lifted his head to look at me.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked angrily, yet his tone was quiet. I shook my head.

"No. They wanted to know about me and try and use me to make the pride surrender to them." I replied and he frowned and shook his head.

"I should have gone with you to drop Kai off." he said and I shook my head.

"Don't blame yourself. You did nothing wrong. They simply caught us by surprise." I replied begore gently bringing his head back down onto my chest. He nuzzled into me some more.

"If they're smart they'll never show their faces in our territory again." he said. I looked up at the ceiling in thought of his words.

"They'll come. I know they will." I replied.

We didn't really say much after that conversation and it was okay. Just being together in each other's arms was talk enough. I just wanted to hold him and I wanted him to hold me.

Hours later we finally landed back in Forks. A large jeep was waiting for us and we took it back to the reservation. Familiar scents filled my nostrils and I felt my body shudder with happiness at being back. We were surrounded by large beautiful trees and the lush grass. I could smell my pride hidden in the vast land and when the trees started to thin out we could see our house coming into view with numerous lions and the pack surrounding it.

The Jeep came to a halt and we hurried to get out of the car. As they saw us coming up the driveway, Sam and the pack had shifted and quickly dressed.

"V!" they called out and rushed over to me. We all collided together into hugs and cheers of happiness.

"You're alright!" Embry said as he hugged Leah and Seth.

"You should have been there it was wild!" Seth boomed. The front door opened and Emily stepped out with a gasp. She jumped off the porch and rushed over to me and embraced me hard.

"Oh thank god you're safe!" she exclaimed. I hugged her back inhaling her scent happy to smell it once again. After a few seconds, the pack moved out of the way as the lionesses approached and butted my body with their heads licking all over me and growling lightly in happiness of their own. I purred rubbing my head against theirs feeling hot tears stream down my face again. The front door opened and I looked up with wide eyes as the lionesses moved back and my breath caught in my throat at the sight of my family spreading out onto the front porch. They hadn't aged a day it seemed. Mother stood in the middle of the four and in her hands was Kai. He was clinging to her for a moment and after she leaned in and whispered to him, his head turned around swiftly to see me.

She sat him down and he immediately jumped off the porch. I cry out in overwhelming joy.

"MOMMY!" he yells out with glee, and I run up to him immediately as he waddles over to me. I embrace him immediately feeling his small arms lock around me as I swoop him off the ground.

"I'm here, baby. Mommy's here!" I cry hard as I hold him to me kissing all over his face. He just held on to me as I cried into his little body. I didn't care about how I turned out through all of this. I just cared about him. I feel Paul's arms wrap around me and I pull him into me as he held me and I held Kai. Kai placed his arms around both of us and we just kissed and his chunky cheeks and nuzzled his face with our own. Finally, we were together again. Within an hour, I was lying on Kai's bed with him facing him as he held his stuffed bear to him.

"Are you going to go away again?" he asked in a small voice and I shook my head.

"I am never going to leave you again." I promised. He pulled at his stuffed animal and looked at me with young and innocent eyes.

"I was so scared, Mommy." he said and I nodded reaching up to gently stroke his face.

"Mommy is so sorry, she left you. Bad people came and wanted to hurt us. So I had to leave with them so they wouldn't hurt you." I told gently and he just held his bear tight to his body.

"Will the bad people come back?" he asked and I looked down some wondering what I should tell him. He has already been exposed to too much.

"They may come back." I replied.

"But Daddy will scare them off." he said. Paul finally rounded the corner of the room and entered with a smile.

"Yeah, son. I'll chase them all away." he said moving onto the bed as well. Kai moved closer to me until he was in the middle. Paul reached over and took my hand and we smiled at each other gently before looking at our son.

"Is that why Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle Leo and Micah are here?" he asked softly. Paul nodded.

"Yes. They're going to help us stop the bad people." he said. Kai looked at his father.

"But what if they try and hurt Mommy again?" he asked. Paul looked at me for a moment before shaking his head.

"Then I'll have to hurt them." he stated. I stared at him with thankful eyes at his words before looking at Kai.

"But you are our concern. We're not going to let anyone hurt you." I told him. He hugged his bear some more before nodding. After he fell asleep, Paul and I slowly moved from the bed and into the hallway. His hand curled into mine and he pulled me into him suddenly.

"If those vampires come back, you should stay here with him." he said. I looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded.

"I can't have you out there in the battle field with us. If something happens to you I…" he trailed off, eyes saddening at the thoughts, and I shook my head caressing his cheek.

"Nothing will happen to me. We are a team, we need to end this together." I said and he shook his head.

"If something happens to me he will still be safe with you." He said and I shook my head swiftly.

"Don't talk like that. We have the pack and the pride here. No vampires can pass them here. We are ready for whatever happens next. I am not letting you do this alone." I stated. He stared at me as if unsure before just pulling me into a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him to me. Our son would be protected, but we had to end this. That much was for sure.

"Vitanja!" we heard my mother yell. We were both tensed as we moved down the hall and down the stairs into the living room. The front door was opened and we met everyone outside. My parents and brothers stood on my left and Sam and the pack stood on our right. At the bottom of the porch stood the Cullens, all of them.

"Carlisle. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Alice had a vision." he said and Alice moved up beside him.

"Aro is coming here with his armies. He's not only coming for you, but he's coming to eliminate us all." she told.

"Why you?" I asked. I was secretly stunned my mother was not asking the questions. But I realized this is my house and I am the matriarch of it. She was not overstepping.

"He thinks we knew your plans for coming to Voltera and because we did not warn them, we are all charged with treason." he said. Jake immediately stepped beside Paul and I after looking at Ness.

"This is insane. None of us told the Cullens the plan. We wanted to keep them out of it so they wouldn't be blamed!" he said.

"They're doing it to get back at us for defying them years ago." Edward said.

"We're involved now, so we want to help in any way we can." Emmett said.

"You would not help us when Vitanja was taken, you don't deserve to help us now. We will handle this ourselves." Mother chimed in.

"This is no longer about the past, Zena. The Volturi want to kill us, your family and the wolves and their families. We don't have time to argue. We are all in this together." Carlisle told. Paul looked at me with questioning eyes asking what I wanted to do. Mother and Sam looked at us as well. We needed all the help we could get that much was for sure.

"Alice how long until they arrive?" I asked.

"At dawn tomorrow." she said and I looked down some at the ground thinking of any other options. I then looked at Sam.

"You ready for a fight?" I asked. He nodded flexing some with a frown.

"Oh we're ready." he said and Paul smirked and I looked at my mother.

"You ready for a war?" I asked and she smirked.

"Oh I'm always ready for a war darling" she purred. The lionesses roared out harshly in response. The man eaters who stood in front of the row of females beat the chests in perfect unison to respond as well. Father lifted his head in pride at them. I then looked up at Kai's bedroom before turning to look at the Cullens who raised their heads at me and nodded.

"If they will not surrender, then we kill them all." I stated.

Author's notes

Ya'll im kinda sad that i have the last chapter already like thought out and i'm not ready for this to end .


	59. Chapter 59

59

The Cullens left briefly to hunt in Seattle. The lionesses and the man eaters remained closer to the house having set up their own perimeter. Sam and the pack had gone off to patrol the area. If any danger gets past the wolves, they will not get past us. Paul and Emily remained at the house. I merely stood in Kai's doorway watching him sleep. He sucked his thumb gently with his bear under his arm. I never wanted him to know violence or war at such a young age.

Who knows if he will ever forget the events that happened today. Emily gently approached.

"Hi." she said softly and I smiled.

"Hey." I replied as she stood next to me.

"I'm so glad you are safe." she said gently. I looked at her and touched her shoulder before motioning to Kai.

"I am glad he is safe. Thank you for watching over him." I replied. She nodded.

"Of course. Paul did really good with him considering what had happened." she replied looking at Kai. I nodded looking at my son for a moment.

"I'm glad… when the pack returns, I can have you escorted home." I replied and Emily looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Oh no I am staying here in this house with Kai." she stated. That was not a good idea.

"Emily." I replied and she shook her head.

"No. I will protect him in here, the lionesses will protect him out there." I replied.

"But Maya." I said. They had their daughter to think about. I will not endanger Emily's life by having her here when she could be at home with her child.

"Is safe with Sue. I know what's at stake here. If anything happens, I will take Kai and we will flee. Where, I do not know, but I won't let anyone hurt him." she said. My heart melted at her words and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Love you Emily." I said softly.

"Love you too." she replied. I pulled back after a few seconds before feeling I needed to be with Paul.

"Can you watch him for a bit?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course." she said and I smiled my thanks and left down the hall. I moved slowly down the hall and went down stairs. I saw Paul staring out the window by the door. When I hit the bottom step, he turned to me with light eyes. I approached him with light eyes.

"Hey you okay?" he asked. I nodded slowly and just took his hand rubbing over the front of his palm with my thumb before looking back up at him. He looked from our hands and then up at me. With our connection, he knew what I wanted. I turned and led him up to the back door and headed down the steps into the back porch. I let his hand go for a brief moment so I could remove my clothes. He followed my actions and when we were both naked, we jumped into the air and shifted together running into the thick trees.

Paul followed behind me as we ran high into the hills, far from the house. We knew Kai would be safe. We trotted high up. Deer scattered from our path and birds flew above our heads. We didn't care about any of them. We just cared about us. It felt good to feel the earth beneath my paws instead of marble. When the scent of man and society faded, I finally stopped and looked down to the ground smelling it for a second. I then lifted my head and turned to Paul who snorted some grunted. We stared at each other for a moment, our bodies slowly shrinking away, our fur falling off our bodies swiftly.

Once our feet finally touched the ground, our eyes were still locked on each other. His eyes were cloudy and dark and filled with need. I approached him so our chests finally touched. By now we could both smell the hormones radiating off each other and we embraced each other, our lips immediately connecting with one another. We devoured each other's mouths letting out gently moans and whimpers as our hands began to slide over each other's bodies. I sighed heavily as a shiver fell over my body as his hands began to cup at my breasts.

I hissed gently letting my hands roam over his chest and down his flat stomach. Our tongues swirled around each other, saliva mixing immediately. When we needed to breathe, Paul's lips trailed down the side of my jaw and connected with my neck. I closed my eyes purring gently against him as I felt my body start to come back to life again. I began to gently push my body against his and he growled and immediately lifted me up by my ass and dropped to his knees, slowly leaning over gently lying me on the ground. My head fell back as I felt his tongue gently rolling around my now hardened nipple.

My legs opened immediately for him as he settled between them and I felt the head of his cock gently prodding at my clit teasing me heavily. My mouth opened wide and I let out a long moan feeling my body shake from a deep need of him. He slowly leaned up and looked down at me with foggy eyes. He settled his hips with mine and I felt him push into me. We both groaned at the feeling of him stretching me out. He cupped my face, caressing it before leaning down and kissing me deeply. I moaned against his lips feeling his hips already moving in and out of me at an even pace.

I panted heavily against him as his forehead nuzzled into mine. My legs locked around his hips and I met each of his thrusts, taking deeper pleasure in his moans and pants. I've missed the sound of him, the smell of him, the feel of him inside me. Our noses rubbed against one another as I began to grind deeper against him and he held me tight as he picked up the speed to give us both what we really wanted.

My arms reached under his and he reached behind my head to hold me closer. I promised myself this would not making love in case it was our last time together. This is a passionate reuniting of our bodies and souls after being taken from one another. Paul gripped my hips and rolled us so I was atop of him. My chest did not leave his as I moved my body up and down his. His hands caressed my back as we melted into each other's heat becoming one once more. I moaned out as I felt him moving deeper inside me hitting my gspot sending me spiraling into deeper lust. I moved a bit faster, and he growled heavily against my lips as I did so. He flips us back over so that he is on top of me. His hand reaches to hold onto my jaw as he devours my mouth once more.

He keeps the fast pace against me not slowing down once. I cried out as I felt him rubbing my gspot more and more. My throbbing walls are tightening each second, he hits my sensitive spot and I moan out hard once I feel my body shake violently with tremors from my orgasm. My walls lock down around his shaft and Paul grunts against me as he cums right after me.

We panted gently against each other and slowly he pulls out and lies beside me. I roll on my side and rest my hand on his chest enjoying the feel of his beating heart against my palm. His arm locks around my hip possessively and I just rubbed my cheek against him in submission.

"Promise me something." he said lowly and I looked up at him with gentle eyes. He's looking up at the sky in deep concentration. "If anything happens to me, if it looks like we will lose this battle, I want you to go back to the house and take Kai and run far from here- back to Africa if you have to." I stared up at him with tight eyes knowing this was not a time to argue.

"I promise." I whispered and he looked at me with bold eyes before leaning in to kiss me passionately.

Author's Notes

Hey all. For some reason new reviews aren't showing up in the review second and I cannot answer any questions based on reviews because FF cannot find them so to answer ashley0921's question, there may be one but it will be in the future.


	60. Chapter 60

60

Once we were home and cleaned up, we joined everyone in the living room. Emily remained upstairs with Kai.

"It seems the Volturi has been expanding their members since we last saw them. There is not time to call in witnesses, it's going to be everyone we have here." Carlisle explained.

"We'll be ready." Mother stated. Carlisle nodded but looked at me with some reserve.

"Vitanja, as Ness has told your family before, the Volturi, as unpleasant as they can be, serve a strong barrier between our world and the humans." he said.

"They obviously did not care about that when the kidnapped her and left my grandson out in the forest by himself." Mother snapped. Paul's hold on my hand tightened at his words.

"Yes, but we have to consider all our options here." Esme said in a light tone. Father shrugged as he crossed his large arms.

"Our options are we destroy them." he stated.

"That could have further consequence than you know." Edward replied.

"Oh please the reason you all would avoid an actual battle is because you fear them." Micah said causing the vampires to glare.

"Hey let's not forget they're here because you all came here in the first place." Rosalie snapped. My family mean mugged her immediately.

"Look I am all for killing leaches, but we have to make sure whatever happens in the morning ends all of this: no backlash or retaliation!" Sam told.

"Sam's right." I said loudly quieting everyone down. Their eyes fell on me and I looked at my mother now. "During my time there, they did not cause me any type of physical or emotion harm that I would consider going to war over. Like I said earlier, if we cannot agree to a surrender, and a peaceful ending then we will fight. Anyone who does not plan to fight regardless of the outcome should go home now."

Everyone looked around the room now and I could see Jake looking at Ness.

"You should go back to Forks. This is too dangerous." Jake motioned, but Ness shook her head.

"No. I will not run. I will fight at dawn." she said lowly. I looked back to Carlisle.

"I know the consequences if we eliminate them all. Other vampires could see this as a time to strike and kill more humans than needed," I told looking at my mother who seemed to be pouting some. "They could take over entire governments and expose themselves and in time that will end up with all three covens, packs and prides being exposed if not tomorrow then somewhere along the line." She hissed and looked away. I looked at my father, then my brothers and then Paul who stared at me with warm, loving eyes.

"If this is for the greater good of all of us then I am willing to talk to them first." I replied before looking at Carlisle with a frown. "But know if they lead the charge, there is no going back." Carlisle nodded once.

"We understand." he said before looking at Jasper who stepped forward.

"Now we need to be prepared for anything and everything. We know the Volturi have guards who have very strong and lethal abilities." he said. Bella nodded.

"I can create a barrier to shield most of us from them, but I don't think I can successfully cover everyone." she said. I lifted my head some.

"Yes. Aro's abilities didn't work on me. He used Jane's ability on me as well." I said. Paul's glared at me.

"What!" he snapped but I raised my hand to calm him.

"Yes. Their abilities did not work on me. The only reason I never shifted while in their capture was because there was more of them than me." I explained.

"So there's a good chance the entire pride is immune to them." Mother said swiftly.

"Bella will only need to protect you guys and the pack." Sam said and everyone nodded. I looked at Alice.

"Where do the Volturi plan to meet?" I asked.

"The top of the mountain where humans won't go. It's the same area we met last time, when Ness was a child." she said, and I nodded.

"Do you know if they plan to attack head on or will they speak to us?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know. I only seem them coming, and their will be more this time." she said. I could see the clear worry on her face. Whatever they went through the last time, it seemed the Volturi had prepared themselves more this time.

"Guess we had better prepare." I replied. Sam faced us now.

"Vitanja, Emily has agreed to stay here and watch Kai. How many lionesses will be staying here to guard them?" he asked. I looked at mother for the answer and she looked at him.

"Five will stay around the house, ten will set up a perimeter further out from the house." she explained.

"If somehow any vampires decide to come here, three of my maneaters will chase them down." he said.

"I'm sure they'd enjoy a midmorning snack." Mother purred before leaning into Father. I looked at my Father waiting for him to give a warning to the Cullens and he glanced at me catching my stare. I motioned to them with my eyes and he sighed.

"Also if I can be helped, I'd try not to get anywhere near the maneaters, since they are different in mind when in their lion forms, they may mistake you for the enemy and try to kill and or eat you." he said. The vampires stiffened visibly.

"What!" Jake asked with a frown as he stepped away from Ness.

"I said what I said." Father said.

"Which can be easily avoidable. Have the maneaters smell you right now and familiarize themselves with your scent… believe it or not, you all do smell differently to us. They listen only to Father so they will do what they are told." I spoke up.

"Look we all need to be on the same page here!" Paul boomed and we all looked at him now. "The Volturi are coming here for all of us. So it's all or nothing. If they want to fight, we fight, if they walk away… we'll let them. That's it, no other options. We can't be seen as an army who doesn't even want to help each other, or we all die and not just us, our loved ones, our imprints and our children. Are we all together on this or not?"

I winced at his words as he spoke about not just our lives being at stake. He looked at me and I nodded strongly at him cupping his hand firmly.

"The Lahote family stands here ready to fight." I assured him. My mother looked down for a moment and nodded.

"The King pride stands here ready to fight." she replied softly. Sam nodded as well.

"The Quileute pack stands here ready to fight." he replied, and we all looked at Carlisle and his family and he nodded.

"The Cullens stand ready to fight." he replied. So, it was settled. We are in this together.

"Then we meet them at dawn." I replied.

With the Cullens full and the pride and pack ready, we had only an hour and a half before the threat arrived. I was sitting on Kai's bed rocking him gently in my arms humming softly to him. He was knocked out, but he clung to me gently. I purred gently as I just placed my nose in his head inhaling his scent. He still smelled like a new born baby, soft and gentle and fragile.

"You will forever be my little prince." I whispered into his hair and gently nuzzled him. Paul was just entering. He squatted down before us and just placed his hand on Kai's back.

"It's time." he said. For once I felt knots forming in my stomach. I had been in fights before but never with vampires and now with more at stake if we were to lose.

"Yes." I replied.

"Remember what I told you." he said, and I looked at him with watering eyes before nodding giving Kai a gentle squeeze and placing my hand over Paul's. I slowly moved to put him Kai under the blankets and I slowly moved to stand with him. Our hands entwined and we looked at each other with strong passionate eyes before leaning in and letting our lips meet along with a loving embrace. Our arms wrapped around each other pulling us into one another. We left out the room and moved down the hall.

The house was empty, and I joined everyone outside. The sky was a warm blue and I could smell the air. It smelled clean and fresh and natural. I looked at my mother and the rest of her pride who was ready. She approached me.

"I will make the negotiations." she replied, and I nodded. She is the queen and she still commanded those who followed her. She turned and began to move into the dark trees, her pride following her. The remaining fifteen moved into their positions around the ouse. Sam and his pack already phased were following. Carlisle and his family moved with great speed into the forest disappearing immediately. I turned and looked at my home and saw Emily in Kai's bedroom window. She smiled and placed her palm against the glass.

I knew she would keep him safe. I looked back to the trees knowing that whatever happened, it would be because we wanted it to happen. I looked at Paul.

"Stay by my side." I said gently, and he looked at me and nodded.

"Always." he replied. In seconds we took off into the trees jumping immediately, our clothes ripping off. We rushed high into the trees to meet our family. This was our first ever battle with a large number of vampires. The last battle was when Queen Hatshepsut led her people against the largest vampire threat that Africa had ever seen.


	61. Chapter 61

61

Branches and leaves passed through my vision like blurs. I thought I would be nervous or afraid, but I wasn't. I was ready, prepared, and excited to fight if there would be one. Mother road atop of father's back and I worried for her, worried that something would happen to her if she can't shift in time. But with her eyes, she would see them coming. Paul's scent was all around me, but maybe it was because I was holding on to his scent in my mind.

I remembered our first meeting, when he first laid eyes upon me and seemed trapped in place. I was remembering when I had first truly felt in love with him. He fought another lion for me. He risked his life for me. Our wedding in secret that felt like the night stood still all around us.

"_I do." _he said with a loving smile on his face that only I knew would only be me for.

"_I do." _ I replied speaking our future into existence, speaking our son into existence. This would have been Maverick and Andromache's life together as not wolf and lion, but husband and wife. They'd have many cubs of both species and would have continued to rule forever. I'd like to believe that's what they both wanted for themselves had they been able to love. Maybe that's why Paul imprinted on me. The cycle happened again and this time it was done right.

"_The pride stays hidden in the trees." _Father demanded. The pride slowed their run and the main family followed him out onto the large field. A perfect circle of treeless land was beneath us now. But standing across from us was an ocean of night. Sam and his pack were on the right of us and the Cullens were on our right. I moved up to stand near my brothers. Mother moved down from my father's back and took a few steps forward. Carlisle joined her as well and we looked out to the sea of vampires. I could see Aro and his brother with his guard surrounded him. They took a few steps toward us as well with deep frowns.

"I suspect you have all come to surrender." Aro called out. I let out a low growl and looked at my mother as she stepped forward.

"You must be Aro." she told icily and the head of the Volturi coven nodded.

"I am." he said. Mother nodded, her golden hues shining to show she was focused directly on his face.

"I have been dying to meet you. I am Zena, queen of Africa and high priestess to the circle of first lions." she said. "I too have come to accept your surrender." Aro smirked some before chuckling.

"You are quite an amusing cat, just like your daughter." he proclaimed. Paul growled some in response. Keep it together love. Mother smiled dryly.

"You kidnapped my daughter, you waged war on not only me and my pride, but all of Africa. If you do not surrender, I will not only execute this entire army of vampires, but I will also burn all of Volterra to the ground with its people and vampires alike. I have heard it's the safest place for humans to live seeing as you protected it so highly. Vampires from all around will smell the blood of your people and they will come looking to feed." she explained. Aro's eyes darkened at her words before looking at Carlisle.

"And you agree with this feline's threat, Carlisle? I thought you'd be smarter than that." he replied. Carlisle raised his head.

"I stand for my family. You came to kill all of us regardless of if we were involved or not. If we are going to unlawfully slaughtered, then I'd rather go down fighting." he explained. Aro's body shook in rage.

"Do not be a fool Aro. If you and your army walk away from this now, then there will be no retaliation. All will be forgiven for your act of violence toward us. We've already proven we can get to you and your city. You are highly respected in your… community and you are the bridge between the worlds. Don't lose all of your power because you were greedy." Mother replied. All was quiet as he looked around now.

"You do not seem to be very equipped to fight me today, Zena queen of Africa." he said bitterly. Mother only smiled.

"Medjai!" I called out. I could smell the pride approaching from their hiding in the trees as they all stood in a complete row. They surrounded both Sam's pack and the Cullens. "And I could never forget my husband's Medjai."

Father lifted his head and roared loudly. Ten large male lions approached from the far left. I could see someone of the Volturi member's look their way and begin murmuring to themselves. Aro looked back at them for a moment.

"And you know they do love a good vampire meal." she told. Aro did not look too pleased to see the maneaters. I looked around at the many vampires. I hoped this wouldn't result in a fight. My eyes finally came onto Felix who was scanning us when his eyes fell on me. He has never seen my lioness form, but I knew that he knew it was me. I stared at him with dark eyes showing I was ready to fight him if the time came.

"You really want to end your empire here?" Aro asked lowly. Some of his vampires began to step forward. The Cullens began to move forward as well. Mother's body began to tense as she shifted some and in response she just hissed aggressively. Suddenly, before we could think, Aro had a long spear in his hand and it was soaring through the air at an unparallel speed. We all looked up to the spear to see it coming right for my mother. She watched it approach her, but she was not phased. I didn't even blink as I saw Father raise his body swiftly and quickly bite down on the spear and throwing it to the ground violently before slowly looking up with a ferocious growl. I growled myself at the sudden attack.

The lionesses roared violently and in seconds Mother had already shifted and was soaring through the field with everyone following right after. The Volturi was followed our actions running straight for us. But not Aro or his brothers. A few of them remained behind. Bad idea they'd be sitting ducks for the maneaters. I had my sights on a vampire dressed in black anyways and the second we collided it sounded like harsh on-going thunder. We sank our teeth immediately and began to rip rock solid flesh and tear vampires apart. Everything was happening so fast. But my only goal was killing anything dressed black robes. I ran behind a vampire jumping atop of him and placing my entire mouth over his head. Leonardo ran up and grabbed the vampires feet and in seconds we ripped the vampire in half. There were loud growls and roars as vampires collided with the lionesses, but the lionesses attacked in groups so there were large piles of lionesses destroying a vampire.

I could see Paul holding his own in the distance as well as the Cullens and my mother. I roared as I was tackled to the ground and before I knew it three vampires had their arms around my body with the intent to break me. Before I knew it, Sam and Paul were in the air, jaws open and claws out and they tackled me to the ground, ripping the vampires off me. I looked up to see two man eaters rip apart a vampire and raise their heads to swallow them whole. I looked around for my mother to see her wrestling with two vampires. I ran over swiftly, my body low to the ground as I picked up speed.

Once I was close enough, I immediately bit down on a female vampire member's head and tore it clean off. Mother and I looked at each other for a split second, placed our heads together in response and rush away to continue to fight. One by one vampires fell to a golden lion. I heard a scream and looked to see Ness forced on her knees by two guards as Jane stared intently at her. Obviously, she was using her powers. I roared and charged for the blonde vampire, only to be tackled to the ground. I rolled over through the grass and looked up to see Demetri standing there with a vicious frown. My eyes widened as I looked to Ness to see Emmett, Jasper and Jacob coming to her aid.

I looked back to Demetri growling lowly as I immediately saw my son in his arms, his fear and tears as he yelled for me.

"Here kitty kitty." Demetri purred, and I roared and used all the force in my back legs to kick me off the ground and tackle him. He was stronger than I thought. I chomped violently and viciously at his face, but he was actually holding me back. My claws shredded at his clothing, but my attention was grabbed suddenly. A large group of vampires were taking off into the forest in the direction of the house. Like my father mentioned earlier, four maneaters separated from the fight and followed them. My eyes widened and I immediately jumped off Demetri and took off after them. I tore down any vampire who stood in my way before. No one was around me and in seconds trees were all around me. I could see the back sides of the man eaters and increased my speed.

Paul's POV

My mind was blank. I killed every vampire I saw that didn't smell like the Cullens. The pride was strong, and this alone gave me strength to remain focus on winning. I suddenly saw Vitanja running from the battle and into the forest. I knew this could only mean danger was headed toward Emily and Kai. I had to help her. I wasn't letting her do anything alone. I was making my way through the fight when someone stopped me. I growled heavily to see it was Felix. He glared heavily at me.

"I'm going to kill you then I'm going to gut the princess and that boy of yours." he threatened. Now I was fulling seeing red, as I charged at him with full force. I was going to kill this mother fucker.


	62. Chapter 62

62

Our bodies collided hard with each other, but I managed to push him back, his boots sliding hard into the ground. He grabbed the top of my face and flung me across the field. Before I reached the ground he was there, and slammed me down on my back. But I was still just as alert, and I pushed my body up, but he pinned me right back down. Numerous vampires began to jump on top of me and I roared out loudly.

I was seeing a black sky above me only for it to clear out to the sun as Sam and Leah were there ripping vampires off me left and right. Flashes of brown were there as well as I smelled the familiar scents of Vitanja's brothers. I jumped up immediately and tackled Felix to the ground. I felt his fists punch into my sides, but I pushed past the vicious pain as I bit down right on his head. Leonardo and Micah took hold of his feet and in unison we pulled strong and hard. Sam and Leah came up to his arms and together we ripped him apart. I felt his head in my mouth and a victory I had never felt before. I looked toward, Aro, the head vampire and he just stared at me with wide eyes as I tightened my jaw on his head until cracked beneath the pressure I applied.

I wanted him to see what was coming to him.

"_Sam, Vitanja's went after some vampires headed to the house!" _I thought and immediately I could see Emily playing in his head as he looked up in the direction.

"_Go now!" _he commanded, and I took off for the trees. There were shredded vampires everywhere and I couldn't have been happier to see them dead. We were winning, that's what mattered.

Vitanja's POV

My mind was only on the enemy. Kill them. Kill them all. We were closing in on them. I was running beside the maneaters.

"_They will NOT touch my porch steps!"_ I hissed and the man eaters roared in response and when we were on the heel of the vampires, we attacked immediately mauling them to the ground. Our claws tore them apart, our jaws broke them a part and we chewed on their flesh, their solid skin not even bothering our teeth. With the maneaters devouring half of the vampires, even if we did not light them on fire, they'd never be restored.

We knew the house was still protected by the lionesses around the house. So we turned and headed back to the battle. As we ran, another scent caught my nose and coming up ahead was Demetri running right for us.

"_He is mine!" _I commanded and the maneaters broke off for me and now, the vampire and I smashed into one another tumbling to the ground. The maneaters paused in their running to watch, but the roar from my father made them retreat to battle. I didn't care. Demetri's death was all I wanted. We wrestled onto the ground and I roared out as I managed to swipe at his face, just as he backed away. He hissed now and stood across from me, his entire face broken from my claws. I got onto my feet and growled lowly, watching as he looked back at me with a psychotic stare, his flesh slowly pulling itself back together.

But I didn't care to wait, I rushed him fast, jumping high to get him on his back, but he caught me, grabbing me quite hard and I expected to be tossed, but instead, he just spun me and ran me right into a tree. I roared loudly as I felt my numerous different branches pierce my flesh. My body struggled all about as I felt pain began to devour my body. Demetri smirked watched as the blood poured from my body. He took a step back to look me over.

"So this is the strength of the great lions. You are supposed to stop us?" he asked with a laugh. I continued to struggle and roar out and pain. However, I needed to keep his eyes on me. I needed all of his attention on me, until…

A flash of grey passed in front of me and what was once a laughing, dangerous monster, was now just a headless body that dropped to the ground and fell over. I felt my body shrinking to size, allowing me to fall off the numerous branches. I slid down to the ground as my vision was starting to blur.

"Vitanja!" I hear him call and I pant heavily, my body drenched in sweat. I looked up to see, Paul down at my side, his eyes fearful. "Oh baby, baby!" He dropped to his knees and held his hands up to me as he looked me over.

"Oh God, baby." he cried as I slowly looked down at the holes around my body. I smiled gently and looked up at Paul.

"It's okay, baby, I'm alright." I replied. Some vital organs were pierced, but my heart wasn't and that's what mattered. He immediately, sat me forward and got behind me holding me close as we leaned against the tree together. I could feel my wounds starting to close together. It felt like instant relief.

"I killed them baby, I killed them all." he whispered to me and I smiled coughing some.

"Good. As long as you and Kai are safe, that's all that matters." I whispered just leaning in to him closing my eyes a bit. I just needed to rest.

"V, don't close your eyes." Paul said worriedly. I gently raised my arm so my hand could find his face.

"It's alright. My heart wasn't pierced. I will be fine." I replied.

"Okay, okay but please don't sleep. You just never know." he said, and I smiled at his worry.

"Okay." I replied and looked up at him. I took a few even breaths feeling the relief spread over my body. "When the fight is over… what will we do then?"

Paul looked down at me as he held me closer.

"We're going to get married. I know your family would love that. We'll have a big wedding." he said. I smiled some.

"A royal wedding?" I asked and he nodded.

"The biggest royal wedding imaginable." he said. I smiled weakly.

"We'll go to Egypt and have the biggest after party." I said chuckling some.

"Oh god, we'll party for days." he replied. I looked down at my body now feeling my flesh start to push together again and close. My vision, once blurry now began to clear up and all the fog that was in my head was gone. Everything sharpened and I let out a deep exhale before slowly leaning forward and turning to Paul who looked me over quickly.

"You good?" he asked, and I nodded leaning in to kiss him passionately. He leaned in gripping my face. We pulled back after a few seconds.

"Let's go kill some vampires." I replied and we got up and shifted returning to the battle.

Normal POV

Aro's eyes scanned the area as he watched his guards fall. One by one, they were broken like statues. He looked at Caius who seemed too afraid to move, upon seeing the wolves shred their people down so easily. Marcus just stared blankly as if waiting for his demise to come. He looked for Jane and Alec but could not find them. Felix, his strongest enforcer was gone, and Demetri had left after the lionesses but once the lion princess and her wolf mate returned instead, he knew he had fallen. He could never admit that he had made a mistake in starting a war with this new species.

He hissed now and whipped his cape off his body and made an attempt to join the battle, however, a large golden lion stopped him, roaring loudly at him stopping him in his tracks. Now, he and his brothers and a few other witnesses were surrounded by large lions which made them huddle together in fear. The lions swiped at them and jumped at them. Zena looked around now, looking for her family. She saw her husband and sons, and was worried when she didn't see her daughter, but she finally came into view. A few vampires were left now and they all started to raise their hands, dropping to the knees. The queen roared loudly, her voice echoing into the trees and across the land. The lions began to stop and the Cullens, rushed into the trees. Sam and his pack held back their attacks as well.

Vitanja's POV

Everyone stopped moving and now and I watched as the vampires, a race that was supposed to be the strongest creatures alive, were on their knees begging for their lives. I looked over to see my mother finally shifting back. A swarm of her lionesses crowded her now for protection. Now she stood tall, hair wild as were her eyes. Carlisle and his coven returned immediately, carrying golden torches with our sigil on them. The fire burned bright and Aro and Cauis both looked in shock at the fire. When did mother bring in torches?

Always clever, always she had a plan.

"Let it end, Aro!" she demanded. Everyone began to move back from the field of what looked like broken statues. We all stood behind her. Paul rubbed his head against mine and I did the same. "Half of your Volturi guard is gone, swallowed by my pride. They will never be revived, and neither will the rest of your guard." She looked at Carlisle who looked at her and nodded before immediately dipping his torch onto the ground toward a vampire broken in half. It caught fire immediately. The Cullens ran across the field with swiftness and I watched the fire sweep the field with the other coven on the other end of the fire. Immediately, the man eaters backed away and rejoined our pride and so now only fire separated us.

The heat was fierce, I could feel it against my fur.

"Return to your land and never bother any of the three packs you see here today and you will not be harmed. You will be permitted to...exist with the remainder of your coven. Refuse my generous offer, and I will tear the rest of your coven apart and leave only you. I will have Volterra burned to the ground, and your name, your strong coven name will be a distance memory as vampires run afoul, no longer afraid of you. And word will get out that you are the sole survivor, so you will be hunted for the rest of your miserable eternity by you enemies until you are forgotten. And make no mistake, I will get away with all of this. I have been getting away with it for hundreds of years." she said in a dangerously low tone. Aro stood there, eyes widen, body stiff as he looked around at the entire row from vampires, to lions, to wolf. Fire burned in our orbs, as we were all crouching ready to carry out my mother's threat.

His eyes finally rested on mine and we stared at each other for the longest moment. I wanted him to see me, to see how unworried I was the entire time. Even when he held me captive, even when he came here with hundreds of vampires at his disposal. He knew now. He knew he was not going to win. Mother suddenly hissed bringing the coven leader's eyes back to her. Aro raised his head some and finally bowed it at her.

"We will not return, and we will not retaliate." he said flatly. The remaining witnesses turned and hurried into the trees. Marcus and Caius, along with their guard turned slowly and immediately took off leaving only Aro to stare at all of us, the flames still rising into the sky. Without saying anything else, he vanished into the trees. With all of our enhanced vision, we could see them disappearing from the land. Slowly we all began to shift back, the smell of vampires gone from the land. The destroyed vampires faded and the Cullens were there to extinguish the fire quickly with large buckets of water.

I felt utter relief take hold of me as I purred deeply rubbing my head against Paul's who responded with a gentle grunt. I then turned and ran over to my brothers and we head butt each other rubbing our bodies on one another and licking at each other's faces in happiness that we were all okay. Mother and Carlisle faced each other with respectful eyes.

"Carlisle Cullen, your family have proven yourself worthy in the eyes of Bastet and in my eyes." she said with pride as she raised her hand to him. Carlisle smiled and took her hand.

"I think we all have seen a new light in each other." he replied, and I watched as the two shook hands finally forming an alliance of their own. The maneaters began to ascend back into the trees with intent to Africa where they belonged. The Cullens, each couple holding hands, turned and disappeared into the trees themselves. I trotted up to mother, my body shifting as well, and she turned to me with deep, loving eyes. We embraced each other quickly hugging each other tight. I was so glad to feel her toned arms around my body for I would never want anything to take her from me. My brothers and father surrounded us as we placed our foreheads together.

"The fact I would go to war for you, will always prove my love to you." she said gently, and I nodded. She'd go to war every day of her life for her pride.

"I know." I replied as she gently massages my face and licked my forehead in response. The lionesses roared to the sky to show their victory and I looked to Sam's pack to see them beginning to trot back into the forest. Paul however, remained behind as I knew we would not go home to our son individually. I looked at Mother who smiled down at me and nodded.

"Go." she replied and I smiled and gently moved from her and ran over to Paul who just stared down at me as I approached him. I raised my hand to meet his head and he leaned down to press his large head into my palm.

"I love you." I replied as I placed my forehead into his now. He nuzzled my head a bit before we leaned back. I shifted and we took off together into the trees.


	63. Chapter 63

63

We returned to the house, shifting back as we walked up the drive through. The lionesses were grazing around the house as they knew the fight was over, from my mother's call across the land. Paul took my hand and we moved up the driveway together. We saw Emily and Sam on the front porch with a smile on their faces, Sam's arm was around Emily's. On the ground running about, was our little pup, in his wolf form jumping about and smelling the ground. As we neared the house, his small ears perked up and he lifted his head to us. He whined and barked shaking his little butt and spinning in circles. My eyes widened in pure joy at him.

His fur suddenly melted away and he stood up running to us.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he yelled excitedly, and we dropped to our knees as he jumped into our arms. We held him close to our bodies kissing all over his face. To see his vibrant, innocent face, brought tears to my eyes. Paul lifted him into his arms as we stood up. "Did you scare away the bad guys?" Paul smirked.

"Oh you bet I did!" he said.

"Will they come back?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"They will never come back." I assured him and Kai smiled and just hugged Paul's neck. We looked at Sam and Emily who just smiled as we met them on the porch.

"Em, you good?" Paul asked and Emily nodded.

"Yes. He did just fine." she assured. I nodded and looked at Sam.

"We should all go out tonight, to celebrate our victory." I replied. Sam smiled and looked at Paul.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" he asked and Paul smirked.

"Mateo's." they replied before high fiving. Emily raised her hand now.

"Okay, okay. Let's get dressed first and then we can go out to eat." she replied. We all began to move back inside, but a familiar scent was caught and I paused and turned to see my mother there, with the pride behind her. I looked at Paul and smiled.

"I'll be in in just a second." I replied and he nodded and leaned down and kissed me gently before turning and heading inside.

"Come on champ, lets get you dressed!" he said.

"Aww why!" Kai asked and I smiled as I hopped off the porch and moved up to my mother who just smiled at me, her hair wild over her shoulders covering her chest.

"You guys headed back out?" I asked and she nodded.

"It is time. The threat is over, and you are safe." she replied. I nodded in response and she just observed my face before raising her hand under my chin. "Vitanja, I am so proud of the woman you have become." I smiled lovingly at her words. Father approached with a light growl as he nudged his head against my body, and I smiled and hugged his face.

"I love you both." I said before pulling back to look at my mom who smiled.

"Promise me you will come to visit Africa with your pack." she said before shaking her head. "No. Swear it to me that you will come visit… with your family." I smiled more and nodded hugging her once more.

"I swear it." I replied as she stroked my hair with her hand. I breathed in her scent one last time before pulling back and watching as she looked over her shoulders to see a now dressed Paul and Kai coming out. In Paul's hand was one of my polka dotted dresses. I slid it on while Paul handed Kai to Zena.

"Say bye to Grandma, Kai." Paul said. Zena nuzzled my cub to her chest.

"Oh good bye my little one!" she said in a baby like voice and Kai smiled.

"Bye grandma, I love you!" he said and her entire body tightened at his words.

"Well look at that, Mom. A wolf loves you." I said and she looked at me with a smirk before licking over Kai's face. Even though he shriveled up and went eww, he had no idea the honor that had fallen over him.

"And I love you, my little scorpion! I hope to see you all in Africa very soon." she said as she handed him back to his father. Paul nodded holding Kai under his arm.

"Definitely." he replied, and I smiled at my mother who smiled back and turned and with the pride, they took off into the trees. I took a few even breaths as I watched my family leave yet again, but this time, it was not with a note or even without word and there was no sadness in my body or panic. Paul looked at me with a soft stare.

"You alright?" he asked, and I nodded as I looked up at him and smiled.

"Definitely." I replied and he smiled and wrapped his arms around me and we headed back inside the house.

1 year later

I stared off at Kai and Paul as they trotted around the field together. Kai had gotten a bit bigger in the last year, and he was keeping up with Paul. Even as my pup chased him, he caught up to his father quickly. I smiled and watched as Sam and the rest of the pack and their imprints and some of their children approached as well joining in the chase. Leah approached with a large picnic basket smiling down at the bundle in my arms.

"How is she?" she asked and I grinned looking down at Luna, as she slept.

"Peaceful." I replied as she sat down beside us.

"Well we brought some food for you." she said. Emily approached as well with blankets in one arm and Maya in the other. She was a bright-eyed little girl with beautiful black hair. She was in a little white dress, her hair in pigtails.

"I got the blankets. How about we go set them up under those trees, so we can be in the shade." she replied. We nodded and stood up. As I got up, Luna began to stir a bit, her face shriveling up as she started to cry.

"Aw what is the matter, my little Nile flower?" I asked. She started to cry now and I grinned and gently ran my tongue over the front of her forehead. "It is alright my love. How about I tell you a story?" As we settled under a tree, I sat down slowly rocking her a bit. She calmed down a bit as she heard me, my purring helped to calm her. I looked up at Paul to see him now shifted and dressed, playing soccer with Sam and the others. Kai came over to us and sat down right in Leah's lap. She immediately snuggled him. Paul looked at me from across the field and smiled at me lovingly. I smiled back at him and looked at Luna who started to stir again.

"I will tell you a story, my love. I will tell you the story of when the moon loved the sun." I replied lovingly as I ran my pointer finger over her small head. Her eyes finally began to open, and she looked up at me with deep golden hues…

The End


	64. THANKS!

Hi all thanks for all the reviews and hope you enjoyed Imprint! Sadly, there will not be a sequel, as I will be continuing to work on other fics. I may be getting rid of both Bright fics and will try not to start anything new until I am halfway or close to finishing Unbowed Gemma Nera, Beneath the Light of the Moon, and An Unbreakable Bond. But who knows if I have a new idea for something, I'll post it but until then I'll be working on other fics! See yall in the other fics!


	65. UPDATE!

Author's Notes

Hi everyone! So I have been lagging some on updates and sometimes I feel a bit burned out on writing, but I have actually thought of another plot for Imprint and I still feel connected to the first fic so everyone get ready the drama continues for Vitanja and her family! Chapter one coming in the next day or so!


End file.
